The Way It Went
by RavenXSasuke
Summary: Sasuke has been lying for over a year. A clueless Naruto who is now running for Mayor thinks he has the perfect life. Can Sasuke keep up his lie or crack under the pressure? Rated M for yaoi, drug abuse, prostitution, dark themes, language and all around drama. Sequel to The Way It Goes; read that first or you'll be lost!
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's P.O.V**.

"For the right price, I think we can work something out."

"Audi or Benz?" Yahiko asked.

"Tesla"

"Done."

Can I really do this?

 _One year later_

"Have a good first day of work Sasuke, Miko and I will see you when you get home."

"Sounds great, I love you Naruto, Miko." I said kissing my two great loves.

"Love you too." He kissed me deeply once more then Itachi and I walked out to my 2018 model X Tesla and got in.

"I can't believe your old company gave you a car just so you would stay on with them and only work part time with Kakashi." Itachi said getting into the passenger's seat.

"Hey, two part time jobs makes a full time pay check, and they knew working for Kakashi was where I really wanted to be. This is the best of both worlds, even you get the benefit of all of this."

"Mmmhmm picking up my kid brother's slack while he's off working on site for his other company. Yeah, that's what I want."

"You're on an part time engineers salary now and you actually have days off to, you know, be human. This is a good deal Itachi."

"A Tesla, how pompous."

"Oh you love it and you know it." I said pulling out of the parking lot and driving to the office. Everything is coming together. I finally have a real nine to five, with great benefits and perks. I'm now officially a partner with the Akatsuki, although their exotic sexcapades are still included in my contract. My daughter is 16 months old and walking, trying to talk, I graduated college, Naruto is ahead in the polls, everything is great. Itachi and I are both sharing one full time job essentially, which is fine, so long as I can hide the security breaches from him and the rest of the company. Life is not only good, but I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Besides the whole lying aspect of it…

When I pulled up to the company parking lot, Itachi gave me an uncomfortable look.

"What now?"

"A rookie driving up in a Tesla, Kakashi doesn't even drive a Tesla. You won't make friends here fast."

"Not trying to, plus I have you, what more could I need?" I laughed getting out. Itachi and I walked into the building and I was shown to my office, well rather my shared office with Itachi. I drive a Tesla, but I don't have my own office, tragic. The Akatsuki gave me my own office.

Kakashi showed me around, there were several security monitors looking all over the Land of Fire and it's boarders. It will take me some time to fix the algorithm to get shipments through, but I can do it. My job in this place is to continue to update the system to stop foreign hackers from slipping through our boarders, as well as look into their servers to try and hack theirs; The first line of offense and defense for our nation. This type of computing is beyond complicated. No wonder Itachi uses his sharingan all the time. Five minutes into doing my new job and I already had to activate my sharingan just to read the code. Man this is intense. So that's what Itachi does all day, everyday. Try to crack codes. Every now and then Itachi would get called into a strategy meeting or Kakashi would hand me a cryptic letter I had to decode and check for threats. I can't believe Itachi does this all day. This completely sucks.

I had a flicker before I left work; This particular one was accompanied by a full on nose bleed at that. I was sitting in my office, tissue to my nose when I heard someone come in. Couldn't see them cause you know, blind during the flicker and all.

"When did your nose start bleeding during a flicker?" It was Itachi.

"This would be the first time."

"Maybe this job is too much for you."

"It's just a nose bleed."

"During a flicker. I know you can't see me right now, and your head is killing you." He said putting ice on my forehead. The small brain bleeds causing headaches during flickers I've become completely accustomed to at this point.

"Stop it, I'm fine."

"First your nose starts bleeding, then your eyes whenever you use your sharingan, next thing you know your organs start rotting and you're coughing up blood every second of the day." Itachi said before letting out a gruesome cough.

"You're one to talk, you're sight is all but gone even with the corrective surgeries."

"Which is exactly why I don't want you to end up like me. No more sharingan Sasuke. When you regain your sight, Kakashi said we can go home for the day." He left the room. Ugh, this better be worth it. After a few minutes my sight returned, but when I stood up I started coughing. I looked in the tissue and there was blood. Damn it. No way I'm letting Itachi know that. I chucked the tissue in the trashcan furthest from my office and took Itachi home. We went inside and Naruto was in the phone.

"Yes...yes...that's right...how soon?... Mmhmm...Yes...Thank you so much! Yes! Thank you... mmhmm... alright good bye." He looked at me his eyes absolutely sparkling, than ran at me jumping into my arms.

"They accepted our offer! Sasuke we're buying a house!" He screamed before kissing me and wrapping his legs around me.

"No way that's incredible! I can't believe it!"

"Believe it babe! We're homeowners!" He was so happy; this is great! We actually just bought a house! Yes, it's a small four-bedroom one-story house, but it has a backyard for Miko to play, and it's close to Naruto's parents, we'd even have enough room if we wanted to expand our family one day.

"That's fantastic! I'm really happy for you guys." Itachi smiled.

"Well Itachi, Sasuke and I talked about it and if you wanted to, we'd like to invite you to come live with us, if you wanted to of course." He's my big brother, and he's more sick than ever, his room would be on the far side by the kitchen, it's private and bigger than the room he has now. This was the biggest reason why we made an offer on this house, to keep Itachi close by. He has no one else, and I don't want my blind brother living by himself.

"I wouldn't want impose." He said softly.

"Never, we picked this place for you, please, stay with us." I said taking his hand.

"Well... alright, when do we move?"

"As early as next week, as soon as it passes all the inspections."" Naruto said all giddy. I couldn't help but hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

"This calls for a celebration." Itachi said reaching for the unopened bottle of champagne left over from graduation.

"Yes! I agree!" Naruto said getting three red solo cups from the pantry as Itachi popped the champagne. I picked up Mikoshina and straddled her around my shoulders. She squealed with excitement.

"To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings!"

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Sasuke."

"Yeah?" He asked turning to me in bed, his eyes still sleepy.

"We bought a house teme!"

"We bought a house dobe." He leaned in and kissed me. "We're gonna be broke for like the next five years of our lives."

"You're getting paid like a boss now and when I get elected, so will I. We can totally afford this." He kissed me again.

"I guess your right. When are Kiba and Shikamaru coming over to help us move?"

"I told them eight. What about Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin?"

"Well you know Karin is doing her Masters in the Grass Nation now, so she won't be coming. But Juugo and Sui should be here any minute, they're picking up the moving truck."

"Oh right, I forgot about Karin. Is Juugo doing okay? I haven't seen him since the funeral."

"He's been through a lot, losing his unborn baby, then his husband in the same year. I'm hoping this move and hanging with the four of us like old times will help him out a bit."

"I forgot, we've been so happy and he's in so much pain. I hope he's alright."

"It's been half a year, it's not as raw as it was. Come on, we should get moving, we're not even totally packed yet." He said getting out of bed and waking up Miko. He changed her diaper and gave her to me to feed her. I going to start weaning her soon, she doesn't have teeth yet, but they're coming and fast. She's already having teething fits and making sleep very difficult for the whole house. Sasuke came back with a box and started taking the sheets and blankets off the bed.

"We are not letting the master bedroom get out of hand the way this room did."

"Mmhmm." I will never be able to live up to Sasuke's standard of clean. We both know that's not happening.

"No hurricane Naruto. I'm serious."

"Sure." He rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at me. There was a knock on the front door and Sasuke went to get it while I finished feeding Mikoshina.

"Kisame!" I heard from the other room. Kisame?

"The Uchiha brothers! Hey guys!" Alright, I have to see who this Kisame person is. I finished with Miko then took her hand and walked her to the living room. Sasuke saw us and picked Miko up.

"Kisame, this is my boyfriend Naruto and our daughter Mikoshina. Naruto this is Kisame." Sasuke said as I shook his hand. He sort of resembled a shark, teeth and all. Who is this guy?

"Kisame was my best friend in high school and college, but we haven't seen each other in years. What are you doing here?" Itachi said giving Kisame a big hug.

"Well you told me on the phone last week that you were moving, figured I'd lend a hand and my truck. Come on Tach, let's get you packed up and catch up."

Kisame said as Itachi lead him to his room.

"Itachi has a friend?" I asked when I was certain they were out of earshot.

"One. Yes. Who he hasn't seen since I probably graduated high school. That's my brother for you." He said as he answered the door again. It was Suigetsu and Juugo. "Hey guys, come on in."

"Yeah, yeah let's just get this over with, Sasuke owes me two beers for every hour I'm here." Suigetsu said grabbing just some random box and taking it out of the apartment.

"He's just trying to power through this, I'll make sure he doesn't break any of your stuff."

"Thanks Juugo, you're the best." Sasuke said as Juugo gave a warm smile and took another box outside as Sasuke and I started packing up what was left to be packed. A while later my mom came by to take Miko so she wasn't in our hair for the move and then Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji showed up about forty minutes later. Damn I didn't know Choji was coming, I promised them all pizza, but I might go broke feeding Choji too. Especially now that his girlfriend is having a kid too; he's finding any excuse possible for us to buy him food. Lord.

It took about four hours to get everything out of the apartment completely. It really helped that Juugo and Kisame were there, it was like they were having a competition of who could lift the heaviest thing and carry it the furthest out of the apartment. The Uchiha's friends really kicked my friends butt in the department of usefulness. Shikamaru used every excuse he could think of to be lazy, Choji mostly stayed in the kitchen and ate more food than he packed, and Kiba, well Kiba doesn't work out as much as the rest of us, I'll just say that.

When Kisame's truck was completely full they took off, followed by Juugo and Suigetsu in the moving truck, while Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji piled into my car. Sasuke and I were doing final checks before we headed out in the Tesla. I absolutely love that car, I'm still in shock Sasuke even got it. I guess his internship really loved him. As I finished my checks, I noticed Sasuke pulled out a briefcase from behind the fridge.

"What's that?"

"Just important documents, birth certificates, social security cards, passports, stuff like that." He said not looking at me.

"Oh... is Miko's in there? I can't find it anywhere."

"Your mom has it."

"Ohh...alright then. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here." We said goodbye to the apartment, turned in our keys and drove to our new house after picking up some pizza for the boys. Sixty bucks in pizza, Jesus. We got to the house and while everyone was eating Sasuke and I looked around the house, deciding where everything was going to go. We got to the master bedroom and Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. Shikamaru did what I asked him to do. I suddenly got very nervous.

Slowly Sasuke walked to the middle of the room and pick up the blue velvet box sitting alone in the empty room. I got on one knee.

"Sasuke I know we've had our ups and downs, but when I'm with you I feel like my life is complete. We have the most beautiful daughter together, we've bought a house, I honestly can't think of a better time. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I want to wake up next to you everyday for the rest of our lives. You make me unbelievably happy and I want make you as happy as I am forever, Sasuke Uchiha, will you marry me?" He turned around and saw that I was on one knee and had the actual ring in my hand. I knew I had a big goofy smile on my face, but I didn't care. Please say yes. Please say yes!

Sasuke smiled then reached into his pocket, pulling out a box of his own, and joining me on one knee. He opened the box for me. That beautiful Uchiha clan ring.

"Only if you will marry me too." He grinned with a blush.

"Yes!" I said nearly tackling him with a hug. I kissed him to death before he stopped me so we could put the actual engagement rings on.

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I'm engaged. I'm engaged to Naruto Uzumaki; The love of my life. This is really happening. I can't stop looking at this ring on my finger. It was a gold band with a pearl accent around the middle, small diamonds embedded in the pearl. I think I was totally distracted at work; I just could not stop looking at it.

"Alright, go take a break Sasuke, you're working slower than molasses."

"Sorry Itachi, I got distracted."

"Clearly, never would have pegged you for a blushing bride." He mused.

"Never really thought I'd be getting married...ever."

"As happy as I am for you, you have a job to do. Go get your ya yas out so you can come back and do your work."

"Alright, I'll be right back." I decided to go out to the roof and have a smoke. In the middle of my cigarette, my burner phone started ringing. Yahiko.

"Hello."

"I have a truck full of illegally hunted steak, banned pufferfish, underage girls and they're all going bad waiting to cross the boarder. Tell me something good."

"I can hack the access codes, open the gates for about five minutes without being detected or traced back to me."

"What's the hold up?"

"I need Kakashi's master password to actually physically open the gate." I can clean up my tracks, I can hijack the security system, even keep the time running with a paused image on the cameras, no one would ever know I hacked in, but I need his password to do it all. He's the only one that can actually put in the changes the engineers make.

"Zetsu, what do you have on Kakashi?" Yahiko said, his voice leaving the phone. I forgot, when they're not driving me around and taking care of my kid, they're actually very accomplished spies. They get blackmail on clients that don't pay up or could be a threat. After a few moments of off phone conversation, Yahiko came back.

"Try Rin."

"Rin?"

"R-I-N. Yes."

"How? Why?"

"She's someone Kakashi held dear to him, a password worthy name. Try it."

"Alright I'll text you if I get anything." I hung up the phone, finished my cigarette and went back to work. Rin huh? An ex girlfriend? I wouldn't think Kakashi would be the type. I got on my computer and tried it. No go. Well, what if it was encrypted? 746. No way. It worked! Jesus Kakashi, for the Head of Security, that was way too easy. I did what I had to do and within ten minutes they said they were safely across the boarder. Wow. That was pretty easy. I wiped the sweat from my brow and went back to doing the job I was actually hired to do. The rest of the day passed by and no one seemed to notice what I had done. Not even Itachi who was sitting across from me the whole time. That was a rush; Less of a rush than my engagement, but still, what a rush!

After work, I drove Itachi home and took a shower. When I got out Naruto was in our room, just throwing things out of still unpacked boxes.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"My tie clip, I can't find my tie clip anywhere. Shikamaru said I look too young and untrustworthy without it." That's a lot of weight to put on a tie clip.

"Calm down, it's right here." I said opening the vanity and getting it for him. He couldn't even put it on, his hands were shaking so bad.

"It's just a debate, you know your platform. You know where you stand on the issues. You will be okay."

"I'm too young, I don't appeal to all the voters, what if they don't find me likable?"

"It's impossible not to like you, look at you, handsome, funny, well spoken, you will be just fine." I said as I adjusted his tie.

"Can you come, please? I would feel so much better if you were there."

"I can't, I have a dinner date with the partners tonight." Well a three way with Deidara and Hidan. We are eating dinner afterwards however.

"You can't push it back a few hours? No one likes to eat super early right?" I pulled out my phone and texted them. They texted back right away. Great now they want to do kinky shit too. Hidan wants to pour sacrificial blood over us while we do it; Deidara said fine, but then he gets to paint me naked on our next date. Those freaks. Sigh the things I do for love. At least they said yes.

"Yeah they'll let me push it to nine, I guess I'll get dressed."

"Thank you so much Sasuke! You're the most amazing man in the world! I'll go get Miko changed." He kissed me and walked to Miko's room. I put on a blue suit, black shirt, and green tie and pocket square. Ever since Naruto started gaining popularity in the polls, we have to be completely dressed to impress everywhere we go together. The news even got hold of pictures of us moving in wife beaters and gym shorts; they hammered Naruto for not looking mayoral. He was moving for Pete's sake! Sigh, I didn't think it would be this intense. But it is and so much worse. The other candidate Misuki, has been running smear campaigns, saying that Naruto is living with his on again off again gay boyfriend, with their child out of wedlock. Because we're not in the twenty-first century and things always go as planned.

Thank god he hasn't dug up anything in my past or... present yet. That's what's really worrying me. But the Akatsuki are super secretive and I don't think they'd let anything get out, and Orochimaru was discrete as well. I've only ever been outed by Jiraiya, and that one time Kakashi was suspicious. It hopefully shouldn't be a problem. Plus at this moment Naruto's ahead in the polls, despite his young age and relative immaturity. People are rallying behind him. I think he really can be a great leader one day. So I put up appearances for my man. Apparently every time I'm on camera with him his popularity rises. Something about having a handsome Uchiha on his arm, with his gorgeous family inspires confidence in him from the public. Now that we're engaged, those ratings will probably be even higher. The paper this morning read 'The Mayoral Candidate that put a ring on it!' Yeah, just great.

I did my hair and my hand brushed over where my lip ring used to be. I got rid of it right before graduation and there's almost no scar. My life has changed so much recently, and just seeing my face without it, it was a little jarring. The lip ring represented a part of my life that was...difficult. Do I regret it? No. I did what I had to do and that's the way it goes. Now I have a stable job, a fiancée that loves me, and I've been fucking the same eight people once a week for over a year; Nothing unexpected or overly abusive. I don't do anything I don't want to do; I get paid a regular and dependable salary. I am happy where I am in life. Even the future mayor's arm candy has its perks. Naruto can't get enough of me in a suit.

"I think this might be by favorite suit yet. I really want do see what it looks like on the floor of our new bedroom." Naruto said, wrapping his hands around my neck and kissing me.

"Okay, down boy, I just put it on, you can take it off tonight after I get home." I said pushing him away playfully, feeling his growing erection as I did. Naruto and I have a very healthy sex life to say the least. No matter how many times I get my brains screwed out by the Akatsuki, I can always go home, see Naruto, and get horny for him all over again. And that's without euphoria on board. It's like he put a spell on me or something.

"You promise?"

"Didn't you get enough yesterday when we basically christened every room in this house...twice!"

"I can never get enough of you Sasuke." He smiled. God he is so cheesy.

"Tonight, promise." I gave him a quick peck on the lips, "We should get going, don't want to be late." I walked out of the room with him, picked up Mikoshina in her little black tutu dress and we walked to the garage, getting in my car.

"Have I ever told you how much I love this car?" He asked, buckling Miko in her car seat.

"Several times, yeah."

"Well you're gonna hear it again, I love this car."

"One day when we make enough payments on the house, and Miko's in school, I'll get you one too." He smiled and took my hand as I pulled out of the garage and started driving to the debate. I have to wear my glasses to not only read lately, but to drive too, Naruto noticed.

"We're fairly financially stable these days, maybe you should think about getting that preventative surgery soon."

"You've seen Itachi, he can barely walk about without bumping or tripping over something. The surgery doesn't work."

"Itachi may have been too far gone, Tsunade said at your last appointment you were a good candidate for it."

"I'll think about it, right now let's just focus on you being a good candidate yeah? Do you have your speaking points?"

"Right here," He said patting his breast pocket, "Even if I didn't Shikamaru and Neji have like six copies on them I'm sure."

"Neji's gonna be there?"

"He's on my staff Sasuke, he has to be there."

"I know, I just can't stand being around him, I get serious 'I wish I had your life' vibes from him."

"I heard he's been seeing my trainer Rock Lee, I don't know, but maybe that could be good for him."

"I don't see it, they're polar opposites."

"Well so are we, and look at us, I have this fancy bling on my finger." He said showing off my mom's ring to me. It does look really nice on his finger.

"Yeah I guess you're right." We pulled up to the debate and there were lots of news crews taking pictures and asking for interviews. Naruto handled it like a pro. All smiles and kissing babies, he was flawless. I held Miko and watched from back stage as Naruto did his thing. He started off a little shaky, but as time went on he got more comfortable and stronger in his points. I think he may have won the debate, if nothing else he did really well. I was really proud of my future husband.

 **Naruto's. P.O.V.**

"How about February?"

"I am not getting married on Valentine's Day."

"I wasn't thinking that." I was totally thinking that.

"I still like December."

"If I get elected in two weeks it will be late October, I'll only be in office for two months, that's a little soon to take off for a honeymoon or even plan a wedding."

"Well maybe next December."

"Sasuke, I want to marry you now!"

"So let's elope."

"The future mayor can't elope, Shikamaru made that very clear when we went to Sin City in Suna for spring break."

"You've wanted to elope with me since spring break?"

"Well yeah, I've had the ring since February."

"You're kidding." I switched from rubbing his right foot to his left. "How'd you get it?"

"I've been saving my change from the ramen house since we got back together. Jiraiya said if I was serious about it, he'd double whatever I saved. Which I admit wasn't much, but my mom matched it too, so it actually turned into a pretty decent ring, I think."

"I love it Naruto, it's perfect."

"So... February?"

"How about April?"

"April could be nice."

"You don't like April."

"No I really don't." I laughed, still massaging Sasuke's feet.

"What about January? You want February, I want December; January could be a good compromise."

"Yeah, I like that. We can plan a wedding in three months; it's going to be small, extended family and friends. We could get it done by then. January it is."

"Good, it's decided then."

"What is?" Itachi said as he came through the front door.

"Wedding's in January." I called to him from the couch where Sasuke and I were sitting.

"January is good. Got a date?" He asked, handing Sasuke the mail.

"Slow your roll, we literally just picked a month." Sasuke said as he sorted through the mail.

"January will come sooner than you think, better get on it."

"Trying to." Sasuke said staring intently at a particular letter.

"Hey uh Kisame's coming over tonight, hope that's okay." Itachi said. Never in the year and a half that we've been living together has Itachi ever had company. First Kisame helps him move, and now he's coming over? What's going on there?

"Of course it is." I said happily without thinking.

"We have that campaign rally tonight, I was hoping you could watch Mikoshina." Sasuke said.

"I still can, it's just Kisame, we were going to stay in and order take out anyways."

"Thanks Itachi."

"Yup." He walked around the kitchen to his room, leaving the two of us alone again.

"We should probably get ready." Sasuke said getting up.

"Sure." The two of us went to our room and I started searching through the closet for what Kiba wanted me to wear today. Black blazer and slacks, burgundy shirt, skinny black tie, brown shoes. As I searched through the closet I noticed Sasuke wasn't moving, just sitting on the bed. I turned to him and saw he was reading one on the letters he got in the mail.

"Everything okay."

"My petition got approved."

"To go see Madera?"

"Yeah..."

"That's a good thing right? It's what you wanted."

"Yeah, I just... didn't think it would actually happen."

"Well it's not like you have to go see him tomorrow. You can think about it. It's just good that you got the paperwork done so when you decide you're ready you can actually go."

"Yeah, I guess." I gave him a reassuring smile and went back to the closet. I got my outfit together, and then Sasuke helped me go over my speech one more time. I couldn't pronounce about four words this time, Sasuke had to help me, then write how I would say the word. Damn it Neji.

"I though he said he knows how you speak."

"He does, the public doesn't think I have a big enough vocabulary, my diction is all 'juvenile' or whatever, he put this in here to 'dispel' that rumor."

"If you botch these words it will be so much worse."

"You're telling me." We finished getting ready then a town car picked us up with Shikamaru in the back seat. He spent the whole car ride fretting over me, which only made me more nervous. We got to the rally and Kiba and Neji were waiting for me to get there. They looked stressed, oh no.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, does he look shiny?" Kiba asked, putting foundation on me.

"Totally shiny." Neji commented.

"I'm not shiny, please stop. What's going on?" I asked pushing the make up brush away.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Liars. Sasuke and Shikamaru went out to the stage to see the crowd. They both came back with shocked expressions on their faces. That can't be good.

"There's no one there. Oh god."

"Actually... it's the opposite."

"The place is packed Naruto, everyone wants to hear you speak!"

"No way!" I went to the curtain to peek out and sure enough, there wasn't an empty seat in the house! They had signs with my logo and name on it; people were cheering for me. It was a little insane.

"Sasuke you're on." Shino said, pushing Sasuke onto the stage. He gave me a thumbs up and walked out. He's introducing me, letting everyone know what I'm like through his eyes. His speech was thought out and well composed, not to mention the fact he has the voice of an angel and the stoic nature of an Uchiha. In my eyes he totally killed it.

"Alright Naruto breathe, you got this." Shikamaru said fixing my hair one last time.

"So, I am very proud to introduce to you my future husband, Naruto Uzumaki." He clapped for me as I walked out. I gave him a quick kiss and a hug, then took my place at the podium. Wow these lights are bright. I adjusted the mic and waited for the crowd to calm down. I took a deep breath. I can do this.

"A thought occurred to me the other day, what does Konoha need in a mayor? I know what you want, employment opportunities, good schools, a strong police force, all things I intend to do if elected. But what does Konoha need? Growing up playing in this place, going to grade school here, and then college, I'd like to think I know..." I went on to talk about my plan to increase police in dangerous areas, but not too much because Sasuke had talked about his attack the day Miko was born in his speech. I spoke about the budget and how I felt about key issues, gay marriage, abortion, length of prison sentences, touchy subjects like that. I'd be the first ever mayor married to another man and I spoke about how Konoha was ready for a change. My entire platform is based on the fact that I'm young, a fresh face, and the change the city needed. Sure I was speaking to my supporters, and what I really needed to capture were the swing votes, but I think I did that well, or at least Neji's speech did... it was still my platform. I think they really liked it.

"So please, get your grandmother, you're brother, even your third cousin's best friend to register and vote on October 24th, so we can make the change Konoha needs a reality. Thank you everyone! I hope you have a wonderful night! Go vote!" I said as the whole crowd cheered and I exited the stage. Sasuke kissed me immediately and Shikamaru put a hand on my shoulder, patting my back.

"How'd I do?"

"I think you nailed it!" Kiba screamed.

"Yeah, good job Naruto!"

"You mispronounced appropriations and the word is proprietors, not procreators." Neji said with arms crossed. Oh shit.

"But other than that, for a twenty minute long speech, it was really good." Hinata said, giving me a soft hug.

"I'm sorry Neji, I really tried." He didn't say anything, but walked over to some donors to say hi.

"You did just fine Naruto." Sasuke said putting his arm around me.

"Alright we gotta head upstairs, meet and greet with campaign donors, veterans, and other important substituents, let's go." Shikamaru said shooing me up the stairs. Sasuke and I walked hand in hand to the ballroom and I spent the rest of the evening shaking hands with the high and mighty. Sasuke seemed more at home than I was, sharing laughs with high profile millionaires. How did he get so good at this? I'm great with the average Joe and Great War veterans, but the millionaires and high ranking members of society? Forget it! But Sasuke is cool as a cucumber, waltzing right up to them and acting like he's known them for years. Sasuke is so amazing like that, I'm truly lucky to have him by my side.

After the meet and greet we had a dinner with the biggest donors to my campaign. They talked to me about what they wanted to see for the city while Shikamaru and Shino furiously took notes. A few even invited Sasuke to play golf with them so they could talk about the issues more in depth with someone close to me. It was a really nice evening, exactly as planned.

Sasuke and I got home rather late that night, really tired, and we didn't expect for Itachi to be awake. But when we came into the door all the lights were on and Sasuke squeezed my hand so hard I thought it was going to break. Looking up towards the living room, I could not believe what I was seeing. Itachi was with Kisame… like really with Kisame. Uhm… well… Kisame was giving Itachi a blowjob right there on the couch.

" _Ohhh Kisame… don't stop_." Itachi moaned as he arched his back and put his hand on his forehead. They didn't even notice us walk in. Like at all. Either that or they didn't care.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Sasuke said holding his stomach and mouth while walking to our room.

"Right behind you." I said basically running into our room and locking the door. "What did I just see?" Itachi's dick is massive. I shuddered at the image that was now stuck in my brain forever.

"All those teeth, oh my god." Sasuke said putting his hands over his face.

"Go Itachi." I laughed.

"That was disgusting." He said sitting on our bed in shock. I took his blazer off of him and then mine and hung them in the closet.

"Man I am beat." I said, undoing my tie and kicking off my shoes.

"Too tired for your present?" He said getting on his knees and pulling out and orange wrapped box from under the bed.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I said with a smile.

"Well… to be fair, it's kinda a gift for both of us. Open it." He said handing it to me. I ripped through the paper and my jaw dropped.

"A naughty box?" I smiled at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything you could want. Hand cuffs, a leg spreader, candles, an over the door suspension rod…" I felt myself get hard just thinking about using all this stuff with Sasuke.

"We've never done anything like this before." I mused, picking up a butt plug and looking at it.

"There's a first time for everything. You wanna try some of these out?" I pulled him close to me by his tie and kissed him deeply.

"Yes." He smiled and began taking off his clothes quickly, so did I.

"Before we start, we should have a safe word." He said as we both stood naked in front of each other

"A safe word?"

"In case things get too intense. Back at the club my safe word was Susanoo." The protective armor of the Uchiha, he would.

"Then I want mine to be Kurama." The fox purred at that. He was beyond ready to have fun tonight.

"I want you to do anything and everything you've ever wanted to do to me tonight. Don't hold back okay?" He said, kissing me again and handing me the leg spreader.

"You sure?"

"Very." He winked, biting his bottom lip as he put his hand to my cheek. He then sauntered over and laid spread eagle on the bed, exposing everything for me, just for me. God I love this man. I smiled and put the leg spreader on his ankles, and then he helped me put the arm spreader on his wrists. They rotated so I could flip him over on his back or front around the bedframe whenever I wanted. Oh this is gonna be so hot!

I climbed on top of him, feeling every inch of his perfect body, kissing him the entire time. When I felt he was ready, I sat up, straddling him, and lit one of the candles.

"You ready?"

"You're a kinky fuck Naruto." He said with a laugh and that perfect smile.

"You're one to talk teme." I laughed, holding the candle up.

"Alright dobe, I'm ready. Lay it on me." I smiled and dripped the first drip of wax. Sasuke flinched.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" He said with a laugh.

"Stop laughing! You're not supposed to be laughing for this."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay keep going." He said, trying to contain his laughter. I dripped a few more drops on him and he burst into laughter.

"Teme!"

"Stop making that face, I can't concentrate dobe."

"What face?"

"That one!"

"This is my face Sasuke! Close your eyes."

"Fine, fine, ravish me." He chuckled closing his eyes. After a few more moments, he stopped laughing and really started to get into it. His breathing became shallow, taking sharp intakes of breath every time the wax dripped on him. It was incredibly sexy. Just the way his hair hung in his face, and his lips opened into silent moans. The way his stomach clenched with every drop, showing off his perfectly sculpted abdomen, driving me wild the whole time.

"There, done." I said with a smile, getting off of him and getting my phone.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Did you seriously just write your name in wax on me?"

"I did, look the O even made a perfect circle around your package." I said taking a picture.

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"Post it on the internet." I said just to mess with him.

"Naruto." He growled.

"What? I can't have something to jack off to when you're out of town on business?"

"You jack off to me?"

"Of course." He looked up with a blush on his face trying to hold back a smile.

"Alright, Imma need you to pound the mess out of me before I bust right here and now."

"Can you get any sexier right now?" I asked pulling him into another kiss then flipping him around strongly. I went into the box and pulled out the chocolate flavored lube. I poured a generous amount all over him and tucked his knees on either side of his body, completely exposing his ass to me. I slowly started rubbing it all over, slipping my fingers in and out of his hole periodically. He was absolutely writhing in pleasure, but I wasn't nearly done yet. I rimmed him, cupping his balls with my hand and gripping his ass firmly with the other.

" _Ohhh… ohh Naruto… yes_." He whimpered. I am way too hard right now to drag this out. Slowly, I pushed myself inside of him. Wow, it is beyond incredible how tight he is.

"Right there, baby, right there." He moaned, pulling hard against his restraints. I had to bite my lip furiously to stop myself from just coming. I took a strap out of the box and tied it around his hips for leverage. From there I just started pounding as hard as I could, gripping the strap as though I would never let go. Our moans filled the room as we both went at it.

"Naruto…. _Naruto_!" He kept saying my name over and over again.

" _Sasuke_ …. Uhhhh…. Yes…. Yes!" I said, giving his ass a hard smack.

"More… more Naruto… _give it to me_!" I spanked him again and again.

" _You're so sexy. God, you're so hot Sasuke_." My orgasm was coming like a freight train and there was nothing I could do to stop it. "Uhhh…. Mmmmm…. Yes…. _Yes! Sasuke_!"

" _Naruto!_ " We both came hard, collapsing on each other and breathing hard. I kissed his neck in between breaths.

"So… round two?"

"You want to go again?"

"Uhh yeah, I want to go at least five more times tonight." He chuckled underneath me.

"Okay, okay, just give me like ten minutes to recover. You might have to fuck me this time." I said squeezing him.

"No problem, didn't buy that swing for just me to be in it. Happy Birthday dobe."

"Thanks Teme, it was great."

Well that was certainly an eventful night. We did it seven more times that night! An over the door sex swing? Big hell yes! What a way to spend my 23rd birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"So I said to him, three million dollars? I'll pay you four just to shut up!" The old hag laughed. I politely gave him a fake laugh to humor him as I rolled my eyes without him noticing. "I like you Sasuke you're a good kid."

"Thank you sir." I said before taking a bite of my prim rib.

"So this fiancé of yours, he okay with you doing this?"

"We have an agreement," Yeah, I don't tell him and he doesn't get suspicious. "But as you know we do have a nondisclosure, and the Akatsuki would have means to take over your entire company should you break the contract."

"No I know, I ain't gonna tell anyone, as far as the world knows, you're here with me campaigning for your man. I got it, I could sure go for a blow job however."

"Yes sir, and you will get one. Can I count on your vote for Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes the kid has my vote."

"Great, the Akatsuki wanted me to discuss with you the details of you're private party next week." I said opening my file on him, putting my glasses on.

"I dig the sexy librarian look kid, are you sure you can't come to my party?"

"I only handle private dates sir, like the one you and I are on now."

"Well, can I fuck you now then?"

"For another five grand. Yes."

"You drive a hard bargain kid. After I finish my lobster, I'm gonna pound the shit out of you." He did not pound the shit out of me, not even with the Viagra. But he was voting for Naruto so I showed him a good time. After my lunch date at the most expensive hotel just outside the city, Zetsu drove me back to headquarters.

"How'd it go?" Konan asked me as I went into my private office.

"He's only paying another ten grand for Sasori to bring in virgins under 18 but above 15, something about they have to look like women or something, but other than that, he agreed to the price you set for everything."

"Good, I was worried the price increase on Kisame's shark sushi and Hidan's endangered elephant would be problematic."

"Well when you throw in the youngest Uchiha, it's hard to say no."

"Thank you for doing that Sasuke, I know you don't like to fuck outside of house anymore." Konan said as she leaned against doorway.

"It's fine, but I'm keeping the five grand for the fuck." It will really help for the next house payment.

"As you should. I believe Yahiko and Sasori should be ready to do the next import within the hour, do you have all you need?"

"Yeah, I can do it remotely, is Kisame around?" I asked as I logged onto my computer and pulled up my software program.

"Yeah, he's going over the stingray sushi for tonight's party, I'll ask him to come up when he's done."

"Thanks, Konan."

"Oh and I've been meaning to tell you that I'm sorry it didn't work out with your friends, I just couldn't stand the thought of actually using Orochimaru's sloppy seconds. I couldn't even bring myself to hire that Haku kid and he's almost as good as you." Almost.

"It's fine, really. They actually went back and Orochimaru is paying them double what they used to make, so it all worked out."

"Oh good, they landed on their feet." Konan lingered a while longer.

"Did you need something else?"

"Yes actually, Yahiko is in the Lightning, Nagato in the Stone… I'm a bit lonely these days. You mind meeting me upstairs after you talk to Kisame?" Ummm what? I knew what she's asking me but… she's never actually asked me for it before. I mean, she has Nagato and Yahiko… she doesn't really need me. I've only ever really been a pro for men… a woman… that's… totally different. I mean, I've had a few female millionaires before, really old ladies that took me to the opera then I gave them three good thrusts and they were happy. But this is Konan. _Konan_.

"What's the matter, you don't think you can satisfy a real woman?" It's not that, I mean Konan is hot as all hell, but I don't think I can assume _this role_ … it could really mess with my head.

"I love a good challenge Konan." I replied, not entirely sure if I was up for it.

"Good, I'll be waiting." She said with a wink.

She closed my door and I popped my fingers and got to work. About forty minutes later Yahiko called me from the Land of Lightning and we did the import. It is a lot harder to get things into the Land of Fire than it is to get them out. I'm going to have to rewrite my entire encryption scheme for next time. This is way to risky to do just by flying at the seat of my pants. After the drop, Kisame came into my office.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked looking down, almost scared. Well he should be.

"You're fucking my brother?"

"First of all, we haven't fucked...yet. And he kissed me."

"I can't fuck you while you fuck around with my brother. That's gross and immoral Kisame."

"What's gross and immoral is what you did with Hidan last week."

"Kisame, I'm serious. You can't hurt Itachi, he's too fragile right now."

"Your brother might be ill, but he is far from fragile and I like him, a lot. I might even love him. I never knew he actually had feelings for me until last night. Had I known he felt that way about me, I would have come back into his life years ago, and certainly not fucked around with his younger brother, god's gift to the Uchiha."

"So that's it then, we're finished, and Itachi doesn't know about any of this."

"Over my dead body he's gonna find out, death by Itachi can't be a pleasant way to go out. Secret's safe with me kid." I nodded, getting up and walking to the elevator.

"Hurt my brother and I hurt you, got it fish face?" I threatened as the doors began to close.

"Yeah sure, got it." Now to worry about Konan.

 ***People's choice bonus scene*** (The following scene was requested by two of my long time followers and was NOT included in the original story. Warning this is graphic, if it's not your cup of tea, please skip to the next bolded lettering)

This is something totally different. For the men, I just open my ass and go somewhere else till they cum. The most I ever really have to do is moan occasionally. But with women, they want to feel something, something more. It doesn't necessarily need to be romantic, but I do need to be present. With Karin, she loves to be bitten, to be dominated, and I have to make sure she cums before or with me. The few times I slept with Sakura, she wanted it to seem like my world revolved around her, every touch, every movement, it had to be all about her. Now Konan, I haven't really figured her out yet. She's a straight up warrior queen. Yahiko acts like he's the one in charge, but in reality, Konan is. She's the silent voice making all the decisions and running shit. It's insanely hot and terrifying all at the same time.

So what does Konan want? To be dominated? Because through hooking I've realized that dominant people in real life love to be dominated in the bedroom. Myself included. But she's not overtly dominant, it's a silent control. Does that mean she wants that in the bedroom? To dominate me overtly? Maybe. I got a small rush just thinking about it. This might actually be fun…

I ran my hand through my hair and loosened my tie as the elevator took me up. The power three live in the penthouse of the Akatsuki building. The offices are below them, then the sex rooms, then the dinner party rooms, then two blank floors, and then the actual hotel that the men stay in before and after their party. Kakuzu's idea. Have a real honest to goodness hotel, that only our clients can afford for the books and no one will investigate it because it looks completely legit. They even pay the taxes for a straight up hotel. That's the business plan in all five nations. Pretty ingenious if you ask me.

So here I am, about to have sex with the only female Akatsuki, for the first time ever. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." The door was unlocked. I closed the door behind me and took in the scene. There she was, stunning, laying there on the bed, leather black lingerie that hugged her curvy body perfectly. Black heels, red lipstick, a real woman. Oh please dominate me.

"You look nervous Sasuke, am I too much for you?" Having sex with a woman that's older than me, especially one that looks like that. I feel like a freaking puppy right now.

"You wish." I said climbing on top of her devouring her lips with mine. I didn't give her a minute to react as I smacked her ass hard then gripped it roughly. I moved to her neck then her boobs, trying desperately to free them from their bondage with my teeth.

"Someone's eager." She giggled.

"Oh shut up." I growled as I aggressively sucked on her perfect breast. She moaned and she grabbed my hair roughly. So that's what she wants, a battle for dominance. Should have known. I felt myself smirk. That was my mistake as she took it for me feeling as though I had already won. She ripped off my blazer then ripped through the buttons on my shirt, exposing my chest. She pushed me flat on my back and bit my nipple hard.

"Mmmm." I moaned from underneath her.

"Oh shut up." She teased, biting my other one. Well let the games begin. Without warning I picked her up, ripped her panties off, and slammed her against the wall, thighs spread wide, six feet above the ground, me licking her clit like a hungry badger while holding her above my head. If her screams and moans weren't enough to tell me I was doing something right, her pussy sure let me know. My face was absolutely covered in her incredible juices, and I was loving every second of it. I haven't been with a woman in a really long time, and this woman. Well this woman was the queen of all queens. She tasted amazing to say the least. Almost as good as Naruto does.

"I can't take it anymore, fuck me Sasuke." Yes ma'am! I dropped her so she was free falling for just half a second, before I grabbed her and wrapped her legs around me. I dropped my pants and underwear in record time, and in the next second I was inside of her, fucking her hard against the wall. She was so tight; I couldn't believe it. I mean, not as tight as Naruto, but who is?

I gave her everything I had and she gave it right back. Am I at work, or just having fun for the hell of it? Not sure I care at this point. She came hard and so did I. She put her legs down and we both breathed deeply into each other, our sweaty bodies pressed against one another. I pushed her hair back then kissed her forehead. Man that was good.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"We're not done yet, far from it. Get on the bed, spread your ass for me." Whoa.

"Yes ma'am." I did as I was told, getting on my hands and knees, offering everything to her. She got a small leather whip and smacked my balls hard with it. Holy Jesus that hurt! Oh my god!

"You call me ma'am again, that little smack will be the least of your problems. It's queen, you hear me?"

"Yes queen." God she's sexy!

"Now I said spread your ass for me. I'm not going to tell you again." He said smacking my ass cheek with the whip.

"Yes your highness." I said, mashing my face into the bed as I gripped my ass cheeks and spread myself as far as I could.

"You know, all the boys have been bragging about how far they can spread you and how you just snap back, like nothing ever happened. Well let me tell you something Sasuke." She leaned in close, grabbing my hair and whispering to me. "They're all fucking pussies." She jammed two lubed up fingers in my ass, just like that. No warning. That alone made me want to cum. She slapped me in the face.

"Did I say you could even think about cumming?"

"No goddess."

"So then don't, shove your own fingers in your ass while I get ready. I want eight fucking fingers in there by the time I get back. You better fuckin stretch yourself Sasuke or it won't be pleasant for you when I come back." She said walking into a closet in the back of the room. I did what I was commanded to do and within minutes I had all eight fingers shoved in my own ass. Wow, I really am a puppy when it comes to her. I saw a camera flash and looked behind myself at her.

"The Sasuke room needs some new material, I couldn't resist." She said dropping the camera and walking towards me. Yes, I have a room filled with photos, sculptures, and anything else perverted concerning me for men to go in a pay a hundred dollars to jack themselves off to. Deidara even made a mold of my dick for the room, another of my asshole. That was not a fun night. I've been depositing the money from that into Mikoshina's college fund. Her undergrad is almost totally paid for.

A now naked Konan waltzed over to me, wearing a huge strap-on. Eh I've fucked bigger. I'll never get over the freakin elephant tusk butt plug.

"Ready to play Sasuke?" Man she really knows how to grab a man by his balls. Literally.

"Yes queen."

"What do you think, can I fit my whole fist inside of you?" She said as she slyly slipped four fingers inside of me. Her fingers are thin and perfect, soft, confident.

"I hope so queen." She did and I let out a serious moan.

"Ohhh!"

"You're so cute Sasuke."

"I'm not cute, I'm- ohh!" I couldn't even finish my sentence, her wrist was inside of me and just moving around in there. Damn, thank goodness for my ability to just snap back, Naruto would kill me if I came home to him this loose due to all the shit the Akatsuki shove up my ass.

"Alright, enough games, let's fuck." She giggled, lubing up her dildo.

She slid inside of me with her strap-on and started pounding. Man she's almost as good as Naruto at this. Almost. It was really good. She's had practice, and a lot of it.

"Yahiko or Nagato?" I asked as she continued to relentlessly pound into me. I had to grip the bed sheet just to remain focused.

"Both. But this one is Yahiko's, he loves a big dick." She laughed smacking my ass. That's… surprising. Again, the few times I've been in the room while the three of them had sex, never saw Yahiko penetrated by anyone, he's the alpha. But I guess the alpha lets his queen fuck him every now and then. Go Konan.

"Stop fantasizing about my sex life, focus on the task at hand." She commanded hitting me hard with the whip.

"Yes queen."

"Put that collar on." In front of me was a black collar attached to a leash. I put it on and she grabbed the leash. Chocking always makes the orgasm more intense.

"Bark like a dog."

"Woof." She burst into laugher and smacked me again.

"That was pathetic, I said bark like a fuckin dog." She reached around and grabbed my balls dangerously.

" _Woof._ "

"Much better." She pulled out and grabbed my hair, throwing me to the ground.

"Walk." She pointed to a contraption coming out of the floor. I moved to get up, but she threw me back down on the ground.

"Is that how dogs walk?"

"No goddess." She raised an eyebrow at me. I'm so turned on I can barely think. "Woof."

"That's better." She smacked me again and walked to where I was supposed to crawl. As I got closer, I realized it was one of those fucking machines coming up from the floor. How fancy. She switched out the dildo to a fairly massive one. Bigger than the elephant tusk butt plug. At least this one will have a little give.

"Fuck this dick and taste your ass." She commanded, getting on top of the table that would be eye level with me. Shit. I lubed up the dildo and sat on it. Damn, she was not messing around. The rest of the Akatsuki are fucking pussies. This thing is like as big as me! Just breathe, take it slow.

"Too much for you?" I glared at her and went the rest of the way down on it, then put her strap-on in my mouth. She made me gag on it while the remote in her hand started the machine. Damn, at least the butt plug didn't move that much. Fuck. She purred into a moan and the machine continued to fuck me. Alright, I can't take it anymore. Lets finish this. I ripped her strap on off and went to town on her clit; licking and sucking relentlessly until both of us had powerful orgasms.

"Wow."

"No kidding." I breathed into her, trying to regain composure.

"You are a good fuck Sasuke."

"I could say the same to you." I mused, slowly standing up and ridding myself of the horrid dildo. She looked like she was pondering something.

 ***End People's Choice Bonus Scene*** On with the story!

"Everything alright?" I asked Konan finally.

"Is it the same for you? Fucking around then going home to your fiancé?" No thought needed, I already knew my answer.

"No, it's totally different."

"There's love there."

"This is just physical. With him, it's like I'm alive, like he woke me up."

"I feel the same way with Yahiko and Nagato. I think you found a good one Sasuke. I hope he understands when you finally tell him."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

"Sasuke, we gotta head out, gonna be late for tee time." Blanco Zetsu said through the door.

"Are you okay here?"

"Sure am, I'm gonna call my men."

"Good, I'll see you later." I winked, walking out. Konan's kind of awesome, for an Akatsuki at least.

I took a quick shower, and then changed into new clothes and the Zetsu took me to the golf course. On the way over, I inquired to Blac Zetsu again about Madera. I mean I did just get my clearance. Funny, he literally was just in the Lightning not too long ago. Man the Zetsu seem like they can just be in a million places at once.

"I got my clearance yesterday, to go visit Madera."

"Did you now?" He rasped, eyes not leaving the road.

"Any specific questions I should ask?"

"None that I can think of or that you don't already know you should ask. Need me to take you?" That would be nice actually.

"Maybe."

"Alright then, just let me know. Maybe sometime after the election, you seem stressed."

"I am stressed. My fiancé may actually win this thing, I've fucked the better half of his donors and he doesn't even know it."

"Tisk tisk, such a slut Sasuke." Blanco chimed in.

"If you were pretty and broke, you'd do it too, don't lie."

"I have always wondered what it would be like to take it up the poop shoot."

"I did not need that image in my head." We got to the golf course and I did a hit of coke before I actually went on there. It was kind of a weird experience, having millionaires grope my ass while I was supposed to be talking about my fiancé's platform. But they didn't really care and neither did I. Although I had been with each of them in some capacity or another before, they didn't ask me for anything. They mostly wanted to golf, play grab ass, and reminisce about the sexual encounters we'd had in the past. Really wasn't a big deal, even got all of them to pledge more money to the campaign. Yup ,this is my life now, buttering up millionaires for some reason or another. When I was on the 9th hole with the golfing group, Kakashi called.

"Hello?"

"I need you to come in."

"I'm working."

"Get off, something. Just get here."

"What's going on?"

"I can't tell you over the phone, the line isn't secure."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." I finished that hole, respectfully told the donors I had to go, and then got Zetsu to take me to the security company.

"What's happening?" I asked as I walked into the main room. Everyone was typing furiously looking stressed as all hell.

"There was a breach in our systems, someone remotely opened the gate to the Lightning Village for about three minutes and hijacked the cameras so we couldn't see what happened." Itachi said getting up and giving me his computer. Fuck.

"Yeah, I'll find it." I said putting my glasses on.

"Whoever did this was good. Better than any of us." One of the senior engineers said. Well that's reassuring.

"I don't know what crazy fuck did this, but we're gonna bring him down." Itachi said, walking out and to Kakashi's office. I spent the rest of the night covering my tracks just as quickly as the rest of the office discovered them. It was a nightmare. At one point I texted the Zetsu just to dump my computer back at the office in the river and make sure our purchase history on it was untraceable. I'm going to have to be a lot more careful moving forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"You're ahead in the polls Naruto, by twelve points, those are very good numbers two weeks before the election. I'm proud."

"Thanks dad that means a lot."

"Enough about work you two, lets talk about you Naruto, I am just loving you're new kitchen." My mom said happily as she cooked us dinner in my own home.

"I figured you'd like it mom, I really need you to teach me some of your recipes one of these days, so I can cook now that Itachi and Sasuke work so much." Well I guess they're actually working less, but harder than used to as well. I just don't like them coming home from a long day at work, and then having to cook on top of that.

"Will they be home for dinner?"

"No, Sasuke texted me, I guess some big breach happened at the security company, they'll probably be there the whole night."

"Kakashi hasn't briefed me yet, it must not be too terrible." Dad said as he played peekaboo with my daughter.

"Even still we probably should just eat without them." I said putting the salad in the table.

"Have you and Sasuke picked a wedding date yet?" Mom asked as she served each of us.

"January 23rd."

"Oh wonderful! That's going to be great, we'll have a big wedding with flowers and cake! Oh I can't wait!"

"Actually Mom we just wanted to keep it small, close friends and family."

"I only have one son and he's only getting married once! Please Naruto, please have a big wedding." My mom begged.

"We can't afford a big wedding", we can barely afford a small one, "and Sasuke has like four people he wants to invite, that's it. I really don't want to make him uncomfortable having all those people there."

"But it's about you too! And we'll pay for it, please baby, just let your mommy give you the best wedding you've ever seen! Please!" If I don't indulge her, she might go ballistic.

"I'll have to talk to Sasuke about it."

"But Naruto!"

"Kushina, the boy said he'd talk to his partner about it, so let him." Dad said with a smile.

"My baby's getting married Minato, I can't just-"

"He's my baby too, and he also has a baby, if you've forgotten. He's grown now, you have to let him make his own decisions, like keeping his last name or not." My dad snuck in. I fidgeted in my chair, why'd he have to go there?

"Well Naruto...are you?" My mom asked.

"Umm..."

"Spit it out son."

"I think I'd like to take Sasuke's last name, restore the Uchiha clan and all..." I said almost to myself.

"That could hurt your name recognition." Is that why you didn't take mom's name? Or was that like a clan thing?

"Well for political reasons I'd go by Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, but Uchiha would be my last name, Uzumaki my middle."

"You've thought a lot about this, will Sasuke become Sasuke Uzumaki Uchiha?"

"We haven't discussed it."

"But that's what you want? Taking his name?"

"Yes."

"Then we support you."

"Thanks Dad."

"Will you get married in a temple?"

"For you Mom, yes." If Sasuke agrees.

"And I can invite whoever I want?"

"You get ten people each mom, you and dad both." She pouted and crossed her arms. "You can pick out Mikoshina's flower girl dress."

"Yes!"

I spent the rest of dinner talking to my parents about the wedding and my daughter, Sasuke and the election… I'm really glad they approve of me marrying Sasuke; I think he's finally won them both over. My parents stayed a while longer, we opened belated birthday gifts and had some cupcakes to celebrate a bit, then they went home. Mikoshina kept me up pretty late screaming because of her teeth coming in. Every time I finally fell asleep she would wake me up all over again. Finally at about 4:30 in the morning she fell asleep and I could finally go to bed. The second my head hit the pillow, the front door opened. I had to get up and tell them to be quiet so they wouldn't wake her. I walked into the living room and both Uchiha brothers looked absolutely exhausted. "You two are getting in late." I said, hugging Sasuke who was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"Freakin hackers man, we traced the breach through all five nations, only to find it came from an IP address, right here in the city." Itachi said heading towards his room.

"So what happened? Did you catch him?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Police found it three hours ago in the bottom of the river, no leads, just spent the better part of the morning revamping all the security protocols, now I get a quick nap, before I have to go back and do it all again." He said walking past me and slumping over in our bed, stripping off everything but his underwear.

"I'm sorry baby." He waved me off as I climbed in the bed with him.

"Why are you up?" He asked, turning his back to me so I could spoon him. I did and used my other hand to play with his silky hair.

"Mikoshina."

"Well at least our house is big enough now so that we can actually get some use out of that baby monitor."

"I wish all her teeth would just come in already, I can't take this teething phase."

"Neither can I, Blanco said she screamed the entire time she was at daycare the other day."

"I don't know where she inherited that set of lungs from."

"Your mother." Sasuke laughed, I playfully tugged on a strand of his hair.

"She's not that bad."

"Sometimes I wonder if she even breathes when she talks."

"She wants to plan like our entire wedding."

"So let her."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, as long as I get to marry you, I really don't care how it happens."

"That may have been the single sweetest thing you've ever said to me." I said, squeezing him.

"Come on dobe, let's go to bed."

"Goodnight teme."

In the morning I woke up to Shikamaru dumping a glass of water on my head and Rock Lee jumping on the bed with his boundless energy. Sasuke had already gone back to work I guess.

"Get up Naruto, you have a long day ahead of you."

"How'd you get in my house?" I said, calming down from the shock of the water.

"Made a key when you moved, the whole staff has one. Come on, time to get up."

"No!" Shikamaru pulled me out of the bed and dragged me to put work out clothes on.

"Okay, work out with Lee, then you have a radio interview right when you get back, after that, a shower, then we'll take Mikoshina to the park for a photo opp. and then a staff meeting after that, and tonight I got you that interview with Konohahmaru on the Konoha news, thank god he loves you, cause Misuki couldn't even get that! Come on lets go."

Man if campaigning is hard, I can't even imagine what it's going to be like to be mayor.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"January 23rd huh? That's like really soon in wedding time isn't it?"

"Yeah well, Kushina is doing most of the heavy lifting. She emailed me this morning with this huge list of vendors all willing to drop everything and do it that day. All I really have to do is just pick what I want."

"Oh my god, dude, your like, getting married!" Suigetsu said running his hands through his hair.

"Well you should have seen it coming when he had a baby, or bought a house, got a real job." Juugo mused as I handed him another beer.

"Yeah well sorry I'm not ready to grow up yet."

"I don't know Sui, it seems like kind of a good deal. He has this nice house in a good neighborhood. Kimimaro and I never could have afforded a house like this. Sasuke's got it made right now."

"You worked two full time jobs just to scrape by when he got sick, and you stayed with him to the very end, he was so lucky to have you as a husband. You gave him a good life." I said touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, ten years is a long time to be married to someone, especially since you guys were so young." Suigetsu offered too.

"Yeah, kicked out at fourteen, married at fifteen, both enlisted in the military at seventeen and were doing well, then he got sick and our lives just changed. You never know what you have until it's gone. Sasuke, you gotta write a will man, make sure everything is taken care of for Naruto if something happens to you."

"What makes you think I'm gonna die soon?" I looked at Sui and he had a very frank expression on his face too.

"Dude, you work for the Mob, if they don't get you killed, your genetics will."

"My debt is 80 percent paid off right now, Itachi's medical bills, my student loans, everything. Mikoshina even has a college fund. I just need a few more months and I can stop hooking forever."

"But your so deep in, how are you planning on getting out?"

"To be honest, I have no idea." I said drinking my beer and checking my chicken in the oven.

"So then what's the plan?"

"The military let me keep a nice glock and some grenades, we could blow 'em up." Ever wonder why they call him bipolar Juugo? Anger issues, especially when someone he cares about is being messed with.

"No, I'm alright, I'll figure something out."

"Better hurry, your getting married in three months."

"Trust me, I know, which is actually why I invited you over for dinner tonight, I was hoping you two would be my groomsmen." They both got big smiles on their faces.

"I mean come 'suke, were you really gonna ask anyone else?" Sui laughed.

"I think what Suigetsu means is, of course we will Sasuke, thank you for asking."

"See Sui, and this is exactly why I want Juugo to be my best man."

"Oh thank god! I really didn't want to turn you down for that one, as long as I get to plan your bachelor's party, big man can have all the responsibility." Sui said exhaling and smacking Juugo on the back.

"Thank you Sasuke, I'd be honored." Man, this is really coming together. I pulled my chicken out of the oven and Naruto walked in through the garage holding Mikoshina.

"Hey babe how was the interview?"

"Good, sort of, you know Konohahmaru, always asks super invasive questions, and I don't know how to react. Hey Juugo, Sui."

"Hey."

"Yo."

"Did you ask them?"

"They said yes!"

"Awesome! Thanks guys! Kiba made Shikamaru arm wrestle for best man, then totally lost to him, it was great!"

"Yeah well the conversation on this end was a lot easier." I said picking up Mikoshina.

"Ooo, someone has a dirty diaper." I said kissing her then putting her right back down and washing my hands.

"Here, I got her." Juugo said holding her hand and walking her to her room.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, she is my god daughter after all." He said with a smile taking her away.

"Man Juugo is the best. How's he doing?" Naruto asked as he set out some plates.

"Still pretty torn up, but he's talking about Kimi without crying or going into a homicidal rage, so that's an improvement."

"We have got to check up on him more often guys, no matter how crazy our lives are about to get." Naruto said.

"Maybe we should ask him to move into the spare room, then he wouldn't be all alone in an empty house." I know it was never discussed that it's supposed to be a nursery, but a friend in need is a friend in need.

"Maybe… but did you hear Itachi and Kisame pounding one out the other night? I doubt Juugo would want to share a wall with that."

"Kisame and Itachi?" Suigetsu fell out of his chair laughing. I kicked him as I walked over to put the food on the table. Dumbass. "Who the hell is on top there?" I threw up in my mouth a little. Sui was getting a kick out of how much it disgusted me.

"That is not information I need in my life." I said sitting at the table.

"Part of me feels like its Itachi, have you seen the goo goo eyes Kisame makes at him?" Naruto said to Suigetsu, serving himself a plate.

"Guys seriously, I'm gonna puke." Sui threw a roll at me and we started eating.

That night after Naruto went to bed, I made a will. Juugo is right, you never know. I left what little I had to Naruto and Mikoshina. It really bothered me how little I had to leave them if something happened to me. If I died tomorrow, they'd be left high and dry with almost nothing to keep them afloat. Naruto still doesn't make that much. If anything, right now he needs someone who can support him financially while he follows his dreams. My real job is great, and would be enough if I didn't still have all this debt to deal with. On top of that, a mound of debt from this house and probably my funeral expenses would break the camel's back. I would hate for them to have to dip into Mikoshina's secret college fund if I died. There's no way I can even think about getting the surgery now. It's way too expensive, and we're only barely just now making it. We're comfortable, but we're not in the clear. That was… eye opening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note** : Hello my lovely readers and followers! After reviewing that last chapter I decided it was a little light on content and I've been building the plot for so long, I think you deserve more from me. The bomb is gonna go off soon, I promise, just enjoy how cute this is right now. Okay? As my gift to you, two updates in one night! Remember if you like what I'm doing, hit that follow and favorite button, write a review, show your love! You all are the reason why I update so fast, so if you want me to keep it up, let me know. You all are wonderful! Please enjoy this chapter J With love, RxS

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

The election is tonight. Twelve hours from now we'll know who is the next Mayor of Konoha. I'm ahead in the polls, but that doesn't mean anything until they actually count the votes. Tonight's the night. Oh man. Tonight's the night. I laid in bed, just contemplating how this is all going to go.

"Good morning Mr. Mayor." Sasuke said coming into the room with a plate of waffles with eggs, bacon, and syrup. "Miko, tell daddy what you just said to me." He handed me the plate as Miko followed close behind.

"Da-da" She giggled, I couldn't help but smile. She said her first words a few days ago and she hasn't stopped talking since.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing?" I said picking her up and kissing her on the cheek. She could not stop giggling. Sasuke crawled into bed next to me and we ate breakfast in bed as a family. It was fantastic. Exactly what I needed to take my mind off tonight.

"Why can you cook so much better than me? These waffles are amazing!" I said as I rubbed my full belly.

"I had to take care of Itachi for the better half of my life, and now I'm taking care of my family. Leave the cooking to me babe." He said with a kiss. "You're all stressed out." He observed as he broke the kiss.

"I know."

"Go take a shower, that might help."

"Alright." I said getting out of bed finally. Sasuke took Miko out of the room as I headed for the shower. I stripped down and got into our really nice glass shower. The water felt so good, I wanted to just stay in it forever. After a few minutes of just relaxing in the water, I heard the door open. Probably just Sasuke peeing. I closed my eyes again and suddenly felt strong hands around me. Oh... so that's why he wanted me to take a shower.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to contain my blush.

"Oh I think you know." He said as he bit my ear and reached around to stroke my cock.

"Ugh... _Sasuke_." I moaned as I threw my head against his chest, and arched my back.

"You want me to make you cum Mr. Mayor?" He purred into my neck.

"Mmm Sasuke that feels _so good_ , but I'm not mayor yet."

"But you will be, so strong and handsome, so sexy, so hot." He said trailing kisses down my back as he got on his knees. "The sexiest mayor in the world, with the biggest, most beautiful cock." He mused before taking my dick in his mouth and sucking. I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling my toes curl, he's making me totally melt in his mouth, literally.

" _God yes, Sasuke_." I moaned as I uncontrollably moved my hips in rhythm with his mouth. He was going so slow, making sure his tongue touched every inch, every vein. It was driving me wild. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sasuke, fuck me." He pulled away, still on his knees, making eye contact with me as he licked his lips seductively.

"Yes Mr. Mayor."

"Quit it." I said as I pulled him up and turned around, offering him my hole.

"But Mr. Mayor, you're just so sexy, I can't help myself." He purred, putting soap on his fingers and putting two inside of me.

" _Ohhhh yes_!" I moaned into the wall.

"I can't wait until you're in your new office and you can bend me over your desk and fuck the shit out of me Mr. Mayor." He whispered into my neck before biting me. He is really stroking my ego, and my cock and prostate for that matter.

"Oh I really wish you'd fuck the shit out of me right now." I moaned, being driven crazy by his teasing.

"All you had to do was ask... Mr. Mayor." He chuckled as he pulled his fingers out of me and quickly replaced them with his dick. I love how big he is, ohhhh he feels amazing. He began thrusting hard into me, groaning with every thrust. I felt myself moaning mindlessly into the wall as he put his hands on my hips and smacked my ass.

"Right there baby. _Mmmmm_." I moaned. " _Oh Sasuke, ohhhh_." He increased the speed of his thrusts, gripping me tighter smacking my ass again. I love it when he's rough with me.

"Oh babe... oh babe you feel so _good_." He moaned, grabbing my hair.

"Oh that's right, pull my hair... _yes_." There was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it." He commanded, pulling a bit harder, driving me absolutely insane.

" _Yes, baby yes."_ I moaned as he hit my spot over and over again.

"Naruto quit having shower sex and get dressed, we gotta go." Shikamaru said coming in.

"I'm not stopping so get the fuck out." Sasuke yelled, burying his balls inside of me.

"The future mayor getting fucked by his fiancé, definitely not an image I wanted in my head."

" _Ohhh_." I gasped putting my hand over my mouth quickly. I couldn't help it, it just felt so good!

"Yeah, and now Temari and I well never have sex again, hurry it up guys." Shikamaru said leaving the room.

"Temari?" Sasuke asked, continuing to thrust into me.

"Girl he met from the Sand Village, he bought a ring last week." I said throwing my hips back, trying to work up to a more intense orgasm.

" _Fuck Naruto_..." I felt his dick swell inside of me.

" _Oh baby_." He came first, spilling his seed inside of me and he stroked me off to get me there completely. Just feeling his cum was enough to do it for me and I came almost immediately.

"Shit."

"Fuck."

"Why are you so sexy?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He turned me around and kissed me passionately, cleaning the cum out of my ass as he did.

"What do you think about having another baby?" I asked once he started soaping me up. Juugo turned down living in the guest room, and I really want it to be a nursery.

"Miko's not even a year and a half, and if you get elected it could be stressful. But you're right I don't want our kids to be too far apart, like Itachi and I were." He said, rubbing the sponge across my chest.

"I could get off birth control before the wedding, we could try on our wedding night? Make it all romantic, stop sleeping together for a few months before the wedding, like it was our first time again?"

"You can't stop sleeping with me for even a few days, Naruto."

"Well neither can you teme!"

"I have more self control than you dobe."

"Oh please. You can't get enough of all this." I said swinging my junk around in a silly way and feeling myself. He chuckled.

"Fine then your on, celibate until the wedding. First one to initiate sex changes Mikoshina's dirty diapers for the next six months."

"Oh it is so on." I said sealing it with a kiss.

"You want to carry our second? Cause I mean, I'm not sure how well a pregnant mayor could go over."

"Miko was really hard on you, plus, I really want to know what its like to carry your child." The thought of having Sasuke's baby growing inside of me made me really giddy. I want that more than anything. He kissed me again.

"We'll try on our wedding night. Now lets get out of the shower before Shikamaru blows a gasket."

"Okay." I chuckled finishing washing Sasuke then turned the off the shower and dried off. We got dressed and walked to the living room; my entire staff was there.

"Oh hey guys." I said shyly.

"So because you're two dudes, does that mean you have sex like twice as much as a straight couple?" Kiba asked.

"Something like that." Neji muttered from across the room.

"We weren't having sex." I said nonchalantly grabbing some orange juice from the fridge.

"It's not like the walls in this house are soundproof." Itachi said walking out of his room and handing Sasuke a tablet. Oh like your one to talk, you and your fuck buddy Kisame.

"That's right, pull my hair, yes!" Shikamaru mocked, "and you think you're not the girl in your relationship Naruto." I nearly choked on my juice.

"Hey Itachi and I have to head into the office for a few hours, we'll be back in time for the thing tonight."

"It's a victory party, and you, Uchiha, better not be late." Neji called after them.

"We'll be there." They said as they walked into the garage.

"They're gonna be late." Hinata said softly.

"They'll be there if I have to drag them there myself." Shikamaru said as he handed me my recent poll numbers. Thirteen percent lead, still 30 percent undecided. It could go either way at this point.

"You're going win Naruto." Neji reassured.

"I hope so." The day went by agonizingly slow. My team tried to keep me in the best spirits they could, but this is my first election ever. I have a right to be nervous and freak out. So the day was hell, but finally it was time to get ready and head over to the party. We did just that and as we predicted, Sasuke was late. I really could have used him to talk to my more wealthy supporters. They only wanted to talk about Sasuke, how great and smart he was, telling me I found a good one. It was a little weird that they were so concerned with my partner and not me and the issues, but I can talk about Sasuke all day long, so I really don't mind. Finally, an hour into the waiting, Sasuke showed up. I couldn't even be angry with him because he just looked so damn good in his tux. Like damn. This celibacy deal might be harder than I thought.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late." He said kissing me on the cheek and adjusting my tie.

"Where were you?"

"Another breech in the system. Spent my whole day chasing ghosts."

"Shouldn't the police be involved, the investigative ombu?"

"We are the ombu. And if Kakashi lets this get out we'll all be out of a job, it's being handled." He sneered with a smile as we posed for a picture together.

"Three breaches in one month is a lot."

"Yeah and the hacker is getting better at covering his tracks each time. It will be fine babe."

"If elected I'm gonna hire more police to help you find the guy."

"Is that a promise?" he said taking my hand and walking us towards some donors.

"I'm a man of my word Sasuke." I laughed. We went around the room to the rest of my supporters before they announced the final numbers.

"And now to announce the winner of the 2018 Mayoral election. In a landslide victory with the greatest voter turn out since Minato Namikazi ran for this position. The next Mayor of Kohona with a 72% to 28% victory, Naruto Uzumaki!" What? You're kidding. I'm actually the Mayor of Konoha!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Naruto is Konoha's new Mayor. I can't believe it. My future husband, the Mayor of Konoha! It's an incredible feeling. He was so jazzed we had nothing but sex for three days straight! No more changing poopy diapers for me! But honestly, I love to see him so happy like this. I can't wait until he runs for president. We have a little down time before he takes office and I took a few days off of work so we can plan the wedding. After dropping Mikoshina off at his parent's house we started our full day of major wedding plans. Staring off, of course, at the bakery.

"Okay, what do you think of the lemon?" He said putting a fork of into my mouth.

"Too sweet."

"Okay how about the espresso and chocolate? That's not nearly as sweet." He put another fork in my mouth before I was even done chewing the first one.

"Still too sweet."

"We have a lovely white cake with a hint of lavender. Not too sweet at all that one."

"Yes please, we'd like to try it." The baker nodded and went to the back room.

"Naruto."

"Look I know you don't like sweets, but I really want to make this decision with you." I put my arm around him and kissed his cheek.

"We have plenty of other decisions to fight over later, you take this one." He smiled and kissed me.

"Okay." He ended up picking a white cake with raspberry filling and a cream cheese frosting. We got a huge cake, five tiers. I didn't realize we were inviting the better half of the Land of Fire. But at least the cake will be classy and beautiful. Next stop, the flower shop.

"I really like the blue irises." He said looking through the bouquets.

"Me too, but I thought you would like the orange snap dragons."

"They are pretty, what are our wedding colors again?"

"Light blue and orange."

"What if we did the snap dragons on the tables with the centerpieces and the irises hanging from the celling in the white daisy streamers?"

"That could work."

"You're hating this aren't you?" Yes, I could care less about what flowers go where. I just want to marry the love of my life.

"I'm here, I'm listening, I'm trying."

"Thank you Sasuke, that's all I could ever ask for." We ended up paying three thousand dollars for flowers. Jesus, this wedding is costing me a fortune. I might have to go back to doing private dates for a while just to pay for all this crap.

The next thing we had to do was pick the venue. Kushina wants us to get married in a temple. I guess it's fine, even though I have no idea how two men marrying each other in a temple is going to pan out, but she's paying for it, so it's fine. I guess. We booked the temple, and a priest that was actually willing to do it, then went to look at reception venues. I used to screw around with one of the owners of the hotels that the Sarutobi family owns; He gave me an amazing deal but only if I blew him when Naruto went to the bathroom. Oh the things you do for the ones you love. Next stop picking out the tuxes.  
"So what are you thinking? Black or white?"

"Honestly, I'd prefer to wear black, but if you wore white, everyone would think you were the woman in this relationship and I know that bugs you."

"I don't mind."

"Yes you do. What if we both wore white?"

"Or we both wore black."

"Go try the white one you liked again. Let me see it." He did and my heart skipped a beat.

"That's the one, you have to wear that one. With an orange vest and pocket square." I said getting close to him and adjusting his jacket.

"You're not supposed to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding." He blushed.

"Yeah well, your not supposed to have a beautiful baby girl before the wedding either, but here we are. You should wear that one."

"I agree, which one are you going to choose?"

"I could wear white too, that third one was nice."

"But the first black one just cupped your butt so well."

"It did, didn't it?"

"Try it on again." I went into the dressing room changed into the one I liked.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"But it's black, bride groom dilemma."

"I don't care, I want to marry you in that one." Now I blushed.

"Alright dobe, it's decided."

"This is great teme!" He kissed me.

"Alright, lets get dressed, we still have to meet with the photographer."

"Okay." I walked back into the dressing room and started taking the tuxedo off. As I did, the curtain opened and Naruto slipped in, surprising me just a little bit.

"Dobe, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't resist you in that tux teme." He said crushing his lips into mine and pushing me into the back wall. He kissed and kissed me, then dropped to his knees, pulling down my pants and underwear.

" _Naruto_." He put his hand to my mouth as he swallowed my cock. It felt so good but I couldn't moan the way I wanted to because we were in public. Like seriously, does Naruto even have a gag reflex? How in the world did I find someone as sexy as him? He popped up suddenly, right as I was about to cum, undoing his pants.

"Bend over." He commanded quietly.

"Naruto."

"Bend over. Hurry up teme, or do you want us to get caught?" He chuckled, spitting in his hand and basically turning me around. He entered me, pushing me up against the mirror. My breath fogged up the glass as he spread my ass.

" _Dobe_."

"You looked so hot in that tux." He said lightly putting a hand to my throat, putting the tips of his fingers just inside my mouth. He used his forearm to pull me into his chest, his other hand gripping my hip firmly. His thrusts were slow and hurried at the same time. Hot doesn't even describe what he was doing to me.

"You boys still doing okay?" The attendant called. He released my neck and took my hand, interlacing our fingers against the wall as he shoved me further into the mirror.

"Yes… we're fine…" I squeaked, my voice cracking under the pressure.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything."

"Okay." Naruto grunted, trying his best not to let our skin make that slapping sound. "How is your ass so plump? Jesus Sasuke." He whispered, moving his hand from his hip to my ass and gripping my flesh roughly. I succumbed to the pleasure and just tried not to moan wildly in the dressing room of the dress shop.

"You wanna switch?" He asked, still going for it with all his might.

"Do we have time? If we don't finish now we could get caught…" I whispered softly. He released my ass and spit into his hand again, rubbing it on my dick this time.

"I'm the mayor now, if we get caught I'll just pardon us." He chuckled.

"I don't think it works like that, but yeah, lets switch." He pulled out of me and pushed me onto the dressing room chair. He got out of his pants completely and got on top of me, his back to my chest, feet on either side of my thighs, riding me. I griped his hips as he positioned my cock at his entrance. He went all the way down in one go and from there we just went to work. My head fell back into a silent groan, then he reached behind me, grabbing my hair and pulling me into a commanding side kiss.

"I love you so much Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke, with all my heart." We both came then scrambled to get our clothes back on and not get caught. How did I find someone so incredible?

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Okay so what if Jiraiya and Tsunade sit at Itachi's table."

"He is the last person I want sitting next to Itachi, I don't need him telling Itachi the dirty details of how he caught us pounding one out on the hood of his Porsche."

"Sasuke, Itachi cannot sit at a table by himself, and you already vetoed my parents, your friends and half of Konoha sitting next to him. You're going to have to let Kakashi sit next to him."

"No one wants to sit next to their boss at their younger brother's wedding. He can sit alone, he likes it better that way anyway."

"Actually, I have a date to your wedding, so no, I will not be sitting alone." Itachi said coming in the living room from his room and picking up Mikoshina.

"Mikoshina can't be your date 'Tach, Kushina already called her." Sasuke said from the kitchen.

"I was referring to Kisame, little brother, he and I are seeing each other now."

"Really? Well congratulations! I've never seen you date anyone before." I said.

"That's because he hasn't dated anyone. Ever."

"I've been on dates."

"When?"

"In high school."

"I'm calling you on your bullshit, no you didn't. I was still in elementary school when you were in high school, and even then I was getting more girls than you."

"And now you're marrying a man whose main wardrobe color is orange. I'll see the three of you later." He said, kissing Mikoshina and handing her to me, grabbing his keys on the coffee table.

"Where are you going? Dinner is almost ready." Sasuke asked.

"I'm having a candle lit dinner on Kisame's yacht. Don't wait up, I won't be home any time soon." He said with a smile, poking Sasuke on the forehead and walking out the front door. Sasuke gets so flustered when he does that; it's ridiculously cute.

"I've never seen him so happy."

"Yeah, first he buys a new Honda Civic, now he's dating Kisame, maybe not working so much is actually doing him some good."

"Or he's feeling better, he seems to have more energy these days."

"Yeah that's a fact, I wish he would stop jabbing me in the forehead though, it really bugs."

"That's just his expression of his love for you, I think it's adorable."

"I think it's annoying, here you go dobe." He said handing me a bowl and some chopsticks. It smelled like heaven.

"I think I love you almost as much as I love your homemade ramen teme, thanks for this." It's a super late birthday present, but we really haven't had much time at all lately. Even still, it was incredibly nice of him.

"I might actually be in the same league as your love for ramen? Wow, I'm really moving up in the world." He mused, putting his bowl on the coffee table and putting Mikoshina on his lap, trying to get her to eat her baby food. She wasn't having any of it.

"I can't get her to eat the peas. Sweet potatoes, carrots, squash, sure, no peas."

"Come on baby girl, peas are yummy, you can eat them." He guided the peas into her mouth and she looked like she was going to actually swallow them this time.

"Yack!" A mouth full of peas was spit all over Sasuke's forehead and across his left eye and mouth. I couldn't hold back my laugh and neither could Mikoshina. Just the look on his face, it was just priceless.

"I told you she doesn't like peas." I said through laughs, getting up and getting him a wet rag.

"Well I didn't think she'd spit them out, jeez, I need a splatter shield or something." He said taking the rag and wiping his face.

"Try the sweet potatoes, she likes them better."

"No, no, I'm standing my ground, we have fifty jars of mashed peas that we haven't used because you keep buying the variety packs and not making her eat her peas. It's a waste."

"Okay be stubborn teme."

"Dobe." She did not eat those peas. I couldn't help but laugh I told you so's as I sat and ate my ramen, enjoying the show. After like an hour of trying he got the brilliant idea to mash up some tomatoes and add them to the baby food. It actually worked! Well sort of, it gave her a massive case of the runs. While Sasuke tended to that disaster I washed the dishes and prepared her bath. We washed her together and got her into bed after singing several songs and rocking her until she fell asleep. I really love my family.

"You sure you want another one?" He asked me as we crawled into bed for the night.

"Yes, three more in fact."

"Three more? Oh no, I am not getting peas spit in my face for the next ten years of my life."

"Two more?" He thought about it for a moment.

"Only if you carry both of them and if we have a boy we name him after Itachi."

"Narutachi Uchiha. I like it."

"Combining your and Itachi's name? That's sort of a lot."

"How about just Tachi?"

"Tachi Uchiha? Tachi Mina Uchiha."

"Minatachi? Tachi for short."

"I like it, and your dad would love that. Okay Minatachi Uchiha it is." I got on top of him and put my hand to his face, pushing our foreheads together.

"I am so lucky I found you, you really are my soul mate Sasuke Uchiha."

"And you are mine, Naruto Uzumaki _Uchiha_." He teased with a raised eyebrow.

"We are going to have the most amazing life together."

"Yes we are, now hurry up and make love to me dobe." He said slipping off his pants from under me and wrapping his legs around my waist.

"I love you so much teme." I said taking out the lube from the nightstand, slipping my own pants off and lubing up my already hard cock. I grabbed the bed frame and slowly slipped inside of him, teasing him with my touch, going so slow like he does me all the time. It was sweet and romantic and we drove each other wild. Of all the people in all the world, how did I find Sasuke Uchiha? How did I convince him to fall in love with me? How did I even convince him to marry me? He's just so perfect. I have the perfect life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Hey babe, we're moving into city hall today, I know it's your day off but would you mind helping us? I have a brand new desk we can break in." Naruto said into the bathroom door. I came out wearing my Uchiha dress whites and straightening my collar.

"Sorry dobe, I'm going to see Madera today."

"You're wearing your clan leader uniform teme? I've never seen you in that before."

"Never had a reason to wear it until now. He needs to know who is in charge of the Uchiha, and that he didn't break me by killing my family." I said as I put my cufflinks on.

"Oh well, let me call my mom, see if she can watch Mikoshina today."

"No need, I'm taking her with me." His face had shocked written all over it. He didn't even need to speak. I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Isn't that you know, a bit dangerous?"

"There will be armed guards and ten inches of bullet proof glass between us, it will be fine."

"But Sasuke."

"Madera needs to see my first born heir to the Uchiha dynasty. It will be fine. I gotta go, the Zetsu are waiting for me."

"Okay, but after he sees her, can Blanco get her out of there? Just to be safe." I decided to at least give him that.

"Fine." I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you teme."

"Love you too dobe, see you tonight." I said taking Miko in my arms and walking out to the car.

"So you're really doing it." Blac said as Blanco and I buckled Miko in her car seat and got in.

"Yes, I'm really doing it, thanks for the encouragement." We drove to the maximum-security prison and went through the visitor procedure. Prisons really creep me out. So much security, so many steps to get cleared. I can't believe I'm doing this. The guards gave Miko and I one final pat down before I went into a private room to speak to Madera. There was a phone on each side of the glass, which was very thick, and a seat for each of us. Exactly what you'd think visiting a mass murderer in prison would look like.

After a few moments there were loud alarms signaling the prisoner was coming through the security doors. I felt my lungs get tight with anticipation. In walked a large man with long, mostly white with some black, hair. He was cuffed at the hands and the feet, his right eye was missing and his left was covered with a tan cloth eye patch. I hardly recognized him as my grandfather. The guards forced him to sit and he picked up the phone, I did the same.

"So this is what my youngest grandson has become, the head of the Uchiha. That must mean Itachi is dead." So he can see behind the eye patch. That must be there so he can't use his sharingan. If he even still has it. I activated my sharingan just to be safe.

"Three intersecting ellipses, very unusual pattern. Coupled with a straight tomoe, very rare, even in our bloodline. The only other person I've known to have one was my own brother. No wonder you are the head of the clan. So Itachi is dead then."

"He's alive, but sick."

Madera coughed before he spoke. "Yes I know our family's illness well. You must be mid twenties by now, no symptoms yet?" I cleared my throat.

"Some, but they are minor."

"And that child, is it yours?"

"Madera this is my daughter Mikoshina." Miko looked at him then got very scared, burying herself in my chest.

"You and her very much resemble Mikoto, except for the blue eyes. Your wife's I imagine?"

"Naruto Uzumaki is her father. My fiancé."

"Minato and Kushina's kid. How did you fall into the hands of the devil?"

"Hands of the devil huh?" I interrupted, "Didn't know you thought ill of the president's family."

"You don't know your history Sasuke, or else you'd know better."

"That's actually why I'm here. Can you take her outside to the Zetsu please?" I asked the guard. He nodded, taking Mikoshina's hand and taking her outside.

"You've become acquainted with the Zetsu twins, I'd keep her away from Blac, he has a tendency to steal mature sharingan."

"I'll keep that in mind, I need you to tell me about the Uchiha massacre."

"What is there to tell? They're all dead and I've been sentenced to eternity in this hell hole. I'm sure you've read all about it by now."

"I've read all there is about it, Kakashi said there's more."

"Kakashi doesn't know jack, he was with Obito the whole time, trying to kill that crazy bastard."

"What happened Madera, what really happened?"

"Itachi has kept you in the dark so your life wouldn't change, so you'd still view him as your honorable older brother."

"He brought you down."

"Did he? Or is that just what he told you?"

"I saw it."

"You don't know what you saw."

"So tell me." he paused for a minute, and then cleared his throat.

"Before it all went down I had cut all my ties with the clan and the village. I lived on the outskirts of town, but still was updated about clan affairs via Obito hiding in the shadows, who as you recall, was declared K.I.A in his youth while serving in our military along side Kakashi. Under your father, the Uchiha started to realize we were being used, something I have long known. Uchiha were run ragged as security engineers and strategists. More Uchiha lost their sight and jobs than the Land of Fire will ever admit, with not so much as a thank you in return. The clan began planning, the Third Hokage was stepping down and Minato would run in his place to keep the same world order. Your father wouldn't stand for his friend's refusal to give the Uchiha more power among the clans. Maybe if he had gotten that promise things might be a lot different then. But you're father was weak, rather than out right taking our power that was rightfully ours, as I had wanted, he decided to stage a cue, hide in the shadows. They were going to rig the election, make it so their candidate, Orochimaru would win." Orochimaru? Yeah I think he did run for president at around that time when my dad's candidacy was not approved by the other nations.

"It didn't work."

"No it did not. The third found out about the Uchiha clan's plan and ordered the clan's privileges be revoked the entire clan disenfranchised. We had three months to comply and lose everything."

"So instead of losing the Uchiha name, you decided to kill the whole clan."

"Oh I didn't kill the whole clan, no, that was your brother."

"My brother? No, that's a lie!"

"I have no reason to lie to you Sasuke, Itachi killed your clan."

"No, no way! Why would he do that?" My mind raced and my heart pounded. This can't be true.

"Obito and I planned to take out the entire Uchiha clan, you included. I'd be damned if the Uchiha lost their good name because of your father's unwillingness to listen to me. Itachi confronted Obito, nearly killed him as he drug him to come kill me. But Itachi was different, didn't care much for clan squabbles, knowing what the clan did was unforgivable and would never be let off easily. So he joined up with me, on the condition that we'd spare his innocent younger brother."

"That's not true!"

"Your entire clan was murdered by Itachi's hand, not mine. He struck a deal with the third to only take in Obito and I in exchange for dedicating his life and sharingan to the protection of the village and nation, even if it was for little pay and no recognition. To this day I doubt Minato even knows about the agreement. Living with the burden and guilt, so that his brother could have a future. How noble?"

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, I've told you all I need to say. Guard, we're finished here." He said hanging up the phone and being escorted out. I didn't believe it. I couldn't. My mind wouldn't let me process a damn thing! Itachi... Itachi killed my family? No, no that can't be true. I have to get out of here. I have to go. I got out of the prison as fast as they would let me and I found myself on my knees in the grass breathing deeply, just trying to pull it together. The stress alone forced my eyes into a new iteration of my sharingan. If discovering I was pregnant caused my Mangekyo, who knows what new fresh hell this one will give me. I felt my eyes begin to bleed as I adjusted.

"I see Madera told him the truth." Blac's voice said from above me.

"Yes, but he doesn't seem to be taking it very well." Blanco mused.

"Take me home."

"So you can kill Itachi? Yeah, we're gonna let you cool off first."

"I don't need to cool off, I need to go home." I said getting up, wiping my face on my sleeve and getting in the car. They followed me and got in as well.

"Why would Itachi lie to me?"

"Well killing your family to save you doesn't exactly spark understanding right away. Especially in the mind of a seven year old."

"Well in the mind of a twenty three year old, it doesn't either."

"Would you rather you be dead?" Blac said eyes not leaving the road as we got on the highway.

"He could have done something else, let the Uchiha take the punishment."

"Not against Madera, his mind was made up, all Itachi could do was work out a deal."

"He didn't have to kill them."

"Yes, he did." I sat in silence the entire ride home, which was especially long because Blac felt I needed to cool down first. I went over every thing Itachi could have done, every option. Madera was a legend of his time, but so was Itachi, the youngest Uchiha ever to activate his sharingan. He could have done something, anything else. Why was my life so important to him? I couldn't answer that question if I tried. When I finally got home, no one was there. I put Mikoshina down for a nap and got a bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet. I sat on the couch and drank it down, just trying to reason all of this out. I've had survivor's guilt for a long time, a very long time, but this just brings it to a whole new level. I didn't survive; the clan was sacrificed for me. How can I possibly live my life knowing that? The door opened, jarring me from my thoughts. It was Itachi.

"I need to talk to you." He said storming in.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you too." I said popping up from the couch and confronting him.

"What is this shit Sasuke?" He yelled shoving printouts at me. I looked at them, It was a clear outline that lead all the breaches back to the security company, indicating someone i.e., me, did it from the inside.

"Looks like the breaches came from the company." I said, trying to make it seem like I wasn't just caught red handed.

"What were you thinking Sasuke? You could go to jail for up to ten years for each of these breaches."

"It wasn't me, must have been some other-"

"Sasuke, I'm not a moron. Why else would you switch your focus from strategy to security in your final year? Why else would you try so hard to get into my security company when you've never had any interest in protecting the Land of Fire? Tell me who you're working for Sasuke, tell me!" He said grabbing my shirt and shoving me against the wall.

"I can't."

"I'm your brother! I'm on your side, you can tell me anything! I haven't even told Kakashi because I needed to hear the truth from your mouth."

"Really? That's rich coming from you, the guy that's been lying me my entire life." I pushed him off of me and sneered.

"What are you talking about?" He said regaining his stance.

"You killed them Itachi, you killed your own parents, your own kin, you have their blood on your hands!" He was silent, activating his sharingan and staring at the ground, balling his fists.

"You talked to Madera." He said coldly, as blood trickled from his eyes.

"So it's true!"

"I did it for you."

"You killed my family!" I said lunging at him. He grabbed my fist and swung my arm around, pulling it out of it's socket as he slammed my face into the wall.

"I did what I had to do to keep you alive. Which is such a waste now, since you'll be going to jail for the rest of your life when I tell Kakashi what you did."

"You wouldn't."

"Maybe not, but it's only a matter of time before he finds out it was you."

"Fuck you, you have no right to pass judgment on me for what I've done, you're going to hell." I said kicking him hard in the knee, then turning and punching him as hard as I could with my uninjured left hand.

"I might be going to hell, but I really hoped you wouldn't be going with me." He spat blood then tackled me to the ground, getting on top of me and relentlessly throwing blows aimed at my face.

"Oh my god, Stop! Stop it." I heard Naruto's voice scream as I felt Itachi being pulled off of me.

"You bastard!" I screamed.

"Takes one to know one!" Itachi screamed and Naruto pushed him as far away from me as he could.

"Get out of my house! Get the hell out!" I said running through Naruto and hitting Itachi again.

"Sasuke, calm down." Naruto said pushing Itachi in his room while trying to keep me at bay.

"You're no longer welcome here! Get the fuck off of my property!" I screamed.

"Sasuke stop!"

"It's okay Naruto, I don't even know who he is anymore." Itachi said coming out with a bag and leaving.

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled throwing a vase at him as he walked out.

"Sasuke, please calm down, he's gone, he's gone."

"No he needs to be out of here permanently." I said storming into his room and grabbing some of his stuff.

"Sasuke! Sasuke what are you doing?" I opened the garage door and threw his stuff out on the lawn.

"Throwing the trash out with the trash." I yelled as I went back inside to get more stuff. He didn't even try to stop me. I was too far gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

A week ago Sasuke had a meltdown. I have no idea what happened after he saw Madera at the prison, but Itachi got the brut end of it. Sasuke trashed his room, throwing everything out on the lawn and turning the sprinklers on it. Well... at least he didn't set it on fire. Ever since, Sasuke's been completely out of it, drinking straight out of the bottle of whiskey, being in a drugged out haze. I've tried to ask him what's going on, but he's so drunk he barely knows where he is. For the first time ever I'm scared of him. I found cocaine in our nightstand yesterday, along with a bunch of pills. I don't want to confront him because he seems completely unstable at the moment, but this is scary. I can't believe he's doing drugs again.

To add to that he quit his job at the security company. I don't know why he did that either. Does he really need to be away from Itachi that bad? Did Madera say something about Itachi? If so… what did he say to make Sasuke go ballistic like that? And ever since he's just been drunk and high on the couch. This is like ten times worse than when he was going through his postpartum phase. It's worse because he's always angry and drinking, instead of just wasting away on the couch. I don't know what to do. But I had to get Mikoshina out there in case he explodes again. She's staying at my parents until, well, this is over. He's never hit me before, but I can't afford for my daughter to get caught in the middle of his blind rage if he loses it again.

He breaks something new everyday, walks around drunk, not giving a damn about me or anything else. I don't know where all this is coming from. But I know Madera really fucked up his head. I love Sasuke with all my heart, but seeing him like this...makes me question everything. I'm scared... I'm really, really scared.

"Hey Naruto, we need you in the conference room, we're going over the budget plan." Shikamaru said from outside my office.

"Oh yeah, sure." I said getting together my files.

"Are you okay man? When was the last time you got some sleep?"

"It's been a while Shika."

"What's going on?"

"We have a meeting."

"We can be a few minutes late. Does this have to do with all of Itachi's stuff being on your front lawn?"

"Sasuke's not himself lately, I don't know what's going on."

"He didn't hit you did he?"

"No, he wouldn't do that, I don't think. He's just been drinking a lot, doing drugs."

"Drugs? Naruto that's serious."

"I know, I found a bunch of cocaine and pills in our nightstand yesterday, he didn't even bother to hide them." What if Mikoshina ever found them? That thought alone made me sick to my stomach. I've never seen this side of Sasuke before.

"Nothing he's going through warrants that. I'm scared for your safety Naruto."

"We've been through a lot together. We can get through this. He just needs some time to calm down and talk to me." I hope.

"That's exactly what battered women say right before their husbands kill them."

"Sasuke is not violent." To me at least, Itachi beat Sasuke to a bloody pulp and Itachi didn't look too good either.

"You need to be careful Naruto."

"Yeah, I know, now we're gonna be late. Let's go." The two of us walked to the budget meeting and it was just a mess. We have no money to do anything and all the problems in the world that need money to fix. It was an absolute disaster. We spent the whole morning in the meeting and it seemed to go nowhere. After some time we broke for lunch and rather than getting food, I thought it's be best to just go back into my office and get in a nap. It felt like I had just fallen asleep when there was a knock on my door. I looked at the clock and I still had thirty minutes of break left.

"What?" I called in an annoyed tone.

"We have something you need to see." Shino's voice said from behind the door.

"Show me in thirty minutes, I'm napping." I said through a yawn. Shikamaru opened the door.

"This can't wait." Shikamaru barged in, pushing me away from my computer and opening an email.

"What is this?"

"Just watch." He clicked on the video as Shino closed the door. Right away it looked like a porn.

"Shikamaru."

"Give it a second." In the video men started being wheeled out, blindfolded and naked, cuffed to BSDM furniture. The last man was wheeled out and my heart just broke. It was Sasuke. He was bent over and cuffed, blindfolded with a red ball stuffed into his mouth. At first I thought it was against his will; they were whipping him and he was fighting it. The men stuck their fingers inside of him, and then a toy. He still might be forced to do this. But then he moaned, loudly. No, no this real.

"Naruto."

"Get out." I said sternly as they ran out of the room, closing the door. A red haired man removed the gag and kept calling Sasuke his puppet. Then a guy stuck his dick in Sasuke's mouth, in a few seconds Sasuke came. I kept watching it even though I knew I shouldn't. It made me sick, seeing Sasuke in this position, doing these things with random men. They punished him, shocking him then jamming their cocks in his mouth and ass, calling him a cock whore and abusing him. But he seemed to be loving it. I watched fifteen; maybe twenty different men fuck my fiancé, no sign of shame or corrosion on his face at all. At some point they uncuffed him and carried him to a couch where he was put on top of the red haired man's dick. They made him ride them while he stroked and blew a bunch of guys. "God yes! Fuck me, fuck me like the dirty slut I am." I've never heard him moan like that, having so much pleasure. It didn't really seem _real_ … but for the men in the porn it sure was. It hurt. It hurt me so bad like my heart was being ripped out of his chest.

Looking at his body I knew this was a couple months after Miko was born, there was no baby weight, but he didn't have his trademark six-pack, that's the only time it could have happened. How could he do this to me? We must have just gotten back together when this happened, or about to. My heart was just breaking all over the place. Suddenly they all stopped and I thought it was over, but then a large man stepped over him, he stuck himself inside of Sasuke while the red haired man was still in Sasuke. I wanted to throw up, I wanted to cry, but I just couldn't stop watching. Why can't I turn this off? "Jesus you feel good, you dirty dirty slut. Tell me what I'm doing to you." "You're fucking me, you're making me moan like a slut, you're filling me up, I'm so fucking full. Please, please let me cum."

That was it. I threw up. Sasuke, my Sasuke, the love of my life was doing this. Doing this on camera. Not giving a damn about me or anything else. I couldn't take it anymore as I fell to the ground and just cried. Shikamaru came in and exited the video, then tried to help me up. My legs were just weak; I couldn't stand if I wanted to. My heart was just broken.

"Who sent this to you?" I asked between tears and hiccups.

"Kakashi, I don't know what's going on, but you need to go talk to Sasuke right now."

"Take me home?"

"Of course." I spent the whole ride home thinking about what I was going to say to Sasuke and to stop the tears from falling. I succeeded at none of that. I walked into the house not even bothering to close the door and confronted Sasuke.

"How long have you been doing porn?" I screamed, tears still falling down my face.

"Porn? I've never done porn." He said drunkenly, turning to me from the couch.

"Then what's this Sasuke?" I asked showing him the email on my phone. His jaw dropped.

"I had no idea I was being recorded."

"So you were just doing it for the hell of it? Cause that makes it so much better!"

"I got paid sixty five grand for that. I was doing it for us."

"For us? For us! Sasuke how is prostituting yourself while we're together and not telling me doing anything to help us?!"

"I paid off medical bills, my tuition, even bought you this mother fucking house with that money!" He yelled. I was about to yell back when a police officer walked into the open front door of the house. What's happening?

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke's eyes widened. What the hell is going on? Sasuke bolted, running for the screen door that led to the backyard. There were already two police officers in the backyard who tackled Sasuke to the ground and cuffed him. Oh my god, oh my god!

"You're under arrest for three hundred counts of criminal prostitution, conspiracy against the Land of Fire, five counts of felony hijacking, and five counts of human trafficking across international boarders. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." The officer read him his rights as he dragged him out of our home.

"Wait, wait! Where are you taking him? This can't be right! Sasuke didn't do this!" I screamed and they pushed him into the police car. I don't even know half the things he was charged with!

"Naruto get me a lawyer."

"Sasuke!"

"Get me a lawyer!" He called as they closed the door and drove off with him like he was some criminal or something. My entire life just fell apart before my eyes and there was nothing I could do to stop it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

The Akatsuki blew up. Not figuratively, actually. The Ombu have been tracking our movements for nearly six months now, just building a case against us. When Itachi uncovered what I did, it was like the final nail in my coffin. The last piece of evidence they needed to link everyone together. I am so fucked. They arrested all of us, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, the power three; All of us. Except for the Zetsu, who knows where they are… I spent the night in the drunk tank before they transferred me to a holding cell with the rest of the Akatsuki. I was so wasted when they arrested me, I don't really even remember how I got here. All I remember is the look on Naruto's face. Disappointment, shock, anger, hurt. He wasn't supposed to find out like that. I don't know how he even found out. Sasori mentioned having a fight with a colleague not too long ago about imports. Did one of them release the tape to spite Sasori and I? Is how they got us? God, I fucked up so bad. Naruto will never forgive me, ever.

Now, we're all sitting across from each other in jail cells, waiting for our attorneys to get here, locked up like rabid dogs.

"No one talks, no one says a damn thing." Yahiko kept saying over and over and over again. What the hell am I gonna do? I'm about to spend the rest of my life in prison. I'm totally fucked.

"Sasuke, your lawyer is here." A guard said, unlocking my cell. He walked me out, still cuffed, and to a hallway where Naruto and Jiraiya were waiting.

"Sasuke." Naruto said giving me a big hug. Well that was… surprising, I thought he'd never want to see me again.

"What is he doing here?" I asked, not sure how to respond to Naruto's gesture of kindness.

"I was an defense attorney, about twenty years ago, before I became a best selling author, but I'm the best shot you got kid." He said back in a venomous tone.

"He's the only person I could trust." Naruto said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Hinata's an ADA now, she couldn't help you if she wanted to."

"These charges are serious Sasuke, what the hell did you do?" Jiraiya screamed. I looked down. I never actually thought I was going to get caught. It didn't even cross my mind. Naruto finding out? Constant fear. But the ombu? Getting arrested? I mean I knew I was doing illegal stuff, but the Akatsuki covered their tracks so well…

"Can we have a second Jiraiya?" I asked cautiously, I have to explain myself to Naruto.

"You have a literal second, I'll be right outside. Do not talk about the case." He scolded as he walked out the door. Naruto looked at me sadly.

"How long have you been lying to me?"

"For a while."

"Your internship? Was that even real?"

"No." He looked down, a silent tear fell down his cheek, I moved to wipe it away, but the handcuffs attached to my ankles stopped me from doing that.

"I still love you Sasuke."

"And I still love you, with everything I have Naruto. What I did… it was never because I didn't love you. I did it because I love you, I just wanted to give our family a better life."

"I don't think we have enough time to talk about what you should and shouldn't have done right now." He mumbled. I broke down, falling to my knees before him.

"Please, please stay with me." I begged, my heart breaking as I pleaded. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please, just please."

"I will, Sasuke, I will." He held onto me tightly, as if he'd never let go. He's a better man than I have ever been.

"Naruto, you need to leave." Jiraiya said coming back in. That was too soon, I didn't have enough time.

"What? No, he's my fiancé, I need to be here." He said as he helped me up, keeping his arm wrapped around me.

"You're not married yet, anything we say with you present could be brought up in the courtroom. Go outside." Jiraiya commanded.

"I love you Sasuke." He kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the hallway. I love you too Naruto…

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

I walked outside of the hallway and nearly collapsed. Can I really stay with Sasuke? After all that he did? Was he cheating on me that whole time? Or was he just doing his 'job'? I have no idea. Oh god, the money! Are they going to take the house? The car? All of our bills and payments, will we have to pay them back because Sasuke's money was dirty? I feel like my heart was about to explode.

"Naruto." I looked up and saw Kakashi.

"Oh hey Kakashi."

"I need to take you to an interview room, the ombu need to talk to you." What? Talk to me? Why?

"Kakashi."

"I know, I know, this entire situation is horrendous. Just tell us the truth and you will be okay. Do you need a lawyer?"

"A lawyer?"

"Yes Naruto, these charges are serious."

"No, no, I'm fine. Lets just go." I said shaking my head and following him to an interview room. The room was filled with ombu, all wearing their masks and uniforms. I'm really about to be interviewed. For real. Maybe I do need a lawyer…

"Hello Naruto, have a seat." I did, and three ombu sat down in front of me. Two more went with Kakashi and escorted him out. No way… I thought I'd at least have him here with me.

"Lets get right down to it. What do you know about the Akatsuki operation?"

"Akatsuki operation? Up until yesterday I thought they were a software company."

"You really want us to believe that you didn't know what your fiancé was doing? As public as you two were during your campaign?" Oh god, could I be impeached for this? I was just sworn in a month ago!

"I'm sorry, but I really didn't know anything about this. I've never even met who he works for. Only his driver and nanny."

"The Zetsu twins, yes we are looking for them but they seem to have just disappeared… you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"No, I don't even have their phone number to call them if I wanted to."

"Lets talk about your campaign. Did you tell Sasuke to sleep with your donors for political gain?"

"Sleep with my donors? What?" That shocked me, Sasuke slept with my donors? Who? What? What are they talking about?

"Of the three hundred counts of criminal prostitution we have on your fiancé, two hundred and fourteen contributed to your campaign in some way or another. You really can say that you have nothing to do with that?" Two hundred and fourteen? No way. No way! That's why Sasuke was so comfortable talking to them, like he had known them for years, because he has known them for years! Intimately! I wanted to throw up.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." I said covering my mouth to prevent the puke from coming up. An ombu gave me a trashcan to vomit in, but they continued the interview.

"What went on at home, did Itachi and Sasuke ever discuss plans to take down Boarder Security?"

"Boarder Security? Plans? Is that what the conspiracy charges are about?"

"We believe Sasuke was implemented by the Akatsuki to work as a double agent, you didn't use your family's political pull with Kakashi to get him hired?" What?

"No, no. Sasuke worked hard for that job, he graduated with a 3.8 GPA, he did an internship during school so he could get hired… right… away." Suddenly all the pieces were starting to fall into place. Itachi thought it was weird that he switched his focus, I just thought he was figuring out what he really wanted to do. I guess not…

"He really doesn't know anything." An ombu said to another. The other two nodded.

"We're not going to bring charges on you at this time, but there will be an in-depth investigation into your campaign and possible impeachment protocols if we find you did in fact have anything to do with your being elected. You can go back to work as usual for now." Back to work as usual? There's a swarm of paparazzi trying to bang down the doors of the police station right now. There's no back to normal, there's no coming back from this. My life is over…

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Alright listen to me, I don't care what you did, you were forced into doing it, lured in under false pretenses, and you're going to sing like a canary. You're just a small fish in the greater Akatsuki operation, you are not who they are really after. So you tell them everything, and maybe you will get out of prison this century, got it?"

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can, it's the only way you'll ever see daylight again, come on, we need to meet with the prosecutor and get you a plea deal."

"A plea deal?"

"Don't be stupid Sasuke, the first person that talks gets the best deal. I'm here to make sure that's you." He said guiding me into the room where the DA was waiting for Jiraiya and I.

"You seem to have gotten yourself into some serious shit, Mr. Uchiha."

"What are you offering Tazuna?" Jiraiya countered.

"We don't know where Sasori got the girls from, or how Kisame and Hidan were able to import before Sasuke was hired by Kakashi. We also don't know how you got your clients, or what the power three did to hide their income and records. You answer those questions and maybe we'll talk about a deal."

"I want the prostitution charges to be served concurrently not consecutively. And I want the conspiracy charges dropped; He wasn't trying to bring down the Nation, he was just following orders. I want the human trafficking charges dropped too."

"We have him as a key member in a coordinated effort to bring in forty underage trafficked girls across the boarder, in what world should I drop the trafficking charges?"

"Because I was never involved with the girls or anything else illegal. I got the trucks in and out that's it." I said.

"Under extreme direst. The Akatsuki approached Sasuke in a vulnerable position and asked him to do heinous things to support his family. Sasuke was the victim here."

"Victim? Maybe, but innocent bystander? Certainly not. He is going to serve jail time. Five years for the prostitution, and minimum of ten years for each count of felony hijacking." That's fifty-five years; I'm going to jail for the rest of my life. And that's just for the ones they know about…

"To be served concurrently, it was an on going direst, once he was in he had no choice but to continue for fear of his life and his family's."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know that when someone was in fear of their life they got paid half a million dollars and gifted with Tesla's and brand new homes." I was not gifted with that house, and it was a quarter million, not half. Either way, I cannot go to jail for the rest of my life.

"I'll tell you everything. The girls, the imports, I'll even tell you where they kept their records and client list, everything." I can't spend the rest of my life in prison. I can't.

"In all five venues in the Five Nations, where everything is hidden and how. Everything Sasuke."

"Everything."

"I'm offering five years for the prostitution, and ten years for the felony hijacking, to be served concurrently on each charge, if we corroborate your testimony, I'll drop the other charges."

Jiraiya leaned into me and whispered into my ear, "That's fifteen years, you'll be out in ten. This is the best deal you're going to get, Mikoshina might not completely hate you when you get out, may even recognize your face." I took a deep breath.

"I don't want this."

"You made your bed now lay in it."

"Do we have a deal?" Tazuna asked.

"Deal." He handed me a notepad and I wrote everything I've ever known about the Akatsuki. I'm going to prison for fifteen years. Fifteen years of my life is just gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Yes, yes, it's a time served for service proposal. Non-violent, minimum security, prisoners will be given week for week off their sentence for supervised community service projects. This will keep our beautiful city clean, keep inmates motivated to rejoin society once released, and will cost almost nothing to the average tax payer."

"Mr. Mayor, does this have anything to do with your fiancé's recent incarceration?"

"No, this program has been in the works long before that."

"Are you planning on staying with him during his fifteen year sentence for felony prostitution and threatening international security?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss that at this time, but I will gladly answer more questions about the served for service program."

"Will Sasuke Uchiha be a participant in the program?"

"If they meet the outlined criteria, all inmates are eligible for the program."

"Thank you that's enough questions for today, thank you." Shikamaru said into my microphone, taking my speech and leading me out of the press conference.

"Maybe we shouldn't have released our plans for that program so soon." Neji stated as we walked down the hallway.

"That was our tee off into office, no one knew Sasuke was going to get arrested." Shika snapped.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Do I look okay?"

"Umm… well I can't really tell Naruto."

"Good, that's what I was going for." I said getting in my car, Shikamaru getting in the passengers seat, Kiba and Neji in the back. "Please tell me someone remembered his suit."

"It's in the trunk, I got you Naruto."

"Thank god, I've been so scattered lately, I'm surprised I even remembered my suit this morning. Thanks Keebs." I drove to the courthouse and my team fought off paparazzi as I walked in. Damn vultures. Two months of non-stop harassment, will they ever stop? The public has chosen to view me as the poor broken husband that was innocent and clueless in all of this. They pity me. A lot of my donors came out and said that the Akatsuki approached them with Sasuke, not me. Donzo has been leading the rallies to impeach me, but for the most part, although my popularity has dropped, it hasn't dropped all that much at all. My career might be able to recover from this, but I don't know if I ever will…

I met up with Jiraiya and the two off us were escorted to the holding room where Sasuke was. He was in an orange jumpsuit, hair a disaster, cuffed to the table where he was sitting. He was detoxing and hard. I didn't know about the cocaine addiction. I didn't know about any of this. I hate seeing him like this. I really do.

"How are you holding up?"

"Hn." That good huh. "How's Mikoshina?"

"With my mom, the paparazzi have swarmed our house and are setting up shop. It's safer just to keep her there with my dad's ombu." I said before kissing him quickly. I have no idea how many kisses we're gonna have left, but I had to make them count.

"Alright, lets uncuff him, get him dressed." Jiraiya said to the guard who uncuffed him. Jiraiya turned and I helped get Sasuke into his suit.

"Are you okay? Anyone giving you a hard time?"

"Not yet, they have me in a single cell where I'm by myself all day until the trials are over." Why won't he answer if he's okay or not?

"And after that?"

"They'll transfer me to County Correctional."

"That's not so bad, it's like barely outside of town, I can come see you every week."

"Thanks for sticking with me through this Naruto. You really don't have to." I would have jumped off a cliff for you if you asked me to. I guess you actually did, taking care of all our financial worries like you did…

"For better or for worse right?"

"Fifteen years is a lot of worse. Mikoshina will be almost eighteen."

"Yes, but I'll bring her with me for every visit, she will know her father Sasuke, I promise."

"Don't, I don't want her to see me like this, behind bars like an animal." He's become so cold, so broken.

"We need to get going, Kisame's testimony is almost over and you're up next." Jiraiya said.

"Alright, I'll see you on the other side, I love you Sasuke." I kissed him once more.

"I love you too Naruto." He and Jiraiya walked through the containment hallway and I went back outside. The moment I got out there I slammed my fist into the wall. How could he do this to me? Make me and his family go through this? Ugh I just wanted to scream, but if I scream any more I'll lose my voice and go bald. What the hell was Sasuke thinking jumping into bed with those guys? Of all the stupid reckless-

"Naruto? Is that you?"

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" I asked looking up at a now completely blind Itachi. Kakashi told me he's been so stressed out with all of this his vision is totally gone now. He's even using one of those red and white sticks to get around. He even looks sick standing in front of me, like he could die at any moment. We both were cleared right away, although Itachi got tied up a little bit. He knew about what Sasuke was doing a full week before Kakashi and the other ombu figured it out. That must have been what their fight was over that day. But they concluded that Itachi kept it a secret for his brother, not to protect the Akatsuki, so he was slapped on the wrist and cleared.

As for Kakashi, well he's been suspended with pay for three months. Mostly for not reporting the first breach, and hiring Sasuke without checking out his internship and making sure it was legit. Can you really blame him though? He's been in Sasuke's life for almost as long as he's been in mine. He's almost been like a father figure to the Uchiha brothers. Almost. Itachi had been working for Kakashi for years, hiring Sasuke almost seemed like a no brainer. I guess all of us made mistakes and Sasuke ended up slipping through the cracks. God, I wish we had just caught it earlier, before it came to this. The night we got back together, if he had just told me… I don't know, maybe it could have been different.

"Kisame needed me for support." I can't believe he's staying with Kisame. I can't believe I'm staying with Sasuke either… but he needs me… now more than ever…

"Are you going to stay for Sasuke's testimony?"

"No, I'd rather he not see me like this." He said with a cough. Blood, a lot of it at that. "I heard you're staying with him."

"I was going to marry him, just because we didn't say our vows doesn't mean we didn't have any." In fact we were supposed to say them _today_ …

"All the lies, the deception, the way he would tell us a lie without batting an eye."

"And I believed him." There were so many signs not to and I didn't question a single one.

"We both did. I thought he was really turning a corner, making something of himself."

"Me too."

"Naruto we have to go." Shikamaru said, coming up to me with Neji and Kiba.

"I'll see you around Itachi. Neji can you make sure he gets home safe?"

"Certainly." Neji said helping him out the door. The three of us walked into the courtroom and sat in Sasuke's corner. Sasuke, Kisame, and Deidara all took plea deals, Kakuzu and Sasori decided it would be better to combine their trials, Hidan will be on his own and the power three will be prosecuted together. This is the trial of the century and Sasuke is right in the middle of it. Today is the first time Sasuke is testifying and it's against Kakuzu and Sasori. They all somehow got expedited trials because the ombu felt they had more than enough information to prosecute all of them. Sasuke actually got the best deal out of any of them. Only fifteen years. Kisame got 25 years for illegal importing of banned and endangered marine wildlife and Deidara got 40 years for drug trafficking and military grade explosives in his warehouse. Jiraiya was right, the first person to make a deal got the best deal. I'm really worried for his safety however, the Akatsuki are some really bad guys.

"State your name."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"I do."

"Please have a seat Mr. Uchiha." He did and the courtroom became silent.

"Please tell the courtroom about your first encounter with the defendant, Kakuzu."

"It was the first day I had been hired by the Akatsuki. I had told them about my financial situation and they sent me to him."

"What happened that day?"

"He pulled up my financial records, bills, history. He told me he's settle my debt for me."

"Sasuke, do you bank with the same bank Kakuzu worked with?"

"No."

"So how did he get your records?"

"He had a computer program that let him see the financial history of everyone in the Five Nations. He could make transfers and pull funds from any monetary system in the world."

"Objection, speculation."

"Sasuke is a security engineer, it is well within his skill set to understand computer programs such as this one."

"I'll allow it." The judge said.

"What did you have to do in exchange for him going through your financial status Sasuke?"

"He asked me to crawl under his desk while he pulled up my records."

"Why would he do that?"

"So the other bank employees wouldn't see what was going on if they were to look into his office."

"What was going on Sasuke?"

"He asked me to give him a blow job." I cringed. How could Sasuke be with him and then come home to me like nothing happened? Kakuzu is like ninety years old! It's sickening.

"In exchange for cleaning up your financial history?"

"Yes."

"What else did he do for you?"

"He would fudge due dates, giving me more time to pay the more expensive bills. He gave me a better credit score so I could actually buy my house. He would forge paperwork, he wrote letters using the insurance letterhead, faking that they had paid for my medical bills when, in reality, it was the money I earned with the Akatsuki. He also gave me internship experience I didn't have, establishing a fake job for me through a dummy account, falsified everything to look legitimate to the government and my family." That stung.

"And why did he do that?"

"The Akatsuki were very paranoid about covering their tracks, they wanted to make sure every base was covered."

"What was your job description while working for the Akatsuki?"

"I was their pet. All the members of the Akatsuki would pass me around on a daily basis, to fulfill their sexual needs so they could focus on their work." Their pet? A daily basis? Sasuke and I had plenty of sex, all the time. How could he do that all day and still come home to me? Acting like he hadn't had sex in months when that was literally all he was doing!

"Their illegal work?"

"Yes. I was also the first point of contact with new clients."

"And what did that entail?"

"After they were thoroughly investigated and screened, I was to approach the client, show them a good time, convince them to take their business to the Akatsuki's establishment."

"Show them a good time?"

"Have sex with them, escort them on dates, court them." I felt my heart break all over again. More than half of those men were donors to my campaign. That's why he was so chummy with them, how could I not see it? How could Kurama not sense it?

"Did these men pay you?"

"No, the Akatsuki did."

"Objection, relevance."

"To establish the flow of money."

"I'll allow it."

"So the Akatsuki paid you to have sex with…dozens of wealthy men a week to convince then to come to the club on a later date?"

"Yes."

"How did they find these new clients?"

"Kakuzu chose potential clients based on their bank accounts."

"And if the client refused?"

"He'd freeze their bank accounts and assets."

"How many accounts did he freeze?"

"Several before I was hired, none after, that was the main reason I was sought out. I was their ringer."

"Sought out?"

"Yes, the Akatsuki looked for me specifically."

"Why is that?"

"I had a reputation of being one of the best prostitutes in Konoha." Ouch.

"Did they know of this reputation?"

"Yes."

"But you had been retired for nearly a year at the time, how did they convince you to join?"

"Kakuzu looked into my credit history prior to approaching me. He knew I was in trouble financially. They approached me with a figure he calculated, working out every contingency and how long it would take to pay off my debt with my family's current income at the time and how well off I would be in a year's time if I worked for them."

"And the result?"

"I was able to purchase my home and pay off 80% of my debt in a little more than a year. Had I not my family would have gone bankrupt within the month." What? No way! I was working two jobs, Itachi was working all the time. I mean yeah, the insurance company wasn't really helping us, and Itachi's medications cost like two hundred dollars a pill and he had to take like seven pills a day. But bankrupt within the month? Really? _Oh Sasuke…_

"Objection relevance?"

"I'm getting there."

"Well hurry it up Mr. Tazuna."

"Was this all within the financial guidance of Kakuzu?"

"Yes."

"So what your saying is the defendant forced you back into prostitution through financial means of control?"

"Yes."

"And had you not accepted his offer?"

"Objection speculation!"

"Answer the question Mr. Uchiha, but Tazuna, I'm warning you."

"He threatened to alert the IRS of my taxes. Being a prostitute in my past… they would have taken everything from me, my family would have been out on the street, I had a newborn at the time and my brother was very ill." _Oh Sasuke…_ I can't even imagine what you went through for us.

"I see, well I guess that's a pretty big indication of menacing, blackmailing, laundering, and breach of contract with the bank, now isn't it? Let's move on to the defendant Sasori, please tell the courtroom about your first encounter with him." I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to throw up. The whole room was spinning and it wouldn't stop. Yeah he was doing it for me, but hearing the words in agonizingly descriptive detail, I just couldn't handle it. It was all too much. Wither he was doing it for me or not, the details, the heinous acts…

Over the course of the next six months and the rest of the trials, I just got sicker and sicker with every detail I heard. The porn, making him take drugs for performance, threesomes, celebrations for shipments getting smuggled in, getting covered in illegal elephant blood while he rode them, all that violence. Hidan brought Sasuke to the brink of death so many times. Consensual? There's no way, he was forced to do it for the money! I became numb.

Even still, even if he was doing it for all the right reasons, Sasuke hurt me so bad and he had no idea what he was doing to me. Either that or he didn't care. I want to stay by his side, to forgive him, be the support he needs to get through prison, but it is just so hard. Sasuke is my sole mate, that much I know. But even still, for my sole mate to betray me on this level? To hurt me this bad? I feel like my soul has been ripped out of my body along with my heart. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to recover from this. Sasuke ruined me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Roughly 7 years later

"I still don't understand why we have to take him in."

"Suigetsu is incarcerated too, Karin is in med school in the Sound Village, Juugo fled the country, and he and Itachi are estranged, he has no one else."

"Over crowding and good behavior, this is ridiculous. He didn't even serve half of his sentence."

"But he served almost seven years, he's been locked up for a long time."

"When was the last time you visited him, or spoke on the phone?" Three years ago, maybe four.

"It's been a long time." And a lot has happened. Immediately after my single term as Mayor, I was elected as a Senator. Yeah, me, barely thirty years old and I'm a Senator. I guess the people still like me even after the whole scandal. I tried to visit him in prison, went every time they would let me for the first two years or so, but then he was transferred to a prison upstate after the Akatsuki tried to have him killed for ratting on them. After that it got harder and harder to visit him, and I had to just move on with my life. Miko writes him every week, she has a picture of him on her nightstand, she writes letters to him and sends pictures, she's still innocent and naive, she has no idea what her father did, and I'm not going to ruin her image of him. I however have moved on, or tried to at least.

I got married, two years ago...to Neji. We had a lot of late nights working together, hate turned to forgiveness, forgiveness turned to friendship, friendship turned to love. He was there for me when I needed him. He provided stability and it was good for the campaign. Sometimes it feels like a business deal, but at least I know he's not going behind my back and threatening international security. No I'm not totally over what Sasuke did, it still hurts. I can't even pretend like I'm over it, I may have forgave him in the beginning, stood by his side as he went through the trials, but everyday I see Mikoshina growing up without him, the fact that I have to raise her alone, it kills me. Even more so that he lied to me about what he was doing every single day we were together, leading me to believe that we had the perfect life. I just couldn't do it anymore. So I just sort of… stopped seeing him. He knew it was coming and I did too. I just couldn't put mine and Mikoshina's life on hold waiting for him to get out, like he's magically just going to come back and be perfect again. I had to move on, it's what Mikoshina deserves. But now he's getting out of prison, eight years early. I wasn't ready for this, I was no where near ready for this.

"Are you ready?"

"Not really."

"We can drive off right now, leave him here on the side of the road, you have no obligation to help him out. None Naruto."

"He's Mikoshina's father, she deserves to get to know him. Come one, lets just get this over with." I said getting out of the passengers seat of Neji's Bentley. He got out of the car too and took my hand, there were paparazzi everywhere, trying to capture Sasuke and I's first moment as he's released from prison. It was sickening. Neji and I walked hand in hand into the prison and waited for his release. After a few minutes of waiting, I saw him off in the distance going through release procedures. They unlocked his cuffs, handed him a bag of his stuff and made him sign some paperwork. He came out of the room behind the counter, walked through one more metal detector and had one last pat down before he was released, standing right in front of me maybe forty feet away. He hasn't aged a day. His hair was a little longer, and wasn't its usual silky glory, he had a short beard now, a lot of stubble. His shoulders were broader, stronger. That may have been the biggest change in him; he was absolutely ripped. Prison may have been very good to him in that aspect.

" _Sasuke_."

"Naruto." I gave him a hug, I don't know why but I did. As we pulled away he grabbed my cheeks. "You've changed so much, you cut your hair."

"I can't say the same to you, what did you do find the fountain of youth in there?" I said running my hand across the side of his face. Man seeing him with facial hair is weird.

"I wouldn't know, there weren't many mirrors in there. Neji, hey man, it's good to see a familiar face." He said softly, offering Neji his hand.

"Sasuke, it's good to see you. You look well." Neji said returning the handshake.

"I'm a whole lot better now that I'm on this side of the bars."

"I'll go get the car." Neji said before kissing me on the cheek and going outside.

"I saw on the news you got married, that's good, you're moving on." He said looking down.

"I'm happy, it's a good thing." I reassured. "Mikoshina is excited to see you, she baked a cake this morning with my mom, I told her you didn't like sweets, but she insisted."

"I can't believe she's eight years old now." Almost nine.

"Yeah, time flies."

"Not in there, it crawls." Neji pulled up in the car.

"We should get going."

"Alright." I got in the front seat next to Neji, Sasuke got in the back behind him. The paparazzi relentlessly took pictures the entire time.

"Anywhere you want to go Sasuke?" Neji asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and looked at him in his rear view mirror.

"I could really go for a burger."

"Yeah, of course, prison food must have been horrible." I said turning back to him.

"Fried vomit on a plate, and that was on good days." He said with a small chuckle. Man he's changed. He's so calm and attentive, actually answering our questions instead of that quiet sulk. It's strange seeing him like this. Could he really have gotten better in prison, dealt with his issues? Jiraiya did say he was going to a psychologist in there. We went to a nearby burger place and he wolfed four burgers and fries without even chewing it seemed.

"Wow, you really put those away." Neji said, more disgusted than anything.

"That was so good, I never knew how much I missed French fries." He said with a burp.

"Come on, let's get you home. Mikoshina should be home from school by now."

"Yeah, okay." We got back into the car and drove the hour drive back to the city and to our house.

"Man I knew the Hyuga's had money, but this? Wow." Sasuke said as he came in the door and literally touched every item in our entryway. We're living in Neji's dad's old mansion on Clan Road. Neji inherited it after his dad died. Well… was murdered. That's a long story I really don't want to get into. We did some remodeling, changed the carpet, the drapes, how we decided to decorate it, but it still feels like a branch Hyuga's house.

"Steal anything and I'll have you sent right back to prison." Neji said taking his coat off and handing it to our maid. Neji!

"You even have a maid, wow." He said looking around like a kid in a candy store.

"You'll be staying in the guest house on the north side of the property, it will be private and secluded from the main house." Neji went on to say and he led Sasuke around the kitchen, and the living room.

"Is he here? Is he here?" Mikoshina's voice came from upstairs.

"Yes, sweetheart, come on down." I said up to her. I heard some scuffling and things falling to the ground before the sound of her feet pattering across the hardwood floors and she sprinting down the stairs.

"Hey hey slow your roll speed racer." I laughed as she ran past me into the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes landed on Sasuke. Sasuke turned to see her and dropped to his knees, eyes filling with tears.

"Mikoshina?"

"Daddy? Daddy!" She screamed running into his arms and jumping on him nearly tackling him to the ground. Sasuke looked like he was never going to let go of her, she looked like she felt the same way. He picked her up and spun her around kissing her over and over and over again.

"I wrote you every Thursday, just like I promised, did you get my letters? Look, look! I lost another tooth. The tooth fairy gave me twenty bucks! Oh and look look look here's my report card, I got all A's just like dad said you used to get." She said dragging Sasuke to the fridge to see her report card. She really wants to impress him.

"Wow, that's really good Mikoshina." Sasuke said hugging her again.

"She loves math, if only we could do something about her talking in the middle of class." I said poking her stomach lovingly.

"I'm sorry dad, I just can't sit still while the teacher goes on and on. It's so boring!" Sasuke laughed at his daughter's sassiness.

"See how she does me? Won't stop talking for a minute, I swear." I said to Sasuke with a chuckle.

"Can I show Daddy Sasuke my room? I cleaned it just for him, oh please please please please please?" She whined.

"Is that okay?" I asked Sasuke.

"Of course, I'd love to see your room Miko."

"Hooray! Come on Daddy Sasuke, you have to see my violin, it's so pretty, I even got the bow dyed purple cause that's my favorite color!" She chit chatted as she took Sasuke up the stairs. Neji came over to me and wrapped his arms around my stomach, giving me a bare hug from behind. I snuggled into his embrace, it made me feel a little better about this whole situation.

"He seems calmer than he used to be, prison really changed him."

"Did you see how Miko reacted to him? I thought she'd be all shy."

"She reacts that way to everyone new, when she finally realizes he wasn't there for the better part of her life, it will change."

"Do you think he'll be okay, being here and everything? It can't be easy for him."

"He'll adjust. I have to go to a clan meeting, there's left over curry in the fridge, but seeing as Sasuke seems to be a bottomless pit when food is concerned, you can order out if you have to. Please don't let Mikoshina go to bed late just because Sasuke's here. She does have school in the morning."

"I know, I know."

"And only a small piece of cake, you don't need her bouncing off the walls all evening."

"Yes sir." I said turning around and kissing him. His hand traveled down as he continued to kiss me, pushing his erection into my pelvis.

"Maybe tonight." I said breaking the kiss.

"Maybe tonight... don't forget to take your-"

"I won't. I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing me one more time and walking out of the house. A few minutes later Sasuke and Miko came down, Miko dragging him to the kitchen all excited.

"Daddy Sasuke is gonna try my cake! Gram Gram helped me make it! It has chocolate with sprinkles! Dad can we try it, please?"

"Yes Miko, but you're going to wear Daddy out, he's been through a lot." I said getting some plates.

"No it's okay, I haven't seen my daughter in seven years, she can wear me out all she wants." He said picking her up and helping her cut the cake.

"Here try it daddy." She said putting a forkful into Sasuke's mouth. Well, it's still Sasuke; he can't stand sweets. He tried to smile as he chewed, but I knew he wanted nothing more than to spit it out and wash his mouth out in the sink.

"Mmm delicious." Liar.

"Can I show you the guest house where you'll be staying? I wanted you to stay in the guest room upstairs across the hall from me, but Daddy Neji said you'd be happier in the guest house."

"Daddy Neji?" He looked at me, I shrugged, it's not like he was there to state otherwise. And Neji is more her father than you've ever been. In fact he's a great father, loves and treats her like she's his.

"Come on Daddy!" She said wiggling out of his grasp and running down the hallway that lead to the guesthouse.

"She has a lot of energy." Sasuke said as we followed her.

"Just like me when I was a kid, but she has your brain, she really is doing well in school."

"I can tell, she played betoven's fifth for me by heart on her violin."

"It was Neji's idea to get her music lessons, he hoped it would calm her down a little bit."

"Has it worked?"

"Not really, just gives him something else to be annoyed by." I said as we walked into the guest room. Mikoshina was jumping on the couch that folded out to the bed. It was a small one-room house with a kitchen and a bathroom. Neji's grandma lived here when she was still alive.

"It's not much, but there's a pretty big tv in that cabinet, even though the living room is also the bedroom, we had the maids stock the fridge and pantry last night, so you should be all set."

"Thank you for this Naruto, really."

"Your welcome Sasuke." He spent the rest of the evening playing with Mikoshina while I watched from a distance. He even read Miko a bedtime story, twice. After that we went our separate ways and I got ready for bed. I was just about to take my shot when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Naruto, do you have a razor I could borrow? The scruffy damaged look is great for prison, not so much the real world."

"Uh yeah, just give me a second." I said putting the needle down.

"Are you sick?"

"Oh that? No, no. It's uh fertility medicine, Neji and I are trying to conceive." I said shyly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were having fertility issues."

"We've been trying for almost a year and nothing. It just kinda sucks you know?" I said handing my ex fiancé a razor. Man it's weird having him here.

"Yeah, I get that. Thanks for this." He said taking the razor and walking out.

"Of course." Seven years. Sasuke was in jail for seven years and now he's staying with me, our daughter and my husband. This is so weird.


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Sasuke, are you awake? Mikoshina wanted to say bye to you before she heads to school."

"Come on in." I opened the door and Sasuke was doing push ups, shirtless, on the floor. Off in the other side of the room I noticed that there were sheets and blankets on the ground like a bed.

"Did you sleep on the floor last night?"

"Uh... yeah, the bed is too...soft." He said finishing his pushups and standing up, scratching his head. I noticed on his right arm in between his bicep and tricep he had a tattoo. Is that Mikoshina's name in Japanese? That's... new. Not to mention the fact that he had a pretty serious scar on the left side of his six-pack and another straight lined vertical scar going through his right peck. What happened in there?

"You got a prison tattoo?"

"Yeah a few." He said showing me another one on the nape of his neck. Oh Sasuke what have you done? As he showed me the tattoo, I saw another scar on the back of his shoulder. Did he get in fights in prison?

"I see, well Miko's ready for school, like I said, she wanted to see you before you left."

"Oh yeah, right." He said putting a shirt on and slicking his hair back into a ponytail. Is that a scar just under his hairline above his left eye too? He is definitely a totally different person now. He and I walked back to the main house where Miko was finishing off her breakfast.

"Daddy Sasuke, you shaved! Good! You looked like a bear!" She said running and jumping into his arms and giggling. I walked into the kitchen and poured my morning coffee into my travel mug.

"He looks like a thug." Neji whispered to me quietly.

"I'm gonna take him to get some new clothes today after I drop Miko off."

"That's not my biggest concern, you have noticed how...big he's gotten." His muscles are very large. He must have put on thirty pounds of muscle while he was incarcerated, maybe more. Mostly in his chest and arms. He's definitely way bigger than I am at the moment. The fertility hormones are deflating my muscles like an old basketball.

"What's your point Neji?"

"No one puts on all that muscle for nothing, he was probably a kingpin in prison, what if he's dangerous?"

"You are severely over reacting." Especially since he didn't see all those scars on his body.

"Am I? He could easily crush Mikoshina, he's like the hulk!"

"Neji you gotta stop. You're freaking out for no reason."

"We don't know that, we don't even know who he is now."

"Then we should talk to him, not accuse him of what exactly? Being too muscular?"

"Being violent numbskull! Jesus, Naruto!" I took a deep breath. Calm down Naruto, he didn't mean it. He's just stressed out, we all are.

"We'll meet you for lunch and talk about it alright?"

"Alright. How'd the test go this morning?"

"If it was positive I think I would have told you by now."

"Don't get snippy, I was just asking!"

"Dad, Daddy Neji, we're gonna be late to school." Miko said, interrupting our argument. She's been doing that a lot lately, which is certainly not good.

"See you at work."

"Yup." We touched cheeks and went our separate ways. Miko climbed into the back seat of my Jaguar and I asked Sasuke to come with us. He did and got in the passengers seat. I drove to her school and dropped her off.

"Private school?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked, sipping my coffee as I watched her walk in.

"I have a problem with your husband throwing his money around at everything."

"Funny, if I remember correctly, you got a Tesla just because you could. At least my husband throws money around legally." He crossed his arms and put his feet on the dash.

"Really Sasuke? This is a lease."

"Who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?"

"You, just now!"

He rolled his eyes and put his feet down, "Dobe."

"Teme." I cringed in realization that we had gone right back to our old banter. The only thing that changed was after I said the word teme he didn't climb on top of me and fucked my brains out. Thank god for that. "We're headed to the mall before I head into work for a few hours. We need to get you some new clothes."

"Because I look like a felon."

"Your words not mine. Maybe a haircut too."

"You used to love my hair in a pony tail." He mocked, "It turned you on." I did like grabbing on to it…

"Stop that, I'm married." I said in an irritated tone, making a left turn.

"Your husband hates me."

"You can stop calling him my husband, his name is Neji."

"Mmmhmm." This is way more difficult than I thought it would be. We got to the mall and I took him to a fairly high-end store.

"You really want me in expensive suites and outrageously priced bullshit clothes?"

"I want you to look presentable." He chuckled.

"I'm a felon Naruto, why does it matter?"

"Because... you matter. Just pick something, please." He rolled his eyes and tried on some clothes. Eventually he went with a blue button up and faded jeans. We got him a lot more outfits just to get him started, and then a haircut before I drove him to work.

I don't know what this weird dynamic between us is. I don't know if I should be nice to him or punish him, part of me wants to do both. It's like I've made this completed puzzle of my life, and Sasuke is just this extra piece that doesn't fit, but I really want to make it fit, but I just have no idea where it goes. Sorry, that was a terrible metaphor, but I didn't sleep well last night. Between Neji trying to get me pregnant and worrying about Sasuke, it's been a pretty tough week for me.

At work I read through countless bills and worked on drafting my own. Sasuke was kept occupied by Choji who was doing the food orders for the next senate hearing. I'm sure he was bored to death, but that's what happens when a grown man has to be babysat. Which is another thing that's bothering me.

I really don't know how to treat him. It's not like when he had postpartum and I could just plan his life for him whither he liked it or not. He's in his right mind and that's not my responsibility anymore. But it's not like he has a job or really any place to be during the day, and Neji wants him in the house as little as possible, for fear he'll steal something. Which is crazy because we wasn't even a thief, he just hacked into things and sold himself for money... yeah that wasn't too convincing in my head either.

For lunch, Sasuke, Neji, and I went across the street to this really nice Sushi restaurant. Neji made me sit next to him across from Sasuke, like I wasn't going to anyway. We exchanged small talk before we ordered, then Neji rolled out the third degree.

"So when do you think you'll go back to work?" Neji asked. He's been out of jail for less than 24 hours and he's already hitting him with that?

"I'm not sure, know anyone willing to hire convicted felons?" Sasuke half joked.

"Yes actually, I made a list." Neji said pulling a list out of his pocket and sliding it over to Sasuke.

"Dishwasher, trash man, sewer worker. Wow thanks Neji, way to have my back man." Sasuke said sarcastically, shoving the list in his pocket.

"Sorry I can't get you a job running Konoha's boarder security." He scoffed. I smacked Neji's leg under the table. That's wildly inappropriate. Neji pinched me back before continuing. "I heard prison can be tough, especially for someone like you-"

"Someone like me? What are you getting at?"

"A pretty boy that can take it up the ass of course."

"Neji." Jesus!

"It's fine Naruto, I want to hear what he has to say." Sasuke said interlacing his fingers on the table. I gulped, after all these years, Sasuke and Neji are still getting into it. He activated his sharingan and Neji his byakugan. I've never seen this pattern before either. New sharingans, giant muscles, all those scars. What happened to him in prison?

"I've simply heard rumors about prison life and I'd like to confirm them, how did you survive in jail Sasuke?"

"You think I was some dude's bitch in there? Wow Neji why beat around the bush, why don't you just ask if I have AIDS too?"

"Do you?"

"No. And I didn't fuck anyone in there either. I kept to myself and minded my own business."

"So then why the need for so much protection?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me as a result of Neji's comment.

"What Neji means is you've really...bulked up. We're concerned you did it to... fight while you were in prison... or intimidate people..."

"You're locked in a box by yourself for fifteen hours a day, there's not much to do but work out."

"So you didn't fight in prison?"

"Stuff went down, you had to watch your back all the time, there were scuffles, but I tried to stay out of it as best I could. Any more questions?"

"Yes."

"Neji!" I elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Look if you're worried about Mikoshina's safety, I get it, convicted felon and all. But she is the only thing that got me through those seven years; I'm not going to fuck it up again. I'm not going to teach her how to make a shiv out of a toothbrush or tell her prison horror stories. Yeah, I know I need to earn your trust back, but I'd appreciate if the two of you would treat me with just a little bit of basic human decency." His words stung. Convicted felon or not, he's still Sasuke. He's had time to think, to change. Not only that, but all he's ever done, as shady as it was, was all for his family to have a better life. Damn it. I spent the rest of lunch listening to Neji interrogate Sasuke while I contemplated how I should be treating Sasuke.

After lunch I was able to let Sasuke stay in my office and look for jobs while I finished my work. When we got home that night Mikoshina wanted to spend every possible second with Sasuke. Neji wasn't happy about it, but I was okay to let it happen. They missed out on seven years of time; a few hours won't hurt. After Mikoshina was tucked into bed Neji and I went to our room for the night. I brushed my teeth and changed into my silk pajamas Neji bought me for Christmas last year.

"I love those pjs on you." He said with a smile as he took his hair out of his low ponytail and brushed it. He looks so hot with his hair loose like that. I really wish he would wear it like that more often. But he wont because he uses the ponytail to anchor the bandage on his forehead that he wears over the brand he was given when his dad died. Another long and painful story I'd rather not talk about. I hate Hyuga clan politics, even more so now that I'm married to it.

"You should, they cost you enough." I laughed.

"You look good in silk."

"Thanks love." I said kissing his brand softly before setting my alarm.

"Want me to give you your shot?"

"Would you mind?" He walked over and filled the syringe with the medicine.

"Alright, drop them." I pulled my pants just below the bottom of my butt and he injected me, massaging my butt cheek to ease the pain. It really does sting.

"Why is this so hard?" He put the medicine away and sat on the bed sinking his hands into his face.

"We'll get pregnant, we have to just keep trying." I said straddling him and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Can you imagine? Little Neji's running around? Miko will be the best big sister!"

"I want that more than anything Naruto. Do you want to try tonight?"

"You don't seem like you want to." He really seemed sad.

"I just have a lot on my mind, Sasuke is really bothering me."

"He's trying Neji, it's an adjustment for all of us. But you don't have to be so hard on him."

"I wish you were more hard on him. He lied to you the entire time you knew him and he fell in with some really terrible people who made him do some really terrible things."

"He didn't kill anyone."

"He broke your heart, it took you so long to pull yourself back together. I thought you'd never recover. Do you have any idea how much it killed me watching it kill you? You lost weight, stopped eating…"

"But I'm better now."

"You have got to stop acting like what he did doesn't bother you."

"All that will do is make me angry and bitter, which will in tern hurt Miko, I have to put my own feelings aside and do what's best for her."

"Naruto."

"Can you just drop it? Come on, let's make a baby." I said kissing him and pushing him on his back.

"Not tonight Naruto."

"Please Neji." I said pulling down his pants and stroking his dick. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, no foreplay, just ride it. I'm too tired for anything else." How romantic. No foreplay, just ride it. Yeah I know, my marriage needs some work and Sasuke being here is not helping the situation. Been out of prison for two days and already wreaking havoc on my life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"So Daddy Sasuke, what was it like?"

"Lonely mostly."

"You didn't make any friends?"

"It wasn't exactly the best place to make friends baby girl. Why don't you show me your back float again?"

"Okay, okay, but I want you to help me." Why does she need my help? She's a perfectly competent swimmer, but why wouldn't she be? She has this obnoxiously large pool to practice all the time in.

"Look at you, you're amazing Mikoshina!" I cheered as she did her float.

"Thank you Daddy, can I ask you more questions now?" She asked swimming into my arms. Sigh, she is so curious. I'm not even sure she really knows what prison is, and she definitely doesn't know what I did to end up there.

"Sure baby girl."

"Why weren't you and Dad married? Like Daddy Neji and Dad are?"

"Because Daddy did a very bad thing, and Dad didn't want to marry me anymore. So he married Daddy Neji instead so he could make him happy."

"But he's not happy Daddy Sasuke, they fight a lot." That sort of peaked my curiosity. Come on Sasuke you can't use your daughter to get information about your ex. Eh I've done worse things.

"What do they fight about?"

"Making a baby mostly and work, oh and lately you a lot too. Daddy Neji said you're a criminal." Of course he did.

"Well baby girl they're trying really hard to give you a little brother or sister, aren't you excited about that?" I said putting her on the edge of the pool so she could kick.

"He wouldn't look like me, Gram Gram said only you and dad could give me a brother that would look like me. With my blue eyes and black hair! Gramps says I'm beautiful!" What the hell is Kushina telling her? Only me and Naruto my ass.

"You are beautiful Mikoshina and he would still be your brother, and you'd love him all the same."

"Miko, time to get out of the pool, its time for you to get ready for your violin lesson." Neji called. I swear he's trying to cut short my time with her.

"Stay right there, let me get your towel." I said getting out of the pool then playfully pulling her out and covering her with a big soft towel. I dried her off, wrapped a towel around my waist and took her inside.

"How was your swim?" Neji asked as we came inside the house.

"Good, I learned a lot about Daddy, he didn't make any friends while he was away."

"That's probably a good thing Miko, come on lets take you upstairs to get dressed." He said picking her up and taking her upstairs. And now I'm alone in this giant house. I can't believe Naruto married that prick. I can't believe Naruto is so shallow to live in all of this. It's just excessive. I could have never given all this to him, ever. I walked down the hall to the guesthouse and decided to take a shower. Showers really seemed to calm my mind these days. Seven years with lukewarm water and zero privacy makes you really appreciate a nice hot shower alone. I must have taken twelve of these in the three days I've been here. It was honestly the only thing that made me feel good.

After a good hour in the shower, I got out, dried off and dressed, then pulled out the sofa bed. It was so soft. Nothing like the paper-thin bed bug infested ones in the barracks. Like I was lying on a cloud, it made me really uncomfortable. As I lay there I just starred up at the celling fan, I just thought about things. I have no idea what to do with myself right now.

I looked over to the clock. Five p.m., news in the common room while I did the New York Times crossword. Me time. Suigetsu would wait for me to finish, bring me my tea, and then the Hebi would discuss business over cards. Everything was so structured in prison. I was told where to be, what to do, and how to think twenty-four seven. I haven't had this much freedom in a long time. I really don't know what to do with myself. And I'm so sick of thinking about my mistakes. That's all I did in there, think and talk about it; With Dr. Iruka, Garra, Suigetsu… and it's even worse now that I'm staying with Naruto and his new perfect family, reminding me every second of every day how much I fucked up. Maybe I shouldn't have been released from prison so soon.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Sasuke?"

"Come in."

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright."

"Good, good." He shifted uncomfortably, his tell.

"Do you need something?"

"My parents and Jiraiya are coming over for dinner, kind of a work dinner, but they expressed wanting to see you."

"Oh..." Totally not what I need right now.

"Yeah, I know it's kinda a lot so soon, but you may as well jump in instead of just dipping your toes in right? But I mean, if it makes you uncomfortable..."

"It's fine Naruto." I said getting off the bed and walking towards him. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for all of this, really. I know you really didn't have to."

"Of course." He said before he grabbed his stomach and doubled over in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, the fox is just being weird."

"Weird how?"

"Eh tripping out... being a fox." Well that was omitting some details.

"But you're okay?"

"Yes. Come on let's head over."

"Alright." We walked to his dining room, where servers were putting down plates of food in front of everyone. A private chef and servants; excessive to say the least.

"Hi Sasuke, how are you doing sweetheart? You look well." Kushina said standing up and giving me a light hug.

"I'm doing okay ma'am. Thank you for asking."

"Sasuke." Minato said giving me a firm handshake.

"Nice to see you again sir."

"Dad can Daddy Sasuke sit next to me?"

"Of course Mikoshina." I made my way to my seat, patting Jiraiya on the back as I did.

"Hey Jiraiya."

''Hey Sasuke, whose your parole officer?"

"Umm Tenten? I see her first thing Monday."

"Tenten? I went to school with her." Neji said sitting down next to Naruto, fidgeting with that scarf around his forehead. What's the deal with that anyway? Like all the branch Hyuga have it, really weird. Certainly didn't have it when we were kids.

"I heard she's a hard ass, better be careful Sasuke." Jiraiya said digging into his meal.

"I have no intention of going back there, so I'll be fine." I said putting my napkin in my lap and scooting in.

"Any baby news Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"Not yet unfortunately. But I'm going back to the doctor Monday after Sasuke's parole meeting. Hopefully she'll give us some good news."

"It will happen, have faith." There was an awkward silence as everyone started eating. Everyone was really, really quiet, all you could hear were the clicks of everyone's forks hitting the plate every now and then. No one was looking so I activated my sharingan and glanced at Minato. Uh ouch. Someone's absolutely pissed I'm here. Ruining Naruto and Neji's perfect life. Sorry Minato, I really didn't think I'd be out this early either. My eyes moved to Neji. Well didn't really need my sharingan to see that he can't even stand the thought of me. I looked to my daughter. She has Naruto's warmth, and because she's Kushina's grandchild I couldn't really make her out either. All I really felt was her love for me, why she loves me so much is still a mystery to me. I'm a terrible father.

With one last glance, I looked at Naruto, not thinking I'd get anything anyways. But I actually did... well not so much Naruto... but Kurama. He seemed angry with Naruto for something. I've never seen Kurama before just now, it must be the eternal mangekyo, I developed right before prison when I found out about what Itachi did, that allowed me to see him. Kurama was like... clawing at me; Screaming some fox language and lunging towards me. Is he always like this? How was Naruto remaining so clam? It's like he wasn't even phased by it at all. Great, now I have a demon fox pissed at me too.

"Daddy Sasuke, when will I get my Sharingan?" I was snapped back into reality, deactivating my eyes.

"I'm not sure baby girl. That all depends on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Uchiha usually get their sharingan when they first experience a great deal of overwhelming emotion and their bodies are strong enough to compensate for it. Like a coming of age in a way." Our powers are deeply controlled by our emotions, our actions exaggerated by them too. Or at least that's what Dr. Iruka said.

"How did you get yours?"

"I was thirteen, my brother and I weren't in the best of places back then, I had to protect him from some really bad guys because his eyes weren't working at the time." I tried to make light of a particularly tragic story. Itachi and I were actually homeless at the time; some guys tracked us down and waited until Itachi had a severe flicker, while he was coughing up more blood than just a normal attack. They were planning on stealing his eyes. We only got out of it because my sharingan activated and I could come up with a plan to get away.

"You have a brother daddy Sasuke? How old was he when he activated his?"

"He was about your age Mikoshina. His name is Itachi." I guess he dropped off the face of the earth too. I was secretly hoping he'd stick around and help teach Mikoshina clan secretes of the Uchiha. She probably doesn't know anything about her bloodline. That's my fault.

"Wait, so you're saying I could get my sharingan any day now?" With the cushy life you've had so far, it's not likely. She'll probably be a late bloomer like Obito was.

"Maybe sweetheart."

"It'd be so cool to have my own sharingan! I'd be a real Uchiha! Just like daddy!"

"You sure would baby girl." Kushina said, giving me a glare from across the table. Yup, they all absolutely hate the fact that I'm her biological father.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

'Kurama stop please!' More writhing and snarling. 'You're making it really hard to concentrate on driving when you're acting like this.' He roared. 'You want me to kill us both? Because that won't get you any closer to Sasuke if we die in a car accident.' I felt his glare as he shut up for a second. 'That's better.' Kurama howled. It rung in my ears and almost made me lose it. 'Can you just be happy that we're in the same car together? Cause honestly that's the best I can give you.' He snorted. 'Oh my god Kurama.' I wiped my hand over my face trying it just get a grip.

"Thanks for taking me to my parole meeting, you really didn't have to." Kurama would have never let me let you walk.

"No problem." Kurama howled. 'Kurama if you don't be quiet right now I'm gonna throw Sasuke out of this car without giving it a second thought.' Silence. Finally.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"Fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yup." Sasuke huffed. If only he knew the havoc Kurama was wreaking on me right now. I drove up to the corrections office and walked Sasuke into the waiting room.

"Did you need me to come with you?"

"It's possible, you might have to sign some verification documents or something."

"Okay." We waited in silence for the next ten minutes, the whole time Kurama was growling at me. He just needs to chill.

"Sasuke Uchiha." A cute brunette with pigtail buns said coming into the room. This is Sasuke's parole officer? She's like a sweet little girl. The both of us walked into her office and closed the door.

"So...day five of being out, how is it?" She asked Sasuke. For looking like a little girl, she has total command of the room… and Sasuke. Her tone made him sit up straight and look at her. I've never seen him be so attentive.

"Weird."

"And you're staying with him?" She asked pointing a pen at me.

"Yes."

"Relation?" Sasuke looked at me.

"Umm... he's my ex-fiancé and the father of my child. Naruto." Tenten nodded and wrote things down on her paper.

"You're not staying with family?"

"I don't have any." Something worried me about the way he answered questions. Like prison taught him how to be attentive, to speak clearly and immediately. Sasuke used to be the worst at answering questions, any question, he'd roll his eyes, give you the least information possible, be a total asshole about it. But now... now it's the total opposite.

"I have listed that you have a brother, Itachi Uchiha? Why not stay with him?"

"We were estranged, even before I went to prison."

"The reason I ask is because we usually don't recommend parolees stay with ex domestic partners, it could be a trigger that usually leads down a very dangerous road."

"We don't have those sort of problems, it's been very civil between the two of us and my husband since his release." I chimed in.

"You have married since Sasuke was incarcerated?"

"Yes, two years ago." Three in June.

"Husband's name."

"Neji Hyuga." She nodded, continuing to write, scoffing just a bit. "I knew Neji in college. I can't imagine he's coping well with this situation."

"He's fine with it." Oh what a lie.

"Anyone else living in the household?"

"My daughter Mikoshina." Sasuke said.

"Age?"

"Eight and a half."

"How is she with him Naruto?"

"Very good. She missed him a lot, wants to spend as much time with him as possible."

"Job prospects? Any interviews yet?"

"Not yet."

"I'm going to need you to fill out a minimum of five applications per day, Mr. Uchiha, and email me a copy of each one. Here is a list of known places willing to hire felons. Given the nature of your crimes, as a condition of parole, you are not allow to apply for any positions concerning international cyber security based in the Land of Fire." She said handing him a list. "Another condition of your parole, as is seems you had quite the bit of a drug problem, you are to submit weekly piss tests as well as be called into a surprise one when ever I feel it is necessary. Starting now." She pulled a cup out of her desk and put it strongly in front of Sasuke. "Bathrooms down the hall to your left. A guard will be watching you closely, so no funny business." Sasuke got up, grabbed the cup, and left the room. She continued writing, not speaking to me.

"So... umm compared to your other parolees, is Sasuke fairly well off?"

"He's non violent, never been caught with contraband, failed more than a few drug tests during his early time in prison, but in recent years has done very well. Only been to the SHU a few times, been to the medic much more than your average inmate as well as a strange trip to the psych ward. Reprimanded a few times for scuffles with the other inmates, but that was determined to be mostly in self-defense, it's a pretty average record for someone serving his length of sentence. However, glancing at his psych work up, there is some cause for concern."

"There is?"

"Before Dr. Iruka left for private practice he wrote down that Sasuke displays psychopathic tendencies. He tends to display different traits to fit in and survive certain situations; a coping mechanism to help him deal with the rape, maybe even going as far back as his parent's death. He's manipulative and selfish, doesn't seem to have much regard for other people's feelings as long as he gets what he wants. His moral compass is skewed, he'll make up lies to fit his needs, fully justifying them in his head, and then acting on them, believing them completely." Yeah, tell me something I don't already know. "Although he's not violent, offenders like this tend to be the worst. From my understanding he had the guards and most of the other prisoners wrapped around his finger. Humm... from my experience, prisoners like him that get released on good behavior, only do because he had other prisoners do his bidding and the guards were too stupid to be able to trace it back to him. If I were you, I wouldn't plan on him being out for too long, it's only a matter of time before he'll reoffend." Well that was a wake up call. Did he really work out his issues in jail, or just lie again to get what he wants?

"So he's always going to be like this?"

"It's hard to say. Dr. Iruka made a notation that he's very selfless yet selfish at the same time, all this coping came from a good place for the most part. With time it's become skewed and motives have changed, but yes, he might be. The doctor seems to think all this started before Sasuke even had Miko. Back when he was hooking to help his brother. This is who Sasuke is, part of me, for your sake, is glad you decided to marry someone else."

Sasuke came back in the room and gave Tenten the now full cup. She put gloves on and put a stick in it. Man, I wish I could talk to her more about it, or even Dr. Iruka.

"So conditions of your parole. You are not to associate yourself with the knowledge or act of any illegal activity, you are not allowed to cross state lines or boarders with other nations unless you have written consent. You are not to consume any form of illegal substances, alcohol, or non-prescribed medications. You slip up even once Sasuke, I'll haul your ass right back to prison. Am I understood?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I need the both of you to sign these residency verification forms, release forms, and disclosure forms to confirm you understand everything I've discussed here. Your piss test is clean Sasuke." Sasuke and I signed the forms, and then with a few more warnings she let us go. We got in the car and Sasuke just looked like he was in a daze. I decided not to say anything to him as I drove to the doctor's office. Sasuke's a psychopath, funny, that was one of the first things Itachi ever said to me about him.

I got to Tsunade's office and signed in, then Sasuke and I sat next to each other in that waiting room. Same seats we sat in all those years ago when he was pregnant with Mikoshina, when our life was still just a dream.

"Naruto Hyuga?" Tsunade called, coming out of the back to get me. Sasuke turned his nose up at my new last name. Yes Sasuke, Hyuga is my last name now. The clan wouldn't even let me keep Uzumaki as my middle name. They were already pissed enough Neji was marrying a man, especially a man who already had a child with someone else. Someone else who was in prison at that. Having a daughter that was an Uchiha made it even worse. So I couldn't really complain when they forced me to take his name or sign a pre-nup. I left Sasuke in the waiting room and went inside.

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing? Last room on the left okay?"

"I'm doing well, thanks Dr. Tsunade." I said as we walked down the hall.

"Was that Sasuke in the waiting room with you? I had no idea he was released from prison."

"Yeah, he got out on Thursday, eight years early, can you believe it?"

"No that's... well shocking. Hop up on the table, lets take a look." Her hand started to glow as she examined the seal.

"Any problems with Kurama lately?" Besides him being outrageously excited just to be near Sasuke again? No, no problems at all.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well your seal is holding firm, but he seems to be more active since our last appointment. Still taking your fertility medications?"

"Every night before bed." She looked at my chart and shook her head.

"By all reasoning, you should be pregnant by now. Neji's sperm are strong. Your womb is healthy. I do have a thought however."

"Okay…"

"How does Kurama feel about Neji?"

"Umm... he likes him I guess, I don't know, he's fairly quiet when he's near. Why?"

"I think Kurama might be the reason you're not conceiving."

"How? Like I can't have children because he's inside of me?"

"No... more like he's blocking it..."

"Blocking it?"

"Well, the last time you were in here with Neji, your womb seemed to be very...closed off. Surrounded by negative chakra, like a barrier. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but you came in with Sasuke today. Your womb is wide open, no negative chakra at all." I shook my head. That can't be true.

"So what? Neji's chakra isn't compatible with Kurama's or something?"

"Who does Kurama like better? Sasuke or Neji?" Sasuke, hands down. He purrs when he sees him; Kurama has never purred for Neji, not even on our wedding day. Damn fox!

"You're saying Kurama won't let me carry Neji's baby?"

"I'm going to give you some chakra suppressants for Kurama. We'll add them to your fertility shots. Chances are they'll affect you too, so you'll start to feel very weak and tired, but hopefully they'll put Kurama as bay long enough for you to conceive."

"We're really at that point?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's try it." She handed me a prescription and finished her check up. 'Kurama I swear if you're stopping me from having a baby, I'm gonna be pissed.' Silence. Ugh, oh come on Kurama!

After the doctor's office, I took Sasuke to work and gave him a computer to get started on his job applications. When I was certain no one was looking for me, I went across the hall to Neji's office.

"Hey love, how'd the doctors go?"

"They're going to change the dosage on my fertility meds, try something different." Neji frowned. It's better if he doesn't know about the Kurama thing.

"So we are having as much trouble as we thought."

"We just have to keep trying."

"Sure." I pulled him close, playing with his tie. He looked at me with a scowl.

"We're at work." I got up and locked his door.

"I really want to have your baby Neji." I said unzipping my pants. Kurama growled dangerously. 'Shut up!'

"We can try tonight, I have a lot of work to do. The first draft of your bill is due tomorrow."

"I don't care, I just want you to fuck me." I said dropping my pants and bending over his desk. He rolled his eyes and mounted me, unzipping his pants, but not pulling them off. He pulled his cock through the hole of his underwear, stroked himself then slipped in and started thrusting into me, not saying a word. As kinky as hot office sex should be, all the sex Neji and I have is completely vanilla. I can't even get him to moan my name anymore. Like the sole purpose of sex was to put a baby inside me, not for pleasure at all. I heard Kurama laugh at me a little. Fuck off you damn fox, I will have Neji's baby, it's just a matter of time. Mark my words.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** My reviewers, followers, favs and avid readers, I love you all so much! Really, thank you! It is much appreciated. I love your reviews, I love hearing your thoughts, it makes me think of things I hadn't thought of or makes me smirk inwardly, getting excited about how wrong or right you guys are. Either way I love it! Please keep reviewing, follow/fav this story, and my guest reviewers, make an account, review, and I'll PM you to tell you my gratitude personally, or even clarify a few things. Thank you for sticking around for this long, the roller coaster ride is not yet over, not even close. Oh and one more thing, check everyday if you can. I update based on how many reviews I get and how many people are reading it. If enough people have read the last chapter, I'll go ahead and post the next one. If you guys read everyday, right after I post, I don't mind giving you a new chapter, every single day, sometimes i'll even do two a day, yeah, I'm crazy like that! Mwahahahaha! Okay, off the soap box, review, follow, fav, enjoy, repeat! Love you guys! Sincerely, RxS

P.S. I know you guys are gonna be so pissed about this next chapter, I've already prepared myself. There's a method to the madness, I swear.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Five job applications per day. Applications to be a maintenance worker, a buss boy, a septic tank worker; really anything that requires me to pick up other people's shit; Literally even. Disgusting. I want none of this, but it's not exactly my choice and it's only a matter of time before Neji's decided he's had enough and kicks me out. Maybe Kidomaru was right. I belong in prison where I run things, not out in the real world where I'm scum. As much I want to be on the straight and narrow, the offer they gave me is starting to look pretty nice. Especially considering my other options. But I can't go down that road. Dr. Iruka said specifically, I can't justify doing bad things for good reasons. This just fucking sucks. All the way around. How the hell am I supposed to make an effort to better myself when the rest of the world treats me like dirt? I want to scream, I want to totally freak out, but I'm on thin ice as it is. A burden to everyone around me.

I walked into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich and Naruto was sitting at his computer, probably working on that bill he was trying to pass.

"Any interviews?"

"A few." For jobs that I'm way overqualified for while at the same time being completely under qualified for because of my record. Jobs I don't want at all.

"When?"

"Tomorrow, can you take me?"

"Can't, press conference. I still have my Prius, you could borrow that if you wanted, it's at my parents house right now, but we could go get it later tonight." A felon driving around in a bright orange Prius, yeah, that will help my street cred.

"Sure, that would be really nice."

"No problem." He said, taking a bite of his pear.

"Hey, would you mind floating me a couple of bucks, I need to get a phone."

He stood up and went through one of the drawers in the kitchen.

"Take this one, I hardly use it." He said handing me an iPhone.

"You just have random iPhones laying around?"

"It's a campaign phone, to call voters so they didn't have my actual number. Just don't do anything sketchy on it alright?" He's a little more than annoyed with me today.

"Alright thanks." I noticed there was a pregnancy test capped off on the counter next to him. "Any luck?"

"No, who knew it was so hard to get pregnant."

"For you and I it was pretty easy." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You and your fertile womb." He sneered, taking a drink of coffee out of his world's best dad mug.

"You probably shouldn't take the test everyday, it's probably just working your nerves more than anything."

"We try everyday, and Neji wants to know the second it happens. Patience is not really an option at the moment." I cut my sandwich in half and sat next to him at the counter. Hearing how much sex Naruto was having sort of no longer made me want to eat my meal anymore.

"You want half?" I asked offering him the plate.

"Yeah, thanks." he picked the tomato off and started munching on it.

"Yup." I said before coughing into my napkin. My blood is starting to turn black, that means my organs are starting to die. Great. Just great.

"I guess you didn't get any medical care for your illness in prison."

"No, you could only go to the medical ward if you were literally dying within the next few minutes. A slow and painful death due to a bloodline illness does not qualify." Even if prison is what accelerated my illness to this degree…

"We could… help you get the surgery, I have a great insurance plan… if… if that's something you wanted to talk about…" He said cautiously. He's still a bleeding heart when it comes to me. It makes me feel incredibly guilty.

"Thanks, but no thanks, you've done enough for me, really." He nodded sadly.

"I'm worried about Mikoshina, I really don't want her to get her sharingan anytime soon. She won't understand the risks."

"Well I don't see that happening in the near future. Worst thing that could happen to her is she gets a paper cut. Plus she's a smart girl, when she realizes how sick her father is, she'll think twice before using it recklessly."

"How...umm... how sick are you?" He fidgeted again. Is the fidgeting because Kurama's telling him something? But what could he possibly be telling him?

"I think that's part of the reason they let me out so soon, they didn't want to say it, but it may have been a compassionate release." I said before coughing once more. Well… that's at least part of the reason, the reason I'm going with at least… The reason I tried so hard to get out, so I could see my daughter before I die…

"Sasuke."

"It's fine Naruto, at least I'm out and I get to see her. That's what's important."

"I know Neji won't like it, but you can stay here as long as you need to. And don't stress too much about getting a job either. I just need you to be here for Mikoshina as long as you can, I'm terrible at teaching her how to be an Uchiha, she really needs you in her life for as long as you're here." That was a nice offer, but I couldn't accept it, not with Neji hovering over my head and the way his family feels about me. Two alphas in the same house just won't work. No, I gotta get out of here. Possibly by whatever means necessary… It might be better for everyone if I just stayed away. I'm a nuance here, trashing everyone's perfect life.

"I'll always be in Mikoshina's life, she needs me I will be there in a heartbeat, violin recitals, swim meets whatever, but I can't stay here Naruto, I need to be able to stand on my own two feet."

"I understand."

After lunch, we went and picked up his Prius, then I told him was going to go apply for some jobs in person. I did, about three or four before I somehow managed to drive past it. The Sweet Sounds Bakery. Well it was on the list Tenten gave me...If I were to apply there I wouldn't be breaking my parole. _Technically_. I decided to go in and check it out. I'm not going to sign up right away, just dip my toes in, and test the water. It's not like I don't have a guaranteed eject chord if I wanted to change my mind. It was a small cafe, a few tables and chairs, a mic and small stage in the back, the place smelled of coffee and pastries. I walked up to a short, dyed, red headed girl bussing tables.

"Tayuya?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, you're Sakon's girl right?" She looked up at me with a glare and I showed her the tattoo on my neck. She nodded.

"So you're the one he talked about in lock up. The golden boy. Yeah, I'm her, you here for a job?"

"I might be."

She looked around suspiciously, "Come on, let's talk in the back." Tayuya took me through a door covered with beads in the entryway and down a small hallway to a back room office. A large breasted brown haired woman wearing a mesh shirt and yellow jacket was sitting in the office working on a computer.

"Anko, Sakon's guy came through for us."

"I was beginning to think he wouldn't show. Welcome Sasuke."

"Look I ain't trying to go back to prison, especially for Orochimaru's lying ass. I have a daughter." I said right away.

"Who says we're gonna get caught? And even if we did, there's no extradition in the Sound, the Land of Fire would never be able to touch you if things went south."

"Yeah, that's why half your boys are locked up right?"

"Mistakes were made, but now, with you on the outside, I promise that won't happen." Anko said as she stood up and began to lick and kiss my neck, putting a hand to my chin.

"I haven't made my decision yet." I said to Tayuya as Anko continued to lick me, running her hand across my chest.

"You'd be Orochimaru's second in command, you'd have all the power you've ever wanted, anything in the world, it'd be yours." Tayuya said as she put her hand to my crotch and got on her knees.

"I have a daughter to think about."

"You can have a new daughter, with any one of us, we'll treat you right Sasuke." Anko purred taking off her shirt and putting my hands to her breasts.

"I know you were sweet on Karin all those years ago, she'd still spread her legs for you, give you as many offspring as you wanted, I would too." Tayuya said as she unzipped my jeans then started sucking my dick. Ohhh…yeah. My head rolled back as I groaned.

"When was the last time you had good pussy Sasuke? Come on, let us take care of you." Anko removed my shirt and then her pants, taking my hand and inserting my fingers inside of her. Her pussy was warm and moist, she moaned into my ear as I played with the piercing on her clit with my thumb. So this is what it's like to be on the other side of the business deal. I could really get used to this.

"I'm not moving to the Sound or fleeing… Whatever we do it's legit, on the record and legal. I am not going to jail again." Never again.

"Orochimaru is this close to full control, you'd be his Head of Security, nothing illegal, not once we gain control and get established." Anko said as she began to ride my fingers, moving up and down on her toes.

"I need a serious computer with a killer hard drive and ram. No cutting corners, no forgeries."

"You can have twelve." Anko whispered as she bit my ear and Tayuya deep throated me. Oh god yes. Now I understand how getting offered sex during a business deal can really distort your mind.

"We go legit, no cover companies, like this stupid coffee shop."

"Hey, this bakery is my baby, it's legit. Sakon's the one that got The Musicians mixed in with Orochimaru's crap fest." Tayuya scolded, stroking my cock instead.

"I'll get us a business license next week for us to have a security hub here. Whatever you want, I'll make it happen Sasuke, you won't go back to jail again."

"We worked way too hard to get you out."

"I worked way to hard to get out. I have the scar to prove it." They didn't do shit.

"And we assisted. You can think about it. Right now, just fuck us, let us help you to see the perks Orochimaru can offer." Naruto's married, I haven't slept with a woman in years, one little fuck won't hurt.

"Clear off that desk. Anko get on my face, Tayuya sit on my dick." The both happily complied and we fucked. We fucked for hours. There weren't women in prison and they wouldn't let me go until I got my absolute fill of both of them. A full-fledged fuck. I ended up leaving long after it got dark I drove back to Naruto's place. I'm not giving them an answer yet, and for right now, they hired me as their I.T. guy, which the place actually really needed. It's legit, real, and most importantly legal. I'm really not sure if I can get back into bed with Orochimaru after all that has happened. Even if this has absolutely nothing to do with prostituting myself. But there's no way Naruto would just be totally understanding about this. Doing bad things for good reasons… I guess I'm still a terrible person.

I walked into the house and Naruto was back at it again, working on his bill with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"How'd the job search go?"

"I got hired."

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Hey Dad, did you know that if you multiply anything by nine, all you have to do is subtract one from the number you're multiplying for the first number and add whatever the number is to make ten for the second? Look nine times six. The first number is 5, six minus one is 5, the second number is 4, six plus 4 equals ten. Nine times six is fifty-four. It works for every number until eleven." Mikoshina said, showing me her paper. Jesus she's smart, when I was her age I was still trying to figure out how to get gum out of my hair with peanut butter.

"How in the world did you figure that one out?"

"I finished my homework for tonight in class while my teacher was talking, she's so boring, I had extra time so I started messing around with my times tables." She's not supposed to learn those until next week! "It was super fun, I felt like Daddy when he writes codes, maybe I am getting my sharingan soon!" Daddy writing codes? How does she even know what codes are? I'm not even sure I know what they are!

"That's great Mikoshina, really." Thank god Neji helps her with her homework. Sasuke came in the room and Mikoshina ran up to him, hugging his legs. He was talking on the phone and didn't say a greeting but messed up her medium length black hair and picked her up, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah... I just have to ask... because it's not my house... I can't just invite company to someone else's home... yes, I know you only have spring break for one week... I will ask... I miss you too... okay, bye."

"Ummm... who was that?" I blurted out before I even knew what was coming out of my mouth.

"Dad! Daddy has a new girlfriend! Aren't you excited for him!" She giggled hugging Sasuke around his neck as he came and sat at the table with us.

"New girlfriend?" Neji asked from behind his computer.

"Well... old girlfriend... kinda... you remember Karin, Naruto?" He said closing off the phone I gave him and putting it in his pocket, moving Mikoshina to be comfortable on his lap. He's dating Karin now? When did they... Why would he...

"Karin? Oh uh, yeah, isn't she in med school in the Sound?"

"Her last year, yeah, she's going on spring break next week, wanted to know if she could stay here while she visits me?"

"I'd really rather you not have company in my home Sasuke." Neji said sternly. Although my brain wasn't really working, I felt myself start talking.

"Neji this is why we had him stay in the guest house in the first place, so he could have some privacy. Sasuke if you want to invite Karin to stay with you, we have no objections." I said taking Neji's hand. His scent immediately changed to anger. Better he sleeps with Karin than me…

"Thanks guys."

"What's Karin like Daddy?" Crazy, psychotic, nuts, off her rocker. I could really keep going.

"She's really fun, you'll like her Miko."

"Is she gonna be my new mommy? I've never had a mommy before, only daddies!"

"That's getting a little carried away Mikoshina, they only just started dating." Neji disciplined.

"If you like her we can talk about it, okay baby girl?"

"Sasuke." I said in a weary tone.

"What? Karin's been in love with me since high school, it's not like I'm getting any younger, and maybe if you two can't give Miko a sibling, Karin and I can. It's a win-win." I felt my stomach drop as the fox howled in distress. 'Calm down Kurama, he's probably just messing around.' Hopefully.

"Really Daddy Sasuke? What does she look like? Are her eyes blue?"

"Her eyes are red Miko, you will get to see her soon."

"Red? That's even cooler!"

"Miko you need to finish you're homework then practice your violin." Neji said coldly.

"I already finished my homework...see?" She said sticking her tongue out at Neji disrespectfully and holding up the paper.

"Mikoshina Uchiha, manners!" I scolded.

"Sorry Neji. I'm gonna go play my violin now. Can Daddy come with me and watch me practice?"

"Sure, whatever." Neji said in annoyance, waving them off. Miko took Sasuke's hand and lead them up the stairs.

"Do you know the trick about multiplying by nines Daddy?"

"Subtract for the first number and add to ten for the second." Sasuke mused.

"Yeah! I figured it out all by myself!" I heard her say as they disappeared out of earshot. Wow, they are definitely father and daughter.

"He's been out of jail for a week and he already has a new girlfriend?"

"They've always been close, she probably heard she was out of jail and gave him a call."

"Well if she screws him up there's always hope he goes back to jail." Neji said getting up and pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"Neji."

"What? He has overstayed his welcome. And I know you've noticed it too, Mikoshina has been distant with me, look at that outburst, all because he's here. She's even dropped the honorific to my name!" Yeah, ever since Sasuke came back, Neji's been irrelevant to Mikoshina. Just calling him Neji… makes it so much worse. Her entire life she's called him Daddy Neji, and now suddenly she's not…

"He's her father."

"Yeah well I'm her father too Naruto. Maybe once we finally have a baby with my blood I'll finally become a part of this family." I had no idea Neji felt that way.

"Neji you are her father, her provider, the love of my life, you are this family, the heart and soul."

"Well lately I feel like I've just been a placeholder all these years until the grand Uchiha returned." He said crossing his arms.

"Neji, you know that's not true."

"You still love him, Mikoshina still loves him, I may not have a sharingan, but my byakugan can see it just fine."

"He was a huge part of my life and Mikoshina's biological father, you can't expect for there not to be feelings. But I love you, I married you, you will always come before Sasuke, Neji, always."

Neji shook his head, "Lets just finish this bill." He said cutting me off and going back to his computer. We worked on the bill until the early hours of the morning fueling up on coffee and not speaking about anything but work. We did have sex that night, it was wordless and cold, the sole purpose to put a baby inside of me. Neji is just so angry these days; I just don't know what to do. I needed to talk to someone, so I went crying to my mommy over brunch the next day.

"How have you been baby? You seem sad."

"I have a lot going on at home."

"It can't be easy having Sasuke there. How's Neji holding up?"

"He told me last night that he felt like he was just a placeholder until Sasuke came back."

"We all know how much you love Neji. It's still very early from Sasuke's release, Neji just needs some time and you need to give him all the love and reassurance that you can."

"I'm trying to, but you know Neji, he's just not receptive."

"How's your sex life?"

"Mom!"

"I'm serious, a good sex life often indicates how well your relationship is going."

"We have great sex." Kurama roared at my lie.

"Well hello Kurama, someone's a little riled up isn't he my little fox kitsune?" She said putting a hand to my forehead and speaking directly to Kurama. Kurama bowed his head and barked like a dog would when they were being rewarded by their owner.

"Mom, stop that, we're in public." I said taking her hand off of my forehead and breaking their connection.

"Kurama knows Naruto, you should listen to him more, whether you like it or not he'll tell you what you need to hear. He's the reason I found your father, I owe him everything."

"Yeah well Kurama has become old and senile in the thirty years since you had him within you."

"Or you're just being stubborn. What does Neji think about you carrying a baby knowing it's a possibility Kurama will have to be transferred to it?" Well it's not like we're in a switch relationship anyway. Either I have this baby, or we're not having a baby… Neji wouldn't even let Tsunade check if his womb was even fertile…

"Oh he's not having any of it, he's going to hire every ombu in the Land of Fire to make sure no one interferes with the birth and Kurama stays inside me."

"Yeah well, Minato had the same idea and look where we are." Mom said sipping her tea.

"Sasuke has a new girlfriend."

"What?!" And now there is tea all over my face, thanks mom. I took my napkin and wiped off my face. "Sasuke has a new girlfriend?"

"Yup. You remember Karin."

"What?!" She slammed her fist on the table. And now half of our food is on the floor and the whole restaurant is looking at us. Maybe I shouldn't have told her.

"Mom can you please calm down, people are staring."

"I will not calm down! How could he date that...that loud mouthed whore!"

"Mom!"

"No Naruto this is ridiculous! Dating a girl like that! No she'll ruin his progress and end up back in jail. If Sasuke should be dating anyone, he should be dating my son!" She blurted out, her eyes widening at her words. I froze.

"What?"

"What?"

"Mom!"

"Naruto!"

"You have got to be kidding me." I said getting up throwing my napkin on the table and leaving forty bucks then storming out.

"Naruto, Naruto please clam down." She said following me out of the restaurant and grabbing onto my arm.

"You want me to still be with Sasuke. How long have you been keeping that from me? When I started dating Neji again? My wedding? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you had to make your own decision, and you did. It wasn't my place."

"Of course it was your place, you're my mother."

"You would have told me I was wrong and never forgave me."

"You are wrong. Sasuke ruined me!"

"You're meant to be together," She hugged me tightly, putting a hand to my forehead, "Kurama feels it too. That's why he's been so angry with you lately."

"He's lied to me ever since the day I met him. He's selfish and has no regard for anyone else's feelings. He hurt me so bad mom, he nearly killed your son." I said crying into her embrace.

"You love him."

"I can't love him. I've made a good life for myself, a life with Neji."

"Neji doesn't make you as happy as Sasuke does, he never has and he never will."

"I can't just forgive him, he doesn't even want my forgiveness! He doesn't get to just come in here and stomp on my new life!"

"I know sweetie. I know."

And so there I was, crying into my mother's shoulder on the public sidewalk on a busy street at noon. Why did I ever let Jiraiya book that party for me all those years ago?


	15. Chapter 15

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"How was your day Mikoshina?"

"Amazing! We had a math test and I got a 110% even got the bonus question. Shikadai didn't even get it and he's the smartest guy in our class, and he skipped two grades!"

"Well you're a smart cookie Miko, I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Are you proud of me Daddy Sasuke?" She wants my approval so badly.

"Of course I'm proud Mikoshina!"

"What's for snack?"

"Tomatoes, I hope that's okay."

"I love tomatoes! Gimme gimme gimme!" She said reaching for the plate.

"Hold on, I'm not done cutting them."

"Dad and Neji think tomatoes are so gross, I have to beg them to buy them for me." She said stealing a slice off the plate and finishing it off before she even finished her sentence.

"Didn't Dad teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

"No, Dad talks with his mouth full all the time, Neji hates it, calls him a slob." I hate it too, but that's a little harsh. Oh well, I guess that's what Naruto likes now. Speaking of Naruto, the front door just opened. He's picking up Karin on his way home from work today.

"Hey Sasuke, Karin's here." I handed Miko the plate of tomatoes, wiped my hands off, and then walked to the entryway. When Karin saw me, her jaw dropped.

"Come here you sexy motherfucker!" She screamed running to me, leaping into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist, and kissing me fiercely, running her hands through my hair. My whole body stiffened. Really? In front of Naruto and my kid?

"Umm Karin?" Naruto said cautiously.

"Humm?" She said eyeing back at Naruto still kissing me feverishly.

"I'll take her stuff back to my room, thanks Naruto." I said as she moved to my neck. I grabbed her stuff and tried to shake her off of me but she was holding on tight.

"Daddy Sasuke?" I heard Miko's voice from behind me.

"Off." I commanded to Karin, hesitantly she did as I said.

"Karin, this is our daughter Mikoshina." Naruto said pushing her forward towards us. For the first time ever my daughter seemed super shy.

"Well hi there, aren't you a cute little thing. I remember when you were a little baby and I used to change your diaper." Once. She changed her diaper once. And put it on backwards at that.

"Hello." She said hiding behind Naruto's leg.

"Let's get you set up in the guest house. We'll see you all for dinner." I said kissing Miko on the forehead then taking Karin's bags down the hall.

"Gosh your daughter is beautiful, don't be shocked if she's pregnant at fourteen with looks like that."

"Don't say that, I'm already worried enough about it as it is." I said opening the door to the guesthouse and letting her in.

"So do you want to get right down to business or do you want to fuck my brains out first?"

"Why can't we do both?" I asked as I closed the door. "Strip." I commanded as I took my shirt off and went to sit on the couch bed.

"I can't believe how much you've changed, if you weren't sexy before, oh my god." she said as she slipped off her panties and walked over to me naked. Karin's changed a lot too. Her boobs were bigger, her hips wider, her bottom was round and thick. She looked like a real woman now. She got on her knees and pulled off my pants, taking the lube I handed her and squirting it all over her boobs, she began to tiddie fuck me.

"So what happened, I want to know in your own words, not what he told you to say."

"The organization went down Sasuke. He, Juugo and Kabuto were able to get away, but they took Snake Eyes down. Had I not been in doing my masters at the time in the Grass Nation, I would have been in prison too. I'm sure Suigetsu told you all about it." I nodded.

"How'd he go from Pimp to Leader of the Sound?"

"Brut force mostly. You know how freaky he is, walked in and completely took over, no election, no vote, absolute dictatorship. Used all those millions from the club to gain financial control."

"No resistance?"

"If there was Kabuto and Juugo killed them all. Juugo hasn't been the same since Kimimaro, he just kills now, no remorse."

"Police?"

"He and Kabuto are the police Sasuke. There are no laws in the Sound. Orochimaru is the law. And you could be too, if you wanted." She said before she began blowing me.

"God, that feels good…" I moaned, "What he's asking of me is to be like Kakashi, his Head of International Security?"

"In occupation yes, in role no. He's the king and you'd be the prince. He'd be prepping you to take over one day."

"And what do you get out of it?"

"When I graduate med school he promised me a position as Head Medical Ombu, I'd have an entire division under me."

"Kabuto can't be happy with that."

"Is Kabuto ever happy? Orochimaru already gave him his own lab to do his experiments, yeah he's pissed about you being second in command and not him, but you have the resume, the talent and the drive. You've always been his favorite, like a son to him Sasuke." Oh please, he only uses me when it's convenient for him.

"I have a daughter to worry about Karin.""

"So take her with you, she can inherit the thrown. You'd actually be leaving her a dynasty, an inheritance." Karin said standing up and pushing me back into the couch. She put one leg on either side of me and pushed her boobs into my face. I bit her nipple harshly.

"Ohhh... _Sasuke_!"

"You and I both know I can't do that."

"You can do anything you want, you're Sasuke Uchiha." The offer is tempting.

"Alright... Let's fuck." I said biting her neck hard enough to draw blood and thrusting myself inside of her. It drove her wild.

"Yes, Sasuke, yes!" I pounded into her harshly, giving her everything she needed from me. She came hard, but I wasn't done yet. I stood up and fucked her against the wall. Her pussy was wet and tight, man I've missed having sex with women. I bit the top of her breast, leaving bite marks all over her body, marking her as mine. She couldn't stop cumming all over my dick.

"Ohhh Sasuke, yes! Bite me! Harder! Bite me Sasuke." I grazed my teeth over every portion of her body I can access to, building up to an intense orgasm.

"Are you on birth control?" I asked, only seconds away from cumming.

"Yes." With that I filled her up with my sperm, moaning as I came. She breathed hard into my chest, wobbling a bit as I put her down.

"Tayuya said you might want to have a baby, I could get off the pill if you wanted."

"Fuck Tayuya."

"You sure did."

"You're so much better." I said pushing her against the wall and shoving my tongue down her throat.

"I better be, making me come all the way down here to convince you." She said after I broke the kiss. I still haven't made my decision yet.

"Get dressed, we have stuff to do before dinner."

"So am I like you're girlfriend now? You gonna give me that fancy Uchiha ring?" Well Naruto's married now... I have nothing better to keep my mind occupied by, and although she's crazy, she accepts me for who I am, who I've become.

"Girlfriend, yes, ring? Bitch I don't even know what Naruto did with it. Now get dressed, I'm not going to tell you again." She turned her nose up then put her bra back on. After we got dressed we went outside to the Prius and I drove to the old house, the one I bought with Naruto. It brought back some very painful feelings.

"What are we doing here?" Karin asked, "Do you even still own this place, I mean they took the Tesla."

"I need to get something." I said walking towards the front door.

"Sasuke, that doesn't answer any of my questions."

"You still know how to pick locks right?"

"Uh duh." She said removing her glasses and opening the door with them.

"What if the new owners are home?"

"They're not, they park in the drive way." I said walking to the master bedroom. They put shag carpet over my beautiful wood floors. I mean I know the wood was old when we bought the place, but shag carpet? Really?

"Go get me a knife from the kitchen."

"Sasuke."

"Now Karin." She did as she was told and brought me a knife. I ripped through the edge of the carpet and pulled it up. I then used my sharingan to find the baseboard I hid it under. Bingo. I pulled out the case from under the floor then put the carpet back.

"What's that?"

"What do you think?"

"Sasuke."

"Shut up Karin." I then went to Mikoshina's old room. It had been decorated to a boy's room. I stood on the bed and unscrewed the air vent. I grabbed the bag and the gun I had stashed up there.

"Take this" I handed it to her and rescrewed the vent. "Let's get out of here." We walked back to the car and I put the case on her lap as we drove away. She opened it, her face lit up.

"How much is this?"

"Sixty five grand."

"Oh my god." She opened the cloth bag.

"Flash drives?"

"My get out of jail free card should Orochimaru double crosses me." The final parting gift I got from the Akatsuki. I was going to give them everything I had on Orochimaru, a gift so that I could get out of the mob on good terms. I was going to give it to them after I saw Madera all those years ago, but well, you know what happened.

"I think I'm in love with you Sasuke. Can we spend some of this?" I had to think about it for a second. That case has been my safety net for so long, maybe it's time I finally got rid of it, spent it so it's like a restart or something. It's been horrible trying to live with Naruto since getting out of prison. The feeling that I'm ruining his life all over again is a little too much to be able to handle. I still love him with everything I have, but he's moved on. Mikoshina has a good life, a life I could never give her. Maybe part of me just wants to go back to jail and disappear from their lives again, maybe another part of me just wants to end it all. I don't deserve happiness, I never have.

"Whatever you want babe."

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"So that's Karin huh?"

"The one and only."

"You know she's your cousin right?"

"What? No that's silly."

"You have the same chakra, you, your mother and her. I can't believe you didn't recognize her scent." I wasn't exactly looking. And I scent emotions… not chakra…well not always chakra.

"You're serious."

"I am. Sasuke sure enjoys Uzumaki."

"Oh stop, that's not funny."

"It's hilarious." He kissed me on the cheek and put the salad on the table.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes dear." He teased.

"Well… umm… what do you think about us maybe trying to tract down Dr. Iruka, Sasuke's psychologist in prison?"

"Why would we want to do that?"

"You know ummm… maybe if we can talk to him, figure out what Sasuke needs, we can make his transition a little easier?" Maybe if it's easier for him to be here, I won't want him as bad as I do.

"Make it easier? Naruto, he needs to get out of here, as soon as humanly possible. He has a new girlfriend, a job, he's no longer our responsibility."

"Please Neji, don't do it for him, do it for Mikoshina, so she can have a better relationship with him." He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

"Dr. Iruka you said?"

"Yup!" He huffed and started searching.

"Even if we found him, its not like he could probably tell us much, confidentiality rules and all."

"But it's worth a shot right?" He shook his head.

"That can't be right."

"What?"

"It says he's in private practice as a marriage counselor."

"A marriage counselor? How do you go from prison doc to marriage counselor?"

"He probably did it to pay off his student loans then quit when he realized how psychotic people like Sasuke are."

"Oh stop it, come here." I laughed grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. The front door opened.

"Right on time for dinner." Neji sighed.

"SO RAISE YOUR GLASS IF YOU ARE WRONG!"

"IN ALL THE RIGHT WAYS!"

"ALL MY UNDERDOGS! WE WILL NEVER BE NEVER BE ANYTHING BUT LOUD!"

"AND NITTY GRITTY!"

"DIRTY LITTLE FREAKS!" Oh my gosh, is a cat dying? Neji and I went into the entryway and Sasuke and Karin were stumbling into the house. He had his arms wrapped around her, both holding near empty bottles of alcohol, drinking straight from the bottle. Karin's shirt was disheveled, showing most of her bra and Sasuke's fly was down. What on earth?

"Daddy?" Mikoshina said from the top of the stairs.

"Mikoshina go back to your room." Neji commanded.

"What's going on? Is Daddy Sasuke alright?" She said ignoring Neji's warning and continued walking down the stairs.

"Your Daddy is just fine Mikoshina! I haven't felt this good in years! They had Prison hooch but it was no where near as good as this stuff!" Sasuke slurred letting go of Karin and stumbling towards Miko, drinking the last of the whiskey and throwing it to the ground, shattering it.

"What's wrong with Daddy? Is he okay?" Her eyes turned concerned. She's never seen a drunk person before, not even Jiraiya.

"Mikoshina you need to go back up those stairs right now." Neji yelled standing protectively in between her and Sasuke.

"Oh what? Daddy Neji thinks he's too good to let her see me? She's my daughter, I can see her whenever burp I damn well please!" He yelled trying to maneuver around Neji and lunging at Mikoshina. Neji went full on papa bear and shoved Sasuke square in the chest, grabbing Mikoshina against her will, sling her over his shoulder and sprinting up the stairs as she cried out for Sasuke. Sasuke, in his drunken state, fell on his back, and then rolled over, trying to stand to go up the stairs. That's when I went papa bear, snapping out of my frozen shock state, standing in front of him, blocking his path.

"Nugh... Move it Naruto, you're in the way." He said pitifully trying to push past me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to see my daughter!"

"Drunk? What are you thinking?"

"Why do you care what I'm doing? You don't care about me anymore!" If only you knew Sasuke.

"How could you let him get drunk? He's breaking his parole!" I yelled at Karin.

"We're just having fun! Come on Naruto get drunk with us, lets party!" Karin said wobbling all over, then pulling out a bag of white powder from her bosom.

"Drugs? Are you kidding me? You can not bring those in here."

"Then we'll do them in my room, come on baby, we can skate while we do round five." Sasuke said turning away from me and grabbing Karin's ass and she giggled.

"You will do no such thing!" I screamed grabbing the bag from her and heading towards the downstairs bathroom.

"Go get undressed babe, I'll take care of the wet blanket." Sasuke said pushing her down the hall and following me. I flushed the drugs down the toilet before he caught up.

"Oh come on that cost me like three hundred bucks!"

"How did you even get the money to get these?" I said making sure there was no trace of the drugs left.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"What is wrong with you? Are you trying to go back to prison?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong! With me? Your mother fuckin prick of a husband stole my life, that's what's wrong with me!"

"You can't be serious! You were in prison Sasuke! Prison!"

"I still love you with everything I have Naruto, you dumped me! I was just trying to give you the life you deserved, this life! But come on! Neji, of all the assholes to cuckold my kid really?"

"Trying to give me the life I deserved? The life I deserved? I deserved not to have a fiancé in prison! I deserved to have a daughter that actually knew her father! I deserved not to be lied to while you pranced around sucking the Akatsuki's dicks behind my back! Don't you dare try to play the victim here!" I felt Kurama start to take control. 'No Kurama, not now, please!'

"What did you expect really? When you started dating a prostitute all those years ago? Did you really think it'd be any different! Did you think I could just give you...give you all of this? Servants and maids, sending your daughter to god damn private school!"

"I thought that I'd have a partner in life, I thought we'd build a life together, money or not, I thought we'd do it together." His face turned pale.

"I knew from the start I'd ruin you."

"Oh yeah right."

"Ask Shikamaru."

" _Sasuke..."_ Kurama started to take over my body, I fought it and I fought hard, but I felt him make my legs move toward him and my eyes turn red. Run Sasuke, get out of here, he'll kill you.

"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you... I always knew I wasn't." Kurama reached out for him, but didn't attack. He had my body, but my mind wasn't thrown to the passengers seat like it usually was. Kurama was keeping me fully aware as he made my body move. He put my now claw like hand to his cheek softly.

"Naruto?" I kissed him. My body kissed him hard and feverishly. I had no control of that. I only could feel myself kissing him. Kurama pulled back when he heard movement on the stairs.

"I'm gonna... I gotta golaydown." He said backing up all the way to the wall behind him, then dragging himself out to the guesthouse. 'Kurama! Kurama! What did you just do?!' He released me from his hold of me and I caught my breath. Slowly I walked out to see Miko in her pink pajamas and a backpack on her back, Neji holding her hand tightly.

"I'm taking her down the street to Hinata's for the night. She's not safe here when he's like this."

"What's wrong with Daddy? Why was he acting that way? Someone please answer me!" I got on my knees in front of her, feeling the broken glass cut through my slacks.

"Daddy got angry, he's going through a lot right now and he did something bad to try to handle it. Do you understand Mikoshina?"

"He's scary when he's like that, I don't want to see him anymore if he's gonna be like that." She said letting go of Neji's hand to hide behind his leg.

"Yes, it was very scary for all of us Miko, but tomorrow he'll be all better, okay?" She shook her head.

"Come on Miko, let's go to auntie Hinata and uncle Kiba's, Akamaru will protect you okay?"

"Okay..." I stood up and Miko walked to the front door as Neji pulled me close to him.

"Say the word and I will have him arrested Naruto. We don't need that riff raff in our lives."

"Just let him sober up, explain himself. If you don't like it you can personally kick him out yourself." He nodded.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll clean up this glass." He walked out with Miko. I have no idea what just happened.


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Is he awake yet?"

"No."

"Hinata called, Miko didn't sleep, hugged Akamaru all night."

"I can't believe he did that."

"What happens when he fails his drug test on Monday?"

"He'll go back to prison."

"Miko doesn't deserve this. He should have known better."

"I thought he did." I heard the door leading out to the guest room open, then footsteps.

"United front." I said.

"I will stand by you what ever you say."

Sasuke walked into the room and he looked like hell. Eyes bloodshot, hair astray, barely keeping it together. He walked past us as the table and poured himself a cup of black coffee.

"Where's Miko?" His voice cracked.

"After the shit you pulled last night, you'll be lucky if I ever let you see her again." I said as he sat down across the table from us.

"Okay, I'll bite, what did I do?"

"You don't remember?" Neji sneered.

"I have a receipt in my pocket for four bottles of booze, none of which I could find when I woke up this morning. So that'd be a negative captain." Neji's rage almost made him boil over.

"Do you even care that you scared the living daylights out of her?"

"I would if I could only remember." He said pinching the bridge of his nose and looking up.

"Sasuke!" I yelled at him.

"Hold up." He closed his eyes and opened them, revealing two purple orbs that had taken over both of the whites of his eyes. His gaze came back to us as his eyes began to bleed. I moved to get up and help him, but Neji firmly put his hand on my arm to stop me.

"Oh...oh shit...oh fuck!" Was he... was he rewinding time with his eyes? Where the hell did this purple sharingan come from? "I fucked up...royally. I'm sorry... I'll go get my stuff and move out." He said getting up from the table, not even bothering to wipe the blood coming from his eyes.

"Why'd you get so drunk? Why'd you jeopardize everything? I know you are smarter than that Sasuke." Neji said sternly while in my head I was thinking just to give up on him.

"I might be smarter than that, but I'm not better than that. I'm not good enough." The last words he said directly to me. It hurt. He walked out of the room, leaving his coffee behind.

"Are you going to let him go?" Neji asked. I didn't know... I honestly didn't know.

"I should talk to him."

"I'm going to take Mikoshina to her soccer game. Will you meet us there after your talk?"

"Of course."

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Neji."

He hugged me warmly, not willing to let me go, it was exactly what I needed. He kissed me on the forehead and left. I went out to the guesthouse. Karin must have been taking a shower while Sasuke was packing a bag.

"Sasuke..."

"You kissed me last night."

"Kurama kissed you."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Say the words."

"No."

"Then I'm leaving." He threw the backpack over his shoulder.

"I have a good life here. I can't just-"

"You could do whatever you wanted."

"No, I can't." I said firmly.

"Then I can't stay here and continue to hurt you, to hurt myself."

"Mikoshina needs you..."

"We'll figure something out." Karin got out of the shower.

"Sasuke... stop being stupid. Just stay here, focus on rehabbing. You need to-"

"You need to fix your shitty marriage and I can't just sit here watch the man I love live this stupid superficial life anymore. I'm leaving, get your bags Karin." He commanded, wordlessly she followed his orders.

"Sasuke, you can't leave!"

"Why can't I Naruto?"

"Because I..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Tell me you're still in love with me and I'll stop all of this... if not I'm gone." I retightened the seal on Kurama last night, Kurama couldn't budge if he wanted to, but that didn't stop him from howling in my ear. I looked down at my shoes. I can't do it. I can't ruin my life for him again.

"Let's go Karin." He walked out the door with her. I followed them to the driveway where two girls were waiting for them in a small dark blue four-door hatchback.

"Sasuke!"

"I'm staying with some friends, I'll call you when I get my own place and we'll work out a schedule for Mikoshina." He and Karin got in the car and drove off. I know I made the right decision, but why does my heart feel like it's breaking all over again?


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

One year and some change later

"You think he's actually gonna show up this time?"

"It's her tenth birthday, he's not going to miss this."

"He missed Christmas and Halloween, oh and don't forget about seven years of her life."

"He actually made it to her chess tournament on time last week, stayed for the whole thing too, that's something."

"Yeah only because the week before he was an hour late from picking her up from school."

"He got caught up at work."

"You actually believe that crap, he's working tech support for some stupid coffee shop chain based out of the Sound. We don't even know if that job is real or not."

"His parole officer said it was legit."

"Tenten is not known for her investigative skills. How he's even passing those drug tests I'll never know." Me either to be honest.

"Put a smile on Neji, it's Mikoshina's birthday, her day, not his." I said bringing the cake to the backyard.

"Oh Naruto, the cake is lovely!" Mom said as she giggled in my dad's arms. Thank Hinata cause I still can't cook for shit.

"Thanks Mom, Hinata makes the best frosting." I said licking my fingers.

"Hyuga clan recipe ma'am, hope you like it." Neji said refilling my mom's mimosa.

"Neji you and my son have been married for four years in June, it's time to start calling me Kushina." She scolded. The doorbell ring.

"Yes ma'am." Neji said bowing and going to get the door. The party was a ten year olds dream. All her friends were there, playing in the pool, there was music and food, the parents were happy because there was alcohol. The only thing that wasn't there was her dead beat dad.

"Any baby news?" My dad asked hopefully.

"No, we've just decided if it happens it will happen, the fertility medications were really starting to make me sick." My hormones are back to normal, finally, but that doesn't help with the baby situation. I've actually started building muscle back up again. I'm still not as big as Sasuke, but he doesn't dwarf me in that department anymore.

"You should try a surrogate, that's what Lee and I did with Metal Lee, too risky for me to be pregnant while working in the prison and all." Sakura said as she refilled her mimosa.

"Hyuga don't do surrogates, some clan rule."

"From the Stone Age, Hinata couldn't even take my name when we got married, such dumb rules." Kiba said getting a beer. Neji came back with a huffy look on his face.

"He's here with that tramp. No one offer him any alcohol, we do not want a repeat of New Years." Neji said getting a beer for himself. Sasuke walked in with a scantily clad Karin on his arm, obviously high.

"Daddy Sasuke! You came!"

"Hey baby girl happy birthday." He said bending down and hugging her. They chit chatted for a moment and then Mikoshina went back to the pool with her friends. Sigh, well he did show up at least.

"Hey Sasuke, glad you came." I said walking up to him and shaking his hand.

"Yeah well, you know, I had the time. Hey Karin, Sakura's here, why don't you go chat with her."

"Sure baby." She said kissing Sasuke and walking to the mothers. Yes, she's going to fit right in wearing a leather jacket and hooker heels. How they let her be a doctor I still don't know.

"You look well." I commented, attempting to make small talk.

"Yeah well Karin's blood transfusions are really making a difference, my eyes are even comfortably blurry these days."

"You should still drive with your glasses on if you have her though."

"Yeah, yeah, safety first. Her present's in my truck, you wanna give me a hand?"

"Yeah, sure." I walked with him out the front door and to his truck. It was a big ass black Ford F-150. He says he got it used and didn't cost him all that much, but if you ask me, he's up to his old tricks again. Part of me is just waiting for him to get caught so he can go back to jail and become irrelevant again. We walked to the truck and there was a brand new bike in the back. The one Neji and I talked about getting her, but decided it was too expensive.

"You got her that? It cost like two thousand dollars."

"Two five after you add all the upgrades, nothing's too good for my little girl." He said getting up in the truck and rolling it towards me. I'm not going to argue with him right now, not today.

"So I have a meeting in Suna next weekend, peace negotiations, can you take her? Neji and I both have to go." He scratched his head and jumped down.

"Karin and I were going to drive up to the Sound that weekend."

"Why do you go to the Sound so much? You were just there a month ago."

"Gotta go where the work is."

"You can't take her with you? Make a fun trip out of it?"

"You want me to take a ten year old to the Sound? That's literally the worst place possible for a child, civil war and all."

"And yet you're going there to fix computers?"

"Yup." He said leaning back on his truck, not breaking the firm eye contact.

"Just chomping at the bit to get sent back to prison aren't you?" I said turning back to the party.

"Wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." He said taking the bike in the house. The rest of the party was well... stressful. Really hard to keep a smile on your face when all you want to do is strangle your ex fiancé and his slutty girlfriend. She gave Mikoshina make-up for her birthday. Make-up! She's ten! Then the bike of course didn't help, it was the only present she focused on for the rest of the party. Her friends were jealous which was fine I guess, but the point is that he shouldn't have got it for her. He just pops in her life whenever he wants, showers her with gifts, then is gone again. Ugh, how the hell did Sasuke get this way? Mikoshina used to be his whole world, now she only matters when it's convenient for him. It makes me want to foam at the mouth.

The party ended and Sasuke took Mikoshina for the rest of the weekend, leaving Neji and me to clean up the party. Lord ten year olds make a mess.

"I think we should sue him for custody." Neji said while on his hands and knees trying to get chocolate frosting out of the white carpet.

"We're not there yet are we?"

"We'd have more power, stop him from just swooping in and out of her life like that."

"But we'd have to give up power too, we can't just say no to him when he wants to surprise her with a trip to the Land of Waves, or decides he wants to cut her hair."

"I guess you're right. What did he say when you asked her about the weekend in Suna?"

"He said no because he can never make things easy."

"Damn it, well maybe Konoharmaru can baby sit."

"He's been so busy since he sold his column to the Times."

"We'll figure it out."

"How's the stain?"

"Well... maybe it's time to get new carpet in this place." We just got it three years ago!

"Hyuga clan's secret recipe huh?"

"Oh hush." More strands of hair fell out of his ponytail and it just made him look incredibly sexy. I can't even remember the last time he and I had sex.

"Hey Neji?"

"Yeah?" He asked taking the rag to the kitchen and washing it in the sink.

"Are you feeling spontaneous?" I said wrapping my arms around his strong chest and grinding my hips into his butt.

"You're just riled up because Sasuke got you all ticked off again."

"No one's home, I'm ovulating, Dr. Iruka said we should be more spontaneous."

"He also said that our sex life is boring."

"Mmmm... then maybe we should prove him wrong." I hummed, biting his ear seductively and taking his hair out of the ponytail.

"Mmmm Naruto." He purred. I began rubbing his six-pack, drawing light circles as is did, moving lower and licking his neck.

"Well... if you insist." He said turning around and capturing my lips with his own, running his hand though my hair and pushing me backwards into the island in the kitchen. My butt connected with it and he lifted me up on top of it, unbuckling his pants. We kissed and kissed, removing clothes in between kisses. We were completely naked and I felt him position his cock at my entrance.

"Lube, we need lube." I said, not moving his mouth from my own, making sure he just kept kissing me.

"Let's move this to the bedroom."

"No. No. I just want you now Neji, I need you inside of me." I said grabbing strands of his gorgeous brown hair.

"Then what do you want Naruto, tell me what you want me to do." He breathed, breaking the kiss and moving to my neck.

"Dish soap, dish soap will work." I was desperate to have him inside of me. He turned away for a second then climbed up on the island with me, slinging both of my legs over his shoulders.

" _Ohhhh... Neji."_ I moaned as he penetrated me with his soaped up dick. I didn't care, all I could concentrate on was the pleasure. We went two more rounds that night, it was the best sex we've had in a very long time.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Ohhhhhhh... Ohhhhhhh Sasuke! Yes! Pound me! You're a god Sasuke! You're sooo sexy! Mmmmm ohhhhhh! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I grabbed the straps on the sex swing and buried myself balls deep in her. "Yes! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Oh fuck Sasuke! Fuck!" I kept pounding into her, just wrecking her until I finally jizzed inside of her.

"Wow Sasuke, you were, Jesus, you're so fucking hot!" I pulled out and Kin wiped off my dick and handed me my underwear. Anko helped Karin out of the swing as Tayuya started messaging my shoulders.

"Hey Sasuke can you fuck me next? I love it when you're all sweaty and sexy like this." Kin purred into my neck. Kin is Dosu's girl, a tall brunette with long hair, she gives the best blow jobs out of all of them.

"Maybe tonight, I need to go pick up Suigetsu from prison."

"I guess he served his five years huh?" Karin said shooing Kin and Anko away from me and sitting on my lap.

"Yup, all five."

"Is he going to stay here with us?" Tayuya asked.

"We'll put his stuff at the bait house for now, give him a month or two to fool his parole officer, then we'll move him in officially. Anko where's my shirt?"

"Right here babe." She said putting it on me, then kissing me.

"Dinner will be ready when you get back love." Kin said handing me my pants. I put them on and grabbed my wallet and keys.

"Everyone behave themselves, I'll be back in a few hours, come on Karin." I said as I put my shoes on and she got her purse.

"Do you want us to show Suigetsu a good time?" Anko asked.

"He hasn't been with a woman in over five years, it'd be nice if you could."

"I'm sure Dosu and Sakon won't mind."

"Alright, I'm out." I said kissing Anko and walking to my truck with Karin. Karin is my girl, she has control over the house, Anko is Orochimaru's Land of Fire wife, runs his operation from here, the other two live here and run the Leaf county operation while their boyfriends are in jail. Both Dosu and Sakon asked me to take care of them while they're in prison for the next twenty years, so I'm doing just that. Better someone they know is fucking them then someone they don't.

I have a bait house for when my parole officer stops by to check in. It's about a mile down the road from this place. It's small and horrible, exactly what you'd expect from an ex con. In actuality, I live here, Anko's secluded mansion in the woods, a bachelors pad filled with all life's pleasures. Anything I need, Orochimaru provides it. Anything, no matter what the expense. In exchange I'm in complete control of the engineering security of the Sound. No hooking, no G-strings, just me doing the job I went to college to do, making hella bank and not giving a shit about anyone else. This is the life I was supposed to have. As much as I hate how it effects my daughter.

Orochimaru is just as controlling and overbearing as he's ever been. I have plans and he just shits all over them. 'You can't take your daughter trick or treating because I need you in the Sound, you can't go to Christmas dinner because the processing systems are acting up again'. He regularly keeps me over during my shifts, making me late to pick up my daughter. Naruto and Neji call me a deadbeat for it and I'm so sick of arguing with them about it, that it's just my role now. The deadbeat dad. I hate it, but I can't even tell them what's really going on because they'll hear Orochimaru's name and go berserk. I'm not hooking or breaking my parole, and Tenten knows that I'm a private contractor for the Sound's Security industry; She doesn't know all the details, like my salary or how high ranked I actually am, but she gets the idea. I know it's Orochimaru, but no one else would hire me! I've applied to every security agency in all five nations and beyond; I've been blacklisted. I'm trying, but no one can see that. They just hate me because of what they can see.

Well, except for Mikoshina, I'm not sure there's anything I can do to make her hate me. She doesn't have her sharingan yet, but she can see more that what's in front of her. She's Naruto's child, a savant at judging people, despite what's presented before her. Just like Naruto was when we first met, before I ruined him. She knows I'm trying, but that's a lot of weight to put on a little girl. Sigh, I really want to do better for her, but right now, with my job prospects, it's hard. Karin and I drove to the prison and waited in the car for him to come out. After a few minutes Suigetsu came out and got in the vehicle.

"Oh my god, you look like shit! Who's bitch were you in there?" Karin laughed.

"Garra's. Freakin prick. Do I smell cheeseburgers?"

I held up a greasy brown back and handed it to him, "Three triple doubles and a large fry."

"Strawberry milkshake too!" Karin said handing the milkshake to him.

"Ohhh yeah! Sasuke you're a saint." He said gobbling up the first burger.

"How's my turf?"

"Garra took over the Hebi after you left, he and those guys from the Sand have it locked down now, Gato's men can't even bat an eye without us knowing about it." He said with a completely full mouth.

"Good, lets get you home brother." I said giving him a fist bump and driving back to the bait house.

"Man you weren't kidding, this place is a shit hole." Sui said putting his bag down and looking around, "You actually bring your daughter here?"

"I try to avoid it if at all possible. It's why I don't like her to stay the nights, but it's believable so Naruto gets off my ass, let me show you to your 'room'." I said taking his stuff, walking past Mikoshina's room and into the guest room.

"This is only slightly bigger than our prison cell man."

"Stop complaining and unpack, the girls are making dinner at the pad."

"You're actually okay with a harem Karin? You don't seem like the type."

"I'm okay with going to bed with Sasuke every night." She said crossing her arms.

"Sure you are, alright, I'm unpacked, let's get out of this dump."

We got back into my truck and drove to the mansion. The girls were waiting, wearing nothing but aprons, for Suigetsu to arrive.

"Well hello ladies."

"Hi Suigetsu." They all said in unison.

"Dude is this for real?"

"Yeah, have at it."

"No way." Kin took his hand and giggled at his shock.

"Come on Sui, we'll make you feel good." She led him into the sex room, the other girls following behind.

"Use the sex swing, you'll get addicted!" I called after him. The look on his face was priceless as the girls closed the door to the sound proof room.

"It's nice of you to loan them out to him." Karin said as she served me a plate and then one for herself.

"He's my ride or die, my number two. You have to treat your brothers right."

"Such comradely, prison sure made you loyal."

"You wouldn't understand." I said taking our plates to the couch and sitting down. She sat down next to me and snuggled into my chest.

"You know, now that Sui's out we need to talk about moving to the Sound permanently."

"I'm not leaving my daughter here, and if I just leave I'll be breaking my parole and be considered a criminal again. I'm not doing it."

"So submit a petition, take Naruto to court. Come on 'suke, there's nothing here for us, I'm working a menial job at the free clinic, your parole officer is always up your ass, just looking for a way to lock you up again. The Taka's whole again, lets make a new life in the Sound and never look back."

"I can't leave my daughter."

"I have a medical Ombu job waiting for me, you have a thrown to run, and Sui and Juugo will be your generals. Your family is here Sasuke, we matter too."

"Not as much as my daughter."

"Yeah fine, whatever." She said going back to her meal.

"Don't get all huffy."

"Just eat so I can give you your transfusion."

"Karin."

"I wish Itachi were here, he's the only one you've ever actually listened to." Hearing Itachi's name made me sick to my stomach. Prison helped me work out my issues with him. It made me realize he did it out of love for me. Everything he did was out of love for me. Him letting me live my life without question, being so supportive when I told him I was pregnant, even hitting me when I had postpartum. It was all so I could get off my ass and make something of myself, because of the huge sacrifice he made for me. Looking back on it, I really wish I had listened to him, I really wish I could have changed and been the brother he wanted me to be.

"For all I know he's dead. What can I do to make you happy with my decision?"

"You can start by putting a ring on my finger."

"Would that get you to stop nagging me about moving?"

"Maybe."

"You're not getting the clan ring."

"I don't want it, not after Naruto wore it for all those years with no result. That ring is bad luck." Yeah, it probably is.

"We'll go shopping for a diamond tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Hi Daddy, Karin." My daughter said as she climbed into the back seat of my truck.

"Hey baby girl, how was your day at school?"

"I missed two math problems on my final. Got a 94%." Ouch. Someone's having a bad day.

"Do you want to go out for ice cream? Take your mind off of it?" Karin asked.

"Ice cream is for people that don't miss two math problems cause of stupid mistakes." She crossed her arms and sulked.

"She is definitely an Uchiha." Karin muttered to me. "Her inner demon is taking over."

"That's why we had to quit soccer. I'll talk to her when we get home." I whispered pulling out of the pick up lane and driving to the bait house. She didn't say a word the entire drive. This self-induced push for perfection is alarming. Just like me before I was a pro. I have to get her to see reason or else it's a slippery slope to ending up like me. We pulled up to the house and Suigetsu was smoking in his underwear in a lawn chair on the grass. Oh jeez.

"Suigetsu, this is Mikoshina, Mikoshina, meet Uncle Sui." I said through a glare and gritted teeth at him. It's not his fault, he just got out of prison, the adjustment is rough. At least he's not getting drunk and high like I did. And it's Sui, it's not like he was all that stable to begin with.

"Hey."

"Hi Uncle Suigetsu." She grumbled, not shaking his hand or acknowledging him at all, just walking into the house with Karin. The spitting image of me. Oh my god.

"Your daughter is delightful."

"Just stay away from her alright?"

"Don't have to ask me twice." I shook my head and went inside, Karin was cutting up tomatoes, Mikoshina was slumped over in the counter, sulking.

"So Miko, notice anything new?" Karin asked.

"You're going to be my new mommy, congratulations." She sneered, not looking up. Observant too… definitely an Uchiha.

"Aright, that's enough, go to your room, we need to talk." I commanded.

"Hn." She scoffed, getting up, grabbing her backpack and going to her room.

"Oh my god, I'm having flashbacks of you in high school, you have to do something!" Karin said when she closed the door.

"What the hell am I supposed to say? Stop being an Uchiha? Stop being my daughter?"

"Do you want her to end up like you or Itachi? Or better yet Obito or Shisui?"

I gripped my hair roughly in frustration. "Don't ever speak of my brother or cousins. I'll deal with it." I said grabbing the plate of tomatoes and walking into my daughter's room. She was lying on her stomach on the bed, burying her face in the covers. I put the plate on the nightstand, sat on her bed and rubbed her back lovingly.

"Alright, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Mikoshina, you can talk to me. Look I know what you're going through probably better than anyone else, I understand. You can tell me anything, with all the things I've done, I would never judge you." She buried her face further into the pillows. I got an idea. "I'm going to stop treating you like a kid, when you decide to stop acting like one. I know you get enough of that at home with Neji. So from now on, with me, this is a safe place. I'll treat you like an adult. You act like one. But for that to work, you have to talk to me, tell me what's going on. Can you do that?"

She sniffed and turned to me, "I see more than what everyone thinks I do."

"I know."

"I know I'm only ten, but I don't feel that way."

"I know that too. Can you talk to me about it?" She looked down then took a tomato off the plate.

"Why am I so different? I feel like I have two sides of me just wanting to pull me apart. Part of me wants to just goof off and have fun with my friends, the other part of me just wants to study all day long, and get perfect scores and if I miss two math problems or on note on my violin, it feels like my heart is just breaking, like suddenly I'm just useless." Oh Mikoshina… I took her hand and pulled her close to me, hugging her tightly.

"It's your blood. I know this sounds like wives tales, but where there's smoke there's fire okay?"

"Okay."

"Uzumaki, are caring, loving and lovable. They have this incredible brightness that makes people just want to be around them. Uchiha, on the other hand, are perfectionists. We're controlled by our emotions, driven by it. We don't just feel emotions, we internalize them, force ourselves to be better because that emotion is controlling us."

"Is that how you ended up in prison?"

"That's exactly how I ended up in prison Mikoshina. My emotions made me feel a need to save my family, and I was willing to do anything to ensure that, no matter how wrong it was."  
"Will I be that way? I can already feel that I would do anything to get an A."

"Or get my approval?" She looked down.

"Yeah…"

"You have to work on it, because that darkness will always be with you, but I know you can do it, because you have a brightness in you too."

"You're the only one that understands… Dad and Neji just say I'm growing up and dismiss it."

"Well you can always talk to me about it okay? I will always be here for you."

"Can I stay here with you? Like live here?"

"Mikoshina, you have a good life at home with Dad and Neji, I can't give you that."

"I don't care, dad is miserable, they fight all the time. That house is so big… I just feel like I'm getting lost. Please can you just ask them to let me stay with you? Just a few more nights a week… please?"

"You want to live here? With me, Karin, and Suigetsu?"

"Yes. I can't stand the Hyuga clan stuff. I don't get it at all. I'm an Uchiha daddy, you're an Uchiha and I want to be treated like an adult… here with you." I was taken aback. That is a big request. I would love to have more time with my daughter. But my life isn't exactly in a good place right now. I can't drag her down with me like that… can I?

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"It's just frustrating. I know he's back to his old ways, but I have no proof. But no one has the fancy things that he has working a tech support salary."

"If we can just find the proof we can send him back to prison and he can stop ruining Mikoshina's life."

"Sasuke has been problematic for most of Mikoshina's life now, but is sending him to jail really the best thing? Isn't it better that she has three loving parents, instead of one in prison writing to her all the time that she resents?" Neji shifted uncomfortably under Dr. Iruka's question.

"I just wish he would step up in a real way or just go away, half assing this is just not working."

"I was Sasuke's psychologist in prison, I know how he thinks. In his mind, he's providing for his child, showing her his love through gifts. He keeps everyone at a distance because he can't reconcile with himself that he deserves love too and therefore can let people in. You have to just be patient."

"Patient while he leaves his daughter in the front of the school for three hours because he's so high he doesn't even know what time it is?"

"You're jumping to conclusions Neji, he still has not turned in a dirty drug test."

"Then what else can it possibly be?"

"Maybe its just time to actually believe him. Let's move on. How's the progress going with the spontaneous sex?" I looked at Neji and took his hand.

"Better, we did it in the kitchen last week after the birthday party."

"Good very good, Naruto did you have an orgasm?''

"He had one." Neji answered for me.

"How many times did you do it?"

"Three."

"Then Naruto should have came three times Neji, you need to be more aware of his needs."

"I am aware of his needs, I pay all our bills, take care of his daughter like she's my own, make sure he has the means to follow his dreams in the Senate. Everything I do is for Naruto."

"Except for showing him the affection he's looking for. That's what he needs most from you. But you're still stuck on the fact that his ex is still in his life."

"I'm just scared one day I'm going to wake up and he'll be back in Sasuke's arms."

"Neji that won't happen, I love you."

"Now Naruto that doesn't help, we've discussed this. You need to acknowledge that Neji's fears are real, not just shower him in phrases that you think he wants to hear. Now I'm going to give you some homework for this week, Neji you have to initiate sex, it doesn't have to be spontaneous, but you have to initiate it. Naruto I want you to hand write a list of everything Neji does for you and how much that means to you. Do we think we can do that?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Alright you two, I'll see you same time next week."

"Thanks Dr. Iruka."

"Thank you." We got up and walked out of the psychologists office, Neji getting huffy as we got in his car.

"That guy is a quack, I initiate sex all the time." He said pulling out of the parking lot and heading for Sasuke's house.

"Really? When was the last time? Cause it feels like I'm always trying to convince you."

"I initiate sex Naruto."

"I guess we'll see this week huh?" He rolled his eyes and focused on the road.

"I hate that he lives in this dump. Our poor daughter is probably playing with cockroaches, choking on asbestos."

"As least he has a place." I said as we pulled up to the driveway. Suigetsu was out on the porch, smoking a cigarette in his underwear. When did he get out of prison?

"Suigetsu." I said walking past him to the front door.

"Naruto, Naruto's husband." Suigetsu said half blowing smoke in Neji's face. Neji waved it off and knocked on the door. Karin answered.

"Hey is she ready?" I asked.

"They're just finishing up some homework in her room, come on in." She said opening the door and letting us in.

"So uh Naruto, you notice anything different about me?" She asked touching her glasses conspicuously with her left hand. She had a gold ring with a big diamond on her finger. No way.

"I believe congratulations are in order, how wonderful Karin." Neji said respectfully.

"Right? I can't believe he got me such a big rock!" She giggled. Yeah, I can't either. Sasuke walked out with Mikoshina with a big smile on her face.

"Dad! Dad! Daddy Neji! Did you hear the news? Karin's gonna be my new mom!" She said hugging Sasuke.

"Congratulations Sasuke, when's the big day?" I said holding back my feelings about it and shaking his hand.

"Nothing wrong with a long engagement."

"Unlike your shot gun wedding." Karin muttered, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and going outside with Suigetsu. Neji and I got engaged and a month later we were married, it was just easier that way, not having to go through a big production and everything.

"We should get a move on kiddo." Neji said grabbing her backpack from Sasuke and walking Miko back outside.

"Hey so I wanted to talk to you." Sasuke said.

"Yeah what's up?"

"I can take her this weekend, if you don't mind her going to the Sound with me, Suigetsu and Karin."

"When did Suigetsu get out of prison?"

"A few days ago. We had an extra room so I let him crash here."

"Oh is he..."

"He's adjusting. He also has no interest in Mikoshina and I'm not letting him smoke around her either."

"Then yeah okay, you can take her this weekend."

"Cool."

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you then."

"Yup."

I walked out of the house and got in the car. Sasuke is marrying Karin? He barely likes Karin! Why does it feel like he's just doing this to spite me? Ugh I just want to strangle him! Make some better choices Sasuke! Seriously! She's a walking disaster! Later that night after we put Miko to bed Neji and I got to talking.

"So Mommy Karin huh?"

"God I hope she doesn't call her that."

"Guess he's really moved on huh?"

"I'm not buying it, he hated her when we were kids."

"Yeah I'm not either. I think it's just a rouse to get a reaction out of you." Well it worked!

"Yeah..."

"Is it working?"

"Of course not." I felt myself fidget. Neji caught it immediately.

"I'm going to bed."

"Neji."

"Do your homework Dr. Iruka gave you." He called walking up the stairs. I slept on the couch that night. I thought Dr. Iruka was supposed to be saving my marriage, not making it harder.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note** : Hey everyone, I know you guys are getting a little bored with the turmoil. I'm trying to lay a foundation right now, build to get you to the climax, tease you a little bit. I must agree, upon reading the next few chapters it's… well not going to totally alleviate the problem. I know, I know. I guess that's what I get for starting hot and heavy and putting my readers throw this crazy roller coaster. But at this point, you're invested now right? So finish strong, I'll agree to do the same. Read fast, I'll post fast, and we'll bang this thing out in the next week or so. Sound good? P.S. If you guys like me as an author, I'm taking requests are another story arc. The prompt for this one was literally, "What if Sasuke was a prostitute?" and it took off from there.

Anyways, don't give up! With love, RxS

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I have my daughter this weekend. We're taking a road trip to the Sound, and she's gonna finally see what her father does. I'm thinking about moving here permanently. Karin was right. There's nothing left for me in the Land of Fire. I just fucked up so bad over there, I'll never get redemption. Back in prison, Dr. Iruka said I should stay clear of my triggers. Naruto is certainly a trigger of mine. If I'm not a total ass to him, I feel like I'm just going to break down and kiss him. Throw him over my shoulder and kidnap him from his perfect life. Let him fuck me until I can't see straight. Yeah… I still want him. I want him more than I want air in my lungs. Hence why he's my trigger and I need to get as far away from him as possible if I'm ever going to fully be able to move on. It's gotten to the point to where I fantasize about doing him every time I do one of the girls. I almost called out his name the other day. I need a fresh start, as far away from Naruto as possible.

If Mikoshina likes it here, I might take Naruto to court to let her stay with me over the summers and breaks or something. Nothing rash, but it would be nice to have a little more power to be able to see my daughter. So I'm testing the water. If Mikoshina is really as sad as she says she is… well this might be the best option for everyone.

"So Meeks, any boys your sweet on?" Karin asked after we crossed the boarder to the Sound.

"Karin, stop that." I said quietly.

"Well... ummm... Shikadai said I was the smartest girl in the world a couple days ago." I looked in the rear view mirror at her. She had a blush on her face.

"A man that likes you for your brain and not your body, he's a keeper." Karin mused. I elbowed her.

"You're not allowed to date until your thirty Mikoshina Uchiha." I scorned.

"Date? Who said anything about dating? Boys are gross!"

"Yes they are." Suigetsu huffed from next to her in the backseat.

"Daddy, do you have any snacks?" I looked to Karin.

"Oh yeah, we sure do sweetie!" She said searching through her purse, "We got these just for you!" She handed Miko the bag of sweets and goodies.

"Warheads? Doughnuts? Oh my goodness, cinnamon sugar dumplings! Daddy Neji won't let me have any of these!" Because he's a stick in the mud. It just sucks that she seems to have inherited Itachi's love for sweets.

"Yeah well you're with Daddy Sasuke and Momma Karin this weekend, Neji's rules don't apply here."

"Thank you so much!" She said as she inhaled the goodies we got her. The rest of the drive to the sound went by smoothly, we arrived at Orochimaru's headquarters without much trouble. I took everyone up to my floor except Karin who went to the hospital to check on her patients.

"Juugo! Hey man." Suigetsu said giving him a hug.

"They actually let you out of prison."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." Sui laughed and Juugo came over to me and gave me a warm hug.

"Hey brother."

"Hey Sasuke."

"Mikoshina this is Daddy's best friend, Uncle Juugo." She stepped forward.

"You're really big!" She laughed, looking up to him like he was a skyscraper.

"So I am. It comes in handy sometimes. Come on little miss, I have a surprise for you." Juugo said taking her hand. We walked through my office floor and to a back room. Juugo had decorated the room with everything she could ever want, video games, books, a mini fridge and pantry, a slushy machine.

"Wow! This is so cool!"

"And it's all yours Mikoshina."

"Wait, this is mine? For real?"

"All yours, enjoy. Daddy's gonna go get some work done for a bit, then we'll go out for dinner okay? Anywhere you want."

"Do they have ramen in the Sound?" I smiled; she is Naruto's child.

"The best money can buy, I'll see you in a bit." I closed the door and turned to Juugo.

"Watch her like a hawk and keep her away from Orochimaru."

"You got it boss."

I left him with Miko and got Suigetsu set up. He got his degree in water management, I need him to take a look at our filtration systems. The Sound has come a long way since Orochimaru took power, but we're still failing on basic things like clean water in the rural places.

After that, I sat at my station and started looking at my security systems. Our boarders are safe, no one is going in or out with out me knowing about it and having a detailed record of it. It's ten times more advanced than anything Kakashi ever had at his company. But I'm still having a rather hard time with domestic security. No algorithm in the world can just detect an uprising, and gruella warfare isn't exactly a strategy my sharingan can see, even with my rennigan. I got to work updating our existing systems, although tomorrow I'll have to do some fieldwork, installing defensive systems in places where Orochimaru has already converted the masses. After a few hours Kabuto and Orochimaru walked in.

"Oh you're already here, we thought with the kid you'd be much later." Kabuto mused.

"Hn."

"How's it looking Sasuke?" Orochimaru said coming behind me.

"It's coming together. What are you doing about the rebels?"

"Juugo handles things like that. He's a one man army really."

"I don't appreciate you taking advantage of him after Kimimaro's death the way you did."

"All things come at a price Sasuke, I assure you, he's being rewarded for his sacrifice."

"He better be."

"Can we meet your daughter?" He questioned in his snake like way.

"No."

"Oh be a good sport Sasuke, we're just curious to see what an Uchiha Uzumaki cross actually looks like, what sort of gifts she may have." Kabuto said.

"Go near her and Juugo won't hesitate to kill you, he's more loyal to me than he ever was to you."

"He does have a point, very well, no fun and games for us I suppose. I want those defense systems installed and functional before you leave for the weekend however." Orochimaru said as he and Kabuto left my floor. After a few more final touches, I got the defense systems up to date and let them download for the night. I got my boys and Mikoshina then we decided to pick up Karin and head for dinner. Right as we were about to walk out the door, the alarm started to sound, there was a breach.

"Go check it out." I said to Juugo.

"Daddy, is everything okay?"

"Yes baby girl, we just have to make sure it's safe before we go outside okay?" I said moving to the wall panel and pulling out a stashed machine gun and pistol.

"What are those?"

"We just have to be prepared honey." I said calmly handing Sui the automatic. I have to stay calm for Miko's sake, but on the inside I'm freaking out. We could be in the middle of an uprising all while my daughter is here with no security net. "Watch my six, I'm gonna take her to the bunker." I said as we turned around and headed back down to the basement. We got down there and heard an explosion. We were being bombed.

"Sasuke." Suigetsu said, setting up his gun at the entrance and getting on the ground.

"Mikoshina, Daddy's going to close this door now, do not open it for anyone." I said putting her in the secret room that you couldn't even tell was back there.

"But Daddy."

"Mikoshina."

"Okay..." I closed the door and heard her lock it. At least she'll be safe. I grabbed my weapon and before we could go back upstairs, there was another explosion. Men started pouring into the bunker. Fuck.

"You ready?"

"It'll be just like old times. Only this time was have guns, not shivs made out of pens." Suigetsu said with a wink, then taking his first shot. They might have had explosives, but they didn't have guns, Orochimaru must have confiscated them all. Suigetsu did a good job of bottle necking the entrance, but there were just so many. And they were all coming for me, trying to kill Orochimaru's second in command.

Sigh, let's do this. I popped my knuckles and hit the first man, shooting another and taking a blade from a third. They can kill me if they want, but they're not going anywhere near my daughter. I fought and fought hard, taking special care not to kill any of them, just knock them out. I don't kill, not anymore. Not unless I have to. Not after what happened to Haku in prison.

We had it under control until Suigetsu got knocked out. There were now only five men in the room, five men and two bullets left in my handgun. Alright then, five is nothing. Two lunged at me, I threw the knife at one, hitting him square in the heart as I trapped the other in my mongekyo, he fell to the ground as saw his worst fears. I moved to the third and then the fourth, until it was just me and the fifth fighting hand in hand. He out maneuvered me just for a second, knocking the gun away, and then popped me hard in chin. He locked a hand being my back, putting a knife to my throat. With my free arm I grabbed the knife and it became a power struggle. Right as I was about to win, Mikoshina opened the door. No...

"So you do have a daughter do you? I wonder how she'll react when her dear daddy is killed in front of her." She looked down, I saw tears fall from her face. I struggled to break free, but he had me.

"Mikoshina." Then she picked to the gun and pointed at him, her hands trembling.

"What do you think you're gonna do with that little girl? One false move and you'll hit your daddy." She trembled but looked up confidently.

"Those eyes!" He gasped, I used that second of shock to break my arm free and snap his neck. As he fell to the ground I ran to my daughter and held her close.

"Are you okay?"

"Daddy?" I looked into her eyes. She had awoken her sharingan.


	20. Chapter 20

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Three days. Mikoshina was supposed to be home three days ago. Sasuke hasn't called, texted, nothing, no word from him at all. I'm freaking out so much I called Kakashi over to track them down.

"It would seem they're still in the Sound Naruto. They haven't yet crossed the boarder back here."

"So go in and get them! Do something! He kidnapped my daughter!" I was furious. Fuming. Just daring the fox to come out.

"We don't know that for sure, and even if we did, the Sound is in a power struggle right now, it would be too dangerous to try to get in the middle of it." I ran my hands through my hair roughly then punched the refrigerator. I never should have let her go with him!

"It will be okay Naruto." Neji said hugging me to comfort me.

"No it won't." I whined into his chest. "She's gone forever!"

"Kakashi." One of the engineers came up to him and spoke to him quietly.

"I see."

"What's going on?"

"They're crossing the boarder now, I've assigned an escort of ombu to make sure they are brought right here. But even still, it will be a few hours until they get here."

"Thank you Kakashi." Neji said, still holding me close. Kakashi bowed and left, leaving me alone with my husband. The next few hours went by agonizingly slow. The worst thoughts running through my head. Until finally they came through the door. Sasuke looked horrible, his lip was split, and there were a bunch of stitches under his chin. Suigetsu looked even worse. What the hell happened?

"Dad! Dad! Guess what?!"

"I'm just so glad you're alright! Come here sweetie, oh I love you so much!" I said sinking to my knees and hugging her, never wanting to let go. She looked okay, not a scratch on her. Thank god!

"But Dad, Dad! I have to tell you something!" I wasn't listening at all, I just squeezed her so tight. "Dad! Look at me!" She finally screamed. I looked up and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"You... you got your sharingan? She got her sharingan?!" I said in shock looking at Sasuke. He nodded. Before I could even get excited for her I realized how Uchiha get their sharingan.

"How?"

"I saved Daddy's life!"

"She what?" Neji sniped and grabbed Sasuke's shirt.

"We may have got a little caught up in a scuffle out there. No worries, your girl is a real trooper." Suigetsu said.

"Karin, go help her unpack, Sui wait in the car, I need to have a conversation with Naruto." Sasuke said ripping Neji's hands from his chest without so much as batting an eye. They did as they were ordered and Sasuke walked us into the dinning room. _Ordered_. Sasuke's barking orders like he's the captain of some army or something.

"What the hell happened out there?" Neji yelled as he closed the doors to the dining room getting back in Sasuke's face.

"Just as Sui said, we got into a scuffle." He sneered. He and Neji immediately activated their visual gifts, looking like they might lunge at one another at any second.

"A scuffle? You two look like you just came back from war! She saved your life? Saved your life!"

"The situation was under control, she didn't need to. But she did get her gift because of it."

"Entirely too early, she's only ten!" I couldn't take their arguing much longer; I just wanted to explode.

"What do you know about it, Hyuga just wake up one day with their eyes, Uchiha have to be pushed, be emotionally ripped apart to realize their gifts. She was ready, that's why she got it in the first place.

"What kind of father puts his own daughter through a stress like that? You could have gotten her killed."

"An Uchiha father. The two of you shelter her so much, she'll never be able to be strong. Doting on her like she's glass."

"Is that what your family is like? Emotionally unstable and feeding their children to the wolves? No wonder, you're so fucked up." Neji pushed Sasuke too far. I saw it in his eyes, his _demon_. I had to physically put myself in between them. Both physically relaxed when they realized neither could nor wanted to go through me to get to one another.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" I asked, trying to break the tension, my hands firmly on each of their chests.

"No." Sasuke pulled away from me and put a piece of paper in front of me. I opened it.

"A petition to move to the Sound?" It… it's approved. He met his parole requirements. He's… free to leave…

"There's nothing left for me here, I have a security engineering job waiting for me in the Sound, a real job, my criminal record expunged."

"You can't be serious." Neji said, snatching the paper from my hands and reading it.

"It was approved by the parole board before I left this weekend, and I've decided to do it."

"When?" I asked, just trying to process my shock.

"By the end of the summer. I want to take Mikoshina with me." My brain didn't process a damn thing he just said.

"You must be crazy, she has a life here, stability! You can't just drag her out of here because you feel like it!" Neji was fuming, just as angry as I was, but I couldn't show it.

"Now that she has her sharingan, I'm the only person alive that can teach her how to use it. She needs to know how to protect her bloodline."

"Absolutely not! No way my daughter is going to live with you in the land of lawlessness. I don't give a damn what bloodline she has to protect." Neji screamed. Wait, stop! Why are we letting this escalate?!

"Then I'll take you to court." My world just shattered. Court? No… No he can't be serious!

"Like you'd win, your an ex con with no money and a drug problem. She has two married parents with stable jobs and a loving family here. Don't be stupid." Neji scoffed.

"I'm the bloodline parent, I won't lose." He dared. The bloodline parent. The courts have ruled in the case of divorce or separation with children involved, in order to preserve the clan secrets of a kekegenkai bloodline, the parent that was born into the clan, and thus passed on the kekegenkai, always gets custody of the child for the sake of passing on tradition. I might be an Uzumaki, but I'm not a clan bloodline, not in the way of an Uchiha or Hyuga at least. I would lose Mikoshina. Especially since she's the last of the Uchiha. That's the very definition of the blood parent contingency. I would lose my daughter.

Sasuke left the petition and walked out the door with Karin before I even had a chance to respond or try to reason with him.

"He's establishing stability. That's why he's marrying Karin, so we don't have a case."

"We messed up. You should have adopted her when we got married." I said finally.

"I should have. What are we going to do Naruto?"

"We're going to fight this, I'm not going to let him take my daughter from me."

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"So moving to the Sound, that's a big step. How did the ex take it?"

"Not well, we have a court date in a couple of weeks. I was wondering if you could testify on my behalf?" Tenten leaned back in her chair. Well he might have taken it better if I didn't pop off at Neji, but can you really blame me? Yeah, I messed up. So much for not being rash.

"Well you are a model parolee, you have a stable job, and a new one lined up, a place to live and means to support your daughter, no violations, you're even getting married and providing a support system for her. Yes, I suppose I could."

"Thank you Tenten, that means a lot."

"Of course, alright, go piss in the cup." I stood and took it then walked into the bathroom where the guard was stationed.

"Ebisu."

"Uchiha." He closed the door and locked it. I handed him the cup and got on my knees. He pissed in it then said, "No blow job, I want to fuck you."

"That wasn't the agreement."

"Shouldn't put so much shit up your nose." You have got to be kidding me. Fucking guards always trying it more than you agreed on.

"I don't have any lube."

"I like raw dogging it anyway." Fuck. I stood up and glared at him.

"Fine." I licked two of my fingers then dropped my pants, making sure I was stretched enough so that it wouldn't hurt, I drove my fingers inside of myself.

"Hurry it up would ya?"

"Had I known this was going to be the deal, I would have stretched myself before hand." I said removing my fingers and giving him my ass.

"How many men have you fucked to get to where you are?" He asked as he slid into me roughly. "Just fucking anyone indiscriminately?"

"Too many...fuck." I said as he began to pound into me and I gripped the edge of the urinal. I'll give just about anyone a blow job, the guards, my dealer, but I haven't fucked a guy to get what I want since back when I was in prison. He fucked me raw and ended up cumming in my ass. Fuck, I'm not on birth control anymore and he didn't use a condom. Damn it!

"You cunt." I said, using ungodly control not to spit in his face.

"Nice doing business with you Sasuke." He said, handing me the cup; I went back and gave it to Tenten.

"It's clean, congrats on your sobriety Sasuke, I'll see you next week." I walked to my truck and did a hit of coke before driving to work. I don't do it nearly as much as I used to, never around my daughter. But it's my vice. I know it's a bad one, but it's an addiction and I'm having a really hard time trying to control it. So I've at the very least given myself rules. Never around my daughter, no more than two lines a day. That's the best I can do right now. I know, three steps forward, two steps back. Getting a decent job, finishing my community service hours early, trying to get my life back on track, forward. Coke and sexual favors, backwards. What I just did with Ebisu made me sick to my stomach. Ever since prison I can't just fuck people and not care about it. Damn Dr. Iruka forcing me to feel my feelings instead of pushing them down and covering them up with coke. I pulled up to the Sweet Sounds Bakery and went inside. Kin was arguing with Suigetsu behind the counter.

"Steamed milk you idiot, not foam."

"What the hell is the difference?" I walked past them and went to Tayuya who was standing in the doorway to the back to the back room, watching them.

"How does your second not have a clue how to make a decent cup of coffee?"

"Yeah well, he doesn't exactly have both oars in the water, has Juugo called?"

"Yeah, he said your systems are back online, but he needs you to reboot them. Maybe this weekend?"

"I can't this weekend, Miko has a dance competition."

"Watching little girls jump around in tutus? You should invite Orochimaru, he'd get off on it."

"Actually I have it on good authority that he prefers little boys." Suigetsu called from across the room. Dumbass.

I walked past her and went into my office. Tayuya followed me.

"You seem stressed, how was your parole meeting?"

"Fine, Tenten is going to testify on my behalf at the custody hearing."

"Anko said she'd do it too, being your boss on paper and all."

"Good, tell her I said thanks."

"Sure. You want me to ride your dick, relive some stress?" I can't tell you how many times I've said that exact sentence in my life. It made me even sicker than I already was.

"No, I'm fine, I'm gonna see if I can reboot the systems remotely."

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then." I started doing what I could to save the systems, but turns out I'm probably going to have to take a trip out there to do it myself. Apparently even the most advanced technology in the world can't stand up to good old fashioned C-4. Man I hate security engineering. I wish I had never switched my focus from strategy to security in my last year of college. I worked until lunchtime then Sui and I went down the block to a taco stand.

"How does an ex con meet women these days?"

"No idea, I'm engaged to my old fuck buddy." I said as we sat on the table top, eating our tacos.

"Which is totally weird by the way."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on 'suke, why are you marrying her? We both know she's crazy and you can barely stand her."

"She loves me, she'd jump off a cliff for me if I asked, she'll be a good wife."

"Wow, I can just feel your burning passionate love right now." I punched him in the arm.

"It's better than dying blind and alone."

"Look I'm not going to tell you how to live your life, but I'm just saying, Karin is not the one."

"Yeah, well the one is married to someone else."

"There's such a thing as divorce."

"You missed a lot while you were locked up, it's not gonna happen." I said finishing my taco and lighting a cigarette.

"Can I say something else?"

"No."

"Well I'm gonna say it anyway. You two had passion; I mean real fiery passion, whether you were fighting or fucking. Man, I really wish I had something like that." Sui's right, and that really ticked me off.

"Come on, we need to make a stop before we head back." We walked across the street to the corner store. We walked in and walked to the family planning section.

"Male morning after pills? Who have you been fucking?"

"The guard that watches me do my piss test."

"Seriously? He's testing for you? How the hell did you score that?"

"Same way I got drugs in prison or got them to look the other way when we jumped Gato, my pretty face and shockingly tight asshole."

"Shockingly tight huh? How the hell is that possible, I feel like I'm so stretched I can't even-"

"Don't finish that sentence, you're gonna make me throw up." I interrupted as I paid for the pill. I bought a soda too and took the pill as we walked back to the bakery.

"So if the guard is testing for you, does that still mean you're getting high all the time?"

"Not all the time, I've significantly cut down." He eyed me, but kept walking, not really believing me.

"I thought you broke out of prison so you could be a better person, get your life back together."

"First of all, I didn't break out of prison. I… found a unique Uchiha loophole. And second, Naruto made it abundantly clear when I first got out that it is over between us. Why fix myself when the only person that matters doesn't want me anymore?"

"I don't know, to be a better person in general, to do the right thing?"

"You want me to take advice from someone who has literally never done the right thing in his life ever?"

"The difference is, I could disappear tomorrow and no one would miss me. Not only do you have Mikoshina, but I promise you Naruto would be broken hearted all over again if you just dropped off the face of the planet."

"You have no idea how Naruto feels about me now, he can barely look at me without wanting to choke me out. Things are different now."

"No, I think you're the one that needs to get a clue."

"Whatever." I went inside and closed the door. Everything about today had just made me nothing but angry.

I worked the rest of the afternoon before picking up Mikoshina from school. I wasn't having the best day today to begin with and every time she mentioned Naruto or her cushy life with Neji I wanted to punch something. I'm such a fucking failure. I wanted to give Naruto that cushy life, I really did, but I just wasn't good enough. I'll never be. And yeah, Mikoshina will probably have a better life with Naruto and Neji than I will ever be able to give her, but even still, she's my kid too, I already missed out on six years I won't ever get back, I don't want to miss any more.

And this is what she asked for, I've asked her several times on many different occasions. Yeah she didn't ask to move away, or that things would get this messy with her other parents, but that is honestly the best I could do. It is in everyone's best interest if I just get out of here. As far away from Naruto as possible so I don't accidentally kill Neji and profess my undying love to that blond haired… lovable… beautiful… Sigh, I really need to get a grip. I just hope I've done enough to actually get some form of custody of her. Not even full custody, I'm perfectly fine with breaks and summers, I'd even drive down for weekends and any time she ever needed me. It's Neji that escalated things to this level and now there's no turning back. Fingers crossed this all works out okay.


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Owe Dad! That hurts!"

"Hold still."

"You're doing it all wrong! Look there's knots!"

"I'm sorry Mikoshina, but I didn't go to beauty school."

"Karin does it so much better!"

"Because she's a woman, she's done it her whole life. There it's done."

"It's lop-sided!"

"Get in the car, we're gonna be late. Maybe Karin can fix it when we get there."

"Okay."

"Don't forget your tights!"

"I got them! Lets go Dad!"

I grabbed my keys and we got into the car and drove to the high school gym. Sasuke was standing a few feet away from the entrance, smoking. When he saw us he put out his cigarette, put gum in his mouth, and walked over.

"Hi Daddy, where's Karin? I need her to fix my hair."

"She had to work today baby girl, sorry about that."

"Ugh, I'm gonna get in so much trouble! I'll see you guys after."

"Good luck!"

"Dance pretty!" I called as she ran through the doors.

"No Neji today?"

"He's got clan stuff going on this weekend."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, lets go inside." We walked in and took our seats on the bleachers. Spending all day in a hot crowded gym to see my daughter dance two dances for a combined four minutes is less than exciting, but that's life I guess. After an hour of watching kids I didn't care about preform, finally her team went out. They killed it! We'll Chocho dropped her poms and their kick line was a mess, but well my daughter looked good. After two or three more dances Sasuke stood up.

"Where are you going? She still has another dance."

"Yeah in like four hours, I'm gonna go have a smoke." I really didn't want to be here either...

"Can I join you?"

"You wanna smoke with me?"

"No, but I did hide a flask in my car, that'd be real nice right about now." He let out a small chuckle.

"Well alright then." We walked out and he sat in the bed of his truck while I got my flask. I took a sip and handed it to him.

"Man that sake is strong."

"Jiraiya gave it me after his trip to the Mist a few weeks ago."

"Well Jiraiya knows his alcohol."

"He certainly does."

"Did you ever think we'd be doing this? Going to dance competitions and cheering for the mediocre at best all for our daughter?"

"Not at all, honestly I never thought she'd pick up dance like she has."

"I miss soccer, we used to be in and out, none of all this waiting around for no reason."

"Yeah but she was way too competitive, I thought one day she was just going to explode and kill one of those girls."

"She probably gets it from me."

"Of course she did, you're always boarder line about to kill someone." Neji specifically.

"Gee thanks dobe." I laughed and took another drink. "This is nice."

"What is?"

"You and I just talking like this. Without your husband trying to tell me I'm a deadbeat."

"He really has a special way of pissing you off doesn't he?"

"You have no idea."

"How's the wedding planning?"

"Ehh... We've been busy. Probably will put it off till next summer. Or even the one after that."

"Ohh..."

"Any baby news?" None whatsoever. In fact, Neji and I haven't slept together since Miko's birthday a while back.

"I've all but given up."

"That sucks, I'm sorry about that."

"Eh, it's life I guess. Are you and Karin gonna have kids?"

"Umm... no. Yeah that would be a total disaster." He scoffed, inhaling his cigarette.

"Yeah well you're marrying her so..."

"Yeah..." He took a deep breath from his cigarette, holding it longer this time. I felt myself fidget a bit as I took another sip.

"What?" He asked taking the flask from me.

"We have a court date next week, yet we're sitting here being civil." He took a big swig then handed it back.

"I'm sorry about that, but come on, would you really let me move her to the Sound if I didn't force you to?"

"Probably not, I just wish you didn't go about it the way you did."

"If I didn't your husband would have steam rolled me."

"I wouldn't have let him."

"You give him all the power, he treats you like a woman and you're just okay with it."

"At least he doesn't lie to me." His scent changed to annoyance.

"I've made some mistakes, I'm still making mistakes, but one day you'll realize that I did all of it for you and Mikoshina."

"Going to prison for seven years and leaving me to raise a two year old by myself wasn't exactly in our best interest."

"I never actually thought I'd get caught."

"I just don't know why you fell in with them." He was silent for a few seconds.

"Maybe part of me was still pissed off at you for cheating on me, maybe subconsciously I wanted you to feel the pain I felt from that, I don't know." My jaw dropped.

"Uh, well shu cha auh, you won! Jesus Sasuke."

"Yeah, I sure did win, won at being the biggest jerk on the planet."

"Look I understand why you did it, for the money at least, I've forgiven it and moved on, but there's just one thing that's always just pissed me off, even after all these years."

"What's that?"

"That you never said you were sorry. Or even showed any type of remorse at all."

"Because I'm not sorry. I feel bad about how it all went down, and I regret with all of my heart that I left you high and dry like I did. But I'm not sorry, I did what I had to do to give my family the life they deserved." I know he was being honest, but it just made me so angry.

"You didn't have to do any of it. You graduated college, got a good job, but because that wasn't enough for you, you just keep on doing what you were doing. You know, I totally understood why you became a prostitute, in fact I supported your decisions, even defended you to my parents. But the lying, the faking everything just so I wouldn't find out? That's what hurt the most. The fact that you wouldn't tell me, me! The one you were supposed to tell everything to! The one that wouldn't judge you and would always be in your corner no matter what! That's what hurt the most."

"Would you have listened? Would you really have accepted that I got in with those guys? That I literally gave them every piece of my body over and over and over again. In the worse ways possible at that. You would have never understood."

"I would have tried!"

"And then realized you couldn't handle it. You had no idea how much in the hole we were. My C-section, Itachi's surgeries and medications, Mikoshina's well baby appointments? We couldn't afford any of it! If I didn't jump in with them the three of us would have been out on the street a week later. What was to stop you from dumping me, leaving with Mikoshina to your parents, and never seeing me again? If I didn't contribute or show any progress at all, you would have been gone." Shortly after the trials I went over the numbers with Shikamaru, he wasn't lying in his testiomony, with our finances at the time, we were going to crash and burn maybe a week or two after he handed Itachi that first envelope of cash. I'm not sure he gets it even after all this time…

"But did you ever even think to ask me how I would feel? No you just made that decision all on your own! And you know why? Because you're selfish! You think the world revolves around you and no one else matters! No regard for anyone else but you! Just you and your 'I'm gonna handle everything on my own because the world is always on my fuckin shoulders and no one else can help me' attitude. You're just so fucking selfish Sasuke! " He went silent, just inhaling his cigarette. After a long silence passed I just got all angry again, but then he spoke up.

"You done?" Ugh that... that... bastard! I couldn't control myself; I slapped him. I slapped him so hard across the face my hand hurt. He touched his cheek softly.

"I deserved that."

"Yeah… you did." I said taking deep breaths to calm myself.

"So… are we good now? Water under the bridge?"

"No yet." I slapped him again, harder this time, on the other side of his face. "Now… we are good." I said adjusting my collar with a huff, then fixing my disheveled hair.

"You've sure been holding back some anger at me."

"You don't know the half of it."

"I know I'm a selfish person, Dr. Iruka made that very clear to me."

"He… he did?"

"Yup. I'm trying to work on it. Really… But it's not exactly easy… trying to change every aspect about me that I used the think made me… me."

"I didn't think of it like that."

"Well now you know. So we can be civil now? No hard feelings?" I took a few more deep breaths.

"Yeah, yeah we can."

"Well alright then." He said leaning back in his truck, finishing off the sake. "That freakin hurt dobe."

"Good, you deserved it teme."

We ended up having a pretty good day after that. Just talking, catching up like old times. We went back in later to see Mikoshina's last dance. Her team ended up getting third, so the three of us went out for pizza to celebrate. It was really nice, exactly how a family that's separated should be getting along; Just the three of us. It was everything I could have hoped for... Too bad all of that might change after we go to court in two weeks.


	22. Chapter 22

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Okay, so we've talked about this several times before, this seems to be one of our main sticking points. Neji, although Naruto takes the perceived feminine position in your relationship sexually, does not mean you can force the traditional female roles on him in your day to day."

"I'm not doing that."

"Yes you are!"

"Naruto, calm down. Okay, lets list out the things Neji does that make Naruto feel feminine."

"He makes me cook when he and I both know I can't cook at all."

"I don't have time to cook, that's why we got a personal chef!"

"That we can't afford! That's another thing, finances. Neji wasn't to live in this rich lavish house and have all these nice things, when we don't have the money to do that."

"I have a trust fund and an inheritance, we can afford it."

"Not really!" Not if we want to plan for the future or retirement.

"Okay, lets take it back for a few seconds, Neji, you want things to be a certain way, you want a perfect life, with luxury and the perfect wife. The thing is, Naruto is not your wife; he is your husband. And as a new age relationship, you have to divide duties in a new age way."

"What we do works."

"Obviously not if your here." I took a deep breath, Dr. Iruka was right, it's not working. It hasn't worked in a long time. Probably around the time we started trying to have a baby and couldn't. That definitely put a lot of stress on the relationship. But it's more than that, he knows it and I know it. We've lost our spark. There's no passion, there's no rush, it's just turned to he and I holding back our feelings, ignoring each other unless it's about work and doing what we have to get done for Mikoshina. It's not a marriage. It's an arrangement. Sure we still say I love you and kiss, but do we really mean it? I've been sleeping on the couch for a month; Mikoshina's starting to notice something's up. Maybe our happy perfect family isn't nearly as perfect as we all thought. Sigh, this is really getting to me. After our weekly marriage councilor appointment, which, as usual, did not end well, Neji and I started heading to his car. I had to stop him, I just felt like my heart was bleeding all over the place. That was a very rough appointment.

"Hey love... do you want to get a coffee or something? We have a few hours before we have to go to the custody hearing, and the rest of our schedule is clear for the day."

"Yeah, I'd like that Naruto." We ended up walking across the street hand in hand to a popular coffee shop, he ordered for me while I got us a table outside. It's a beautiful day today, may as well enjoy it.

"Here you go, a Carmel macchiato with a extra Carmel and a shot of espresso." Neji said as he handed me my drink. He got a chai tea latte for himself and we shared a blueberry scone. I love how he knows exactly how I like my coffee.

"I don't think we should go back to Dr. Iruka."

"Neji we have to, he's only trying to help."

"The things he says, it's too out there, I'm happy with the way things are."

"You're happy with me sleeping on the couch?"

"Well no, I miss you, but we can work things out without his help."

"I don't know Neji, we've only been seeing him for a few months, maybe we just need some more time, eventually it will work."

"Maybe."

"Do you want to try his new suggestion? Maybe after the hearing tonight?"

"There's a possibility of loosing my daughter today, I don't need to get fucked in the ass on top of it."

"Come on Neji, it doesn't hurt much, and once you get used to it, it's very enjoyable. We should try it."

"Remember Junior Prom?" How can I not? My ass hurts just thinking about it.

"We were young and stupid, it was both of our first times. We had no idea what lube was and I was entirely too embarrassed to even begin to ask you to stretch me. We've matured since then, it would be totally different if the roles were reversed."

"It's not my thing."

"You didn't experiment in college?"

"The experiment was dating girls, it ended there, I am definitely gay, but I will not take it up the ass."

"Well I'm bisexual," Although my past two serious relationships were with men. "And I can honestly say I like it both ways. Even with Sasuke we would switch who would give and who would receive on nearly a daily basis." Oh no I said the wrong thing.

"Well our relationship is not like your former one and I really wish you would stop comparing me to him. I am not Sasuke, and if you want to throw yourself at a convicted felon whose only job prospect is in the warring nation of the Sound, go right ahead, but leave me out of it."

"Neji I didn't mean that."

"Oh yes you did, you've always meant it. I have never been your first choice, not while he's in the picture, you'd probably be married to him right now had he not got himself locked up." I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I'm not going to say what I think you want you to hear. Your fear is real Neji, maybe I do compare you too much to Sasuke, but the truth is, I'm married to you. And I'm not throwing myself at Sasuke, I'm throwing myself at you but you seem to be leaving me hanging. Sasuke's just the asshole that happens to be my daughter's dad. You are the man I love, and I want to fix us. So I'm going to try my best not to make you feel inferior to Sasuke okay?" It was exactly what Dr. Iruka said to do. Neji just glared at me, activating his byakugan.

"Why does everything you do seem so ingenuous? Seriously Naruto, it's like you're just going through the motions with me. First all you say is what I want to hear, then you do exactly word for word what the doctor says, it's so fake Naruto, so entirely fake."

"Neji."

"Lets just go, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." Ugh, why is this so hard? I do one thing he's mad, I do something else, actually try, and it's still not good enough. Ugh, why is this so fucking hard?

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Kin, where's my tie?"

"Right here, I just finished ironing it."

"Thank you." I took it from her and began tying it.

"Do you need more support? Tayuya and I can close the shop early, stand in your corner."

"No it's okay, I really don't need Neji's lawyers finding out that I'm living and screwing with my old prison buddy's girlfriends. That would definitely loose custody for me."

"Yeah I understand, well I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Kin." I said kissing her and walking out the door. I picked up Karin from the free clinic and Suigetsu from the coffee shop and then drove to the courthouse. I can't believe this is happening today. I might actually have some rights over my daughter for once. This is a good thing, I hope. The three of us walked in and Naruto and Neji were sitting outside the courtroom, Mikoshina was with Jiraiya on the other side of the lobby. Neji and Naruto looked like they had been fighting all day, they weren't even holding hands or showing affection like they normally do. They look absolutely miserable. I chose to merely acknowledge them and then walk over to Miko.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hi Daddy, I like your tie."

"Well thanks hun. Dad and Neji okay?"

"They've been fighting since they picked me up from my violin lesson, I don't know about what though."

"I see."

"The judge is ready for you guys." Jiraiya said when he saw the judge walk in. Alright, lets do this. We walked in and everyone filed in behind either me or Naruto and Neji. I really only had Sui, Karin, Tenten and Anko on my side. Maybe I did need Kin and Tayuya here. Naruto and Neji had Naruto's parents, Kakashi, Neji's uncle, Hinata and her husband Kiba, his entre staff, friends, family, I literally had four people. Oh god.

"All rise, the honorable Hashirama Senju presiding." The judge walked in and motioned for us to sit.

"Okay, so I run my court in a very relaxed way, none of this rules and swear under oath business." The judge said. Seriously? This is our judge? he's… not what I thought the judge would be like. He's nothing like his brother, Tobirama, who presided over the Akatsuki trial. Now he was a jackass.

"So, I'm going to start with the plaintiff, Sasuke Uchiha, tell me what's going on." He said looking at me. I cleared my throat and Karin gave me a reassuring nod.

"Well… I've been approached to run boarder security in the Sound Village, requiring me to move. My ex fiancé and his husband won't allow me to take my daughter with me, so here we are."

"I see, a natural response. Naruto, you are a Land of Fire senator, moving to the Sound is out of the question?"

"Yes sir." The judge nodded and looked through the paperwork in front him and put his hand to his chin as he thought.

"Sasuke you're the bloodline parent?"

"Yes sir."

"But you also served six years and ten months for threatening international security in the Land of Fire as well as felony prostitution."

"Yes sir."

"Naturally I have some questions. I want to call up Kakashi and Tenten, please stand." They both did. I haven't seen Kakashi in eight years. I could just feel how angry he was at me for what I did.

"Kakashi, would you say Sasuke is qualified for the job he's been offered?"

"Well… since he faked his internship credentials, to say he was qualified, I'd have to go with a no." Not to mention nearly ruining his career. "However, Sasuke is extremely intelligent, had the strongest men in his field chasing their tails for months to find the level of disruptions he was able to achieve. Given that information, yes, I'd say he's qualified to run security in the Sound." Well… at least he was honest.

"So you're saying that he should have success in his new position."

"Theoretically, he should be fine."

"Tenten, has Sasuke demonstrated he can hold down a stable job and keep within the limits of his parole?"

"Yes sir."

"I see… Anko, is he a good employee?"

"He is. Punctual, dedicated, works hard."

"Alright then. I ask these questions because if I were to approve this move, I want it to be a permanent or long term arrangement, I don't want to be here six months from now because Sasuke couldn't follow through. The most important thing here is stability."

"That won't happen your honor. This would be a permanent move." I said carefully. It has to be permanent. I have to stay as far away from Naruto as possible if I have any hope of moving on with my life and getting better.

"I should hope so. Alright the husband, Neji, please stand, everyone else have a seat." We did just that. "Describe a typical day in your life."

"Well, I wake up early, go for a morning run, come back shower, wake up Mikoshina and help her get ready for school. We eat breakfast, and then Naruto takes her to school while I head into the office. I work until about five, three if it's my day to pick her up from school. On those days I bring her home and make her a snack, help her with her homework, then take her to dance or violin lessons. I'll watch her practice, getting some work done as I do. Come home, eat dinner, we relax then, I get her ready for bed, and turn in for the night." The judge nodded.

"How do you feel about Mikoshina?"

"Excuse me?"

"She's not a Hyuga, does that bother you?"

"It bothers the clan, sure. But she is my daughter. I've raised her since she was four years old. I'm not bothered by my family if that's what your insinuating."

"Sasuke, stand." I did. "What's your parenting strategy with Mikoshina?" Why is he asking such… strange questions?

"Mikoshina is the best daughter anyone could ask for. I give her a fair amount of freedom because he doesn't need many rules. She gets good grades and is well mannered, tries hard at everything she does. So as long as she continues to do well, I just try to continue to encourage her to be herself."

"Naruto, stand." He did. " While Sasuke was in prison, was that hard on you?"

"Of course it was."

"When Sasuke came back, what was Mikoshina's reaction?"

"Happy."

"Why?"

"Well, she missed him."

"She was almost two when he was incarcerated."

"But they corresponded through letters when she was old enough to write, she shared photos and stories with him, he wrote back with great detail and stories of the Uchiha legacy. Although she didn't know him physically, she knew him through his letters." The judge nodded again.

"The three of you have a seat, Mikoshina, please stand." She shyly stood up, holding Minato's hand.

"This must be very hard for you young lady."

"It is." She spoke clearly.

"What do you want?"

"I… I don't know."

"You can voice your feelings, it's okay." The judge said warmly. I gave her an approving smile, reassuring her that it was okay.

"I've never lived with Daddy Sasuke before, the most I've stayed with him was for a week when my parents were away on business. I love him a whole lot and moving to the Sound could be really fun. I want him to teach me how to use my sharingan, I want to carry on my clan's traditions, I'm the only Uchiha heir and I want to make Daddy Sasuke proud of me. I just wish he could stay here, I could stay at my school, with my friends, with Dad and Daddy Neji, but I know… I know the Uchiha name depends on me. I have to carry it proudly and learn all that I can. I can't do that if I stay here and Daddy Sasuke moves away."

"That's a lot of burden to put on a ten year olds shoulders."

"Daddy Sasuke carried the same burden on his when he was only seven." She looked to Naruto and Neji, her eyes sparkling with sadness. "That's why he went to jail, so that I could have a better life."

"Wise words for someone so young." She is definitely wise beyond her years.

"Thank you sir."

"I've come to my decision, please stand." We stood. It all comes down to this. "It's very obvious that there is a lot of love here. Neji, it seems that you have raised Mikoshina as your own; you take your parenting responsibilities very seriously, better than most blood related families I see in this courtroom. Also see that Sasuke has dedicated his life to doing all that he can for his daughter. This is a tough decision, and a great weight to put on such a small girl. But I feel the Uchiha bloodline will remain intact, no matter what the outcome of today. So I'm going to rule on the side of Mikoshina's happiness, rather than her clan responsibility. I am not uprooting her life, and am granting partial custody to Naruto. Mikoshina will remain in Konoha living her regular life here. However I am only granting partial custody. Should Sasuke come into town or Mikoshina have a break from school lasting longer than three days, I am requiring that Mikoshina spend a minimum of 80% of her time with Sasuke. Winter break, spring and summer breaks all included. Mikoshina and Sasuke have maintained a strong relationship at a long distance in the past, and I believe they can continue to do so. I want no restrictions on their long distance communications as long as it doesn't interfere with her schoolwork. This is my ruling, court dismissed."

I… I lost… sort of. I really didn't think I would win, as much as I hoped I would, but the arrangement gives me partial custody, that's way more than what I have now. I have a little bit of power in my daughter's life, power I didn't have before because of Neji. This will be okay. I… I think I can handle this. I hope.


	23. Chapter 23

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"I cannot believe this. That judge is a total quack! Sasuke has custody of her whenever he's in town. Like he can just swoop in and ruin all of our plans just on a whim. Really? It's absurd!"

"Neji you have to calm down. We still have custody of her. She's not moving to the Sound, she's not losing her entire life and everything we've built here, this is a good thing. The best outcome we could have asked for really." I mean we can't plan family vacations without Sasuke's permission now, but it's not like we would just take off without telling him anyways.

"No, full custody with supervised visits is the best outcome we could have asked for."

"We both knew that wasn't going to happen. He is the bloodline parent after all, the simple fact that the judge went against the precedent is a miracle."

"It's bull is what it is. Complete and utter bull." I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

There's no reasoning with him. He's been ranting like this ever since the court decision five weeks ago. Since then, Mikoshina has been living with Sasuke; for the rest of the summer in fact. Which ends today, Friday, and she goes back to school on Monday. Sasuke should be bringing her back tonight, then driving to the Sound overnight, moving into his new place tomorrow. I guess he has a mansion out there, everything he could ever want. Orochimaru sure lucked out getting Sasuke as his head of Security. The Sound is more stable now than it ever has been. It's great for Sasuke, but if things went down differently, if the Akasuki were never involved in our lives, well I can't help but wonder how much different things would be.

Sasuke would be working for Kakashi, not Orochimaru, being prepped to take over there in ten or so years when I run for President. We'd still be together, Mikoshina would have both of her parents together and married, and Neji would be nothing but a distant memory and work colleague. I married the wrong person. I know I did. And that fact has never been more clear to me than in the five weeks since we 'lost' Mikoshina. My marriage is over. If we were fighting before Mikoshina left, well we're really fighting now. There's nothing for us to talk about, nothing for us to keep busy with without her here. Like she was our whole world and we only worked because we were worrying about her.

I've completely moved into the guest room across the hall from Mikoshina's room. He doesn't want me in the same bed as him and that's just fine by me. Once school starts we're going to attempt to keep it from Mikoshina. I have to sneak back into the bed right before she wakes up, so she doesn't think something's up. Needless to say that's going to suck, but well… this is where we are right now. I don't know how to change it, not sure I really want to at this point. Everything I do annoys him. I try to fix us and I'm fake. I try to make it work and he calls me a moron. I just can't do it anymore.

We've even stopped going to Dr. Iruka, well Neji has. Without Neji coming to the appointments, I feel like I can actually speak my feelings. He thinks me marrying Neji was vindictive, and a choice made out of anger because of Sasuke's incarceration. Because he's strong and intelligent like Sasuke, but promised to be loyal and stable, something Sasuke couldn't offer me at the time. Neji was what I wanted Sasuke to be, and I ignored the glaringly obvious red flags of Neji. He says I fell for Neji because he was safe, and I already knew what to expect from him, something I didn't have with Sasuke. He's probably right. Dr. Iruka also blatantly told me I'm still in love with Sasuke. It's total crap in my opinion but he has yet to be wrong, so who really knows. Either way, I'm miserable with Neji. That and Sasuke has never looked better. Especially now since there's no way I can have him, me being married, him engaged, and oh don't forget, him moving far, far away. I married the wrong person.

"What is your plan for today?" I asked coming back into the kitchen to get a second cup of coffee as he sat at the bar, writing his new speech for my dad.

He looked up with a glare. God, what did I do wrong now? "If you would look at the calendar every once in a while, you would know exactly what I had planned for today." Seriously?

"I can't ask you a question? Talk to you like a normal human being?"

"Not when the answer is right in front of your face." He said not looking up from his computer.

"Fine, I'm going to my dad's don't wait up, I'll be back by the time Mikoshina gets here."

"Wait, take this to him, I need his thoughts." He said hitting print on his computer. Oh so now you want me to do you a favor?

"Do it yourself." I said grabbing my keys.

"Don't be like that."

"Me? You're the one being a complete jerk to me for no reason."

"No reason? Really?"

"Okay I'm not dealing with you today, I'm done." I said ending the argument, snatching the speech off the printer and walking out the door. I got in my car and drove to the office. I left my stuff in my desk and headed across the courtyard to the Hokage's building. I walked in, went through the security check throughs and my dad's secretary let me just walk on in. My dad was on the phone and he motioned for me to give him a minute and sit on the couch. I did and just twiddled my thumbs until he finished up.

"Good morning."

"You look stressed." I commented.

"That was Kakashi, the Sand moved troops to the boarder, it looks like negotiations aren't going to work this time."

"We should pardon Garra, Temari said they would back down if we did."

"I'm not going to pardon a violent prostitute who turned half the prison against the Leaf county and built a militia of newly released prisoners to try and bring us down. The answer is no."

"He's their chosen leader, how I have no idea, but that's what the Sand wants as their Kazekage."

"A prostitute. The world no longer makes sense."

"I learned that a long time ago when they elected a bisexual single parent with bad grades as a senator."

"You're a natural born leader, you were the obvious choice. Is that Neji's speech for me?"

"Yeah." I said handing him the file with the speech in it. He took it from me and read it.

"This is brilliant. I have to hand it to him Naruto, your husband never ceases to impress me." Well that didn't feel good. "Something wrong?"

"We just got into another fight this morning that's all."

"Maybe it's time the two of you got a surrogate after all, I could speak to Hisashi, we could come to an understanding, father to clan father." I shook my head.

"I'm not sure that not being able to have a baby is even half of our problems right now."

"I wish I could be more helpful, the biggest fight your mother and I ever got in was whether to name you Naruto or Mnema and Jiraiya settled that one for us." I thought about my mother's words a year ago, she never thought I should have married Neji; I'm beginning to agree with her.

"Do you think I should have married Neji?"

"Yes, of course I do. Neji is wonderful, he cares for you and he's incredible with Mikoshina."

"I think we've lost our spark." Or never really had it to begin with.

"Dr. Iruka isn't helping?"

"Neji doesn't believe a word he says."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"Absolutely not! My father talking to my husband? That's cruel punishment dad."

"Well I guess you're on your own then. Your mom say anything about this?"

"We're sort of trying to stay off of the Neji subject, she made her opinion very clear to me and that's not something I am willing to do."

"And what was her opinion?" Divorce Neji and run away with Sasuke. Not an option. Plus Sasuke's marrying Karin, they sent the save the date last week, October 10th of next year. That asshole. It makes me want to throw up and foam at the mouth all at the same time. I have no interest in going, but Mikoshina's the flower girl so I have to drive her up to the Sound and sit through that shit show. It's aggravating.

"She's just not as happy with Neji as you are."

"Because she still wants you to be with that degenerate Sasuke."

"Something like that." Completely like that. Which makes me wonder what's better, stability coupled with misery, or happiness coupled with deceit? The latter is starting to look really nice at the moment.

"You know why I never liked him?"

"Because he went to prison and lied to you and me for the better half of my relationship."

"Because he's an Uchiha, they are decedents of demons. That means that there is an evil within him that he just can't control. It's not good for you or anyone around them. I think by now he's proven that a time or two."

"Mikoshina isn't like that and neither was Itachi."

"Mikoshina is of the Uzumaki clan, her blood is in conflict everyday, and believe me, I stay up worrying for her more nights than I want to admit. And as for Itachi, he was just born different, doesn't mean his blood isn't as potent as Sasuke's or worse."

"You said the reason Mikoshina was so healthy after she was born was because of her blood, how can she have a demon inside her knowing that?"

"Because Uchiha are both physically and mentally strong, and the Uzumaki in her helped her heal rapidly. That does not mean her demon isn't strong as well."

"Have you heard anything from Itachi?"

"Not in years no. Kakashi was tracking him, but when Kisame broke out of jail four years ago and they were seen together heading to the Mist, well that was the last we'd heard of him." I nodded.

I talked to my dad for a few more minutes then headed back to my office. Shikamaru and I had a working lunch and discussed how to get peace with the Sand via Temari over skype. They're having marriage problems too. Their son, Shikadai, was born in the Sand, but their family lives here because Temari is the ambassador to the Land of Fire from the Sand. Well the senate just passed a bill baring anyone born in the Sand from being in the country until the conflict is resolved. I didn't vote for it, but it still passed. Politics. So now Shikamaru is stuck here and his family got forcibly removed from the country. Yeah, things are really not good around here these days. I wish I could say that I wish Neji and I could work things out, but honestly I'm just wishing that the fighting could just stop. Whether we work things out or not…

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Hey Miko, did you make sure you got all your stuff? Cause we're never coming back to this dump."

"I'm so glad Daddy, I didn't want to say anything, but I really didn't like it here."

"You and me both baby girl."

"Are you really gonna have a castle in the Sound?"

"Who told you that?"

"Suigetsu."

"No baby girl. What have I told you about Uncle Sui?"

"Don't believe a word he says." She said with a giggle.

"That's right love. You excited to go home?"

"I guess, Dad seemed stressed on the video call two days ago. His chakra wasn't the normal happy blue it usually was." I used to know that blue well, but I haven't seen it towards me in a long time, since before I went to prison.

"What did I tell you about looking at Dad with your sharingan up?"

"I'm the only one in the world that can read him, I think that's quite an accomplishment." I laughed and looked back at her in the car. I'm sure gonna miss her.

"You should try for Kushina next." I said turning back to the road. She needs to learn how to use her sharingan somehow.

We spent the rest of the car ride laughing and talking about what a great month we just had. It was really good. I got to know my daughter on a whole new level. She's smart and funny, caring and kind. She is the perfect mix of Naruto and I. I really don't want to leave her at all. We pulled up to the house and I helped her with her stuff. Suigetsu and Karin took off to the Sound last week, didn't see a point in waiting, and wanted to give Mikoshina and I some time together alone. I'm gonna drive through the night and meet them there with the rest of the stuff in the morning. I grabbed her suitcase and we went up to the door. We rang the doorbell and I heard shouting.

"See what I mean?" She said rolling her eyes up at me.

"Who taught you to be so sassy?"

"Gram Gram." She laughed with a wink. Oh brother. Neji opened the door, for the first time his hair was not in that stupid low ponytail, but was loose and rather frazzled, revealing this horrible looking brand on his forehead. Were they just having sex? Ha, not from what Mikoshina was just telling me about those two.

"Hey guys, come in." He said, letting us inside.

"What happened to you?" Mikoshina mused coming inside. Neji looked at me and I just shrugged, I have no control over what she says.

"I was cleaning the baseboards, because someone can't keep this house clean without maids." He said with a very sarcastic smile.

"I heard that!" Naruto screamed from the kitchen.

"I'll uh… just help her take these upstairs." I said taking Mikoshina and her bags up the stairs. We got in her room and I helped her unpack.

"Are you sure I can't move with you to the Sound?"

"The judge ruled that a no go. And it's not so bad here, is it?"

"You saw the same thing I did, you tell me."

"Oh hush, you're terrible."

She giggled, "You know I can't help it."

"Doesn't mean you can't try." I teased, sticking my tongue out at her.

We finished unpacking and went back downstairs. Naruto was cooking dinner, well that can't be good.

"Hey Sasuke, did you want to stay for dinner, eat something before you hit the road?" Your food? Don't need food poisoning on the road. That's a fact. But Mikoshina looked at me with begging eyes. How can I say no to that?

"Uh yeah, sure, I could eat. What are we having?"

"Korean barbeque." Well… can he really mess up that?

"Sounds good." Turns out he can. No cooking skills whatsoever. Jeez Naruto. Dinner was… tense. Neji and Naruto didn't say a word to each other, and if they did it was to yell at the other for something stupid. It was really uncomfortable. By the middle of the meal Mikoshina and I activated our sharingan to communicate without them knowing. I was really sad about how upset Miko was that they were fighting. But there was nothing I could do. I can't move her with me even if I wanted her to.

After dinner we said our goodbyes and told her I'd call her in the morning. I may have gotten her a cell phone. Yeah, a ten year old with a cell phone, not great, but this way she can call, text, or video chat with me whenever she needs me. We worked it out, but I'm still gonna miss her. I really wish I wasn't ex con and I could get my old job with Kakashi back, but there is no way that could happen now. This is the best I could do.

After a slightly tearful goodbye I tucked her into bed and headed across the street to my truck. I got in the car and was about to start it and take off when Naruto came across over wearing blue silk pajamas.

"Everything okay?" I asked getting out of the truck.

"Yeah, yeah, you just forgot your wallet."

"Oh man, that would have sucked, thanks." I said taking it from him.

"No problem." He seemed really sad.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"I have a minute, you umm… need to talk about it or something?"

"I feel like all I do is talk about it these days."

"I'm sorry." He crossed his arms and nodded looking back at the house.

"Look if you need-" He cut me off. I didn't really know what I was going to say any way.

"Why do you have to move to the Sound?"

"To be Head of Security."

"We were finally starting to figure it out." Yeah… we were… but after our conversation in the parking lot I started to fall for you all over again.

"You were right, it's better if I stay away."

"No, it's not." He made eye contact with me. His blue eyes were just oceans of sadness, even in the dimly lit street.

"Naruto."

"I miss you Sasuke." Whoa, what has gotten into him?

"What are you saying?"

"I think you know." He said putting a hand to my cheek, pushing my hips back so I was against the truck. He kissed me. It was deep and longing, the kiss I've wanted to have with him for so long, but that I didn't want to admit that I wanted. I had to pull away. He wasn't in his right mind. I don't know where his head is right now. But I can't do it, not like this.

"Naruto stop, you're married, and I'm engaged, this isn't what you want."

"I want you Sasuke, more than anything. Please." He dug his pelvis into mine, making me want to just melt into his embrace.

"I'm not going to help you cheat on Neji, I've been on the other side of that and it doesn't feel good."

"I'm sober, I'm in my right mind. I know what I'm doing. Please Sasuke, I can smell how much you want me too." I did want him. I wanted him more than anything in the world, but this? Right here and now? It just didn't feel right. Before I could really make up my mind, my body was kissing him. I just wanted him so bad. I just could control it any longer. My hands roamed his body, he wrapped a leg around me and I picked him up, my hands going straight to his butt. He kissed me feverishly, running his hands through my hair. I couldn't stop if I wanted to, and I sure as hell didn't want to, but I had to pull away slightly. He just kept kissing my neck, driving me absolutely insane.

"We can't do it here, we are literally a hundred feet from your husband."

"I really don't care Sasuke, let him catch us." This was too bold, too risky. He jumped off of me and started unbuckling my pants. Oh god I want him so bad! I lost it. I pushed my pants down to my ankles and turned around, putting my stomach on the cold leather of my front seat. He entered me in a second, grabbing my hair.

" _Ohhh… Naruto_." I couldn't believe this was happening. Naruto was fucking me on the street. A few feet away from his husband and amazing life. This is wrong, it's so wrong!

"God Sasuke, I've missed you so much." He breathed into my spine, and then bit my neck. Neji could come out at anytime; it would ruin Naruto's life if he caught us! But Naruto just kept thrusting into me, not a care in the world. And man did it feel good! My knees were weak! If the seat of my truck wasn't holding me up I may have collapsed from pure pleasure! He just kept hitting my spot, pounding into me. His dick fit as perfect as it ever did. I could only succumb to the pleasure, moaning mindlessly into the leather of my car seat.

I looked down the street when I saw a porch light come on. It was Kiba taking his dog out to do his business. He didn't notice us, but one stray glance and he would have seen the whole show. That brought me out from my state of ecstasy.

"Naruto, we… we can't do it here, we're too exposed."

"I don't care Sasuke." He turned me around and kissed me, grabbing both of our dicks and stroking them. Has he gone insane? I had to pull him behind my truck to give us even the slightest bit of privacy. Before I knew it both of our pants were completely off and I was thrusting into him. Here I was, screwing the love of my life on his neighbor's lawn.

It was… as an outsider looking in… frenzied, rushed, and undignified. But to the two of us… it was everything. I've missed his lips, I've missed the feel of his skin, his smell, him. I've missed him for almost a decade. I couldn't control myself as I had the most intense orgasm inside of him. He came too, all over my stomach. There I was, breathing on top of him in the grass. My forehead was sweaty as I breathed inches from Naruto's own forehead; we just looked into each other's eyes realizing what we had done.

"Don't leave me." He breathed, before kissing me fiercely.

"I have to go Naruto, I can't stay here."

"Yes you can, I'll get divorced, I'll move to the Sound with you, I don't care! We are meant to be together Sasuke." No, Naruto… this is… this is crazy! What's gotten into him? He has a good life here, my presence is only ruining it. I've imagined this moment with him so many times, but none of those times involved him still being married.

"I know, Naruto, I know. But I can't stay, this isn't right, not this way." I pulled out of him, as much as my body didn't want me too.

"Please Sasuke, I'll do anything." He begged as we both put our pants back on and stood up.

"Not this way Naruto. It can't happen this way."

"Please! Sasuke, just stop all of this, let's run away together! Have the life we planned! I forgive you! I forgive you for everything! Please, just don't leave me, not again." My heart was breaking. This just wasn't the right way. It wasn't how I wanted it to be at all. It didn't feel right. I kissed him passionately, with everything I had.

"I am so sorry Naruto." I got in my truck and drove off. It took everything I had not to turn around, pick him and my daughter up and just be with them. This is the right thing to do. It has to be. But if it really is, then why do I feel so horrible?


	24. Chapter 24

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"So that's the last box." Juugo said putting it in my room.

"Thanks Juugo."

"You're welcome Sasuke."

"I like this place, it has character." Sui said crossing his arms and standing in the doorway.

"I like it too." It's a big house, not as big as Neji and Naruto's, but I realized that having a house like that is not what I really wanted in life. It's a two story, red brick house just outside of town with everything you could ever need, but not necessarily everything I could ever want. There's the master bedroom upstairs, and two spare bedrooms for Mikoshina and Naruto incase he needs to crash here when he brings her by. Downstairs there are two more large rooms for Juugo and Suigetsu. The kitchen is nice and the backyard is big, it is honestly just a really nice place.

We unpacked the rest of our things then Karin began to massage my shoulders. She could tell I've been tense since I got here, I just haven't told her why. I should have never left Naruto. Not like that. But he has a husband and a life, he has it all together and I just don't. I doubt I ever will.

"So you gonna tell me how you got that hickey on your neck?" Karin finally said.

"Naruto gave it to me before I left."

"Oh… wow you actually said it. I was sure you were going to say 'what do you think?' and just brush me off like you always do."

"Yeah, well…"

"So you really slept with him?"

"On the grass, across the street from his house." I feel sick to my stomach just thinking about it.

"Wow. So are you two getting back together? Should I give you this ring back?" She is not angry, and I'm pretty sure I know why.

"No, no. Keep it, you're right my life is here." How could Naruto possibly want to get back together with me now?

"Oh…"

"You slept with Suigetsu didn't you?"

"Literally the whole week we were here without you."

"He is not a good liar."

"He's really not. So… you're not mad?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not really."

"Same." There was silence as she continued massaging my back, "You two going to start dating?"

"Do you think we should?"

"Yes. You two have passion, the kind of stuff he dreams about. You are good for each other."

"I think so too… look Sasuke I'll always be here for you, if you need me."

"I know. We'll move your stuff down to his room, okay?" I asked, turning around and kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay… well that was easy."

"No kidding."

"What are you going to do about Naruto?"

"I don't know." I honestly don't know. How could he ever want a screw up like me? Why did he? I have no idea what was going on in his head, he must have gone crazy, there is no way he just wanted me that bad. It had to have been a fight with Neji, or a fluke that he's now regretting. Either way I don't know what possessed him to jump me the way he did.

"You should call him."

"And say what? Hey, sorry I ruined your life… again."

"But he hasn't called you?"

"No he hasn't." But I've been fighting the urge to call him every second of the day since it happened.

"He's probably just been busy getting Mikoshina ready for school tomorrow."

"Maybe." Or he came to his senses and realized that there's no future with me, there never has been. I don't deserve love, especially not Naruto's.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"First day of fifth grade, how'd she take it?"

"She was really excited, being the queen of the school and all like she is. Has Temari called you about Shikadai yet?"

"He survived it. I mean it totally sucked, his last year of elementary school, being at a new school, being the smart weird tiny kid that skipped two grades, but he got up this morning and didn't complain about it too much."

"Sorry about that Shikamaru."

"Ehh it is what it is. Where the hell is Kiba? He's the one who picked this place so Akamaru could sit outside with us."

"He just texted me, something about Akamaru chasing a cat or something, he'll be here soon."

"I am starving, hurry up Kiba."

"Right?" I said with a small laugh. It was all I could muster at the moment. On the inside I'm completely destroyed. I professed my love for Sasuke and he literally drove away. Of all the times I've been completely destroyed by Sasuke, this one might be the worst. Needless to say, I am not taking it well. Finally Kiba showed up and Akamaru completely mauled me, licking me and tackling me to the ground. Well he's never done that before.

"Kiba what the hell?"

"Well I think congratulations are in order Naruto! It finally happened for you that's so exciting!" I pushed Akamaru off of me and Shika helped me up.

"What are you talking about Kiba?" I said brushing myself off and the three of us sat back at the table.

"You mean you can't smell it, man I thought the fox was supposed to help you out in that aspect."

"What? What are you talking about?" Kurama has been completely silent, well except for the constant purring since Friday night.

"Oh come on, like you don't know. You're like three days along, just happened to be honest."

"Spit it out Kiba, what are you talking about?" Shikamaru finally said.

"Naruto's pregnant!" He said with a laugh. My jaw dropped.

"I… I am?" You have got to be kidding me. I'm pregnant? Really?! My heart fluttered as I got really excited. Then I realized whose baby it was.

"Sure are! That's my Inuzuka nose for you. Congratulations!"

"Uhh thanks."

"You don't look excited Naruto. Haven't you and Neji been trying like forever to have a baby?" I shook my head and drank my tea.

"It's not Neji's." Shikamaru's jaw dropped, Kiba just smiled.

"I knew it! I knew it wasn't Neji's! You literally reek of Sasuke! You dirty slut!" Kiba laughed, giving Akamaru some love.

"Oh my god Naruto! What the hell happened? And when were you going to tell us!"

"Uhmm now? That's why I wanted to go to lunch today, but I didn't think I was… _pregnant_."

"I guess you and Sasuke really just have to sleep together one time and that's all you need to make a baby. Have you two ever used a condom?" That would be a negative. Well except for the first time we slept together after getting back together, but I literally got on birth control the next day so did he, and it was screw condoms after that…

"Okay so I'm confused, how did this all happen?"

"How do you think? Neji and I are done. Our marriage was a sham from the start. Sasuke forgot his wallet at the house and I ran across the street to give it to him, the next thing I know my pants are down and we're doing it on Shino's lawn."

"Did you initiate it? Or did he?"

"I did… I guess." I really just… wanted him. The floodgates opened and I just knew he was the one I wanted to be with. Doesn't help that he left me alone on the street after screwing my brains out.

"How do you go from angry at him to doing it in the grass?"

"Very easily apparently."

"Well I mean, is he gonna stay? Help you with the baby?"

"Seeing as I just found out I'm pregnant a few seconds ago and he is two thousand miles away in the Sound, I really don't see that happening."

"Well he has to be there for Mikoshina, you'd think he'd take responsibility for this one too right?"

"I mean probably, but at this moment I really just don't feel like telling him."

"Why?"

"Because once again he has left me high and dry immediately after I professed my feelings for him."

"God, why can't that guy just get it together already?"

"Because he's Sasuke Uchiha."

"So like… what about Neji?" My stomach turned just thinking about it.

"Well that's not going to be a pleasant conversation."

"No it is not." I said drinking my tea again. We ordered and talked more about my current dilemma.

"So a divorce?"

"Why wouldn't he divorce me? You really think he's gonna want to raise another one of Sasuke's kids, especially this time with me just outright blatantly cheating on him?" They both shook their heads. "Yeah I didn't think so either."

"At least you have a pre-nup."

"Didn't even make it to the five year clause. That's just sad."

"I know this doesn't help, but we told you not to marry Neji."

"Apparently everyone and their mom saw the giant red flag that they conveniently didn't tell me about until after the marriage."

"So not true, you were just really drunk and probably don't remember."

"You're talking about my bachelors' party aren't you Kiba?"

"So you do remember."

"Of course I do. Well I spent some serious time trying to convince myself that it was just a dream, but no, I remember you shaking me and telling me that Neji is not the one."

"Clearly he's not."

"No, I'm having the one's baby and he's getting married in a few months. This is so fucked up."

"Maybe you should tell him, you know before he makes the biggest mistake of his life."

"He already did that when he fell in with the Akatsuki. And I am so not ready to tell him. I need to tell Neji first."

"Well you should definitely get on that."

"Yeah, no kidding." After lunch the three of us went to work. It was a rough day. The Sand is ready to attack us; they just want us to give them a reason. I forced my dad to revisit the Garra pardon situation. It might actually happen if I can just push him a little harder. I got off of work late, didn't see Neji all day. We don't usually see each other at work, although he works down the hall from me. I'm not speaking about the conflict or pushing a bill, so he's working with whoever is doing that. When I got home, Neji wasn't there, he had picked up Mikoshina from school, took her to dance class, then I picked her up and we had dinner. It was… unusual that he didn't make it home for dinner.

Anyways, I got Mikoshina started on her homework and then went up to take a shower. When I got out Neji was home and shaving in the sink. I dried off and wordlessly put my underwear on before turning to him.

"How was your day?"

"We need to solve the conflict with the Sand, your father is being stubborn."

"He's being a strong leader, but if he would just pardon Garra I think this might all go away."

"Agreed." I went under the cabinet and took out a pregnancy test. Neji eyed me suspiciously as I closed the door to go take it. I doubt it can detect it this early, but if Kiba's nose can, well, you never know. Tsunade said her brand of tests could. That's the Five Nations for you. I took the test then capped it off, coming back into the main bathroom and washing my hands. Silently Neji finished shaving as we waited the three minutes for the test to be ready. Once I felt it was time I handed Neji the test, not looking at it myself.

"You're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant." His scent was not excited. He was angry, very angry.

"This is…exciting." He knows the truth, I'm not going to let him not admit it to himself or me and just pretend he doesn't know.

"Activate your Byakugan and look at me." He did and his eyes drifted down to my womb.

"It's Sasuke's chakra signature."

"It's Sasuke's baby." He punched the wall, leaving a rather large hole in our bathroom.

"Get out of my house."

"Already going." I said pulling out my suitcase and beginning to pack.

"I knew you never cared about me, I knew I was just holding a place for Sasuke until you two kissed and made up!" I tried to ignore his yelling as I tried to pack a bag as quickly as I could. "You are such a liar. I knew showering me in all your affections was just fake so you didn't feel guilty!"

"It wasn't fake, I was trying. You were the one that was trying to end this marriage."

"I should have cheated on you, I had so many opportunities."

"I want a divorce."

"Oh we are getting a divorce. I want my last name back."

"Oh you're getting it back, I can't stand the thought of being a Hyuga any longer." I said zipping up the bag and walking out of the room. "Mikoshina!" She came out of the living room and looked up at me from the bottom of the stairs.

"What's going on?" She said coming up the stairs.

"Pack a bag sweetheart, pack for a long time, we're going to Gram Gram's." She glared at Neji with her sharingan and wordlessly went to her room, slamming the door.

"I hope you got what you wanted." He said to me as I went back into the room to get another suitcase.

"Just shut up, no one wants to hear your stupid voice." I said, cleaning out my drawers. He pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling my lawyer." Thank god Kiba called Hinata over lunch and she agreed to be my lawyer through this. She's always liked me better than him anyways. He disappeared back into the bathroom and I finished packing my stuff then went to Miko's room. She was almost totally packed as well.

"Are you two fighting again?"

"Yes Mikoshina. Do you have everything?"

"Almost. I just need to go to the music room and get my violin."

"Alright, put that stuff in the trunk of my car. Then wait for me there." I said handing her my keys.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Alright…" She said taking her suitcases down the stairs. As I packed a third bag I realized that I've been so controlled by Neji in the past four years, that I can fit everything I can honestly say I own in three bags. That's it. Three bags. I can't believe this is happening.

"I'm going to my parents, I'll send someone to get anything I left later." I said slinging one of the bags over my shoulder. Neji grabbed the other two and took them downstairs. Wordlessly he threw them out the front door, landing on the porch roughly.

"I can't believe you, you piece of shit!"

"My lawyers will be in touch, get out of my house." He said basically pushing me out of the door and slamming it behind me. I took a deep breath and put the bags in the car. I got the keys from Mikoshina and drove to my parent's house. After we got Miko settled, my mother spent the rest of night consoling me. I'm pregnant, getting a divorce, and now living at my parents with my ten-year-old daughter. This is not how my life should have turned out. Not at all.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Sasuke?"

"Huh, what?"

"We need to figure out a new schematic this week, adapting off of Kakashi's old system model is burning out the hard drives. We're gonna need a whole new system by the end of the month if we keep running like this. Orochimaru is gonna be pissed." I took the papers from Juugo's hand, but barely glanced at them or heard what he said. "Sasuke?"

"Humm?"

"Why are you so distracted? What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing… it's nothing, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Is this about Naruto?" Of course it's about Naruto! Everything that is wrong with me has always been about Naruto. Then again, everything that's right about me has always been because of Naruto… I sat in my desk and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I just need some time, can you keep Kabuto and Orochimaru out of my hair for like an hour?"

"Uh yeah sure." He said walking out of my office and closing the door. I'm an absolute mess right now. It's Tuesday, I haven't heard a word from Naruto. I wanted to give him some space, hope he would call me when he was ready and we could talk things out. I keep replaying what happened between us over and over again in my head. I should have just scooped him up, him and Mikoshina, and ran off with them. I think I was in shock. Or dreaming. He hasn't given me any indication he still feels anything for me, then for him to just fuck me in the street like that. I didn't know how to react. Obviously driving away was not the right thing to do.

I feel sick, I feel… dirty. He cheated on Neji with… me. It's so fucked up, it's so wrong! I should have stopped myself, I should have stopped him right there and told him to leave Neji. To leave Neji and literally the second he signed the divorce papers, I'd be his forever. I'd marry him tomorrow if he asked, but to do that with me, while he's still married to Neji, it makes me sick. I know he said he'd divorce him but that was just… heat of the moment. He wouldn't actually divorce Neji for me… would he? That's not only silly, but it's absurd! His life is perfect; I'm ruining it. That's the cold hard truth. Either way I fucked up so bad. I really did. I either should have never slept with him or I should have stayed. I cannot stop beating myself up about it.

I decided it was best if I called him. I'm not getting any work done anyway. Maybe if I call him I can find out where his head is, or was that night. Figure something out, anything out. Or at least have closure. If that's what he wants. I know when I call he's gonna realize it was a temporary lapse of judgment, come to his senses. Sigh, lets just get this over with. I picked up my office phone and dialed his cell phone number. It rang and rang but he didn't answer. I tried again. No answer. Maybe he's at work. I dialed his office phone and his secretary answered.

"Senator Naruto Hyuga's office, how may I help you?"

"Hey ummm… this is Sasuke Uchiha, Mikoshina's dad, could you transfer me to Naruto please?"

"One moment." The holding music played and after a good five minutes, she came back to the phone. "I'm sorry Senator Hyuga isn't available at the moment, can I take a message?"

"Could you just ask him to give me a call back when he can?"

"Sure thing Mr. Uchiha." She hung up on me. Great. Now what? I opened my desk drawer and I guess Kabuto had put a fresh batch of coke in my drawer last night. To help me concentrate or make me happy or better yet as a means of control over me like it was in prison. I don't want to be controlled by anyone else any longer. It's just not worth it. I picked it up and flushed it down the toilet. Any other time in my life I would have done that whole bag without giving it a second thought, but honestly… what good did that do me? It caused me to lose everything. To hit rock bottom. The thought of doing those drugs just wasn't as appealing as it used to be. I walked back to my office and did my work. I worked through lunch and into the night until Sui, Juugo and Karin came and got me and took me to dinner.

After dinner I called Naruto again. No answer. So I called Mikoshina.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey baby girl, how was your day at school?"

"Good… I guess… I miss Shikadai, he was like the only one who could keep pushing me academically, it's kinda boring without him."

"Well you keep pushing, just because he's not there doesn't mean you can start slacking." I teased.

"Never." She chuckled. In the background I heard what sounded like Minato's voice.

"Miko where are you?"

"At Gram Gram's, we're staying here for a few days."

"Why?"

"I think Dad and Neji got into a fight yesterday, we packed up some bags and now we're here."

"Is everything okay?"

"Gramps said it will blow over, it's fine daddy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Can I talk to your dad, he's not answering his phone."

"Yeah sure, just give me a second." I heard some rummaging around then her talking away from the phone.

"Dad, daddy wants to talk to you."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"You're not doing anything! Come on dad, he sounds sad."

"No Mikoshina."

"Dad!"

"I said no." Ouch.

"Sorry Daddy, Dad says he's busy." She said coming back to the phone.

"Could you ask him to call me when he has a chance?"

"Yeah, I can. What did you want to talk to him about?" Everything.

"Just wanted to check in, make sure he's doing okay."

"Yeah well he's just eating ice cream on the couch, he's been there since he picked me up from school." Because of me or because of Neji? Or what I did to Neji?  
"Can you tell him I'm sorry?"

"For what?"

"He'll know."

"Okay, I will."

"Do you like your new teacher?"

"Yeah, he's okay, Mr. Udon. I met him once when Konoharmaru was babysitting me, it's kinda weird having him as a teacher now. And his nose is always running."

"You'll get used to him."

"Yeah, well daddy I still have some homework I need to finish, I'll text you when I'm done."

"Okay baby girl, I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." She hung up the phone and I laid back in my chair. Naruto has no interest in talking to me and for all I know I may be the reason he and Neji are fighting. There I go, ruining his life again. This feeling of despair makes me really want to use drugs again… I looked up when Suigetsu walked past me with a bowl of popcorn in his hand.

"Hey Sui."

"Yeah?"

"Will you go with me to an NA meeting?"

"What?"

"I… I think I want to get clean… for real this time."

"Uh… yeah, I'll get my keys… lets go!"

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Honey, you need to get off the couch. I think Mikoshina's getting worried."

"I've been on the couch for all of six hours, it's fine."

"Six today, four last night, you've ate all the ice cream in our house. Oh come here sweetheart." My mom said sitting on the couch and wrapping her arms around me. Dad came on the other side of me and put his hand on my knee.

"Give him a week, call him, I'm sure you two can work it out. Maybe give Dr. Iruka a call as well."

"We can't work it out, not this time."

"Yes you can, all marriages take work you just have to-"

"We're getting a divorce." Both of my parents gasped and silence filled the room. Just saying the words was like choking on venom. It was a whole thing at work. We were in a staff meeting, my team and I, all of us gathered around the conference room table, plowing through bills. Neji's lawyer waltzed right in, interrupted everything and served me. I hadn't told Shino or Choji yet, my biggest Neji marriage supporters. Embarrassing was an understatement. I was mortified. Not to mention they spent the rest of the day trying to talk me out of it. He served me! It's not like I have much of a choice at the moment.

"Naruto, divorce is not an option, that's not how we raised you." Mom scolded finally.

"When you said 'I do' those vows were forever, you can't just throw it all away because things got hard." Dad added. They don't understand, but how could they? They've been happily married for like thirty six years! Divorce isn't even in their vocabulary.

"I tried, I really did. I did the marriage counseling, I did everything Dr. Iruka said. But it wasn't enough. I don't know what else I could have done." Besides not sleep with Sasuke and get pregnant because of it…

"But a divorce? Naruto."

"He served me the papers this morning." My mother gasped once more and my dad got up and started pacing.

"I'll talk to Hisashi."

"No! Dad it's over, you can't force us to stay together."

"But Naruto."

"Please guys, just stop… please?" My mom looked down and sighed. I really don't need more lectures about how amazing Neji is or how divorcing a Hyuga can only hurt me politically.

"Let's give him some space Minato." She said kissing me on the cheek and grabbing my dad's hand. At least she's trying to understand. He kissed me on the cheek too, wished me goodnight then they went to their room. I let out a deep sigh and decided to go to bed too. As I walked down the hall to my old room I noticed there was a faint light on in the guest room where Mikoshina was staying. I opened the door and she had her sharingan up, reading the Uchiha scrolls. I didn't know she could read those yet, I never taught her Japanese like Sasuke wanted me to while he was in prison.

"Since when can you read those?" She looked up, her eyes sparkling. For a second I thought she was reading me with her sharingan, but she's way too young for that… right?

"Daddy taught me when I stayed with him this summer." She learned Japanese in one summer? Wow… how distracted have I been? I didn't know that.

"Mikoshina it's midnight, you have school in the morning."

"Are you and Daddy Neji getting a divorce?"

"Who told you that?"

"Are you?" She deserves to know the truth, not be lied to…

"Daddy Neji and I have been trying for a long time to work out our differences, and despite our best efforts, we couldn't make it work. Yes, we're separating."

"Are you going to date Daddy Sasuke again?"

"No Mikoshina, what gave you that idea?"

"Well…" she looked down. "I've been noticing lately that you've been thinking about him a lot. But every time you think about him you get sad and angry. Then he told me to tell you that he was sorry… sorry for what?" For abandoning me… again.

"He has no business telling you things like that Miko, he shouldn't be putting you in the middle like that." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Dad?"

"Yes…"

"Your chakra is different. I'm not good at noticing chakra lines yet, or reading much more than emotions like Daddy can. But your aura has changed…" Is she about to out me? Is this what her sharingan can do?

"What are you talking about Mikoshina?"

"Well, normally your chakra aura is blue, Kurama's is red, and Daddy's is purple, although sometimes when he's mad it turns black like when he's yelling at Daddy Neji. But umm… well mine is light purple, the chakra in your stomach is light purple too…" Wow… she got all that already? She's only had her sharingan for a few months! How can she even read me? Sasuke used to tell me that he got absolutely nothing when he looked at me. Why can she? To make things worse, she just got her sharingan, if it's really as advanced as I think it is, will that cause her illness to progress faster? What do I say?

"Well Mikoshina, the chakra in my tummy in light purple because…. I'm going to have a baby."

"Daddy's baby… not Neji's? Neji's chakra is white… not purple like Daddy's." That hurt. My own daughter finding out my infidelity, as if I didn't feel bad enough already.

"Yeah…" I said solemnly.

"So you are getting back together with Daddy?" My heart broke. Sasuke just left. He didn't stay for Miko or me. He probably only slept with me because I was so aggressive. But I was aggressive because I just wanted him so bad. And now not only is he gone, but my husband is gone too. I doubt he's even really sorry, when is he ever truly sorry for his actions anyways? I know he keeps calling me, but I just can't bring myself to answer. I don't know if when I answer I'll just start screaming at him or burst into tears. I can't handle it either way right now.

"It's complicated okay? But for right now lets just keep your new sibling between you and me okay baby girl?"

"I can't tell Daddy or Gram Gram?" No! God no!

"Lets just keep it our little secret."

"Sure dad, I can do that."

"Mikoshina?"

"Yeah Dad?" I took her hand softly.

"We need to have a talk."

"About?"

"About how much you're using your sharingan." She looked down, closing the scroll.

"I have to learn."

"Has Sasuke ever told you about Uncle Itachi?" Her eyes got worried as she deactivated her gift.

"No…"

"I'm not trying to scare you, but you need to know. Sasuke's brother Itachi got his sharingan when he was eight. He over used it, and it left him blind before he was thirty. Mikoshina, Sasuke and I lived through that illness with him, for a very long time. He was on so many medications, coughed blood every minute of the day, he spent years dying from the inside out. It was very hard to watch, I can't go through something like that again. Especially not with you. Neither I nor your father want that for you. I'm not telling you that you can't use your gift, but you should only use it when you really need it. You need to be a good role model for this new baby, not an example of why he or she shouldn't use their sharingan. Can you do that for me Mikoshina?" She was silent for a long time, just thinking it over. I hope I got through to her. I really do. She's all I have left, my only constant. I can't let her go down the same road as the rest of her bloodline.

"Yeah Dad, I can."


	26. Chapter 26

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Would anyone else like to share? We certainly have time."

"You should share 'suke, you never share."

"I don't know Sui, it's not really my thing."

"Well maybe it will help, you're trying everything else right?"

"Yeah… I guess." I stood. "Uh yeah… I'd like to share."

"Of course! Come on up!" I walked to the front of the meeting and to the mic. Wow, what do I even say?

"Hi, I'm Sasuke, and I'm a cocaine addict."

"Hi Sasuke." I took a deep breath. Here we go I guess.

"Umm… well I know the theme this week is how you hit rock bottom and how you got to where you are now." I scratched the back of my head. "Well I guess I've always been dangerously close to the bottom to begin with. I'm talking centimeters here." The room let out a laugh, it helped me feel a little more comfortable.

"When I was seven, my brother killed my entire family. But I didn't find out that it was my brother until I was twenty-three, yeah a lot of drama there as you can imagine. Umm… that was a serious downward spiral, but it wasn't my rock bottom. My brother and I were homeless for a long time after that, sleeping in shelters, sometimes the student lounge at the college he was going to. When I was fifteen and finally old enough to work, we could barely afford this really shitty apartment in the ghetto, but at least it was a roof so that was an improvement. We got ourselves into some serious debt, I think that's around to time that I started smoking cigarettes. Partly because that was the thing to do at my job, partly because it curbed hunger so that we wouldn't have to spend much money on food. On a good week we had some vegetables and some spam or something in the fridge. On a bad week, a bottle of ketchup maybe. I think that's when my addictive behavior started. Cigarettes became my thing, my escape. A few years later, we were still struggling, even more so when I entered college as well. My brother graduated with his masters which cost a mint, and student aid was doing the bare minimum for us. We could barely keep the lights on, some months we didn't. So it wasn't easy. On top of that, my brother had an internship that was unpaid, he's work all day for no pay, come home, sleep for a few hours, then go work the night shift mopping floors. He wanted me to concentrate on school, so instead of working two jobs or dropping out of school I had this stupid night job slinging ramen after midnight. It wasn't working. We here burning the candle at both ends, scraping by." I took another deep breath. Wow it is really hard opening up to a bunch of strangers.

"Then my brother got really sick. Something had to give. We couldn't afford to even scrape by anymore. That's when I started turning tricks. I felt like scum, but the pay was awesome. I used to joke that I could almost see day light from the whole we've dug ourselves in. It was pretty true. We were almost comfortable enough to breathe again. But it came at a price. I had to use just to be able to do my job. It's not easy having strange men just grope you and fuck you all the time, not giving a shit about you. I used molly to force me to feel good, coke to keep my spirits up and make me horny. It was… for the most part… only for work. Recreationally. I made it work. I don't think it was an addiction then. But then I got pregnant. You think I would have hit rock bottom then, and I sure did flirt with it, but no, that wasn't my rock bottom. Lucky for me, the father of my child turned out to be the love of my life. We had a few months of pure bliss, we were happy. I was clean, working two jobs and going to school. It was good." My stomach turned as I thought about what happened next.

"He got drunk one night after he and I had a fight and ended up cheating on me with his ex, the golden boy. It hurt… really bad. If I wasn't pregnant, I probably would have used. But instead a few weeks later, a john that used to fuck me on a nightly basis, raped me. I was hurt so bad, I had to give birth to my daughter prematurely, was in a coma for three weeks. But the love of my life stood by my side, even when we were broken up." I felt a tear come to my eye and I continued to speak.

"Turns out I had a 95% chance of getting postpartum depression after I gave birth. And the rape didn't help anything either. I spent a month or so in bed, missing out on my daughter's life, trying to burry my feelings in hopes the covers would just smother me in my sleep. My man got me on antidepressants and that helped, but my brain was just… mush. That's when I really started using. Heavily at that. Just completely abusing any drug I could get my hands on. I was pushing down my rape, burying it so deep that would never be able to find those feelings again. Maybe my rationality got buried with it too. I did anything I had to do to get it. I met up with my old drug dealer and thought I hit the jackpot. I could fuck him, he'd give me all the drugs I needed and I could use bonding with my daughter as an excuse to make it happen. Looking back on it, it was sickening. Fucking this guy in the bushes with my daughter a few feet away.

Then I was approached by the mob my dealer worked for. That was my biggest mistake. They had me wrapped around their finger before they even approached me. Not only would they give me virtually unlimited cocaine, they'd settle all of my debt, and they'd even take care of my daughter while I worked for them. When I finally came to my senses it was way too late. I was in over my head. So I became a different person, happy family man by day, which I loved, drugged up sex toy by night, which I told myself I enjoyed, all the while convincing myself that it was all going to work out okay in the end.

Now I love my family, I would do anything for them, anything. So this to me was a no brainer. I could finally provide for them. I could have my cake and eat it too. It was too good to be true, and it was. The amount of illegal things I was doing on a daily basis was shocking. You'd think going to prison was my rock bottom, leaving my now fiancé alone to raise our two year old. Abandoning the people I sacrificed my body to help, but it wasn't.

I think everyone around me really hoped it would be my rock bottom. But it wasn't, of course not. I spent my time in prison letting others control me because of my addiction. I became a puppet president, the top dog on the inside because people on the outside wanted me to do certain things. I had some very close friends to me die because I couldn't pull it together and deal with my own demons." I looked to Suigetsu and he had tears in his eyes, only nodding at the painful memory.

"That's when I got sick. Really sick. I was starting to mirror my brother's illness to a fault. There was no way I was going to live to finish my sentence, it wasn't going to happen. Was that my rock bottom? No, I used dirty tricks and my contacts on the outside to help get me out. It was all so I could see my daughter, but it fit perfectly in my same pattern. Doing terrible and heinous things for the right reasons. Needless to say I was not rehabbed when I got out of prison. To make things worse, the love of my life was married to the golden boy now. So here I am, no better off than I was ten years prior, trying to fit in with my ex's perfect life. I used. I did lines of coke off of my girlfriend's ass, not giving a fuck about what happened to me. I spent sixty-five grand, money I got from doing a gangbang that was supposed to be my family's rainy day fund, on cocaine. Pissed all of it away in about three weeks.

Did it affect my daughter? Hell yeah. When I finally realized it, I gave myself limits, but I was still an addict. I was still screwing up my life because I couldn't deal with my demons. I decided it was best if I just moved away, moved here. But then my ex had to go and profess his love to me on the street across from his house. After all those years of me screwing up, he still felt something for me. I couldn't handle it… I freaked out and drove away. That was my rock bottom. Leaving the love of my life on the street. Turning away the happiness I've been chasing after my entire life." I wiped a tear from my eye, and struggled to finish.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm a cocaine addict, and I'm one month sober today."

 **Author's note:** Well that was really emotional. I watered up a bit writing it. So now you know the truth. Mostly… I'm planning a spin off about Sasuke's time in prison, how he got those scars, the hebi/taka/Garra situation, answering some unanswered questions, showing you how Naruto and Neji really got together, the whole enchilada. It's not writing as fast as I had hoped, so it won't be updated as quickly, but it will answer some questions. I'm taking a long weekend, the next update will come on Monday. We're getting close to the end; hang on tight. With love RxS


	27. Chapter 27

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"I thought morning sickness was only supposed to last for like the first four months."

"Yeah, well, apparently I drew the short straw Mikoshina." I said before making another tribute to the porcelain toilet gods.

"When are you going to tell Daddy?"

"Mikoshina, are you brushing your teeth or are you lecturing me?" She rolled her eyes and continued to brush in the mirror. I flushed the toilet and joined her in the teeth brushing. She spit and rinsed her mouth.

"I just don't know why you're going to such lengths to not tell him you're pregnant." Because I don't want him to come back into my life just because I'm having his baby.

"I'm just not ready yet Mikoshina." I said spitting into the sink.

"You have three months left dad, daddy can help."

"Go get ready for school please."

"Yes sir." She crossed her arms and when to her room. So moody that one, just like her father. I finished brushing my teeth and looked at myself in the mirror. I'm huge. Not to mention I'm swollen basically everywhere, haven't seen my feet in months, man, pregnancy is hard. No I haven't told Sasuke about the baby. I haven't so much as said a word to him since this little one was conceived. All our communication is done through Mikoshina. If I have to bring her up to the Sound, I get my mom or Shikamaru to do it for me. Miko has been sworn to secrecy. The only reason why she even knows is because apparently she's the only person in the world that can read me with a sharingan. Sasuke doesn't need to know about the baby, he doesn't deserve to know.

Yes, I'm not an idiot, eventually he'll find out, but for right now, I'm just not ready to tell him, or anyone for that matter. The media thinks it's Neji's and I'm not doing a damn thing to dispel that rumor. They also think Neji and I are still married. Which in reality, we're signing the divorce papers today. I'm living is a nice three bedroom condo in the nice part of town near my parents and Mikoshina's school. Turns out that even though Neji was supporting us financially, I'm still a senator, I make really good money, and even though we had to down size significantly, my daughter and I are doing alright. The toughest bill is the one for her private school, but my parents have been helping and once Neji's alimony checks start coming, it will all be okay. Sasuke's child support helps too.

Getting a divorce is hard. Being pregnant with another man's baby is even harder. But my friends and family are rallying around me, and being really supportive. Mikoshina can't understand why I can't just tell Sasuke, but honestly I wouldn't expect her to. What ten-year-old wouldn't want her parents to get back together? Especially knowing that they were having a baby together. I'm just not ready, I don't even know how I'd go about it. It's sort of a big secret to be keeping for six months. But enough contemplating for right now, I need to get going.

I put on a pregnancy suit. Green button up, blue blazer and pants, black tie and some shoes. I fixed my hair one more time, then got Mikoshina and took her to school. She's becoming increasingly mad at me for not telling Sasuke, that coupled with the fact that she is rapidly approaching being a pre-teen, well it's put some stress on our relationship. I am not ready for puberty, especially since I'm going to be dealing with a newborn too. Don't have your kids ten years apart, it's not a good idea.

I dropped Mikoshina off at school, and then drove to the doctor's office. Tsunade was all smiles when she called me back. Sorry I didn't return the warmth, I'm pregnant, bloated, and angry about all of it.

"How are you doing today Naruto?"

"Still having morning sickness, I'm six months in, isn't there something you can do?"

"Just keep drinking that tea I gave you, that's the best we can do for the moment." I crossed my arms. This sucks. "I saw Sasuke on the news this morning, he's selling his security system, they're talking about him making billions off of it."

"Hn." Great now I'm acting like him, I'm becoming cynical.

"Baby looks good, but I'm worried about you. Are you getting enough sleep?" No.

"Yeah, I get enough."

"Eating three meals a day?" Does smashed up dry ramen from the bottom of my desk in between meetings count?

"Yes."

"Do you have someone taking care of you Naruto?" My ten-year-old daughter.

"Yeah my parents are checking in on me." Total lie, they're not even in town since Christmas, they're off fighting the Sand Nation.

"Naruto…"

"I'm fine lady Tsunade, really."

"Alright… I'll see you next week okay?"

"Okay." I walked out of the doctor's office and drove to work. Which was honestly hell like always. No one can agree on what actions to take with the Sand, Garra remains locked in jail, and we're losing more troops to the conflict by the minute. Even the best strategists in the Land of Fire can't help us. As hard as this is to admit, we need a sharingan. The Land of Fire became so strong because of one simple fact; we had the Uchiha as strategists and security engineers. After the massacre, Kakashi and Itachi picked up the slack. But Kakashi doesn't have Uchiha blood, he can't use his sharingan to its full abilities. Now, for all we know Itachi is dead, Sasuke is working for another country, and Mikoshina's sharingan isn't anywhere near being mature enough to take on this burden. Not that I would want her to anyway. The Uchiha were the backbone of the Land of Fire, we are severely weakened without them.

So here we are, trying to run a country that is severely out matched because one of our strongest clans is just gone. The Nara's are doing their best to compete, but it's just not enough. Shikamaru and his father haven't slept in months. I spent the better half of the day on the senate floor arguing about what to do next, before Hinata pulled me out and took me to the conference room. Time to sign the divorce papers.

"Are you ready Naruto?"

"To officially be no longer married to him, yes." She smiled and walked me into the conference room. Neji and his lawyer were already there. He glared at me when I walked in.

"Good afternoon everyone." Hinata said softly.

"Let's just get this over with, yes?" His lawyer, another Hyuga, said.

"Yes, we agree to your terms, everything except the alimony payments."

"He cheated on me and is now having another man's baby, how is that possibly grounds to pay him more?" Neji sneered. Come on Hinata, be strong, you can do this.

"We've already come off of the five grand a month that was initially written in the pre-nup. We want three, or I'm taking you to court." She said as firmly as Hinata could.

"He's already getting the car, the book rights to Jiraiya's novel, and the wedding china, you get two grand a month." His lawyer said.

"You never even liked the wedding china!" I blurted out. Hinata told me to shush.

"Three grand a month, Neji makes ten grand a month, we are not even requesting half of his income. And we're not even touching his inheritance. You and I both know a judge would revert back to the original terms of the pre-nup in a heartbeat. Just give us the three grand." Hinata said activating her bykyugan. The other two followed suit and whispered amongst themselves.

"You have a deal." They drew up the documents and it was time to sign the paperwork. I am so glad to finally be divorced, no longer be a Hyuga, just be Naruto Uzumaki again. It felt good, really good. For the first time in months I finally felt a little bit of relief.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Three billion Sasuke, come on."

"I'm not selling to you lord Aye, not in your dreams."

"Is this about what happened between us nearly a decade ago?"

"Yes. So get the fuck out of my office."

"Four billion."

"A hundred."

"Sasuke that's more than the net worth of the entire Land of Lightning."

"That's the price, you don't like it, you shouldn't have dislocated my pelvis." I said as Juugo took him out. A few minutes later Juugo and Suigetsu came into my office and closed the door.

"Why didn't you sell to him?" Sui barked.

"Why should I?"

"Because that's a fuck ton of money."

"Yeah and he nearly killed me ten years ago."

"Okay, what about the Land of Water? They made an offer too."

"I'm not selling."

"Sasuke, you sell your security system, we are all set for life. Think about us, think about Mikoshina!"

"So you can be a spoiled brat and she'll never know what it's like to struggle?"

"Yes!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not selling."

"Sasuke!"

"Suigetsu knock it off, he's not selling."

"Why not?" Because for the first time in my life I'm in control. I can say no to the rich and powerful, make them beg for it. I've spent the better half of my life on my knees for those people. It's their turn. Without answering Suigetsu, I walked out of my office. I needed a smoke.

My gifts have allowed me to create the best security system ever known, unhackable, unstoppable. No one gets in or out of the Sound without me knowing. Totally weaponized, indestructible, unbeatable. And trust me it has been tested multiple times in the past few months. Every other nation thought they could just steam roll the Sound, but when they attacked, my system defeated them within seconds. The solution to boarder security as we know it. It's an incredible accomplishment, but I have no one to share it with.

So what's the point in selling? I make more than enough to support myself, my daughter, and the Taka twice over, I don't need to be a billionaire just on a whim. I'm done chasing that dream. It caused me to lose the love of my life, my family, the dream life I could have had. And now, just as I predicted, I'm thirty-one, single, alone. Not blind yet, thanks to Karin's blood, but it's only a matter of time. I screwed everything up. I think about it everyday. I should have never got in that car, and drove off. Who am I kidding? I should have never gone to jail. I should have never linked up with the Akatsuki. I should have never taken that first shot or first line of coke after I had Mikoshina. I should have never been so selfish. He was right, I didn't have to do it, I did it because I wanted to. I lied because I wanted to. I turned my life upside down because I wanted to. I don't deserve happiness. I never did.

So I'm paying for it now. Paying for my every mistake. Prison wasn't quite enough to make me turn my life around apparently, no, losing Naruto definitely was. He hasn't talked to me in months and I don't have the nerve to talk to him myself. So I've been spending the past six months just trying to find myself again. Be the Sasuke Uchiha I was supposed to be, not the disgrace I became. I'm six months sober, haven't done a line since that night. Haven't drank or touch any other drug either. Sure I still smoke, but I'm working on that too. With a clear head I was actually able to focus and create my security system. I gave Sui my truck and bought a sensible Volvo with a DVD player in the back for Mikoshina. I even applied for Master's programs in strategy. Haven't heard back from anyone yet, but it's still early. I'm really trying. But I know it's way too late.

I left Naruto in the street. I left Naruto to raise a two year old by himself. I don't deserve him. I don't deserve anyone. I just have to get myself together and move forward… Some how. I before I finished my cigarette, Juugo came out to the balcony with me.

"Need something?"

"No, no. I just have a phone number in my hand. It's maybe a phone call you might want to make. Since your repenting and all." I took the piece of paper out of his hand.

"There's no name here."

"I know, it's a secure line. You might want to video call it." I have no idea who he'd be wanting me to call. Naruto? Itachi? Either way, I think I should call it.

"Alright." I walked into my office and locked the door. I sat at my computer and video called the number. It rang several times before it was answered. I have to say I was completely shocked to say the least.

"Hello?"

"Kakashi?"

"Sasuke?" His eye was just as shocked to see me as I was to see him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Umm… I guess Naruto and Itachi aren't the only ones I need to make amends to.

"How… how have you been?" He furrowed his eyebrow, questioning me.

"I've been doing okay Sasuke. It's been very stressful these days."

"Why do you say that?" He raised his eyebrow in surprise and uncovered his sharingan.

"You haven't been watching the news?"

"No… I've sort of been preoccupied."

"You're sober."

"For the first time in about ten years, yeah."

"For how long?"

"About six months. Since I moved out here."

"Maybe the Sound is doing you some good."

"I wouldn't go that far." Man, I felt like a little kid reporting to my old teacher or something.

"Is there something you need Sasuke?" He asked in a very concerned way.

"Well… yes."

"Okay…"

"I need to apologize to you. For what I did. I betrayed your trust, and I never actually told you honestly, that I was sorry. So… I guess I'm saying it now." Kakashi was very silent, only nodding as I spoke.

"I think you finally get it. Sure took you long enough. Well I have to get going but the next time you're back in Konoha, we should have lunch. I saw your application to the masters program, lets have lunch and I'll see if I can write you a recommendation."

"Oh wow, thank you so much, Kakashi, really."

"You've come a long way since the last time I saw you, it would be my pleasure. We'll see you soon."

"Sounds great. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and finished up my work for the day. After that the Taka went to dinner. Karin and Suigetsu are disgustingly happy, even though they fight more than Naruto and I ever did. Juugo has calmed down since I got here, no more killing unless he has to. I don't speak to Orochimaru or Kabuto, I run the security, he runs the country to the ground. That's just how it is.

After dinner I went up to my room and started reading one of my old college books on strategy. With Kakashi's recommendation I might actually get into a decent school. Or just into an actual school with my record. So I started reading, even though that was near impossible with the sound of Karin and Sui screwing each other echoing up through the floorboards. Sigh, such is my life now. I read until the early morning and was about to go to sleep when my phone started ringing. I didn't recognize the number. My first thought was Mikoshina. She's gotten into some terrible accident and they're calling to give me the bad news. My heart rate spiked just thinking about it. I almost dropped my phone in a panic before I could answer it.

"H-hello?"

"Sasuke." No way.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"H-hello?"

"Sasuke."

"Kisame? What the hell? Why are you calling me? How are you calling me? You and the rest of the Akatsuki broke out of Max years ago! How are you even alive?"

"It's very complicated and I don't have much time over the phone. Your brother is sick."

"He's still alive?"

"For the moment."

"Tell me where you are, I'll be there in the morning, I'll buy a plane ticket, whatever."

"I can't tell you where we are. Not yet, it isn't safe. Get to Konoha by tomorrow evening, I'll tell you where to go from there. And make no sudden movements; don't do anything abnormal. It's just a normal trip to Konoha. See your daughter, whatever makes it seem like just an ordinary trip. I'll contact you when I can."

"But Kisame."

"You need to see your brother one last time."

"I know, I know."

"I'll be in touch." He hung up the phone. Wow, this is a lot to process. Itachi's alive? Not for long apparently. How is he still with Kisame after all these years? What do I even say to him? So many questions, so few answers. There's nothing I can do about it at two O'clock in the morning. I drifted off to a dreamless sleep. Thoughts of seeing my brother again and what I would actually say to him when I saw him filled my head. I wrote him a letter in prison, a stupid exercise my NA group made me write. I was high the entire time, trying to get the other guys in my group to join the Hebi. I was so stupid then. In the morning I read it and it was crap. I have no idea what I want to say to Itachi.

I walked downstairs and got some coffee. I booked a hotel online and ate some toast as I contemplated my predicament. I went back upstairs and packed a bag then called Mikoshina.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey baby, are you awake?"

"Yeah I just woke up, I have a violin recital tonight so I've been practicing."

"What time?"

"Seven."

"I'll be there."

"Really?!" She hasn't sounded this excited in months.

"Yeah, I'm driving down today, I'm probably leaving the house here in a few minutes."

"Daddy! That's amazing! Oh my goodness, now I have to practice."

"Not too hard, okay?"

"Okay… if you say so."

"Text me the address okay?"

"I will. I'm so excited!"

"Me too baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too."

"See you tonight."

"See you tonight!" She is really excited for me to come see her. And that's good; hopefully Kisame doesn't want me to meet during her recital. I finished packing up, and then told the Taka where I was going, but not why, putting Juugo in charge. No I didn't tell Orochimaru, he probably would have been pissed I was leaving anyway. I just left. I have no idea what I'm going to say to Itachi, but hopefully this drive will give me some time to think about it.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"So no morning sickness?"

"Not after I hit the three month mark. I'm sorry Naruto" Hinata said shyly.

"Great, the universe has decided that I will be the only pregnant and miserable person on the planet." Hinata rubbed her four-month pregnant belly softly as he tried to comfort me.

"The hardest pregnancies breed the best children Naruto."

"Yeah sure."

"I mean all the negative energy doesn't help either." Kiba mused as he drank his soda.

"I'm sorry I forgot for a second that I'm having my ex fiancé's baby while I just signed the papers on my divorce to your wife's cousin." I sneered, laying my head back on the couch and rubbing my stomach. The baby is really moving around today.

"Yeah well half of your problems would be solved if you would just tell your baby daddy."

"Not going to happen. Mikoshina, are you ready yet?" I called to her.

"Almost!"

"Why is she taking so long? She's gonna make herself late."

"I don't know, but she's been practicing all day. She must be nervous for her solo or something."

"She played that solo for me after I picked her up from school Tuesday, she's got it down." Kiba said.

"Yeah well, who knows then..." I said just trying not to fall asleep on the couch. A few seconds later Akamaru ran out to the living room with Mikoshina on his back. She had done her hair in a beautiful side braid with silver ribbon woven through. She was also wearing the crimson lip-gloss she got for Christmas.

"Well isn't someone all dressed up?" I said, pushing her bangs out of her face. She curled those too! Last concert I had to beg her just to do anything with her hair. My daughter is officially a pre-teen. Oh dear.

"Come on Dad, Uncle Kiba, Auntie Hinata, we're gonna be late!" She said as she rode Akamaru to the front door, opened it, and went out.

"Here we go." Kiba said rolling his eyes. The three adults walked out of my condo, I locked up and we took the elevator down to the parking lot. We piled into Kiba's car and he drove us to the recital. For some reason, Mikoshina didn't want to go in right away. When a blue Volvo pulled up I realized why. I've been set up by my own daughter. Wow.

"Daddy!" She screamed, sprinting up to a very well dressed Sasuke and leaping into his arms. They talked out of earshot for a few moments before she took his hand and lead him over to us. I haven't seen him since that night. My heart was pounding and Kurama was howling in my ears. I felt dizzy and nauseous.

"Naruto." He said offering me a handshake, his eyes darting to my pregnancy.

"Sasuke." I said not returning it but giving him a small nod. He deserved it.

"Ummm… congratulations. You and Neji must be really excited." Miko, Kiba, an Akamaru all did their best not to roll on the floor laughing. He didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks." I said with utter distain trying to lead Miko inside.

"Here, we have her, you two should catch up, we'll save your seats inside." Kiba said taking Miko from me and leading everyone inside. Damn it Kiba.

"So… how have you been?"

"Fine." I said crossing my arms and not looking at him.

"And your parents? They doing okay?"

"Just peachy."

"I talked to Kakashi the other day, we're gonna go to lunch while I'm in town."

"Kakashi's gonna fly back for you?"

"Fly back? Where is he?"

"Have you been living under a rock for the past six months? Don't you watch the news?"

"No, I don't actually. I've been too busy getting sober and applying to master's programs." He's… he's sober? I inhaled deeply and didn't get a hint of cocaine off of him. I'd been ignoring it for so many years because I just assumed that's what his scent changed to after he had Mikoshina, but now… he smells like the Sasuke I smelled the first day I met him.

"Oh… well Kakashi is on the Sand boarder, we've been at war for a few months now."

"Oh wow, that has to be hard, dealing with a war in your job and being pregnant."

"Yeah it's stressful." Can I please go inside now?

"Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I left like I did. It just didn't feel right, being with you in that way, with everything that's happened."

"Well I don't forgive you."

"You shouldn't, ever. But even still, I'm sorry." His scent was actually remorseful, for the first time ever in his life. Sober and remorseful…

"Lets just go inside." I said running a hand through my hair and walking inside the theater. We found our seats and surprise, surprise, Kiba made sure I was sitting next to Sasuke. For the love of God, why?

"So Sasuke, what brings you back to town?" Hinata asked, sipping her tea.

"Eh it was sort of a sudden trip… business." There he goes again, always lying. I felt myself roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"How long are you staying for?" Kiba offered.

"Umm… I'm not really sure." Such a conversationalist Sasuke. Is this what he's like sober? It's been so long I can't even really remember.

"Oh… cool…"

"Yeah… umm… so you two are expecting too, how far along are you Hinata?"

"Four months." She said sweetly.

"And you Naruto?"

"Six."

"Six? Wow, I remember with Mikoshina my feet were so swollen when I hit six months… how are you handling it?" Kiba whipped out his phone and started texting.

"Fine."

"He's been complaining of swollen feet and morning sickness everyday, Shikamaru's started calling it whining hour." Kiba laughed, not looking up from his phone. Mine vibrated in my pocket and I realized what he was doing. I looked at the message and it read: _Stop being such an ass, he's sober and he's actually trying!_ Damn it Kiba! If you could smell the cocaine too, why didn't you tell me all those years ago!

"Pregnancy is hard, nearly killed me. But I'm glad you have Neji there for you, where is he tonight anyways?"

"Actually Sasuke…" Hinata trailed off.

"Neji and I got a divorce." I said flatly.

"Really? Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry."

"Signed the papers a few days ago, the alimony payments are ridiculous!" Kiba laughed. Could have been more if I didn't cheat on him with this asshole…

"You should see his new condo, it's really nice." Hinata offered. Umm… no. Never!

"I'll have to take your word for it. Hey I mean, if you need me to increase my child support payments for Mikoshina too, I really don't mind."

"I have a good job, I'm doing just fine." I pouted. Kiba texted again. _You won't be saying that when the DNA comes in. Let him make the payments Naruto. And be nice jeez!_ At that moment, the lights darkened and I've never been more happy for that in my life. Increase the payments my ass, I don't need his charity, I don't need him in my life anymore!

The concert started and Mikoshina did extremely well. She played her solo perfectly. I am more and more amazed everyday how well she just does everything. Amazed and pissed off at the same time. She's just like Sasuke, an Uchiha. And now I'm having another one that's going to be just like him too. Ugh, why the hell couldn't I just have had Neji's kid, or better yet, not gotten pregnant to begin with. But no, my womb latched onto Sasuke's sperm and wouldn't let go. Ugh, I think I'm having a total breakdown right now. Why does Sasuke have to be here at all?

After the concert ended we all went outside to meet Mikoshina. Sasuke had a huge bouquet of red roses stashed in his car for her. Holy hell I forgot the flowers for her, I never forget the flowers! It's literally like my thing. I'm losing it, absolutely losing it. Damn this pregnancy brain! I can't believe I spaced that.

"Daddy they're beautiful!" Mikoshina said hugging him tightly. "Look Dad, there's so many, they smell so good!"

"Yeah, that's wonderful Mikoshina." I said, trying to fake a smile.

"Daddy will you come to dinner with us, we always go to pizza after a show!" Sasuke looked like he was about to say yes but then his phone started ringing.

"Sorry I have to take this… work." It's nine o'clock at night, what could that ass of a Dictator Orochimaru want at this hour? He walked away and talked out of earshot on his phone. Meanwhile I hugged my daughter and told her what a good job she did. A few minutes later Sasuke came back with a sad look on his face.

"Hey I gotta get going… I have a meeting."

"A meeting? Am I really supposed to believe that crap?" It just came out, I was so sick of his shit.

"No, no, your not, but this is the last time, I swear." He said with a pained look on his face. He then kneeled to Miko and hugged her. "Text me your new address, I'll pick you up tomorrow and we can have breakfast. I promise." He kissed her on her cheek and activated his sharingan, looking into her eyes. She wasn't facing me, but I knew she activated hers too. "I love you, you played so well, I'll see you tomorrow baby girl."

"Bye daddy, I love you too." He kissed her on the forehead and walked off, without even saying bye to the rest of us. I got the sense that I was more upset about it than she was, but it still made me mad. He's not getting away with this. Not this time.


	29. Chapter 29

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Itachi is dying. Kisame said he won't make it through the night. I'm completely freaking out I can't even defend myself to Naruto because Itachi and Kisame are fugitives. I can't get into that mess again, but I have to see my brother one last time, I owe it to him. I just hope he wants to see me.

I pulled up to my hotel and parked my car, the Zetsu were already waiting for me in the front. They're picking me up because Kisame doesn't want my car around if the ombu find us out. He said he'd get me out of there no matter what if that went down, but who really knows if I can trust that. Anyways, the Zetsu picked me up, needless to say it brought back some painful memories.

"Sasuke, you look well."

"And sober! What happened to you?" Blanco laughed.

"I grew up." Finally. Blac started driving and he told me how easy it was to break the whole Akatsuki out of max all those years ago. They said Deidara smuggled in explosives, Yahiko, who now goes by Pein, killed a bunch of guards, Hidan and Kakuzu too, they basically walked out of the prison. Madera escaped with them. Vanished without a trace, he's beyond old now, but part of me still worries he could come for me or Mikoshina. Kill the last of the Uchiha so his life wasn't for nothing. All of that keeps me up at night. I keep having nightmares of him killing Mikoshina right in front of me… or Naruto. I don't think my heart would be able to take it.

The Zetsu drove me out of town and stopped in the middle of nowhere. For a brief second I thought that this was how I was going to die. Payback for ratting on the Akatsuki. There's no expiration date for retribution. I activated rennigan just to be safe. But then they just let me out, left me right there on the side of the road. Great. Well at least they didn't shoot me and then leave me for dead on the side of the road. A few seconds later I got a call from Kisame.

"Hello?"

"Walk the dirt road to your right. Walk about a mile and when you see the fork in the road, turn left. We're in the green and white cottage half a mile down from there."

"Alright." He hung up the phone and I started walking. About fifteen minutes later I arrived at the house. So this is where they've been hiding. Kisame came out and closed the door behind him.

"How is he?"

"Unwell, don't freak out when you see him okay?"

"Just let me see him."

"He was asking for you earlier, I'll give you your time, he and I have already said our goodbyes, stay with him as long as you need."

"Thank you." I walked in the door and it was dimly lit with candles, it smelled of sickness and blood. I walked to the bed in the corner and Itachi was tucked into it. His skin was pail, he looked frail and weak, the stress lines on his face were so deep. My brother is actually dying. I can't believe he held on for so long. I took his hand softly and kneeled at his bedside.

"Brother."

"Sasuke." He reached out for me, I put his hand to my cheek. Trying not to cry I melted into the gesture.

"I'm so sorry Itachi, for everything. I should have told you, I should have never kicked you out. I should have been a better brother, you sacrificed so much for me."

"You sacrificed everything for me Sasuke. I was the one that should have been a better brother to you."

"No Itachi, no, it's okay. Really. I've had time to think, everything that you did… I understand it now, I do."

"When you were seven, you needed a brother, someone to teach you wrong from right, someone to look up to. I was none of that. I should have told you the truth, not let you find out the way you did. My obsession with protecting the Land of Fire forced me to throw us into mountains of debt and my health forced you to put the burden onto yourself. I don't deserve a brother like you." He let out a gruesome cough, he's dying, and soon.

"You don't have to hang on any longer Itachi, it's okay, really."

"Not, yet, I still…" he coughed again, "I still have so much I want to say."

"I'm listening, I'm here." I said getting as close to him as I could.

"Don't ever beat yourself up for what you did. You are a good person Sasuke. You are." He grabbed my shirt, the light in his eyes was starting to fade. "Just know, whatever happens, whatever you decide to do next…" He pulled my forehead to his with all the strength he had left. "I will always love you Sasuke." He kissed my forehead and I felt the strength of his hand on the back of my neck weaken. I looked up at him and his eyes were glossed over. I couldn't hold back my tears, I didn't want to. I cried so hard into my brother's chest. I cried until the tears wouldn't come anymore. Words can't describe how bad it hurt. Itachi Uchiha is dead.


	30. Chapter 30

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Sasuke's up to his old tricks and I'm going to catch him in the act. Take a picture of him fucking whatever new kingpin he's screwing and get him sent right back to prison. Giving me full custody of my daughter and our new baby too. I'm sick of his shit. I'm sick of him not learning from his mistakes! I'm sick of having Sasuke Uchiha in my life!

After our pizza party celebration, Kiba drove Mikoshina and I home. My friends stayed for a while longer after I tucked Mikoshina into bed, and tried to talk me back down from a ledge. I don't care, I'm jumping and I don't give a damn what happens. Sasuke is going to pay for this. He was right, this is going to be the last time he ever lies to me. I have Mikoshina charge her phone at night in the living room so I can make sure she's not texting or talking on the phone all night. Conveniently, Sasuke installed a GPS app on her phone so he knows where she is. Lucky for me, the app goes both ways. Yes I am using my daughter's cell phone to track my ex. Don't act like he hasn't done worse things.

I looked up where he was, got in my car and started driving. The phone took me to a dirt road twenty minutes out of town. Is this seriously where he has to go to meet with under lords now? It's shameful! The app took me to a small green and white cottage and Kisame was sitting on the steps, guarding the door. Kisame? Really? He's back working with the Akatsuki! That asshole! I dialed 911, immediately after seeing Kisame.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"I know where the Akatsuki are, in a hide out, twenty minutes out of town. New Dawn Road. Bring all the ombu black ups you have." I commanded before hanging up the phone. I got out of the car and Kisame confronted me.

"He's working with you again?" I barked, feeling Kurama's rage boil over. My teeth turned to fangs, my hands to claws.

"Calm down Naruto, your going to lose the baby, it's not like that."

"Then what it is like? Because all I see is you guarding the door to your stupid mob operations." Even though Kisame was like a foot taller than me, I didn't care. I grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him harshly to the ground. Kurama's chakra seeped through me, giving me more strength than even a giant like Kisame. I headed for the front door. I'm gonna catch him in the act.

"Naruto stop!" Kisame screamed. I lost it! After all he put me and his family through he's still working with them! I bet he never left, I bet he was never even sorry for what he did. No remorse! No regard for anyone else but himself! No, he just wants that stupid sick rush he probably gets by working in the slums with them. To be high and let himself be fucked and abused by strangers! He is bad news, he always was! My Dad was right, he has a demon inside him, no, he wants to be the demon inside of him! I can never ever trust him! I have no reason to trust him ever again! I want him thrown in jail for the rest of his life. That no good dirty rotten-

Before I got up to the house, Sasuke came out. I froze. His eyes were bloodshot, nose full of snot. Sasuke looked as though all the blood had been drained from his body. He was so weak and collapsed to his knees on the ground upon seeing me. Instantly, Kurama took away all his chakra, I almost tripped on the sudden loss of power as I ran to Sasuke, just catching him as he nearly landed face first on the porch steps. Is he hurt? Did the Akatsuki do this to him? What is going on?

"What did you do to him?" I sneered at Kisame. He looks like he could just fall apart any second.

"Itachi… is _dead_." He said breathlessly, melting into my chest. W-What?

"You need to get him out of here, I can't let him go to jail because of me." Kisame said, grabbing a nonresponsive Sasuke and putting him in the back seat of my car. "Get out of here Naruto, go!" Before I knew it I was driving almost ninety miles per hour back into the city. The cops passed by, but didn't stop me. I don't know where I was driving, I'm not sure it mattered. Sasuke was just crying silently in my back seat. I didn't know what to do… So I drove home. I helped him upstairs and got him set up on the couch. I didn't know what else to do. My body was acting, but my brain was not thinking. As I put a blanket over him Mikoshina walked in.

"What's going on?"

"Go back to sleep." She ignored me.

"Daddy? Daddy what's wrong?" She ran past me and hugged him. He returned the hug and continued to cry into her embrace, although he tried to pull himself together. She activated her sharingan once more.

"Your brother died?" He wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, he did Mikoshina."

"That's why you were in town…" I said finally. That's when it all clicked. He wasn't hurt or working with the Akatsuki. He was back in town because his brother was dying…

Sasuke only nodded his confirmation. I think that's all he really had the strength to do. It was beyond clear that losing his brother took an unimaginably harsh toll on him. I really hate how big my heart is sometimes. "You can stay here, as long as you need, we'll go get your stuff after breakfast in the morning. Don't keep her up too late, okay?" He needs to be with the only blood he had left…

"Thank you… Naruto." He said, hugging Mikoshina again. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he pulled her on the couch with him. She took his hands, and they just talked. I got him a glass of water and she a small glass of milk. I got some pillows out of the hall closet and gave those to him too.

When I was sure they were okay, I went to bed after giving him my condolences. I heard them talking and laughing throughout the night, he was telling her fond memories of Itachi. I listened at my door as he told her about the first time he introduced me to Itachi and how he always thought Itachi liked me more than him. It made me laugh. I was really proud of how well my daughter was handling all of this. I didn't realize their bond had gotten so strong. Is this what an Uchiha bond is like?

I remember back when we were engaged and talking about traditions of our clans. Things that mattered and we had to respect. He told me about Uchiha bonds. Because Uchiha feel emotions so much stronger than everyone else, their bonds are stronger. Their first bond, usually with their parents can be lethal. If a parent loses a child, the bond could cause the parents heart to physically break. They'd go into cardiac arrest and die. He told me when his parents died he had to be hospitalized… it took him a long time to recover not only mentally, but physically too. He went blind for two weeks and had to be shocked several times. Bonds with siblings can be more complex, it's like having the only person in the world that understands you, the only person that truly gets it, knows how you're going to react before even you yourself know. As for significant others, he promised to tell me on our wedding night that never came, so I really don't know the significance. I'm not sure what the extent his bond was with Itachi but it clearly is taking its toll. Hopefully the bond he and Mikoshina have is enough to keep his heart beating.

I ended up sleeping next to the door of my room listening to them, being prepared incase Sasuke went to cardiac shock and I had to do something. In the morning I found them both crashed out on the couch, Mikoshina on his chest, mirroring how they used to sleep when she was a baby. It made my heart swell, but I told myself it was just the pregnancy hormones. I can't believe Itachi's dead.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"I didn't know Uncle Itachi became an ombu when he was fifteen."

"Youngest ombu ever." Kakashi said taking Mikoshina's hand.

"Wow, youngest Uchiha to activate his sharingan and youngest ombu ever? Uncle Itachi was amazing!"

"He was, he'll probably go down as one of the greatest Uchiha in the ancient scrolls one day." I said, feeling very proud of my brother.

"Do you think you'll be in there one day too Daddy?"

"No, I don't think so Miko."

"You never know Sasuke, your sharingan is pretty impressive, Itachi would be proud." Kakashi said patting my shoulder as Kushina and Minato walked up to us.

"The service was beautiful Sasuke." Kushina said giving me a warm hug.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Itachi was a good man." Minato said giving me a hug as well.

"Thank you sir."

"How long will you be in town for?" Kushina asked.

"I told him he could stay with me as long as he needed." Naruto chimed in, fixing Miko's bow on her dress, then licking his thumb and wiping the chocolate pudding from the reception off her face. She fought against him but eventually let him.

"Probably just for a few more days, Orochimaru's already pretty upset with me that I just took a week off without telling anyone." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Well we should all go to a family dinner while your still in town. I have some security questions I want to ask you if your boss will let you talk about it."

"Yeah, that would be great Minato, it would be nice to be around family for a little while longer all things considered." I guess they really are my family.

"Let's do it tonight then. Naruto and I need to swing by the office for a few hours and work on the Garra pardon." Minato said, heading to Naruto's car with him. The Garra pardon… is it my fault Garra went radical? Probably. I was so lost then and especially after what happened to Haku… I can't really blame him that he went down this road. I might have too had I not got out of there when I did.

"You should let Kushina take Miko, let's go get some coffee, do that recommendation interview." Kakashi said to me.

"Right now?" Right after Itachi's funeral?

"No time like the present right?"

"I guess not, sure. Kushina do you mind?"

"Not at all, we'll see you two later." Kushina said as she took Miko's hand. I kissed her goodbye and walked across the street to the coffee shop with Kakashi. We ordered some coffee then sat across from each other in a booth.

"So, you're applying to Master's programs. Following in Itachi's footsteps."

"About ten years too late but yeah, trying to."

"Do you like your job with Orochimaru?"

"Not really, he overworks me severely and I'm completely under staffed, but it pays well."

"What if you came and worked with me again?" Huh? What did he just say?

"You… you're offering me a job?" I single handedly almost ruined his entire company and brought down the Land of Fire under his watch, how can he possibly be offering me a job again?

"I am. Your family is here and they miss you, you should come back."

"But… I'm not qualified. I don't have my masters yet and I never did an actual internship."

"You single handedly revolutionized boarder security with your program, I think I can overlook a silly internship and a small felony."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not." I reached in my pocket and pulled out the zip drive that had my computer program on it. I guess now is as good of a time as any…

"I actually wanted to know if you wanted this?" I asked pushing it towards him.

"As much as I do, the Land of Fire can't afford it."

"I'm not selling it, I'm giving it to you. My daughter lives here, and with Madera out of jail… and with the things I found out about Obito in prison… this is the only thing I can think of that might keep her safe." Kakashi thought for a moment, taking the flash drive and playing with it.

"I'll make you a deal, you come work for me, full time, with benefits, and I'll accept this as your internship." Wow, that's… an incredible offer.

"I'm still not qualified."

"Well, you can do your Master's at night until you are, with a baby on the way I can't imagine you'd want to turn this offer down."

"A baby… Kakashi, what are you talking about?"

"Come on Sasuke, it's pretty obvious your ex is pregnant."

"It's Neji's." He looked utterly flabbergasted by me, even behind the mask.

"Why would they get a divorce when they were trying so hard to have a baby in the first place?" What? No… that doesn't make any sense.

"Kakashi it's not mine."

"Are you absolutely positive?" We did sleep together six months ago…

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"That I can't tell you, that's just what I assumed when I found out he got divorced, I don't even know if it's true Sasuke." I ran my hand through my hair, that's… a lot to process.

"Why do you always do this to me?"

"What? Drop bombs on you?"

"Yes!" He laughed taking out that stupid porno book he always reads in public like it's a perfectly normal thing to do.

"I'm just trying to get you to see the bigger picture that's all."

"My vision is just fine."

"Yeah now, you seem much healthier by the way. But you've always been different Sasuke, you and your brother both. When your parents were killed, I tried to pop in every now and then, give the two of you guidance. Itachi was so brilliant, academically, but emotionally, he wasn't exactly present." Yeah, you're telling me. Maybe that's what allowed him to do what he did… his bonds weren't the usual strength of the Uchiha… Maybe at least... that's what prevented his heart from stopping... maybe so… "You, on the other hand, are so driven, but you tend to get pigeon holed in your thought process, hence why I drop the bombs, to get you to see the bigger picture. You saw it when you made this security program, that's why it's so good." He said sipping his coffee and reading his book.

"Well, like you said, I was sort of a reckless child at the time."

"And now?"

"Now I might need to have an adult conversation with my ex."

"He's been in a very foul mood these days."

"Probably my fault too."

"Well if I can forgive you, maybe he can too."

"I wouldn't count on that, isn't it like three strikes and you're out? Pretty sure I'm on eight or nine."

"Time will tell, now my job offer still stands if you want a little time to think about it."

"Orochimaru won't be happy."

"Do you really want to work for him for the rest of your life?"

"Of course not." But Naruto would kill me if I just quit my job and moved back, especially on the suspicion that he might be having my baby. _Might me having my baby_ … I mean if it was mine… I want to come back, to try again. But all that's happened, everything I did, he'd never take me back, he'd be crazy to! But if it was mine, I have to come back, to be there for my baby, even if I wasn't with Naruto. I missed out on seven years of Mikoshina's life and now I'm so far from her. I'm so greatful she forgives me for that, but I can't drop the ball for this one like I did for her. I had to move, I didn't have any other legal job projects at the time. But now with this offer, I could actually be present in my kid's lives.

"Give me some time to work everything out, but I accept."

"You've really turned the corner Sasuke."

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"I need a favor."

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Alright, we've talked and talked until we're blue in the face. It's time to put it to a vote. All in favor of pardoning Garra." I said to the room of my fellow senators. Shikamaru and Shino counted up the hands raised. Shino pulled me close.

"Forty seven, fifty three, it passed." Oh thank god!

"The motion has passed!" I cheered pounding my gavel onto the desk. About half the room cheered, the other half groaned. We've had six re-votes on this thing, finally something passed! Shino got to work drafting the legislature that would go to my dad and the second he pressed print I was taking it to my father. He signed it and we got the ball rolling on the pardon. It was the best thing that's happened in months to be honest.

"Well, I guess I should have listened to you six months ago, let's hope it's not too late."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

"The funeral was nice." He said while signing the rest of his paperwork.

"Yeah, simple, respectful. It's what Itachi would have wanted."

"How's he holding up?" I let out the breath I felt like I had been holding for a while.

"The first night was bad, but he seems to be coping well. Mikoshina has been really strong for him."

"That's surprising actually."

"It is?"

"Uchiha are very emotional, they feel things on such a greater level than the rest of us. Something this big, I would have thought it destroyed him." Yeah… me too…

"No, he's actually doing okay I think."

"And how are you doing? It can't be easy having your ex staying with you while you just signed the divorce papers not too long ago."

"It's not, but my life hasn't exactly been easy these past few months either."

"Has Neji come to an agreement on child support?" I haven't told my parents it's Sasuke's baby, like I said, I'm just letting everyone believe that it's Neji's for as long as possible right now. I don't want to have that conversation with him, or my parents at the moment.

"Uh yeah, we worked something out." Kurama sniffed at me. Ever since Sasuke came back he's been more active too. Maybe because the seal is weakening the longer I'm pregnant, or maybe it's just Sasuke's presence that makes the seal weak. Either way, it's something to really worry about. Just please don't make me kiss him again, that's all I'm asking for. "But can we please not talk about Neji at dinner?"

"I won't bring him up, but I can't say the same for your mother. There, I'm done. Finally. I just have to give this to my secretary and we can get out of here." He said putting on his jacket and taking the paperwork outside. We got in my car and I started to drive us to my house. My mom and Miko have been cooking all day since the funeral this morning, I suggested we go out to eat, but mom insisted that a home cooked meal would make Sasuke feel better. I guess that's fine, but I really don't know why my parents are being so welcoming even considering Sasuke just lost his brother. I mean, yeah, they have no idea what he did to me, but given his history, I didn't think they'd ever want him back in their house again. And yet he's coming to dinner. Why is my dad being so nice to him?

"Why did you invite Sasuke to dinner?" I asked fairly out of nowhere, but I'm so pregnant and swollen that I really didn't care about manners right now.

"He just lost his brother Naruto, it's what you do."

"You said you had security questions for him."

"I can't extend a professional courtesy? He's the leader in his field right now and I have a direct route to him, I'd be foolish not to ask for tips."

"You could call him."

"Naruto, what's gotten into you? Pregnancy has made you childish." No, it's forced me to be realistic. "You're letting him sleep on your couch but you can't let him join us for a family dinner?"

"That's different. He's staying on the couch so he can be near Mikoshina in his time of need, not laughing it up with my family."

"He's a part of this family too Naruto, no matter what differences you two have." You don't even know the half of it.

"Whatever." I said turning my attention back to the road.

"You're acting like your sixteen again and I'm not letting you go out with your friends because your failing biology. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Naruto?"

"It's fine Dad, really. I'm just stressed and pregnant." He looked at me with worried eyes but said nothing. We drove in silence the rest of the way to our house and went inside. Mom and Miko were in the kitchen cooking, Sasuke wasn't there yet, but Jiraiya was, always seems to show up when my mom's cooking a spread, couldn't show up to the funeral. Yes I know I'm being terrible, moody, and angry, I can't stop it if I tried.

I helped my daughter set the table and a few minutes later Sasuke and Kakashi walked in through the front door, all smiles and laughing. Seriously? Sasuke keeps Kakashi at arms length at all times, he even told me when he was like fourteen he tried to fight Kakashi over something stupid, what the hell is this shit?

"Well don't you two look chummy?" I remarked, crossing my arms. Mikoshina pinched me. My own daughter just reprimanded me for talking out of turn, the world is upside down and turned inside out.

"We reconciled, spent the whole day cleaning up my systems, a sober Sasuke is a great asset Minato." Kakashi laughed, giving my dad a handshake.

"Sober you say?" Dad said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes sir, I got my six month chip right before I came into town." Sasuke said shaking dad's hand and showing him a chip. He really is sober, like, for real. Damn it.

"Dad, what's sober?" Miko asked, tugging on my shirt.  
"Something I never hope to be, Mikoshina." Jiraiya said, taking a sip of his beer and messing up her hair.

"Come on you guys, lets eat. I didn't cook all day for my food to get cold." Mom shooed us to the table and we all sat down to eat. Mikoshina sat in between Sasuke and I, my dad next to him, Jiraiya next to me, Mom and Kakashi on the other side.

"So, how was the funeral?" Jiraiya said after an awkward silence.

"It was good, I hope he was proud looking down on us." Sasuke said kindly. Why does he suddenly have his shit together? Oooo it's making me so mad.

"To Itachi." Kakashi said grabbing his cup and raising it.

"To Itachi!" The rest of the room cheered.

"How'd the pardon go?" Mom asked after we started eating.

"It passed finally, hopefully Temari can negotiate us a cease fire in the next few days." I said.

"Hopefully. Say when this all ends, Sasuke, what do you think about revamping our boarders out there?" Dad said nonchalantly. I glared at him.

"Well actually Minato, this afternoon I offered Sasuke a full time position." I chocked on my water, having to cough hard just to rid myself of the water in my lungs. Damn it!

"Are you okay Naruto?" My mom asked as Jiraiya hit me on back hard.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said coughing once more. "Did you take it?" I asked when I could finally breathe.

"I'm thinking about it, I have to check my contract with Orochimaru, find out if it's even possible for me to leave."

"Why? That would be a massive pay cut." I blurted out.

"Wait, so you'd move back here?" Mikoshina asked, ignoring me.

"Possibly yeah. I mean if that's okay with you Minato? I'm not sure if the country would be okay with me protecting it again."

"We are a country of second chances, isn't that right Naruto?" He said eyeing me. Yeah, but not third or fourth chances… or eighth.

"Yeah, sure, that's great." I said cutting into my food.

"Well I'm glad you might be coming back Sasuke."

"Thank you Mrs. Uzumaki."

"So am I buying your kid blue or pink sneakers?" Jiraiya said nudging me.

"Umm… I'm not sure yet."

"On come on Naruto it's your second kid, no need for a whole big gender reveal party right?" Honestly, Tsunade just didn't want to tell me until I was in a better mood and thought I was actually capable of smiling.

"I guess we'll just have to see."

"Any plans for the seal?" Jiraiya asked Kakashi and my father.

"We have ombu ready for when it happens, the facility will be safe, we've learned some things since Naruto's birthday, I think the birth of my second grandchild will have different results than the birth of my son." Dad remarked.

"I'm also heading the security operation for it, everything will hopefully go as planned sir." Kakashi said.

"I really hope I have a sister." Mikoshina said.

"I thought you wanted a brother?" Sasuke laughed.

"Boys are overrated, I want a sister so I can do her hair and have slumber parties!"

"Tell daddy when you might get this sister Miko." Kushina urged.

"Sigh, dad might have her on my birthday, I really don't want to share my special day." She pouted.

"We'll it will always be your special day Miko, I'll make sure of it." Sasuke said with a wink.

"You promise?"

"I do, now eat your peas please."

"But Daddy!"

"I've been watching you push them around on your plate for the past five minutes. Just put them in your mouth, chew, chew, swallow, then you don't have to deal with them again."

"Peas are gross!" She huffed, eating the peas with a pout. Seriously? That easy? The last time she had peas for dinner we got into a screaming fight ending with her throwing them on the ground and storming off to her room. Am I about to foam at the mouth with anger? That would be a definitely. We finished eating dinner with some light small talk, Sasuke had a beer with my dad and Kakashi, and then I drove him and Miko back to the condo. We took turns taking showers, and then tucked Miko into bed. I got the blankets back out of the closet and gave them to Sasuke. He took them gratefully but then stopped me from going to bed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I'd prefer you not."

"Umm… please? I'm just going to ask you once, you give me your answer and I'll never ask you about it again."

"Alright, what?" I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

"Are you having my baby?" It took everything I had not to give away a shocked expression on my face that I was feeling in the rest of my body. My mouth went dry.

"No, I'm not." He didn't believe me. I didn't care. Sorry I'm not as good at lying as you are.

"Okay… just know… if it was mine… I'd help you out in any way that I could."

"Well it's not."

"Okay, I won't ask you again then. Thanks for letting me crash here. I'll probably only stay for a few more days, maybe go apartment shopping while I'm out here before I leave."

"Yeah, whatever, night."

"Goodnight Naruto." I went back to my room and went to bed. The baby kicked me all night long, and Kurama growled at me too. Am I really in the wrong here? Having two other beings inhabiting my body is really not working out for me too well right now.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Naruto is having my child. I am absolutely positive. He is not a good liar, I could see it written all over his face. But what am I supposed to do? Force him to tell me it's mine? I glanced at Minato during dinner and he seems sure it's Neji's, but he has his doubts. I get the feeling Mikoshina knows the truth, but I'd have to ask her directly and I do not want to put her in that position. But I know it's mine, I'm positive.

So now what do I do? If I was to see the bigger picture like Kakashi told me to, I have a few thoughts as to why Naruto didn't tell me. The obvious one is he thinks I'm an ass and he'd rather raise this baby as a single parent than include me in any way. Second is he doesn't want me coming back into his life just because he's having my child. I've never stopped loving him, ever. But I know he's stopped loving me, if not in the last six months, he's had every excuse in the world to stop loving me long before now. I don't deserve him, and he's finally realized that.

But he's having my baby. He can't just not let me be involved can he? It's unfair to ask him for romance, it would be mean and selfish of me, but I have to come back. I never should have left in the first place. I have to be there for my kids. After Itachi's funeral I stayed a few more days, found a nice apartment a few blocks from Naruto's condo. Two bedrooms, fairly new, with the salary Kakashi offered me I can afford it easily, even while paying for a Master's and child support, two children if and when Naruto decides to tell me the truth. I was trying to get here ten years ago, and would have been there and better off had Itachi and I not accumulated so much debt. But I can't keep dwelling on the past, for my own sanity and Itachi's dying wish. I have to move forward.

So I'm moving back to the Land of Fire, whither Naruto wants me there or not. I have to be close to my kids, I've been away from them for much too long. And I really don't give a fuck if Orochimaru will let me go or not. My mind is made up. I drove up the whole morning and walked into work at about midday. There was no Orochimaru or Kabuto in sight. I walked up to my office and Juugo was sitting at my desk, doing my work.

"Hey."

"Hey your back, where have you been?"

"My brother died."

"What? I figured he had probably been dead for years."

"It's a long story." I said sitting at my desk as he got up.

"Are you okay?"

"We reconciled. Juugo, the system is working perfectly, I would have thought everything would have gone to crap while I was gone."

"Yeah well, I spent every hour of the day with you watching you design it. I may not have a degree or even a GED, but I paid attention."

"Yeah you did! Wow, you seriously just cut my stress in half."

"It's not like Orochimaru is going to fire you just because you took off for a week and a half without telling anyone. Hell, you could probably kill Kabuto and he still wouldn't care too much."

"It's not that, I couldn't care less about that."

"Then what is it?"

"Kakashi offered me a job."

"What?"

"I mean I'd literally make a quarter of what I make now, but it's still a full time engineering job, with benefits. I could finally move back and be with my daughter. Actually be able to hold my head up in the Land of Fire again."

"Orochimaru won't be happy, and I understand completely, but I don't think Sui or Karin will be too excited either."

"They have each other now. I really have nothing stopping me but you."

"Me?"

"You know, if you go back to the Land of Fire with me, you'll be locked up for the rest of your life. Would you be okay?"

"Your daughter is more important than my feelings, although I appreciate the thought. I'll be fine, I have a good life here and even though I won't have you to help me through my anger, I'd rather have a long distance friendship with you than you have a long distance daughter."

"Thanks Juugo."

"Is something else bothering you?" I looked down.

"I think Naruto is pregnant with my child." He kept quiet for some time before speaking again.

"All the more reason you should move back."

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"It's nice that Sasuke's moving back." Dad said as he looked in the oven, checking his meat loaf.

"He never should have moved away." Mom said as she made goo goo eyes at my dad. He doesn't cook often because he always has to work, but when he does my mom gets like extra flirty.

"Yeah well he did." I grumbled.

"It seems like the move did him some good, sober, creating his computer program, applying to get his Masters." My dad admired. He always used to talk about my ex husband like that, what now that Sasuke's suddenly sober he's prince charming? Oh please. Give me a break.

"He's still Sasuke, it's not like he's changed all that much." Kurama laughed at my lie. 'Yeah, he's perfect now. I get it. Shut up Kurama!'

"Okay, what is going on with you Naruto? Every time we even mention his name you give off nothing but negativity." Mom said putting her hands on her hips. I slumped over and buried my face in my arms as they were already crossed on the counter top. Because he's doing so fucking well, laughing it up with the high and mighty, on his own merit at that! And I'm stuck here, divorced, pregnant and alone. It's not fair!

"I'm not being negative." I whined. My mother grabbed my ear fiercely, "Owe, owe, owe! Mom! Stop it." Is she serious right now?

"Then stop lying to us and acting like a bratty teenager!" She yelled, pulling me off of my chair by my ear.

"I'm not!"

"I wasn't born yesterday Naruto Uzumaki! Tell me what's going on!"

"Mom!"

"Tell me Naruto!" Mikoshina walked in the room, breaking into a giggle as she went over to my dad.

"Don't do this in front of my daughter mom! I'm not a child!" Let go of my ear!

"Then don't lie to your mother."

"Okay, okay, I give, let go!" She released my ear and I rubbed it making sure it wasn't about to fall off. I looked at Miko and she was just laughing so hard; my dad standing there wide eyed in shock, as usual. No, this is not new for my mom, but she hasn't grabbed my ear since I was seventeen and snuck out to eat pot brownies and play video games while Choji's parents were on vacation.

"What's going on between you and Sasuke?" She asked sternly.

"Nothing is going on between us." Mikoshina crossed her arms.

"You two used to be civil in the very least, even around Neji. Now it seems like he's trying and you're shutting him out." I hesitated and Mikoshina started tapping her foot along with my mom.

"Miko go to your room, dinner's not ready yet."

"Why? I already know."

"What is there to know?" My dad asked. "Did something bad happen? Should I not have asked him to come back? Oh no, he's doing something illegal again isn't he?" he started pacing. Oh brother.

"No nothing like that." Unfortunately. He just left me on the street and now his life is perfect and mine sucks. Ugh, I really hate him right now!

"Dad just tell them."

"Mikoshina, go to your room, the adults are talking."

"Really?"

"Go, now." She grumbled, walking back down the hall, stealing one of the cookies my parents brought over as she did.

"Okay, what's going on?" Mom said, sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to her. Reluctantly I sat down as my dad listened from the kitchen.

"Sasuke and I… had a moment… before he left. We umm… sort of never really talked about it since it happened."

"What sort of moment?" The kind where you end up pregnant…

"Umm… a romantic one… while Neji and I were still married."

"Is that why you two divorced? I mean, I know you two had your problems, but it was just one discretion wasn't it?" Mom asked. I shook my head.

"No mom, it was much more than that."

"You were cheating on Neji with Sasuke? Naruto, I raised you better than that." Dad said crossing his arms.

"It was just the one time." And a kiss two years ago thanks to Kurama.

"But that's the reason you and Neji separated?"

"Mostly…" They both gave me confused looks. Oh man, just spit it out. "I umm… I actually got pregnant because of it. The baby is Sasuke's, not Neji's." I said, rubbing my enlarged belly nervously. They didn't know how to react. My mother gasped and put her hands to her mouth, dad just stood there in shock.

"Have you told him?" Mom finally asked, "Does he know?"

"No…"

"Naruto."

"I don't want him to come back into my life just because of this baby. I poured my heart out to him and he just drove off."

"Sasuke is many things, but to do that…"

"I mean… it was a bad situation, in every way. And he apologized to me, but…"

"Naruto, no one is going to tell you that you should get back together with Sasuke, but you owe it to him to tell him about the baby."

"I will… when I'm ready…" They both gave me disapproving looks. "Well now you know why Sasuke and I aren't on the best terms."


	33. Chapter 33

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Three months later

"I'm sorry Naruto, but the baby isn't ready to come out yet. We could always induce, but you're only a week overdue and the baby will come when it's ready. Your labs are fine, just got the results." I sighed into the phone. I'm so sick of being pregnant.

"Thank you lady Tsunade, I guess I'll just keep waiting."

"Sex can induce labor, you might want to give that a try." Yeah, sex with who?

"I'll keep that in mind, talk to you soon."

"Take care Naruto." I hung up the phone and put my hands through my hair. I really want this baby out already. There was a knock on my door.

"What?" Kiba came in with paperwork, mountains of it.

"Tax bill stuff." He said putting it on my desk. "Are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant Kiba, I'm not supposed to be anymore. What part of that is okay?"

"Yeah well, no need to bite my head off over it. Do you mind if I leave early? Hinata has a doctors appointment."

"Shikamaru's doing peace negations in the Sand, Choji's with him and Shino's taking care of clan affairs today, I could really use you here."

"My wife might give birth before you, it's sort of an important appointment Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah go. I'll be fine."

"Thank you!" He bowed and raced out of the room. Damn it. I started working on my paperwork when I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Senator Uzumaki? I have President Garra on the phone for you."

"Oh yeah, umm… put him through please."

"Senator Uzumaki, how are you doing sir?" Garra's voice came from the phone.

"I'm doing very well, and yourself?"

"I'm good, I'm good. Look, I just wanted to thank you personally for my pardon."

"It ended the conflict just as you promised, and no need to thank me, it was my dad who really pardoned you."

"But it was you that pushed for it to happen. You saw the good in me, just like you can see the good in everyone."

"It was nothing really."

"No. It was. When I met you at your twenty-first birthday, all those years ago, I knew that there was something special about you. And then the next year at Sasuke's party, I saw the light that he sees in you. You know we were incarcerated together?"

"Yes."

"He talked a lot about you… when he did talk. I remember one night after he had a particularly bad day, he said you used to make all his bad days better, you made his life so much better than it used to be. I know he was still pretty troubled when he got out of prison, but it seemed to me like you and your daughter were the only thing that truly got him through it. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is you are really good at making everything better. Knowing what the right thing is and standing up for what you believe in."

"Thank you." His words were… really nice to hear.

"I should be thanking you. Really. Thank you. You're going to be an incredible President one day Naruto Uzumaki."

"Take care of yourself Garra."

"I will, Temari will be in touch with Shikamaru about alliance."

"I look forward to seeing it on my desk."

"You sure will. Keep in touch."

"I will." We hung up the phone and I leaned back in my chair, thinking about Garra's words. It gave me a strange sense of relief, not too sure why. After a few moments my alarm on my phone went off. Senate hearing. Oh man, I'm supposed to give a speech about the tax plan, crap, I forgot. I got up and opened my door, catching Neji as he was about to knock on it.

"Is that my speech?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, sorry I forgot to pick it up."

"Yup." He turned to leave.

"Nughh." I doubled over in pain. Was that… was that a contraction?

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm… uhhh mmm." That was definitely a contraction. Wow that hurts.

"Naruto, you're in labor, you need to sit down."

"No, I'm okay." I said taking a few steps forward. I felt a wetness dribble down my leg. "Maybe not, I think my water just broke."

"Okay… okay. Don't panic. I'll call you an ombu car. They'll drive you to Konoha Medical. Kakashi made you a private security suite there right?"

"Yeah, yeah." I said grasping my belly in pain. Wow, this hurts.

"Okay, head downstairs in a few minutes, your car will be waiting. In the mean time call your parents. Jeez where is Shikamaru when you need him?" The Sand.

"Thanks Neji, really." I said sitting back down in my office and getting my phone.

"I'm your ex husband, not a monster. Call me when you get to the hospital so I know you made it there safely." He said leaving my office, calling the car company. I dialed my mom's number.

"Hey sweetheart."

"I think I'm in labor."

"Finally! Oh sweetie, it's been over a week since your due date thank goodness!"

"Yes, mom it's great, wonderful and so very painful."

"Yes, yes it is baby. Okay, I'm going go tell your father now, we'll take the presidential plane back from the boarder, we'll be there in two hours… two in a half tops. Hang on until then, okay baby boy?"

"Yes mom."

"Remember the plan, the ombu are going to pick you up outside, act like it's just a normal day so no one gets suspicious, then we'll have a team of ombu escort you into the hospital. I'll call them now."

"Yes mom, I remember the plan."

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too." I hung up the phone and texted Sasuke. I asked if he could pick Mikoshina up from school today. He said okay and asked if I was having the baby. I didn't reply. Instead I made my way downstairs and waited for the car. After a few moments a black town car pulled up in front of the senate building. I quickly got in and buckled my seatbelt. I could already feel the seal weakening. Kurama was growling so hard I thought he was gonna break the seal any minute.

"Hey guys, I think the baby is coming pretty fast now, the seal is weakening. We better head to the hospital pretty quick, lights, sirens, the whole nine." I said to the two ombu in the front seat. They nodded, locking the doors and pulling out. I looked at my phone as one began to speak.

"Oh you'll get there, but first we have to get the nine tails out of you." What? I looked up and realized the Zetsu twins were sitting in the front seats. They removed ombu masks from their faces and looked at me with hunger in their eyes. I moved to get out of the car but they had already locked the doors and the child lock was on. I couldn't escape. Panic set in. Oh no.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey daddy, I thought dad was gonna pick me up today?" She said as she crawled into the back seat of my Volvo.

"I have a sneaking suspicion he might be having the baby today."

"Really? Oh my goodness! That's fantastic, can we go?"

"I'll take you there after all the icky stuff is over okay?" There's no way Naruto would ever let me be there for the birth. Dobe hasn't even told me it's mine yet. I moved back here three months ago and Naruto still won't talk to me unless he absolutely has to. It's frustrating.

"In health class like a month ago we had to watch a baby being born, it was so gross and bloody. Good idea, I only want to see my new sister when she's all nice and clean." I laughed. Mikoshina is the sassiest little girl in the world! At least I have her.

"That's fair. How was your last day of school?" I asked pulling out of the driveway of the private school.

"Good, everyone was still talking about my birthday party last weekend, they said it was the best party ever! Thanks for the laser tag idea daddy, it was so fun!" She giggled.

"You're welcome love. I'm glad they're still talking about it." I can't believe today was the last day of elementary school. She's growing up so fast. And if Naruto really is having the baby today… well life is really about to change.

"So what do you think, ice cream to celebrate your last day of elementary school?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" She giggled. I drove to the local ice cream shop and we ordered. She got the sweetest thing on the menu and covered it in sprinkles and everything sweet imaginable. I simply got original tart frozen yogurt and put nothing on it. It was still terribly sweet, but my daughter was happy, so I was happy. Until I got a phone call from Neji. What is Naruto's ex doing calling me?

"Hello?"

"Are you with Naruto right now?"

"Umm… no, he asked me to pick up Mikoshina. Is he having the baby?"

"Yes, I put him in a car two hours ago to drive him to the hospital, he said he'd call when he got there, but he never did. I called the hospital thinking he was just preoccupied, but they said he hasn't checked in yet. The ombu driving his car aren't responding." Oh no. Oh god! There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me Madera, Obito, or both had something to do with this. This was my worst fear.

"I'll take care of it." I said hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Mikoshina asked.

"Remember how you told me that you like when I treat you like an adult because no one else does?" I said trying not to panic myself.

"Yes."

"You have to react like an adult okay?"

"Okay."

"I think dad's in trouble, we need to go down to my work and find him."

"Then what are we still doing sitting here? Lets go!" She said activating her sharingan, finishing her ice cream and pulling me out the door. We got in the car and I drove to the security company. I called Kakashi on the way over while Miko called Minato and Kushina. I can't say I didn't see this coming…

 _"Kakashi?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I need a favor."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"When Naruto has the baby… bad people are going to come after him."_

 _"Bad people being Madera or Obito? Sasuke, I know Madera escaped from jail but he's nearly ninety now, I doubt he'd be a threat. And as for Obito, he's locked up tight in jail, he'll never be able to do anything to him."_

 _"You should never underestimate Madera, he's capable of things that borderline the impossible. And as for Obito, I spent a lovely three weeks sharing a room in the psych ward next to him, I think he is fully capable of escaping jail on a whim."_

 _"What makes you say that Sasuke?"_

 _"His eye, he had a rare bloodline pattern in his sharingan. I've been doing some research on it, and I think he can teleport."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"And I think you can too, with his other eye, but you don't have Uchiha blood, so it could be lethal for you to try."_

 _"You're sure of this?"_

 _"Very. Look, Madera wants to wipe Uchiha off the face of the planet. If he were to kill my child, either of my children, I would literally die of a broken heart."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Uchiha feel emotions on a greater scale, it's what gives us our visual power. If an Uchiha were to go through an emotion like losing their child, my body would go into shock and I would physically die. Madera touches my kids, they die, I die, and then he kills Obito. The Uchiha clan ceases to exist."_

 _"And what would be Obito's motivation?"_

 _"The same that it's always been, the same as the night Naruto was born, to release the nine tails, destroy the village and the rest of the Five Nations, to avenge Rin's death." Kakashi shuddered at the mention of Rin's name. Yes, I know about what happened to Rin._

 _"So what's your plan?"_

 _"That." I said pointing to the security system on the flash drive in his hand. "But I need your help."_

 _"You need me to approve the installation and request the funding to get it done."_

 _"Do you think you can do it?"_

 _"On one condition."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Obito is mine."_

We arrived at the security company and Mikoshina and I rushed in. I sat down at my computer and got to work. My daughter sat at Itachi's old computer and pulled up real time surveillance video around the city, her sharingan shining fiercely. Kakashi came in, tablet in hand.

"I got him getting into the car with the Zetsu at 1:18PM. They drove west for about two miles, went under the bridge, but there's no video of them exiting the tunnel. They also tossed his cellphone there because that's where the signal is lost."

"The Zetsu are masters at evading the ombu, we need to be better." I said as I booted up my security system. It will work, I just need to find them. We've been digging trenches all around the city for the past three months, putting towers in every location we can, I just need Naruto to be within fifteen miles of one.

"We are better. They changed cars in the tunnel. Look the black one goes in but doesn't come out, the blue one never goes in, but comes out a few seconds after the black one. He's in there Kakashi, I can feel it." Mikoshina said, moving the tapes to advance to the next footage.

"Your daughter is brilliant Sasuke."

"She is, lets just hope this child has the chance to live and be as brilliant as her too." I said helping Mikoshina pull up the footage to find the blue car. A few minutes later Minato and Kushina arrived, looking as stressed out as the rest of the room felt.

"Gram Gram, can you try to find Kurama with your chakra? Don't you have a bond?" Kushina looked at me with a shocked face, I could only shrug. "What? I listen." She said going back to her computer.

"Yes, I can."

"I'll help, I am a sensory type." Minato said referring to his chakra. They left the room to go somewhere quiet where they could focus. After what felt like hours of stress, I finally found them. Oh that is sick.

"I got 'em." I said getting up and grabbing Kakashi.

"Where are they?"

"Miko, I need you to stay here with Kushina, my security system won't let anyone near you okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Minato, Kakashi, we need to go now." I said walking out not caring whether they were coming with me or not. They followed closely and got into my car, putting on my ombu emergency lights and speeding through traffic.

"Where are they Sasuke?" Minato asked again.

"The site of the Uchiha massacre." I just hope I'm not too late.


	34. Chapter 34

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Just breathe Naruto, focus on your breathing. In. Out. In. out. Concentrate on the pain, not the fact that you're in the car with straight up gangsters that want to kill you, steal the nine tails from you, and take your baby. Oh my god oh my god oh my god! What am I going to do? I have to get out of here! But when we changed cars the Zetsu put a hood over my head, zip ties on my wrist and ankles, and a gag in my mouth. I don't know where they're taking me or what exactly they want from me. All I know is that I am scared out of my mind. After probably forty minutes of freaking out, the car stopped. They cut the zip ties off of my feet and I kicked one of them harshly and tried to get away. No good, I was way too pregnant to be able to do anything. Is this what Sasuke felt eleven years ago on Mikoshina's birthday? I've now realized that sympathy is not the same as empathy. This is the scariest moment of my life.

Without warning they kicked me out of the car and dragged me inside somewhere. They pushed me to my knees and put a knife to my throat. The contractions were coming closer and closer together, and are getting more intense. I could be having this baby sooner than I ever wanted to. Suddenly they removed the hood and I was kneeling before two men. Both resembled Sasuke greatly, each missing an eye. I instantly knew why they were. Madera and Obito Uchiha. The Zetsu removed my gag as well.

"What do you want with me?" I sneered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Madera questioned.

"Enlighten me." I said sarcastically.

"Well, to be forward, I want the nine tails from your body, to destroy Kohona and then the world." Obito laughed.

"Now I must admit when I hatched this plan I simply wanted to kill you and that child of yours, forcing my youngest grandchild into cardiac arrest, ending the Uchiha bloodline once and for all." That can't happen. It can't.

"But now what do you want?" I said cautiously.

"Well based on the Zetsu's observations over the course of the last few years or so, we've come to realize that Uzumaki blood transfusions are the key to ending our family's illness."

"With healthy eyes, a stronger physique, and the nine tales in our corner, we don't have to end the world."

"We can rule it." No. No! They can't! I felt myself double over in pain once again. This baby is coming. "Feeling the pain of childbirth are you? Let's loosen up that seal so you can have that child with a bit of dignity yes?" Kurama howled. _I won't let them take you Kurama. Someone has to know I didn't make it to the hospital, that the car was a fake. Kakashi and my parents are coming for us Kurama, they are._ I hope. Kurama growled his response, reassuring me that I just had to have this baby safely, that's all that matters. If he gets taken from me, he'll fight their sharingan control, I just have to have the baby safely. I'm so scared.

The Zetsu picked me up and forced me to my feet, making me to walk towards the Uchiha. They lifted up my shirt and each put a hand to my seal. It started to glow and break under their touch. The Zetsu held me still as I felt Kurama being extracted from my body. That coupled with the pain of the contractions, was almost too much for me, I nearly passed out. Clinging to what was left of my consciousness I tried to fight it, to hang onto what I had left of Kurama, but it was no good. Kurama was ripped out of my body with an astonishing force.

Before me now stood, a fifty foot, snarling, angry fox. The fox I've befriended for most of my life, but I could only see inside of myself was now here, in front of me, busting through the broken framework of the house, mad as mad could be. _Kurama!_ Obito leaped up to made eye contact with him, ensnaring him in his sharingan. It was too fast, Kurama couldn't even fight of his control. Before I could react the Zetsu were dragging me to safety in the next room over. I heard Madera and Obito dealing with Kurama and they put me into a hospital bed, ripped off my pants and cuffed my hands and feet to the bed in the childbirth position. The contractions are coming incredibly fast now. I don't want to have my baby like this. Please Kakashi, Mom, Dad, I could really use your help right now.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Where are they Sasuke?" Minato asked again.

"The site of the Uchiha massacre." I just hope I'm not too late. We got there as soon as possible, and looked up to see a snarling sixty foot fox, fighting for it's life. Oh my god. I got out of the car and activated my sharingan, which was the only way to activate my system. The nearest tower is fourteen miles away, it's going to take a few minutes to build up power from this far out.

"Did you activate it?"

"Yeah, we need to get Naruto and Kurama out before it hits it's target." The three of us sprinted into the house and Madera and Obito were just laughing with each other as they gained control of the nine tails. I saw Naruto in the room my parents were killed in. I froze. No… no. Not here. Anywhere but here. If the Zetsu kill Naruto, I wouldn't be able to live. Period.

Wordlessly Kakashi tackled Obito and the two began fighting viciously. Minato put his hand on my shoulder.

"Save my son and your new child, I'll deal with Madera."

"You have less than five minutes to get clear of this house."

"Understood." Minato lunged at Madera, but before he even touched him, Minato dropped to the ground. I've seen it many times before, hell I've done that to many people before. The mongekyo.

"Well, well, well my last Uchiha heir in the flesh. What do you say Sasuke, shall we see who has the better gift?" Before I could move he locked eyes with me. I was immediately transported to the worst day of my life. The day of the Uchiha massacre. No… no! Wake up Sasuke! Wake up! It was no good. Effortlessly Madera showed me my every family member, bleeding out on the blood soaked ground. He forced me to walk forward, to collapse next to Itachi in the puddle of my parent's blood. My heart broke all over again. He was forcing me into cardiac arrest by showing me this painful memory all over again. Making me live it again, it was sickening. But at the part when the ombu came and got Itachi and I, instead of that happening Madera showed his face to me, standing behind Itachi.

"This is how the massacre should have gone. Now pay attention Sasuke, take a good long look." He pulled out a long sward, and put it to Itachi's neck. "This is how I should have killed that back stabbing brother of yours." With that he brutally cut Itachi's head off, it falling a few inches before me. No! No! I felt myself call out in pain! I was having a heart attack. I could not watch my brother die in front of me again. _Again_ …

This isn't real, it's a mongekyo. It's all an illusion. An illusion I just have to disturb my chakra to escape from. It took all the will power I had left, but I was able to activate my rinnegan; Disrupting my chakra enough to escape from the dream plane. I looked at Madera and he had a shocked look on his face.

"You have achieved that level… that much power…" I stood up and slammed to old geezer into the wall.

"No one messes with my family and gets away with it." With that, I trapped him in the day he lost his brother, forcing him to relive it over and over again. And with the rennigan, you can't escape unless I want you to. I dropped him to the ground and clutching my heart I dragged myself over to Minato. He wasn't in much better shape as I released him.

"Sasuke?"

"You need to go, no. Get out of here before the system strikes."

"Where's Naruto?"

"I'll get, him. Get out of here Minato!" I shouted. Running into my parent's old bedroom. It's not over yet. I have to save Naruto.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"There's no sense in delaying it, you have to push sometime." Blac said with a smirk.

"You're fully dilated. All you have to do is push and we'll put you out of your misery." No, no, I can't. Ohhh it hurts so bad! I can't let them take this baby from me, they already took Kurama. I have to fight it!

"Push Naruto."

"No, no! I won't!" Somebody please! Please help me! As if my prayers were answered, someone burst through the door. Not just anyone… Sasuke… What is he doing here? Why is he here? How did he even know I didn't make it to the hospital? Is he… is he really here for me?

"Sasuke!" I was terrified. Please just get me out of here

Without hesitation he sprinted up to Blanco and snapped his neck. Blac hit him hard, forcing him to stagger back before he hit him again. Come on Sasuke, you do this! After the next punch Sasuke grabbed Blac's fist and with the other hand grabbed his neck, lifting him off the ground. Sasuke began to bleed from his now purple sharingan eyes. Blac went limp in his grasp and then Sasuke dropped him immediately, sprinting over to me.

"Are you okay?" No, I wasn't, I was shaking uncontrollably. The pain was excruciating.

"The baby is coming." I felt so weak, so tired. But Sasuke kept clutching his chest like his heart was killing him. Is he having a heart attack? Is he having a heart attack and yet he's still here, trying to save me?

"Just hold on a little longer, the system is coming, we have to go." He said he uncuffed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up bridal style. He carried me quickly to his car, my dad following close behind, looking just as beat up as Sasuke. What did they just go through to save me? To go through hell just for me? _Sasuke…_

"Kakashi's still in there." My dad screamed.

"He's strong, he'll survive it." Sasuke said as he looked at his phone. It said initiate. Initiate what? He looked to the sky and I followed his gaze. I saw a storm cloud. It was a sunny afternoon, not a cloud in the sky, where… where did that come from? "It's time." He said. He shielded me as suddenly a huge lightning bold reigned down from the heavens, hitting the house dead on. Oh my god. That was Sasuke's security system. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Sasuke has tamed lightning.

"What was that?" I asked in shock.

"It looks scarier than it is, it comes out to a little more than a dead on tazer, stuns you for a good ten to fifteen minutes, long enough for the ombu to come and make arrests. Minato, can you check on Kakashi?" Minato glanced at me then ran back into the house. I can't believe Sasuke came to my rescue… I can't believe he still… before I could finish my thought, I felt the baby's head bore its way through me.

"The baby is coming." I said, trying to breathe.

"Can you make it to the hospital? The ombu are on their way." I shook my head. I'm about to have this baby right here.

"The baby is coming now Sasuke." He reached down cautiously and felt the baby's head. Oh my god. He's coming now

"Uhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain. Sasuke just reacted. He grabbed my towel out of his gym bag and helped me to get comfortable in the back seat of his Volvo, taking my hand.

"I don't know what I'm doing." he said moving the towel under me.

"Neither do I ehhhh! Mmmuhhhh!" I said through gritted teeth pushing down. God I was in so much pain.

"Just ummm grab my hair, as hard as you need to, let it out, I'm gonna try not to… kill you?" He said putting both of my hands under the baby's head. I nodded and grabbed his hair, bearing down and pulling with all my strength. He didn't care; he was so focused. So focused on getting me through this. _Me_. He came here for _me_. He put those security systems here for me… I can't believe he did all of this for me. It all suddenly just clicked.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"You can do this Naruto, just push." I felt his pain as the baby made its way through him. I tried to help guide the baby out and suddenly I had a crying baby boy in my arms. Naruto released my hair and fell back in the seat, exhausted. He was beautiful, even covered in gunk. Naruto's blue eyes and whisker marks. He was so sweet. Mikoshina doesn't have Naruto's whisker marks. But other than that he was the spitting image of Mikoshina when she was born. My skin tone and hair. My child. Mine. He cried and cried, and Naruto and I just smiled.

"Is he?" I trailed off.

"Minatachi Uchiha." He said with a smile. "He's yours." My heart swelled so much I could have cried. My baby boy. Minato came back with a barely conscious Kakashi around his shoulders. He put him in the front seat of the car then came around to us. Seconds later the ombu arrived.

"I wish we had time for pleasantries but we need to cut the umbilical cord and get Kurama sealed away in this little one." What? I never even thought of that.

"Minato…"

"It's okay Sasuke, he'll be okay. I'm not strong enough to take Kurama back after just giving birth. But our baby that's just been born is. That's how I ended up with Kurama in the first place. It will be okay, the Uchiha have to go through things, rights of passage, and so do Uzumaki, I'll teach him how to handle it, I promise." He said stroking my cheek lovingly. I could only nod.

"Karin put a sterilized scalpel kit in the emergency pack in the back, you can use that." I said to Minato. He got it and came back to us. He gave the scalpel to me and I cut the chord.

He turned to the ombu, "Get my son medical care, Sasuke bring the baby and come with me." Reluctantly I left Naruto and followed Minato to where Kurama was laid out. _Sorry big guy_. I thought sadly, stroking his belly. Me made eye contact with me and it felt in my soul as though he smiled. It was a feeling I really couldn't describe. It was… reassuring. I felt myself melt into his fur. He didn't speak the words, but he told me thank you. Thank you for saving him and more importantly Naruto. _I would have never forgiven myself if something happened to the three of you Kurama._ Minato smiled softly at the two of us and set up an alter. I put Minatachi in it and knelt down with him.

"Kushina taught me how to do this seal, it has been passed down from the Uzumaki clan for centuries. And now I'm passing it down to you. It's very brave of you to allow your son the go through this."

"You knew?"

"I knew long before my son told me, I am the boy's father you know." He said with a wink. He took my hand and guided me through preforming the seal. A few minutes later Kurama was sealed inside my baby boy.

"Take him and ride with Naruto to the hospital. I'll take care of things here and meet you there when I can."

"Yes sir." I said giving him a full bow. He put his hand to my shoulder.

"You did well Sasuke, I'm very proud." He actually complimented me. With my gift still up I could see how genuine he was. I made me feel really good. For the first time ever I have his approval.

"Thank you sir." I bowed once more and grabbed Naruto's pants from the other room before walking back and getting inside the ambulance with Naruto.

"How'd it go?" He asked taking Minatachi from me and looking at his new seal.

"Good, I think." I said finally realizing how exhausted I was.

"It looks very well done, thank you Sasuke." I wanted to ask him why he didn't tell me, but I held it back. I really don't care, I'm just so glad my baby and Naruto are okay. I took a seat by Naruto's side and the ambulance started driving.

"Did you know… that he was yours? Is that why you set up all the security systems here?" Naruto asked finally.

"I didn't know for sure, and Kakashi may have clued me in a bit. But I would have done it anyway, even if he was Neji's. I kept having nightmares about what could have happened to you, what might have happened…"

"Well it didn't… thanks to you… teme." He called me teme… he hasn't called me that in… _years_.

"I'm just glad you two are okay." I said, stroking baby Tachi's cheek.

"Can you hand me my pants?" He chuckled. They have a blanket over him, he doesn't really need pants on right now…

"Umm sure?" I handed them to him and took Minatachi back.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as I saw him looking through his pockets. He pulled out his wallet.

"You know… nine months ago… when we conceived Minatachi… I… I had a moment."

"I'm so sorry I left you like that, I should have-"

"Teme, let me talk please." I shut up right away. "I realized that you were the only one for me, and that you still owned every part of my heart. That day, I think I truly forgave you, and came to peace with everything that you did. Yeah, immediately after you left and I was pissed all over again. Then when you came back I was pissed you had done so well, so well without me… But you were right, it wasn't right, the way everything went down. But now, you doing all of this… for me. Everything you've ever done was for me…"

"Naruto…" He pulled out a green business card made out of construction paper. "You… you've kept that all these years?"

"My wallet felt empty without it… just like my heart is without you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby." I smiled, blushing then putting my hand to my forehead.

"God, you are so cheesy dobe. But I forgave you before you even said it." I laughed, not being able to contain how much joy I was feeling right now.

"I am, and you love it, now kiss me you stubborn teme." He said pulling me into the most blissful kiss I've ever had with him ever. It was… perfect.

I don't know what's going to happen between Naruto and I, where our lives will lead next. All I know is I finally have him, my babies, and I'm never letting that go ever again. I'm going to work hard to be the best partner and father I can for my family. No prostitution, no drugs, no illegal antics. Just me being the best I can be for the ones I love. The way it should be.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note** : Hello my faithful readers. What a crazy thrill ride! Now I'm not going to blame you if you decide to exit the roller coaster. That was a fun ride! But for those of you that still have some unanswered questions, or just want to see how Naruto and Sasuke really work it out (Spoiler alert, they will) then I have two options for you. The First is: The Prison Years: The Way It Went Spin Off. This will talk about Sasuke's time in prison, answer some questions, and show how Neji and Naruto actually got together. Now I caution, it's more angst than romance, and jam packed with twists, turns and drama. It's also fairly dark. So to help lighten the mood, I have another option: The Way It Should Be. Now, this isn't a true sequel(although it starts that way). More like a collection of snapshots into Naruto and Sasuke's lives after reconciliation (Granted some snapshot arcs will be several chapters long). It's meant to be mostly happy, funny, and give you all of those good feels. There are a lot of time jumps and the plot is lighthearted for the most part, but it will surely give you those Sas/Naru moments you've been craving. There might even be some Mikoshina and Minatachi POV's sprinkled throughout!

I'm hoping that reading both of these stories simultaneously will give you a nice balance. I was torn about doing both of these spin offs, almost wanting to end on a good note and not wanting to milk a good thing, but I really love this story line and I'm excited to write more with the characters in this arc. If I'm feeling this way, maybe someone else is too? Who am I to deny the people what they might want? But if you're ready to call it quits, I understand that too. If you like my writing style, please add me to your favorite author's list. I have a new story arc, much different than this one in the works, so be on the look out for that. As for this arc, the publish dates will be sometime this week. I hope you enjoyed The Way It Went and are looking forward to my future work. With love, RxS

 **IMPORTANT** : If you do not plan on reading the next two stories, but want to know how it all worked out, please continue reading the Epilogue. IF you are going to continue with me on the next two stories DO NOT continue reading. The epilogue WILL spoil all your fun. The choice is yours.

 ******CAUTION! SPOILER ALERT! DO** **NOT** **READ IF YOU ARE PLANING ON READING THE SPIN OFF STORIES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!********

Epilogue

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

 _"I can't believe we're doing this."_

 _"Me either, did you text your parents the address?"_

 _"No they'd totally google it! It has to be a surprise teme. Shikamaru and Kiba are going to pick them up from the hotel and drive them to the chapel. They should be there by now."_

 _"This is really happening dobe. I can't believe it."_

 _"Me either!"_

 _"Juugo just texted me. He's there with Sui, Karin, Miko and Tach, but apparently your son keeps taking off his clip on tie and hiding it in his diaper."_

 _"My son huh? Funny how he's always my son when he's misbehaving." I said through a laugh as we pulled up to the chapel. Sasuke grabbed my hand, his eyes sparkling._

 _"Are you sure you want to do this dobe? I mean there is absolutely no pressure to get married, we can just be us, live our lives together, be a family. We don't have to get married." I looked at his beautiful face and wonderful smile. My life has never been better, I've never been more happy than when I'm with him._

 _"You've had nothing but patience and kindness since we got back together three years ago. Waiting a ridiculous year and a half before I agreed to move in with you. Putting up with my mistrust and questioning. Being the most amazing father to our kids. I'm ready. Let's get married teme." And so we did just that. We walked into that small chapel in sin city, my mother was crying as she saw us in our tuxes; our closest loved ones there to see us on our happiest day. Sasuke picked up Minatachi and I took Mikoshina's hand as we walked to the alter. After we said our vows, Sasuke almost making me cry with his. There was one thing left to say._

 _"I do."_

"Good morning Mr. President, someone looks like they were having a good dream." Sasuke said as he came in the room with a delicious smelling breakfast.

"Dreaming about our wedding. That was the most perfect day. But you know I'm not president yet."

"It really was, driving up to sin city with the kids, keeping it a secret from your parents until we walked through the doors. Why are you dreaming about our wedding day? That was almost eight years ago. Especially with what's gonna happen tonight. I thought you'd be having stress dreams dobe." He said as he put the breakfast down on the nightstand, and then kissed me.

"I don't get stress dreams anymore, not since I started sleeping next to you teme."

"Oh really?" He asked snaking his arm around me and climbing into bed with me. He slowly started pulling off the covers then my boxers, then slyly started giving me a blowjob.

"Yes…. _Mmmm_ … babe, breakfast is gonna get cold and Tach is gonna wake up any minute."

"I let him stay up late playing video games, he'll be knocked out till noon." He said as he licked my balls.

"I'm still not happy you let him take the day off from school."

"He'd never be able to focus anyway. Now do you want to scold me or do you want this blow job?" He asked, sticking a finger inside me and going all the way down. Oh god yes!

" _Ohhhh Sasuke_." I said grabbing his silky soft hair.

"Dad, Daddy, I'm home." I heard Mikoshina's voice say as the front door opened.

"Fuck Sasuke."

"I locked the door, just finish." He said before licking the tip roughly then going all the way down again. He bobbed up and down harshly, thrusting his finger in and out roughly too. It felt so good. My toes curled as I came. Sasuke quickly licked up every drop before wiping his mouth and making his way to the door. Mikoshina tried to open it before he got there.

"Ewww… what's going on in there? You two better not be doing what I think your doing!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at me and unlocked the door as I pulled my boxers back up.

"Good morning to you too, Mikoshina."

"Please brush your teeth, I can't believe you two, you're like fifty."

"We're forty three and who are you to judge little miss?" Sasuke said as he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. She had her sharingan up. She could see exactly what we had just done. Whoops.

"Sorry but it's weird that my parents love each other so much. You're poll numbers Dad." She said putting her bag on the bed and handing me a tablet.

"I thought Shikadai was supposed to bring me these?"

"Couldn't get out of bed, I'm surprised Shikamaru's not here yet."

"He just texted me. Can't get out of bed either."

"Like father like son right?" She chuckled.

"I'm still not happy you moved in with him." Sasuke said coming back in and kissing her on the cheek.

"You and dad were living together when you were my age."

"Yeah and we also had you. My point exactly."

"She is engaged to him teme." I said digging into the waffles Sasuke had brought me.

"Still doesn't make me happy dobe." He said stealing a piece of bacon off the plate.

"Are you feeling okay Daddy? You look a little pale." Miko said smushing his face then taking the bacon from him.

"You know I get sicker when I'm stressed out, Kakashi is working me to death making sure I know the ins and outs of everything at the company before he retires next month."

"Daddy I know, he's going extra hard on me too for my internship, doesn't want anyone going easy on me because my father is about to be everyone's boss."

"It's not like you can't handle it."

"Of course I can, I'm an Uchiha. Get in bed with dad, I'll give your transfusion, where's Tach?" She asked leaving the room than calling down the hall to her brother.

"So bossy that one." Sasuke said getting back into bed and cuddling with me as I ate my breakfast.  
"Shikadai is a lucky man." I laughed with my mouth full.

"I still don't like it."

"They've been together since they were sophomores' in high school. He's the only guy she's ever dated, and it's not like he's the worst option in the world."

"He is beyond lazy."

"And she is beyond motivated, I think they balance each other out, like you and me." I said with a wink. Oh he hated that.

"Don't compare them to us."

"But it's so true. Young love."

"Oh hush dobe." He said kissing me on the cheek then stealing the bite I had on the fork.

"Fine be stubborn teme." I joked.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Minatachi came running into the room and leaped on Sasuke, nearly knocking him out. "You made waffles! They smell so good!" He said stealing one off of the plate and shoving the whole thing into his mouth.

"Minatachi Uchiha those are for you dad! Yours are in the kitchen!" Sasuke got all flustered. Tach tends to be a Tasmanian devil sometimes. Worse than me when I was ten, that's for sure. Kurama is so annoyed by him, it's the funniest thing in the world to see. I just laughed as he jumped up and down on Sasuke's stomach eating the waffle and screaming in joy.

"Tach, stop, daddy doesn't feel good today, you're gonna hurt him." Mikoshina said coming back with transfusion equipment.

"Why don't you feel good daddy?" He said wrapping his hands around Sasuke's neck and jumping on him again.

"I feel okay Tach, it's just my eyes that's all." He said messing up Tach's hair.

Minatachi looked to me and said, "can I give him his transfusion today? I want to help."

"No love, it's dad's turn." I said giving Mikoshina my arm.

"Oh no, tonight's your big night, can't have you down a quart of blood for the next two hours." She said as she guided the needle into Sasuke's arm expertly. Karin taught her well. "I got it today guys." She said slipping another needle into her own arm.

"Thank you baby girl."

"Of course daddy."

"We'll leave you to it, come on Mina, let's go get seconds on these waffles." I said taking Minatachi into the kitchen and getting him off the bed so he wasn't moving around while Sasuke had a needle in his arm. We've all been giving Sasuke blood transfusions for years now. It keeps his Uchiha illness at bay and gives us all some bonding time with him. So far he's been doing very well with it, he only gets flickers like once a month now. I've noticed that he feels better with Mikoshina or Minatachi's blood, and that's probably because they're more genetically compatible. But I give it to him as much as I can because I don't want to push my kids too hard. They'd do anything for their Daddy.

"Dad, I think it's gonna happen tonight."

"What's gonna happen Mina?" I said as I served him a waffle.

"I think I'm gonna get my sharingan! I've been picturing it all day, I'm gonna be so happy that you won that it's just gonna happen." Oh Minatachi.

"You can't plan for it to happen, when you're ready, it will happen, you just have to be patient."

"But Miko got hers at ten! I'm ten and a half! When is mine gonna come?"

"Daddy didn't get his until he was thirteen, and Miko said it says in the scrolls that most Uchiha didn't used to get it until they were almost fifteen. You have to be patient."

"Yeah, yeah okay. But Himawari got her byakugan like a year ago."

"Hyuga are different, you know that."

"Whatever." He huffed, eating his waffle. A few minutes later Mikoshina and a healthy looking Sasuke came in the room. The four of us ate breakfast, then my parents came in the house carrying flowers and doughnuts.

"Hey, hey, hey, Uchiha family, good morning." My dad smiled and put the doughnuts on the table, then hugged Mina and kissed Miko on the cheek.

"Mom you didn't have to get me flowers."

"Well I didn't, these are for Sasuke." She said handing them to him. "Congratulations on your promotion Sasuke. Naruto, you'll get yours tonight if you win."

"When he wins." My dad corrected.

"When he wins." She said grabbing Mina and Mikoshina's cheek.

"Gram Gram!" They both objected, causing me and Sasuke to laugh. At that second Miko and Sasuke's phone started to ring.

"It's Kakashi. Wants me to check the lightning boarder for like the thousandth time."

"And I have to check her checking it. We'll be back on time tonight, I promise." Sasuke said handing Mikoshina her jacket then putting on his.

"Better be there!" Tach called after them.

"We will twerp!" Miko called back as they went out the door.

"Mikoshina's following in her father's footsteps, you must be proud Naruto." Dad said eating a doughnut.

"Well hopefully not exactly in his footsteps, but yeah, she seems to be doing really well at her internship."  
"It's sooo boring." Tach said almost falling out of his chair trying to simulate boredom.

"Well then maybe you're meant for politics like your dad Minatachi."

"I would love to rule the country, I'd make ramen mandatory for dinner every night!" The three adults laughed. Oh Minatachi.

After that we prepped for the election. Shikamaru and Shikadai finally rolled in, and my team helped me to ready; going over speeches, making final appearances, the whole nine. As the end of the election drew near, my family got ready for the election party. I was pretty nervous but when I saw Sasuke and Mikoshina walk in, nothing else mattered. Sasuke was wearing his dress blacks Uchiha clan leader uniform, Mikoshina was wearing a beautiful long sparkled black dress with the Uchiha crest on her back.

"Hey sorry we're late." Sasuke said, fixing Mina's hair and then giving me a kiss as he took his place beside me.

"Killer Kakashi was at it again." Miko mused standing with us as well.

"Wonder what Daddy's nickname is going to be." Tach giggled as we posed for a picture.

"Ha, I'll tell you later Tach."

"What? I already have one?"

"Ohhh yeah, it's hilarious too." Everyone but Sasuke let out a giggle, it made for the funniest picture in the newspaper the next morning. We had a good party as a family, enjoying each other until the final results came in.

"The next President of the Land of Fire is…"

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Alright Tach off to bed, it's late."

"But Daddy! I want to stay and celebrate. Please, please, please!" I looked over to Naruto and he shrugged.

"Well alright. Mikoshina are you staying the night?"

"Can I? My old bed is calling me." She said as she finished off her champagne.

"We'd love for you to stay baby girl." Naruto said as he poured everyone another glass. Shikadai slyly thought he could sneak in and get a glass too, but I swiftly stopped him. The boy is only nineteen. Only nineteen and marrying my daughter. That is crazy. Am I more shocked that my twenty one year old daughter is engaged than my husband just became President? You bet. Naruto had this in the bag from the beginning. The people love him. After the Garra pardon and tax reform he put together, he was on the fast track to the presidency. The greatest hokage ever. I couldn't be more proud. Ever since Minatachi was born, life had just been a dream.

Sure we've had some ups a downs but in the end, it's all worked out. I'm taking over the security company after Kakashi retires, Naruto is President, Mikoshina will graduate with a 4.0 and honors, she can go to any masters program in the Five Nations that she wants, on a full ride at that. Minatachi, well, it's possible he's more brilliant than any of us, but he won't focus on school to save his life, failing all his classes because he doesn't want to concentrate, but when I sit him down to actually do his homework, he does it all in like five minutes perfectly. He's a mess. But such are my children. I love them both so much.

After the after party, with Shikadai crashing on my couch, Jiraiya in my guest room, Naruto's friends and staff wherever they could find a place, and my in-laws sleeping the guest house in the back, I finally got everyone to bed and carried my presidential husband to our room.

"So I guess you're running the country now." I said as we flopped on the bed.

"Can you believe it?"

"Not really." I chuckled.

"Do you feel like, I don't know the past ten or so years of our lives have just been a dream? I mean we have everything we've ever wanted, everything we could have ever wanted teme."

"You know I was just thinking that earlier today dobe. Our life is actually perfect."

"Perfect." He said rolling over and kissing me. I kissed him back deeply and began undoing his tie. Slowly I popped open every button, planting small kisses on his chest, nibbling and biting ever so softly. When I reached his belly button he pulled me back up to his lips and pushed me to my back, taking off the rest of his shirt as he got on top of me, straddling my hips. I undid my tie as he took my jacket off then he ripped through the buttons on my shirt.

"Easy." I laughed.

"You know how excited winning campaigns makes me, I want you so bad right now." He said, attacking my neck. His hands drifted lower as he began grinding his pelvis into mine.

"Oh _Naruto_." I moaned, gripping his hair just strong enough to drive him wild. I slowly sat up wrapping his legs around my waist, capturing his lips once again. He continued to grind on me as my hands found their way to his butt. I gave him a squeeze and his head fell back into a moan, I trailed kisses down his neck, kissing his chin, his Adam's apple, his collarbone. He gasped as I reached his nipple, giving his right one special attention he gripped my hair.

" _Sasuke_." We continued to grind, driving each other mad. He is so perfect. Suddenly he pushed me hard onto my back, I felt my hair unravel and fall forward in my face as he popped of the button on my pants and slowly slid them off. "You are so sexy."

"And you're so aggressive." I chuckled as he flipped me over to my stomach. He pulled my underwear down just below my butt and smack! He spanked my ass hard enough to leave his handprint there, marking me as his. " _Mmmm_."

"You love it and you know it." He whispered into my ear before biting it.

" _Mmmm_ more than anything." I breathed into the pillow. I heard him slip off his pants then he was on top of me, rubbing his dick against the crack of my ass after he took my underwear off too.

"Quit teasing me dobe."

"Oh like you don't do it all the time teme. I just love your ass so much, it's so thick, so luscious." He said trailing kisses down my spine until he reached the top of my butt. Swiftly he bit my ass cheek. Hard enough to leave his teeth marks indented on my skin to last for hours. "You're mine."

"I'm yours." I said as I reached for the nightstand, getting the lube and handing him the lube eagerly.

"Oh so now you want me."

"I've never not wanted you. I've wanted you my entire life." I said getting on my knees for him. "Now will you please stop teasing and put yourself inside of me?"

He laughed, "Oh but I so love teasing you." He said smacking my ass roughly then softly kissing it.

"Naruto, _please_." He gripped my ass then licked, thrusting his tongue in and out expertly, using his other hand to stroke me. " _uhhhh yes… ohhh yes_." He licked from my ass back up to my neck, using his hand to stroke up my abs and chest then pull me up so that my back was against his chest. Slowly he lubed up and then slipped inside of me.

" _Oh Sasuke_."

" _Naruto_." He began thrusting, holding me close to him as our bodies began to sweat. He bit my shoulder as he reached around and stroked me again. He pulled me closer to him, his arm holding me firmly in his grasp against my chest. I reached back and grabbed his hair, feeling my hips move rapidly in rhythm with his. He was so deep inside of me I started seeing spots.

"You're so tight." He whispered into my ear.

"You're so deep, oh my god." I said before turning my neck towards him and kissing him once more.

"Ohh, ohh yes yes." He breathed into my kiss as I squeezed my ass tighter. We returned to our rhythm, pushing the tempo slightly. "You wanna switch?" He asked as we both felt the final stretch coming.

"No, no tonight, it's your night, _mmmm_ I need you to stay where you are." I said breaking from his grasp and going to my hands for support. I began to throw it back, he almost couldn't handle it.

"Yes, Sasuke, mmmmmm oh god. Yes!"

"Shush dobe, our kids are gonna hear us." Again.

"Ohhh teme, ohh ohh, I'm gonna-" He came hard, smacking my ass as he came inside of me. I couldn't hold it any longer and came with him. He collapsed on me, our sweaty bodies becoming one, our breaths following the same pattern. "Wow. When was the last time we did it like that?"

"It's been a while, we've had nothing but quickies for like three months."

"So glad we got out of that rut." He said moving to get off of me and clean up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To take a shower." He said in a questioning tone.

"Can I join you?"

"You want another round teme?"

"When was the last time we had both time for sex and went multiple rounds dobe?"

"Mikoshina's twenty first birthday." We both said in unison, chuckling as we did. That was a crazy night.

"Well who am I to say no?" He laughed, taking my hand and kissing me as we made our way to the shower.

My life is absolutely perfect. I'm eleven years sober, haven't had a single relapse or urge to use since I quit. Naruto and I bought a beautiful big house together after we got married and money troubles are a thing of the past. Juugo is even the President of the Sound, dethroning Orochimaru almost effortlessly. Suigetsu is his Vice President and Karin is the head of medical ombu. Karin and Sui got married years after Naruto and I did, no kids, but they like it that way. They all couldn't be any happier. I try to call all of them once a week and we see each other as much as we can. It works for us.

After the election, as predicted, Naruto became the best President the Land of Fire has ever seen. He's done more to negotiate peace than any President in the history of The Five Nations. He is a true leader, and a great one at that. We've had nothing but happiness for the past decade and beyond. We are finally this big happy family we all hoped for. Minato is actually proud of us, and tells me all the time that he's glad I married his son. Kushina couldn't be warmer, she treats me like I'm her own sometimes. I love them both dearly.

As for Mikoshina, well she graduated with two bachelor's degrees in Strategy and Security. She went on to get her Master's in Strategy in the Land of Waves, and her Doctorate in Complex Theories in the Stone. She did end up marrying Shikadai after she finished school and they had two girls together. When she was old enough, and I was ready to retire, she took my job and revolutionized the industry even further. Her sharingan is the best I've ever seen. It surpassed mine long ago although she hasn't developed a rennigan yet. She will go down in the strolls as one of the greats. The best part is she has virtually no symptoms of the Uchiha illness, neither of my kids do. Mikoshina will get strong flickers every now and then but within minutes her Uzumaki blood takes care of the damage, restoring her vision completely.

Minatachi turned out to be a late bloomer, not getting his sharingan until he was nearly sixteen. The Akatsuki came back to take their revenge, nearly twenty years after the fact. Their plan was to kidnap the president's son, hold him for ransom, only give him back in exchange for my public death. Fortunately Kurama was ready for them. He broke the seal, which gave Minatachi the strength to fight them off. Because it was an emotionally stressful situation for all of us, he got his gift. Mikoshina got her enternal mongekyo because of it as well. Turns out late bloomers have the rarest sharingan of all. The ability to teleport. Yes, my wild child of a son can teleport. After the incident and everything turned out okay, the Akatsuki were taken to super max, the Guantanamo bay of the Land of Fire, never to escape again. What mattered was my kids were safe.

They both turned out really well. Minatachi got in a lot of trouble in high school; the teleportation didn't help anything. If he was late to class, he'd just teleport, caught smoking pot behind the school, he'd just teleport. Yeah, what a gift to have in high school. College wasn't much better; he slacked quite a bit. But when he finally realized what he wanted to do in life, he got his act together. He became a humanitarian. Evacuating kids from warzones and teaming up with Sui to bring clean water to rural populations. My Tasmanian devil in the end has made me very proud, both of my kids have.

As for me, well, I have everything I could ever want. I'd say I did pretty well for a street orphan turned prostitute turned felon. Yeah, Naruto and I are under constant scrutiny about my past, and when the kids were finally old enough we eventually had to tell them. Minatachi got bullied a lot for it; some kids even forced him to watch that porn of me that was made all those years ago. That was a rough time for our whole family, but eventually it turned out okay. The general public has accepted my redemption and Jiraiya wrote a book about it from my perspective. It's no longer a problem for us these days, just a thing in the past. Naruto and I have worked out of every issue concerning all of it, although it's taken us many years and a lot of work to get this point of complete trust.

But we have it and that's what matters. We have the life we've always wanted together. We both retired at 65, bought a ranch twenty minutes outside of town where we can live and just enjoy each other's company. Our kids and grandkids visit often, we have five grandkids! They're all brilliant and rambunctious Uzumaki Uchiha's. Naruto and I spend our days now cooking for each other, traveling, taking art and sculpting classes. It's wonderful. The absolutely perfect life. I am so lucky to have Naruto by my side. I've finally found the happiness I've been chasing after my entire life.


End file.
